Just Me
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: "Porque você fez isso?" Ele me perguntou irritado, eu podia ver um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto de sua boca. "Porque eu me preocupo com você idiota!" Eu disse e continuei andando, ele segurou meu pulso, quando me virei, senti seus lábios nos meus.
1. School

**Paramore - **Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)

**You say the sweetest things**

_Você fala as coisas mais doces_

**And I can't keep my heart from singing**

_E eu não posso manter meu coração cantando_

**Along to the sound of your song**

_Junto o som da sua música_

**My stupid feet keep moving**

_Meus pés idiotas continuam se movendo

* * *

_

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 01**

Hello People! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Você deve estar se perguntando "quem é essa idiota?". Só pra responder a sua pergunta, idiota é a tua mãe. Bem continuando eu vou falar um pouco de mim pra você, seja quem for.

Meu nome você já sabe, então vamos a minha idade. Eu tenho quinze anos. Um metro e sessenta e sete de altura, quarenta e oito quilos. Uso sutiã M, mas isso já informação de mais. Continuando, eu estudo em KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, um colégio chato como outro qualquer. Minhas melhores amigas são Sabaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata E Mitsashi Tenten. Eu estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio, estamos no segundo trimestre escolar pra ser mais exata.

Meus melhore amigos são Uzumaki Naruto (que é a paixão não tão secreta da Hinata), Nara Shikamaru (namorado da Temari), Inuzuka Kiba (que vive com o cachorro dele Akamaru, ele tem foto do cachorro na carteira e na capa do caderno), Sabaku no Gaara (irmão da Temari e que tem uns rolos com a Ino), Hyuuga Neji (que é primo da Hinata, ele e a Tenten tão no 'será que ele gosta de mim? '), Rock Lee (que infelizmente tem uma queda, ou melhor, um tombo por mim), e Uchiha Sasuke (que eu sou perdidamente apaixonada desde pequena, mas como eu sei que ele é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho de papelão nem tento nada).

Minha matéria preferida é biologia, e meu sonho pro futuro é ser médica. Eu sempre desconto minha raiva na aula de educação física. E o Gai-sensei fica dizendo pra eu não exagerar com fogo da juventude. Eu odeio a Karin, uma ruiva (que eu tenho certeza que é bem mal tingida). Eu não gosto do professor Orochimaru (que parecia o Michael Jackson), cara ele vive atrás do Sasuke, com 'Sasuke-kun' pra lá e pra cá, eu tenho quase certeza que ele é bichona. Cara ele me apavora.

Eu detesto aula de artes, eu fico louca quando o Sai (a cópia mal feita do Sasuke) fica esfregando na minha cara que eu não tenho talento artístico. Mas foi legal quando eu joguei uma lata de tinta vermelha nele e o professor Deidara disse: 'É isso ai! ART IS A BAG! '. Pois é o cara tem uns parafusos a menos, eu sempre me assusto com as tatuagens que ele tem na mão. São duas bocas sorrindo com a língua pra fora. É bizarro. Eu adoro a aula de filosofia com o professor Kakashi, ta ele fica lendo um livrinho pornô na sala, mas é muito massa quando ele chega atrasado e inventa uma desculpa esfarrapa lógico que tem algumas completamente sem nossão como 'eu estava perdido nos caminhos da vida'.

Minhas amigas me dão uns apelidos muito estranhos. A Temari diz que eu sou a _princesinha punk_ dela. Daí começa a discussão "Poh Temari, eu não sou punk". E ela "Mas você tem atitude punk, e com esse seu cabelo rosa você parece uma princesinha_"._ Eu fico louca com isso, esses dias o Naruto tava me zoando com _Princesinha Punk_ eu só na esganei ele porque a Temari bateu nele primeiro e disse que _só ela_ podia me chamar assim.

Quando eu tava na quinta série eu era muito _Paty_, cara eu vivia de rosa, era ridículo. Na sexta eu era emo, sem comentários, o visual não combinou com o meu cabelo rosa. Na sétima eu era maior cdf. Na oitava que eu deixei de seguir modinha e me vesti 'eu mesma'. Então desde o ano passado as pessoas convivem com a verdadeira Haruno Sakura. A que é fã de rock, mas também adora pop e black music. Que adora dançar mesmo não sabendo muito bem. Que vive cuidando dos machucados dos amigos e vive dando uma de cupido.

Eu moro com as minhas duas irmãs mais novas, Yuki, de dez anos e Tomoyo de oito. Minha mãe é atriz, nós quase nunca nós vemos, ela vive viajando pelo mundo. Não está nem um pouco interessada em nós. Pra você ter uma idéia ela não ficou nem um pouco abalada quando a Tomoyo perguntou quem ela era isso foi quando ela tinha só três anos, mas já é uma coisa.

Meu pai é advogado, ele é só um pouco mais presente que a minha mãe. Ele só aparece quando é pra buscar o boletim da escola, ou quando nos metemos em confusão. Nós nunca fomos uma família feliz. Quando meus pais eram casados viviam brigando, era todo o dia. Eu que ficava e cuidava das meninas.

Nós moramos em uma casa bem grande, na cidade de Konoha, a quinze minutos de Tókio. Nossa casa é composta por seis quartos, um pra cada uma e mais dois de hospedes e um da nossa mãe. Cozinha, sala de jantar, sala de estar, garagem, sete banheiros, piscina. Nossa casa tem dois andares, meu quarto fica entre o das meninas, um de cada lado, e de frente pro quarto de hospedes, no segundo andar. Na garagem tem dois carros, que só o motorista dirige, porque afinal ainda não tenho idade pra tirar carteira.

Eu e as minhas irmãs somos bem parecidas. Nós três temos olhos verdes, mas a diferença é só eu puxei a nossa mãe e herdei os cabelos roses. As minhas irmãs sortudas, ficaram com o cabelo castanho claro do meu pai. O cabelo natural da minha mãe é rosa, mas ela gosta dele loiro. Ela me olho como se eu fosse uma aberração o que me da mais raiva ainda.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN

É parece que é hora de levantar, já que a porcaria do relógio despertou. Eu me levantei lentamente da cama. É melhor tomar um banho. Depois do meu banho relaxante. Eu peguei e vesti meu uniforme escolar. Uma saia curta preta, com uma camiseta pólo branca, e um blazer preto e uma gravata também preta. Pra ficar bonito e pra eu não passar frio eu coloquei uma meia calça cinza xadrez. E enchi a blusa da escola de bótons como sempre e só pra completar coloquei meu all star.

Agora eu só tinha que fazer o café da manhã e acordar minhas lindas irmãzinhas. Sabe ser mãe substituta é difícil. Tenta acordar aquelas duas em plena segunda feira. Eu fui arrastando os pés até a cozinha. Fiz um café pra mim, um suco de laranja pra Yuki e esquentei um leite pra Tomoyo. Sem contar nos cereais, frutas, geléias e pães que tinha na mesa.

Chegou à hora do sacrifício matinal, acordar a Yuki. E lá fui eu acordar a pestinha que eu tanto amo. Eu subi as escadas e entrei naquele quarto todo roxo e rosa, com um skate do lado da cama e uma bola de vôlei na prateleira, é minha irmã é fisurada por esportes. Ela estava dormindo toda esticada na cama. Ela fica tão bonitinha dormindo abraçada no Billy, o ursinho que a vovó Tsunade deu pra ela. Eu me sentei na cama e comecei a mexer nos cabelos dela.

- Yuki-chan acorda. – eu disse.

- Só mais cinco míseros minutinhos. – ela disse tapando a cabeça com as cobertas.

- Vamos levanta você tem que se trocar, e tomar café ainda. Você não vai querer morrer de fome a manhã toda. – eu estava tentando tirar a coberta da cabeça dela.

- Ta bom. – Yuki disse, ela se destapou e me deu um beijo na bochecha – Eu vou me trocar e já desço – ela se tapou na cama novamente.

- Vê se levanta.

Eu me virei e fui sai do seu quarto. Abri a porta bem divagar do quarto da Tomoyo. Lá você enxerga só rosa e branco. As prateleiras estão cheias de bonecas e ursinhos de pelúcia. Minha irmã mais nova é um docinho de pessoa. Sempre alegre e gentil com todo mundo, mas quando ela fica brava vira numa fera.

- Tomoyo acorda bebe. - eu disse me ajoelhando do lado da cama.

- Já ta na hora de se arrumar pra ir pra escola? – ela ergueu os braços pra mim pega-la no colo.

- Aham venha se trocar.

Depois que ela trocou de roupa eu arrumei o seu cabelo. Eu fiz duas tranças. Nós saímos do quarto e fomos ver se Yuki já estava pronta. Ela estava procurando a mochila. A doida só foi encontrar de baixo da cama.

- Isso é lugar pra guardar uma mochila?- eu perguntei.

- Erros técnicos. – ela me mostrou a língua e correu pra cozinha.

Sabe foi meio difícil assumir o papel de mãe, por que afinal eu era bem pequena e era praticamente eu que cuidava das duas. Mas agora nós somos mais unidas impossível, aprendemos a viver com pais ausentes. O bom é que a minha avó Tsunade sempre está aqui quando eu preciso.

Nós descemos as escadas e fomos pra cozinha. As meninas comeram seus respectivos cafés da manha calmamente. Depois eu as mandei escovar os dentes, ouvi uma buzina. É parece que minha carona chegou.

- Hey meninas vamos. – eu disse. Logo elas já estavam do meu lado.

Na frente da minha casa estava estacionado um Porche vermelho, com uma loira sentada no banco de motorista sorrindo pra mim. Ino estava tão impecável como sempre. O cabelo bem preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, o uniforme marcando bem o corpo. E a maquiagem hoje cor de rosa.

Quando Ino e eu éramos pequenas as duas tinham uma enorme paixão pelo Sasuke. Digamos que ouvimos um boato que ele gostava de garotas com cabelos compridos, então nós duas deixamos nossas madeixas crescerem. E olha que isso aconteceu quando nós tínhamos apenas sete anos. Quando entramos na pré-adolescência isso mudou bastante. A Ino começou a ficar com o Gaara e gostar dele.

Mas eu não, eu continuei, ainda continuo, apaixonada pelo Sasuke. O que mais me assusta é que gostamos praticamente das mesmas coisas. Toda sexta feira, o dia que somos liberados pra ir pra escola sem uniforme, tanto ele quanto eu vamos com camisetas de bandas de rock, com all star. Sasuke é um cara mais na dele, mas por incrível que pareça nós nos aproximamos bastante nesses últimos anos. Ele mora com seu irmão Itachi. Os dois vivem brigando e sempre sou eu que estou o acalmando. Eu sempre achei que irmãos se davam melhor que irmãs. Mas pelo jeito eu estava errada.

Nós tínhamos chegado à escola, rápido de mais pro meu gosto. Eu abri a porta do carro, e vi Ino se olhar no espelho do carro. Tomoyo e Yuki estavam do meu lado, como sempre. Cada uma seguiu o caminho da sua sala, como as duas ainda estavam no primário seguiram juntas para seu prédio. Já eu fiquei esperando Ino terminar de se 'amar' a frente do espelho.

- Vai ficar até quando se admirando, porquinha? – eu perguntei.

- Deixa de ser apressada testuda. – Ino disse me mostrando a língua.

Nós nos reunimos com as garotas, Tenten, Temari e Hinata estavam sentadas em um dos bancos do pátio da escola, ambas com olhar de tédio, pelo jeito eu não sou a única que detesta segunda feira.

- Bom dia meninas. – eu disse me sentando do lado da Hinata.

- Bom dia. – Hinata disse me mostrando um sorriso triste.

- O que foi?- eu perguntei abraçando ela.

- Nada não – ela escondeu a cabeça no meu pescoço, mau sinal, ela sempre faz isso quando está magoada. Eu olhei pra Temari e arquei as sobrancelhas.

- Naruto. – Temari se limitou a responder. E meu melhor amigo ainda não se tocou que a Hinata gosta dele, e olha que ela gosta do Naruto a mais tempo do que eu gosto do Sasuke.

- O que aquele ser fez? – Ino disse se sentando ao lado da Tenten.

- Nada, fui eu. – Hinata disse, eu podia sentir meu casaco fica molhado. – O problema sou eu.

- Não chora Hinatinha. – eu disse a abraçando. – Garoto nenhum merece as suas lagrimas.

- Cara esse garoto ofende a minha raça. – Ino disse. – É culpa dele, por chamarem os loiros de burros. – ela cruzou as pernas.

- Olha aqui. – eu disse pra Hinata, ela levantou a cabeça e eu vi seus olhos e nariz vermelho por causa do choro. – Eu te prometo que ainda esse ano eu vou fazer aquele baka te notar, se não for por bem vai ser por mau.

- Obrigada Sakura-chan. – ela me abraçou.

- É a Sakura está certa. – Tenten disse – Você não tem que ficar chorando pro causa dele, o baka ainda vai te notar.

- Eu já sei como te animar. – Temari disse ficando de pé. – Vamos lá pra casa, uma festa do pijama só pra nós fazermos coisas de garotas.

- Ótima idéia! – Ino disse se levantando.

- O que é uma ótima idéia? – Gaara disse a abraçando e colocando o queixo no seu pescoço.

- Nada não amor. – Ino deu um selinho nele.

- Da pra parar com o mel ai? – Temari disse – Isso ta me dando vontade de vomitar.

- Se fosse você e o Shikamaru, maninha você ia estar bem feliz. – Gaara disse.

- Claro, eu não goste de ver uma amiga minha e meu irmão mais novo se agarrando. – ela disse.

- Começou. – Tenten disse pra mim e pra Hinata – Cara vocês tão namorando, ficando de rolo, como é a historia afinal? – Ino olhou pro Gaara.

- Estamos namorando, eu fui falar com o pai dela sábado. – Gaara deu de ombros.

- O QUE? – eu disse – E você nem me contou porquinha.

- Desculpa, eu esqueci. – ela me deu um sorriso travesso.

- Ai o amor é lindo e tal, mas eu e a Hinata temos que passar no banheiro antes de ir pra aula. – eu disse me levantando e pegando a mão dela – Você vem Tenten?

- Sim. – Tenten disse ficando do meu lado – E você Temari?

- Vou atrás do meu namorado preguiçoso. – ela sorriu travesso.

- Pelo jeito o armário do zelador vai estar ocupado no primeiro período. – eu sorri maliciosamente pra ela.

- Vai te cata. – Temari disse vermelhinha pra mim.

Hinata, Tenten e eu estávamos a caminho do banheiro quando eu vi o Sasuke e o Naruto em um canto escondidos. O Sasuke tava com machucados de novo. Dessa vez e não ia deixar passar.

- Meninas vão na frente depois eu encontro vocês na sala. – eu disse.

- Aonde você vai? – Tenten perguntou.

- Resolver uns assuntos. – eu me virei e caminhei na direção do Uchiha.

Eu fui até os dois paspalhos. Também conhecidos como meu melhor amigo, quase um irmão, Naruto. E o único garoto que eu gostei até agora, Sasuke. Quando eu cheguei mais perto vi que Naruto estava com uma expressão raivosa, na face sempre sorridente. E Sasuke estava mais carrancudo, e cheio de machucados no rosto, perfeito, ta bom perfeito pra mim. Ele tinha um corte na boca, e várias manchas roxas pelo corpo.

- Qual o motivo de o senhor estar cheio de hematomas pelo corpo? – perguntei cruzando os braços no peito, eu estava fazendo à mesma cara de quando a Tomoyo e a Yuki aprontam.

- Hn. – Sasuke disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

- Naruto? – eu perguntei pro meu amigo loiro.

- É isso que eu tava tentando tirar da boca dele. – Naruto mantinha uma expressão seria no rosto, coisa que era bem rara vindo dele.

- Vai falar por bem ou por mau. – me perguntei sentando do lado do Sasuke.

- Porque você é tão irritante? – Sasuke me perguntou. Eu já me acostumei com isso, ele me chama assim desde os sete anos.

- Eu posso ser uma irritante, mas sou uma irritante que é sua amiga e se importa com você diferente das garotas fúteis do seu fã clube, tipo a Karin. – eu o encarei seria.

- Não foi nada, vamos pra aula. – Sasuke bufou e se levantou.

- Espera, senta ai. – eu disse tirando o kit de primeiros socorros da minha mochila.

- Você sempre carrega essas coisas com você Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou.

- Eu tenho duas irmãs mais novas, sendo que uma vive praticando esportes e se machucando, sempre é bom prevenir. – eu peguei água oxigenada e molhei em um algodão, passei devagar no rosto do Sasuke, o fazendo estremecer.

- Eu vou indo pra sala, encontro vocês depois. – Naruto disse voltando ao seu estado normal.

- Você não vai me contar? – eu perguntei, colocando um Band-Aid no rosto dele.

- Eu discuti com o Itachi. – ele suspirou e encostou sua cabeça na parede de tijolos atrás de nós.

- E você foi pra rua brigar? – eu perguntei, ele se limitou a dar de ombros, eu sabia que não tinha sido aquilo, mas achei melhor ficar na minha.

- Vamos pra aula, se não a Kurenai não vai nos deixar entrar. – Sasuke disse se levantando e pegando sua mochila. Como eu sabia que não adiantava discutir me levantei e o segui.

- Você está bem mesmo? – eu perguntei o alcançando.

- Agora estou. – ele respondeu.

Graças a Kami-sama, Kurenai ainda não havia chegado. Quando entramos na sala quase toda a população feminina da sala começou a me queimar com os olhos. A esqueci de dizer que grande parte das garotas da escola me odeiam por eu ser melhor amiga dos caras mais lindos da escola, ou seja, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru entre outros.

Eu fui pro meu lugar, que por incrível que pareça é ao lado do Sasuke, na última classe da fileira ao lado da janela. O Sasuke senta na janela, que saco. Quando eu olho pro lado vejo a Ino me encarar e fazer uma cara 'o que aconteceu?', eu só dei de ombros e tentei fazer uma expressão que dissesse, 'ele não quis me dizer'.

O resto da minha manhã passou, em uma lentidão totalmente chata. Tive aula de japonês, matemática e física. Ótima forma de começar uma semana. Que dia mais tedioso. Eu dei graças a deus quando deu o sinal pro intervalo. Amem. Eu me levantei, e fui junto de Sasuke pro pátio da escola, o pessoal já estava lá, nós sempre somos os últimos a chegar porque nossas classes são as mais afastadas da porta.

- Sakura-san – uma figura com cabelo de cuia disse correndo na minha direção.

- A não – eu murmurei e Sasuke se virou para ver Lee vindo até mim.

- Ohayo Sakura-san. – Lee disse.

- Ohayo Lee – eu disse sorrindo forçadamente. Sasuke olhava pra frente com o cenho franzido, ele não ia muito com a cara do Lee.

- Depois do intervalo temos aula com o Gai-sensei. – Lee disse sorrindo.

- Pois é. – ainda bem que eu estava com pouca distancia das meninas.

Me sentei ao lado da Hinata. Quando vejo, uma cabeleira castanha vem correndo até mim. Tomoyo para na minha frente com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. Alguma coisa aconteceu, sem duvida, e não parece ter sido boa.

- S-Sakura-nichan. – Tomoyo disse ofegante.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, todo mundo a minha volta estava prestando atenção nela.

- A-aquela menina feia, que parece uma bruxa, que você não gosta, e-está tentando bater na Yuki-nichan. – Tomoyo disse fazendo gestos com os bracinhos. Eu me levantei em um pulo quando ela terminou de falar, vi que Sasuke, Hinata vinham comigo. Ino ficou segurando Tomoyo já Temari e Tenten, foram seguradas pelos garotos.

- Sakura-chan se acalme. – Hinata disse.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme com aquela vaca ruiva tentando bater na minha irmã? – eu disse furiosa, ai daquela piranha se encostar um dedo na Yuki. Quando eu cheguei perto da parte do pátio que Yuki ficava andando de skate com os garotos, me deparo com a vaca da Karin segurando minha irmã pelo braço.

- Me solta sua vaca! – Yuki disse olhando ameaçadoramente pra Karin.

- Você é ridícula como a sua irmã. – Karin deu uma gargalhada, acompanhada da sua amiguinha, Kin.

- Porque você não fala isso na minha cara? – eu disse parando ao lado dela. Sasuke tinha uma expressão neutra, mas levemente mostrando irritação. Já Hinata ainda estava tentando me acalmar.

- Ola _Sakura-chan_. – Karin deu um de seus sorrisos debochados. – Você é ridícula

- É. – eu disse e ela sorriu. – É isso que você diz quando se olha no espelho. Eu sugiro que você solte a minha irmã antes que eu te faça beijar o asfalto.

- Se acalma Sakura. – Sasuke segurou meu braço, isso fez com que o sorrisinho arrogante de Karin murchasse. – Karin solta a Yuki.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, ela que me provocou. – Karin disse tentando se fazer de inocente.

- Eu que te provoquei? Vai pro inferno! Opa esqueci que você já tem audiência marcada com o diabo. – Yuki disse, minha irmã é praticamente um moleque, a diferença é que ela gosta de meninos.

- Sua... – Karin disse.

- Sua o quê? – Minha irmã perguntou.

- É a ultima vez que eu falo, solta ela. – eu disse.

- Sakura-chan se acalme, não perca sua paciência pro tão pouco. – Hinata disse.

- Olha quem falando a excluída Hyuuga. – Karin disse.

- Agora chega. – eu tentei me grudar nela, mas Sasuke me segurou. – Pô da pra me soltar.

- Se acalme Sakura. – Sasuke disse me encarando, eu vi que já tinha uma multidão envolta. – Karin solte a Yuki, _agora_. – ele usou seu tom ameaçador.

Karin soltou Yuki, mas eu vi as marcas da mão dela no braço da minha irmã. Yuki deu um chute na canela dela. Essa sem duvida alguma é minha irmã. Yuki correu e se escondeu atrás do Sasuke.

- Você se superou Karin. – Sasuke deu as costas pra ela, mas antes pegou Yuki no colo. Cara que inveja eu estou da minha irmã de dez anos. – Vamos Sakura.

- Já vou. – eu me virei pra encarar Karin – Da próxima vez, se você for bem mulher, me encare de frente, não tente brigar com alguém menor que você. – eu ia continuar a discutir com ela, mas senti uma mão forte segurando a minha, levantei os olhos e vi que era o Sasuke, inconscientemente eu corei. Hinata que estava do meu lado sorriu pra mim.

* * *

**N/a:** E ai? Beleza? Eu sei, eu sei, que tenho que atualizar minhas outras fics e talz, mas eu não resisti essa idéia ta a um tempão na minha cabeça, não me culpem! Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem. Eu já dei todos os avisos lá em cima. So, good weekend.

Kisses

Samy-chan

PS: Eu quero reviews, I wanna reviews.


	2. Festa do Pijama

**Shakira – **Give It Up To ME

**You can have it all**

Você pode conseguir tudo

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

O que você quiser, pode tornar seu

**Anything you want in the world**

O que quiser do mundo

**Anything you want in the world**

O que quiser do mundo

**(Give it up to me)**

(Renda-se à mim)

* * *

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 02**

Sasuke me arrastou para onde estávamos antes. Shikamaru segurava com força Temari, que só se acalmou quando viu que, Yuki estava bem. Eu notei que Hinata andava meio cabisbaixa do meu lado. Só podia ser pelo que aquela vaca da Karin tinha dito pra ela. Hinata sempre foi muito tímida, por isso não está no meio da galera 'popular' como seu primo Neji. Na verdade Hinata, assim como Tenten, Temari, Ino e eu não nos importamos com essa coisa de popularidade, quer dizer talvez Ino esteja.

- S-Sakura-nichan, Yuki-nichan, vocês estão bem? –Tomoyo disse saindo dos braços de Ino e correndo na minha direção, eu acabei a pegando no colo.

- Eu estou bem Tomoyo-chan. – Yuki disse, ela abraçou Sasuke e deu um beijo na bochecha dele – Graças ao Sasuke-kun. – que _nojo_, eu também queria abraçar ele e dar um beijo naquela bochecha linda. – Viu Sakura-nichan, você devia arrumar um namorado assim como o Sasuke-kun.

- É a Yuki-nichan está certa. – Tomoyo disse levantando a cabeça pra me encarar.

- Quem sabe no futuro. – eu disse vermelha – Mas afinal porque a Karin queria te bater?

- Porque eu a chamei de vakarin. – Yuki disse sorrindo.

- Ai não! – Hinata falou. Vakarin = vaca + Karin. Nós a apelidamos assim desde a terceira série, na verdade quem criou o apelido foi a Temari e a Ino, mas a Tenten, a Hinata e eu também a chamamos assim.

- Essa é a minha garota. – Temari disse sorrindo.

- Não acredito que você que começou a confusão. – eu disse pra Yuki.

- Que história é essa de vakarin? – Naruto perguntou.

- Longa historia. – Tenten disse.

- Como vocês são problemáticas. – Shikamaru disse com aquela cara de sono dele.

- Mas Yuki-chan porque você a chamou assim? – Hinata perguntou.

- Porque ela falou mal da Sakura-nichan. Disse que o cabelo rosa dela é falsificado, então eu disse que não era e que aquele cabelo ruivo dela era muito mal tingido pra ela ter a cara de pau de falar da Sakura-nichan. – Yuki disse. Ela olhou pra Hinata com aqueles olhinhos verdes tão parecidos com os meus, e fez uma espécie de pose 'Nice Gay'.

- Você não devia ter partido pra cima dela, era só ter me falado que eu batia nela com MUITO prazer. - Temari disse.

- Da próxima vez eu te aviso. – Yuki disse.

- Não vai ter próxima vez coisa nenhuma. – eu disse assumindo minha pose de irmã mais velha. – E se você se machucasse, ela tem o dobro do seu tamanho Yuki. Ainda mais eu queria ver se ela chamava a Kin e a Tayuya. Você ta andando de mais com a Temari.

- Hei. – Temari disse rindo, ela adorava-me ver bancando a durona – Relaxa Punk Princess, qualquer coisa se a ruiva chegar perto dela, nós vamos ter uma desculpa pra socar aquela cara azeda.

- Não me chama assim. – eu disse fazendo bico.

- Ah, mas é tão bonitinho. – Tomoyo disse.

- Você também não. – eu disse. Quando vi que o sinal para o fim do intervalo tocou, eu levei as meninas para sala delas correndo. E depois voltei rápido pra mim, ainda bem que agora nós tínhamos aula de filosofia, o Kakashi sempre se atrasa.

Eu entrei na sala e sentei do lado do Sasuke, que estava mais quieto do que nunca fitando a janela. A Karin ficou me encarando por um tempo com uma cara nada feliz. A Karin me odeia fato. Por motivos como, eu me sentar do lado do Sasuke, eu ser a melhor amiga do Sasuke, estar sempre junto do Sasuke, o Sasuke me tratar bem, ao modo dele, ah e o Sasuke. Mas acho que é principalmente por quando estávamos na sexta série, tinha aquele negócio de girar a garrafa e beijar um garoto, pois então, por pura coincidência, ou uma mão da Ino, eu acabei dando o meu primeiro beijo com o Sasuke.

Nessa mesma 'brincadeira', a Ino beijou o Gaara, foi à primeira das muitas vezes que eles ficaram. A Hinata vermelhinha da silva beijou o Naruto, ela saiu de lá parecendo à rainha dos tomates, me surpreendi por ela não ter desmaiado. E adivinha com quem a Karin beijou aquele dia? Se você disse Rock Lee acertou em cheio. Eu ri tanto, mas tanto naquele dia. E fiquei com pena do Lee também, ele podia ter morrido envenenado só de beijar a Karin.

- Bom dia, crianças. – Kakashi disse entrando na sala.

Em minha opinião e dos meus amigos também, o Kakashi é o melhor professor da escola. Mas ele é legal de um jeito estranho. Ele usa uma máscara que tampa grande parte do seu rosto, só deixando os olhos a mostra, ele não tem nem trinta e o cabelo dele é todo cinza. Mas menina, vamos combinar, ele é muito lindo. E eu adoro quando ele da corte na Karin.

- Na aula de hoje iremos falar dos sofistas e Sócrates. – Kakashi disse. Ele olhou pra trás e viu Karin tagarelando com Kin e Tayuya. – Karin?

- Sim professor? - disse se endireitando.

- Você poderia me dar um exemplo dos sofistas dos tempos de hoje? – Kakashi disse, não dava pra ver, mas eu tinha certeza que ele tinha um sorriso convencido de baixo da mascara.

- Ahh, os surfistas. – Karin disse sorrindo convencida. E ainda tem gente que tem a cara de pau de dizer que loiro é burro.

- Não, não tem nada haver com surfistas, se você prestasse atenção na aula saberia. – Kakashi disse. É isso ai Kakashi bota ela no chinelo. – Sakura você poderia me responder?

- Claro. – eu disse sorrindo. – Um exemplo de sofista dos dias de hoje, são os advogados. Eles não buscam a verdade como os filósofos, eles são pagos pra fazer com que as pessoas acreditem no que eles estão dizendo. Como defender uma pessoa, mesmo que esse advogado saiba que a pessoa é um assassino, ele vai tentar convencer as pessoas do contrario, pois está sendo pago pra isso.

- Certo. – Kakashi disse, sorrindo eu acho – Você deveria aprender com a sua colega Karin. – ai meus dedos, eu já disse que adoro esse professor?

Nossa aula seguiu assim, com Kakashi falando dos sofistas e dizendo que não tinha nada haver com os surfistas. E que antigamente Sócrates era contra os sofistas e toda uma história. Eu vi Sasuke dar um sorriso de canto, aquele que só ele sabe dar, quando o Kakashi falou que a Karin deveria aprender comigo. Por fim ele disse que daria um trabalho sobre isso pra daqui a quinze dias. Isso também é legal da parte dele, a maioria dos professores dão só uma semana, até menos tempo pra fazermos trabalhos.

- Então agora eu vou decidir os grupos. – Kakashi disse folhando a chamada. Eu não prestei muita atenção, só quando ouvi meu nome. – Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke, vocês vão ser o grupo sete. Hinata, Kiba e Shino vocês são grupo nove. – ele continuou falando mais eu não prestei atenção. O bom foi que eu fiquei no grupo dos meninos, e não com a Karin.

Infelizmente nada dura pra sempre. Agora que a aula do Kakashi terminou, vem à cobra do Orochimaru (ou a copia do Michael Jackson), o professor de química. A preferidinha dele é a Karin, cobra se da bem com cobra pelo visto. Nossa me da uma pena do Sasuke. O Orochimaru fica sorrindo pra ele com aquele jeito de bicha, e fala toda hora 'Ssssssssasuke-kun'. Eu acho que ele tenta imitar uma cobra, coitado a bicha é louca.

- Good morning. – Orochimaru entrou sorrindo, com uma camiseta cor-de-rosa, e não aquele cor-de-rosa _normal _que alguns garotos usam. Aquilo é rosa PINK. Não tem como dizer que ele não gosta da fruta errada. A criatura entra rebolando, ridículo. Ele virou pra mim, ou melhor, pro Sasuke. – Bom dia Sasuke-kun.

- Hn. – Sasuke respondeu sem encarar ele. Sabe, eu acho que lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo mesmo, põem lá no fundo nisso, o Sasuke gosta do Orochimaru. Ta eu não acredito nem um pouquinho nisso, acho mesmo que o Sasuke-kun ia gostar de dar uma surra nele isso sim.

- Ih a bicha chegou. – ouvi Naruto murmurar pra Hinata que sentava do lado dele. Eu não sei se ela ficou vermelha tentando segurar a risada, ou foi pela proximidade do Naruto. É foi à segunda opção.

A aula de química passou com a cobra falando de como nós éramos péssimos alunos e como a vakarin, digo Karin é uma ótima aluna, um amor de pessoa, super querida e blábláblá. O infeliz tá cego e surdo. Meu deus, desde quando a Karin, A KARIN, é um amor de pessoa e ainda por cima uma ótima aluna? Esse mundo ta perdido. Graças a Kami-sama essa porcaria terminou, eu até gosto de química, mas qualquer aula legal se torna uma porcaria com o Orochimaru.

Nós nos levantamos e pegamos nossas mochilas. Agora era a aula de educação física. Eu vou usar uma palavra pra você entender completamente o Gai-sensei: bizarro. A criatura usa colãn, é isso mesmo colãn, verde. Com uma faixa vermelha na cintura, e com polainas laranja. Como a Ino sempre diz, ele precisa de um _profashion Style_, a coisa é critica aqui. E o pior é quando ele e o Lee se encontrão, o que tá acontecendo agora.

- LEE!

-GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

-GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

-GAI-SENSEI!

Um corre em direção do outro sorrindo. Eu fico apavorada com a bizarrice desses dois, eles só perdem pro Orochimaru. E eles ainda ficam sorrindo como dois loucos. Não sei como a Tenten diz ainda pra eu dar uma chance pro Lee. Sério o que ela tem na cabeça? Claro o Lee é um cara legal, eu acho ele um ótimo _amigo_, só AMIGO, diferente do Sasuke que eu sinto outras coisas.

Nós jogamos vôlei. Depois da aula eu quase gritei um auditivo MERDA! O material que é feito a bola me deu alergia, mas o Gai-sensei disse que era só passar um pouco de água que saia. Não é que ele tava certo. Graças a Kami-sama, essa era a ultima aula. Eu tomei um banho rápido e me troquei. Eu e as meninas tínhamos combinado de dormir na casa da Temari, pra alegrar a Hinata. Ela anda meio cabisbaixa ultimamente, por vários motivos diferentes.

Mas eu ainda tinha que ligar pra minha avó Tsunade, pra perguntar se as meninas poderiam dormir na casa dela. Minha avó Tsunade, é medica chefe do maior hospital de Konoha. Ela engravidou da minha mãe muito nova, por isso não parece ter mais que trinta, mas na verdade ela tem cinqüenta, eu aposto que ela fez plástica, mas ela não me conta. Ela odeia que nós a chamamos de vó, por isso na maioria das vezes a chamamos apenas de Tsunade, ou Tsunade-sama.

Ino nos levou pra casa pra arrumarmos as minhas coisas e das meninas. Depois de prontas eu liguei pro motorista da vovó, pedindo pra que ele as buscasse. Nós ficamos esperando por uns dez minutos, até que o Senhor Motorista chegou. A Ino começou a rir de mim quando eu comecei a dizer pras meninas me ligarem casa aconteça alguma coisa.

- Cara você tem quinze ou trinta? – Ino me perguntou rindo

- Quinze. Mas tecnicamente falando, eu sou a mãe das minhas irmãs. – eu disse e pausei – Afinal alguém tem que se preocupar com elas.

- Sai daí baixo astral. Pelo visto a Hinata-chan não é a única que ta pra baixo hoje. – Ino disse abrindo a porta do carro – Vamos logo testuda.

- Claro porquinha.

A Ino foi minha primeira amiga. Quando eu era criança era uma menina muito tímida, e com uma testa enorme. Que hoje eu vejo que não é TÃO grande assim. Ino me ensinou a ser eu mesma e não ligar pro que os outros dizem.

Ela virou a esquina e eu vi que estávamos perto da casa, ou melhor, mansão dos Sabaku. Os pais da Temari têm uma gravadora. E o irmão mais velho dela Kankuro, está trabalhando nisso agora. Kankuro até tinha uma banda quando era mais novo. Se eu te disser com quem você não acredita. Uchiha Itachi, o irmão mais velho do Sasuke-kun, e não para por ai. Deidara meu professor de artes e mais um cara chamado Kisame, que a Temari apelidou de Sharkboy, e por ultimo o Sasori. Quando nós descemos do carro, vimos a Temari correndo na nossa direção, seguida da Tenten e da Hinata.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – Temari disse

- A testuda aqui estava esperando virem buscar as meninas. – Ino disse

- Ótimo! Agora a festa vai começar! – Tenten disse animada pulando nos meus ombros.

- Se acalma criatura. – eu disse rindo

- A casa é só nossa! – Temari disse – Meus pais estão viajando, o Gaara está na casa do Naruto, e o Kankuro só chega amanhã à noite de NY.

Nós entramos na casa e fomos pro quarto da Temari. A casa dela parecia americana, sabe quando a sala é de uma cor e as dos outros cômodos, são de cores diferentes, mas quando juntas combinam. Pois então, do lado de fora a porta do quarto da Temari é vermelha, quase não se distingue das paredes, mas por dentro é preta.

O quarto da Temari é cheio de pôsteres de bandas de rock. Tipo Guns and Roses, U2, mais bandas antigas. Uma parede do quarto é preta, e o resto vermelho. A cama dela tem o edredom branco cheio de guitarras pretas estampadas. Tem pufes de varias cores diferentes espalhados pelo quarto, em grande maioria escura. Mas o que eu mais gosto é que tem duas portas dentro do quarto, uma é o banheiro e a outra é uma espécie de estúdio. Lá tem todos os instrumentos musicais que você possa imaginar, e isola o som, só dentro do estúdio podem se ouvir os acordes da guitarra.

- O que vocês planejaram pra hoje? – Tenten perguntou pra Ino e Temari, aquelas duas sempre são as que aprontam e organizam as coisas.

- Em primeiro lugar, nada de filme meloso, musica melosa, qualquer coisa melosa ta de fora. – Temari disse – Eu to a fim de olhar um filme de terror tipo 'A Órfã', e depois podemos jogar verdade ou conseqüência.

- Gostei da idéia, mas não gostei da idéia de filme de terror. – Hinata disse. Sabe a Hinata-chan, é agitada e fala o que pensa, não parece nem um pouco uma pessoa tímida quando está com os amigos. Mas quando o Naruto aparece, cara, ela vira um pimentão, gagueja, fica nervosa. Coisa que eu nunca a vejo fazendo, só quando está perto dele. E eu fico apavorada, de como meu melhor amigo é _burro_. A Hinata gosta dele desde, sempre. E ele ainda não notou.

- Ai Hinata-chan, o filme nem é tão aterrorizante assim. Quando terminar você vai entender tudo direitinho, e vai ver que ninguém vai vir te puxar os pés de noite. – Ino disse. Tá essa foi à pior forma de acalmar uma pessoa que eu já vi.

Eu ia falar alguma coisa, que provavelmente iria começar uma discussão entre a porquinha e eu, mas alguém bateu na porta.

- Você não disse que não tinha ninguém em casa? – eu disse.

Temari apontou com a cabeça pras raquetes de tênis e os tacos de beisebol que estavam na prateleira perto da cama, pra que nós pegássemos. Como eu não sou burra nem nada, vai que é um ladrão, peguei um taco, e vi que as meninas fizeram o mesmo que eu.

Nós ficamos todas atrás da porta, vi Temari fazer o numero três com os dedos e sinalizar com a boca pra gente bater quando ela dissesse 'já'. Todas acenaram em concordância. Temari abriu a porta lentamente. Quando ela disse já, todas nós batemos no nosso 'invasor', dando gritinhos e essas coisas que garotas fazem. Aposto que você já fez também.

- AI! – o 'invasor' gritou. Epá espera ai. Eu conheço essa voz. AI NÃO! Essa voz, só pode ser o...

- Gaara! – gritamos em uníssono.

- Posso saber qual é o motivo de vocês estarem me espancando? – perguntou se levantando.

- Desculpa amor, nós pensamos que fosse um ladrão. – Ino disse sorrindo.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Temari perguntou.

- É bom te ver também maninha. – Gaara disse sarcástico – Eu vi aqui avisar, que os garotos vão dormir aqui em casa.

- O QUE? – perguntamos em uníssono, novamente.

- Isso o que vocês ouviram.

- M-mas, mas hoje era pra ser a noite das garotas. – eu disse

- Pelo visto não é mais. – Tenten disse cruzando os braços.

Essa eu quero ver, cá estamos nós. Cinco meninas com pijamas 'indecentes' como diria meu pai, e vamos ter que cancelar a noite das 'garotas' pra criar a noite da 'galera'. Ai não, com 'meninos', o Gaara quis dizer que o Sasuke e o Naruto estão lá em baixo também? _Oh shit_!

- Ta nós já vamos descer. – Temari disse batendo a porta na cara do irmão – Que moleque estraga prazeres. Eu já aturo aquelas criaturas na escola, agora em casa também.

Por fim nós decidimos não descer, e sim ficar no quarto conversando asneiras e comendo porcarias. Lá por umas sete da noite. Alguém bate na porta, again. Temari irritada se levanta e vai abrir a porta. Eu ouso um '_Quem foi o filho da...?' _Mas não escuto a frase ser terminada, só gargalhada. Quando vejo quem era, e _como_ estava não me segurei comecei a rir também.

O Naruto estava bem na nossa frente, até ai tudo bem, só lê o resto. Ele estava vestindo um lindo pijama de lámen, isso mesmo _lámen._ Pra completar o visual, tinha uma toquinha de sapo, escrita em cima, _' __I'm hungry__'_. Eu me pergunto nessas horas, 'Senhor, o que leva uma pessoa a comprar uma coisa daquelas?'.

- Porque vocês estão rindo? – ele perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- É de você dobe. – Sasuke disse entrando no quarto. Nesse momento eu estava tentando parar de rir.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – Tenten perguntou parando de rir.

- O Gaara pediu pra chamar vocês pra ir lá me baixo. – Naruto respondeu, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Nós nos levantamos e fomos pra sala da casa dos Sabaku, ainda rindo um pouco. Quando chegamos lá os meninos estavam sentados, ou melhor, esparramados no sofá. Quando os bonitos nos viram se sentaram direito, como se fossem meninos direitos, _até parece_.

- Em fim as madames resolveram descer. – Gaara disse

- Não enche Sabaku, nós estávamos fazendo coisas muito importantes. – Ino disse se sentando ao lado do Gaara, que passou os baços pelos os ombros dela.

- Como o que? – Neji perguntou.

- Depilação. – eu disse

- Ai! – disseram em uníssono.

- Que gente dramática. – Tenten disse se sentando no braço de uma poltrona.

- Então vocês nos chamaram pra jogar verdade ou conseqüência ou o que? – Temari disse

- Como você é problemática. – falou Shikamaru, enquanto passava os braços pela cintura dela.

Depois de muita conversa, quando eram mais ou menos oito horas quando começamos a jogar. Estávamos em um circulo, Hinata estava sentada a minha esquerda e Sasuke a minha direita. Naruto quis ser o primeiro a girar a garrafa. Na primeira rodada, foi pro Neji perguntar e eu responder. Que droga eu já comecei mal.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – ele perguntou sorrindo maroto pra mim

- Verdade. – se eu pedisse conseqüência, só imagino o que aqueles garotos iriam aprontar pra mim.

- Quem foi a ultima pessoa que você beijou? – desgraçado

- O QUE? – eu gritei. Temari caiu na gargalhada, ela sabia muito bem quem tinha sido a ultima pessoa que eu beijei.

- É Sakura conta pra gente. – Temari disse CHORANDO de rir.

- O Sasori – eu murmurei

- O QUE? – grito geral

- Você beijou aquele desgraçado, amigo do meu irmão? – Sasuke me olhava enfurecido.

- Beijei. E foi muito bom tá. – eu disse cruzando os braços, ah só que me falta, eu não reclamo das namoradas dele, pelo menos não que ele escute, e ele vem falar de um _beijinho_ de nada.

- Beijou? – Temari disse fazendo uma pausa dramática – Aquilo não foi um beijo, porcaria nenhuma. Ta mais pra um AMASSO!

- Sakura-chan eu nunca pensaria isso de você – Naruto disse fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça. Eu aproveitei que estava perto do sofá e toquei uma almofada na cabeça dele. – AI!

- Eu estava triste, solteira e em uma festa. E o cara é muito bonito. Eu não me arrependo.

- Tá bom, tá bom, não digo mais nada. – Naruto disse.

Eu girei a garrafa e parou Temari pergunta e Naruto responde. Temari deu um sorrisinho travesso, boa coisa não vai dar.

- Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Conseqüência – Naruto disse

- Tudo o que eu queria ouvir. – Temari disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Você vai ter que dar um selinho na Hinata. – sabia

_- _Ele não vai mesmo. – Neji disse.

- A cala boca Neji. – Temari disse – Não estraga a minha diversão. A Hinata não tem mais cinco anos, e ela já fez coisa pior do que dar um selinho.

- TEMARI! – Hinata disse vermelha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Neji perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada

- Não se preocupe gatinho, ela ainda é virgem – Temari disse.

- Cara essa conversa ta ficando pesada. – Ino disse

- Que bando de gente problemática. – Shikamaru disse.

- Ta chega de enrolação. Naruto da logo um selinho na Hinata. – Temari disse. Naruto se levantou do seu lugar e se aproximou da Hinata, que estava mais vermelha do que tomate. Por fim ele rosou levemente os lábios dela, que a fez ficar mais vermelha ainda.

- Doeu por acaso? – Tenten perguntou. Naruto girou a garrafa e deu pra Tenten responder e o Gaara perguntar.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – o ruivo perguntou

- Verdade.

- Porque você e Sakura estavam tão vermelhas quando viram agente depois da partida de futebol sexta? – Gaara perguntou. _Oh shit, again!_

- Tenten escolhe conseqüência pelo amor de deus! – eu gritei me ajoelhando no carpete.

- A Sakura-chan não estraga nosso prazer agente queria saber isso há muito tempo. – Naruto disse. EU pude notar que até o Sasuke que estava do meu lado estava curioso.

- Conseqüência! – Tenten disse.

- Você vai ter que beijar a Sakura. – Gaara disse sorrindo convencido.

- Verdade! – eu gritei.

- Tá bom eu conto, eu não vou beijar a Sakura nem a pau. – Tenten disse já vermelha que nem eu – Nós totalmente por acidente, totalmente por acidente, sem segundas intenções inexistentes...

- Já entendemos que foi sem querer, agora continua – Ino disse. Tenten me olhou e suspirou

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sou má eu sei. Eu só vou deixar vocês saberem o que aconteceu com elas no próximo capítulo. Nossa eu amei esse capitulo, acho que eu digo isso em toda fic que eu escrevo, ou melhor, em todo capitulo de uma fic que eu escrevo.

UHU \o/ capitulo betado!

Nossa adorei os comentários de vocês meninas. _Polly; bah; Neigh; tsunade uchiha; Adriana Paiva;_ e claro minha querida beta que foi a primeira a comentar valeu _Mary Hinatinha_. Nossa eu fiquei muito feliz pelas reviews de TODAS vocês, eu tenho que acrescentar que esse capítulo é todinho das moças, citadas acima.

Bom se vocês querem saber o que a Tenten e a Sakura aprontaram e se querem saber muitas coisas que irão acontecer nessa fic. Deixe sua review.

Kisses and rugs

Samy-chan

* * *

**N/b:** Oie gente! Gostaram do capítulo? Eu amei! Só falta uma coisa para ele estar perfeito: a nossa querida Samy-sama não ter parado no meio do segredo, malvada, você é muito malvada SAMY!

Gente me faz um favor? Se vocês acharem mais erros no capítulo me avisem ok? Mandem um MP, please!

Beijinhos

Mary-chan!

* * *

**Se você quer o próximo capitulo rápido, deixe sua review!**

**Isso deixa a autora feliz e mais inspirada...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	3. Confusões e Esclarecimentos

**Linkin Park –**Leave all out the rest

[Deixe o todo o resto fora]

**I dreamt I was missing, you were so scared**

Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido, você estava tão assustada

**But no one would listen, cause no one else care**

Mas ninguém iria escutar, pois ninguém mais se importava

**After my dreaming I woke with this fear**

Depois do meu sonho eu acordei com esse medo

**What am I leaving when I'm done here**

O que eu estou deixando quando eu estou acabado aqui?

* * *

**Just Me**

_No capitulo anterior..._

_- Ta bom eu conto, eu não vou beijar a Sakura nem a pau. – Tenten disse já vermelha que nem eu – Nós totalmente por acidente, totalmente por acidente, sem segundas intenções inexistentes..._

_- Já entendemos que foi sem querer, agora continua – Ino disse. Tenten me olhou e suspirou_

**Capitulo 03**

- Nós entramos no vestiário masculino enquanto vocês estavam no banho. – todos nos olhavam espantados

- Mas é tudo culpa da INO! – eu disse

- Minha culpa? – a loira perguntou

- É sua culpa. – Tenten disse – Você que nos mandou ver se o Gaara já estava pronto.

- Mas agente não viu nada. – eu disse – Ou melhor, quase nada. – _Oh shit!_ Falei de mais, to vendo o olhar reprovador da Tenten pra mim.

- OMG! – Ino disse – Quem são vocês, e o que fizeram com a pureza da testuda e da aspirante a Pucca?

- Te da Pucca em lugarzinho onde não pega sol. – Tenten olhou com as sobrancelhas juntas pra Ino.

- Testuda é a mãe, _porquinha. _– eu disse.

- Opa, opa deu ai. – Neji disse. Coitado nem faz idéia que o _quase nada_ que agente viu foi à bela bundinha dele. – Vocês estão andando de mais com a Temari. –ele suspirou.

- Pôh agora a culpa é minha? – Temari disse – Eu não tenho culpa que essas três, ou melhor, quatro, - ela desviou o olhar pra Hinata – descobriram o significado da sigla FG.

- FG? – os garotos perguntaram em uníssono.

- TEMARI! – Hinata, Ino, Tenten e eu gritamos.

- Isso agente não é. – eu disse – Pelo menos no termo 'adulto' da coisa. – disse fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Eu to falando do lance _teen_ da coisa. – Temari disse.

- Assim sim. – Tenten disse.

- Vocês vã explicar ou ficar batendo papo ai? – Gaara disse. É meu amigo, mas eu tenho que dizer 'o garoto revoltado'.

- É fo-ficante garantido. – Temari disse. Filha da mãe, quase disse o que não devia. FG = foda garantida. Oh bendita boca.

Nós continuamos assim, com essa nossas 'brincadeiras', nem um pouco maliciosas. (notaram o sarcasmo na voz?) Até tarde, na verdade nem foi tão tarde assim, onze da noite. Mas levando em compensação que nós teríamos que acordar as seis no outro dia porque teríamos aula.

No final das contas decidimos dormir todos na sala dos Sabaku, que convenhamos não era nem um pouco pequena. Temari e Ino arrumaram estrategicamente os colchões, ou seja, elas tentaram formar 'casais'. Ino ficou com o colchão praticamente grudado no do Gaara, Temari o mesmo com Shikamaru. Já Hinata ficou próxima ao Naruto, mas com bom meio metro os separando. A Tenten não estava muito distante do Neji, eu até vi a cabeça dela escorada no colchão dele. E eu fiquei próxima ao Sasuke, com uma palma nos separando.

Eu vi que todos estavam dormindo. Temari e Ino abraçadas nos seus respectivos namorados, Naruto estava segurando a mão da Hinata. Detalhe os dois estavam dormindo, no caso do Naruto roncando. O infeliz parecia que tinha uma britadeira na boca. A Tenten tinha a cabeça deitada no ombro do Neji. Já eu, estava olhando pro nada sem conseguir dormir, resolvi virar de lado pra ver se adiantava alguma coisa. Não deu em nada, mas notei que Sasuke ainda estava acordado fitando o teto. Ele tinha uma expressão nada feliz no rosto.

- Você está bravo comigo? – eu murmurei só pra que ele me ouvisse. Eu o vi arregalar levemente os olhos e se virar pra me encarar.

- Um pouco. – ele murmurou serio – Você também ficaria se sua amiga beijasse o amigo do seu irmão irritante.

- O que você quer falar. Você beijou a Karin. – eu sussurrei um pouco mais alto.

- Shiii. Eu já te disse que eu tava bêbado. – Sasuke disse colocando dois dedos na minha boca, cara você não faz idéia de como é bom ter os dedos _dele_ tocando seus lábios – Eu já disse que ela me agarrou. Mas isso não explica você ter ficado com o Sasori.

- Eu tinha discutido com o meu pai, estava muito pra baixo, e a Temari me convidou pra ir a uma festa com ela. – eu disse encarando seus olhos negros – Eu estava estressada e acabei sendo impulsiva e infantil. Satisfeito?

- Muito. – Sasuke me mostrou um de seus sorrisos tortos que só ele podia fazer – Durma agora, amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

- Bem que eu queria, mas eu não estou conseguindo pregar o olho. – eu sussurrei.

Eu me assustei quando senti seus braços me envolverem, nem preciso mencionar que estava parecendo um tomate de tão vermelha, ainda bem que as luzes estavam todas apagadas, com exceção de uma luminária no canto da sala. Você deve estar rindo de mim, queria ver se fosse você, que estivesse abraçada nesse ser mais lindo que o Taylor Lautner e o Orlando Bloom, juntos. Com esse tanquinho perfeito encostado nas suas costas. Não retiro o que eu disse, eu não ia querer nem um pouquinho que você ou outra pessoa estivesse no meu lugar.

- Tente dormir agora. – Sasuke disse fechando os olhos.

.

.

.

Eu acordei com alguma coisa me sacudindo. Acho que eu tava ainda no mundo dos sonhos, ou era meu subconsciente agindo, mas quem quer que seja acabou tomando um soco de mim. Eu ainda sentia braços fortes circulando minha cintura, e minha cabeça estava deitada em algo mais confortável que um travesseiro de plumas.

- Da pro casalzinho levantar. – acho que Temari disse ou gritou.

Eu fui abrindo meus olhos lentamente. Sabe quando você ta sonhando que está beijando o Rodrigo Hilbert, e que ele está sem camiseta te abraçando, mas quando você pisca e vê a cara feia da Karin sorrindo maldosamente pra você que até chegava a parecer à madrasta da Branca de Neve, pois é, foi assim que eu me senti, caindo do cavalo quando senti os braços de Sasuke me soltarem. TEMARI, EU TE ODEIO!

- Que foi Temari? – Sasuke perguntou com a voz roca, ai meu deus ele fica tão fofo quando acorda.

- O Naruto tava tentando acordar vocês, mas levou um soco da Sakura. É que seria bom; vocês se trocarem e tomarem café, hoje tem aula sabia. – Temari disse com as mãos na cintura.

- Porque você me bateu Sakura-chan? – Naruto berrou/falou.

- Sei lá, eu estava tendo um sonho muito bom, e você me acordou, foi meu subconsciente tomando o controle. – eu disse; ta essa foi uma péssima desculpa, mas aceitável.

- Que horas são? – Tenten disse se sentando no colchão. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e desarrumados, mas muito bonita.

- Seis. – Shikamaru respondeu entrando na sala.

- Porque vocês tiveram que nos acordar primeiro? – eu perguntei.

- Porque só você e a Hinata cozinham bem nesse local. – Naruto disse e logo sorriu malicioso – Desculpe estragar o _momento_ do casal.

- Assim como a Temari deve ter atrapalhado o seu Naruto. – eu disse lhe tocando uma almofada.

- Que? – Naruto perguntou depois que se desviou da almofada.

- Você estava de mãos dadas com a Hinata enquanto dormia, e você estava sorrindo ainda por cima. – eu o respondi.

- Sakura-chan você pode me ajudar a preparar o café? – Hinata disse aparecendo na porta e encerrando nossa discussão.

Eu me levantei e fui à direção dela. Eu e Hinata não fizemos nada de mais, só o café mesmo, e alguns bolinhos de chuva, claro suco de laranja porque a Ino não gosta muito de café. Depois subi pro quarto da Temari e tomei um banho rápido, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de secar meus cabelos então peguei meu creme de pentear dentro da necessaire e passei pelos meus cabelos molhados, os amassando e fazendo cachinhos.

Coloquei meu uniforme e fiz uma maquiagem básica, calcei meu all star preto e desci as escadas. Quando cheguei à cozinha vi que todos já estavam lá e prontos pra escola. Eu me sentei do lado da Hinata e me servi café. Eu acho que eu dormi menos de seis horas, mas não faz mal levando em conta com quem eu estive abraçada.

- Vamos indo?- Temari perguntou, todos nós assentimos – Gaara, você Naruto e Hinata vão no carro da Ino, e eu Shikamaru, Neji e Tenten vamos com o meu. Sakura você vai com o Sasuke.

- Ta bom. – eu disse e segui Sasuke. Ele tinha umAston Martin V8 Vantage preto. Eu não entendo muito de carro, só sei o nome desse porque o Naruto me falou, mas pelo que eu sei, esse carro é muito caro. Mas isso não tem problema, a família dele é tão rica quanto a minha.

Sasuke tinha tantos problemas familiares quanto eu. Os pais dele haviam morrido quando ele tinha doze anos, Itachi ficou como responsável dele. Sasuke sempre vivia discutindo com o seu pai, porque ele queria que Sasuke fosse igual à Itachi. Um dia eles tinham brigado feio, e o Sasuke foi pra minha casa, Naruto também estava lá quando recebemos a noticia.

O senhor Uchiha Fugaku havia sofrido um acidente de carro, e tinha falecido. Na hora eu abracei Sasuke, ele tinha perdido há mãe um ano antes. Mikoto era a única que o defendia, e depois da morte do pai dele, Sasuke ficou mais calado do que nunca. Mas eu e Naruto sempre estivemos do lado dele, sempre tentando animá-lo.

Foi há um ano que ele começou a brigar na rua. Com quem eu não sei até hoje. Ele discutia com Itachi, por motivos banais, e depois saia de casa, quando voltava tinha alguns machucados pelo corpo. O pior de tudo é que eu sinto que ele está se envolvendo com algo perigoso, que vai fazer muito mau a ele.

Por incrível que pareça hoje Sasuke estava dirigindo devagar. Ele tinha colocado um CD do Linkin Park pra tocar. Eu fiquei prestando atenção na musica,_ Leave out all the rest_. Essa musica incrivelmente me acalma. Sasuke batia os dedos no volante de acordo com o ritimo da musica.

- Você vai amanhã? – Sasuke perguntou me tirando dos meus desvandeios.

- Sim, sempre vou. – eu disse sorrindo. – Mas temos que tomar cuidado as meninas, elas estão desconfiadas. Elas acham meio estranho todas as quartas-feiras os namorados delas inventarem uma desculpa pra não vê-las, ou sair com elas.

- Hn. – Sasuke suspirou – Vamos ter que falar com o Gaara. O bom é que agora, você, eu e o Naruto temos a desculpa do trabalho de filosofia.

- Sim, mas o Neji está no grupo da Tenten, o Gaara no da Temari e o Shikamaru no da Ino. – eu falei – Vamos ter que achar uma desculpa, ou melhor, uma distração pra que elas não desconfiem.

- Infelizmente estou sem idéias no momento. – suspirei. Eu vi os portões da escola logo a minha frente. Só queria ver a cara da vakarin quando me vir chegando com o Sasuke na escola.

- Você está com seu mp3 ai? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sim, por quê? – eu disse tirando ele da mochila.

- Eu esqueci o meu em casa e não estou nem um pouco a fim de ouvir aquele traveco me enchendo.

- Quem a Karin ou o Orochimaru? – falei rindo. Ele rolou os olhos.

- Os dois. – eu ri mais ainda depois dessa.

Sasuke andava com as mãos no bolso ao meu lado. O pessoal já estava sentado em volta da árvore de sempre, por incrível que pareça tínhamos chegado depois deles. Eu vi que minhas irmãs estavam lá também. Yuki falava animadamente com Temari e Naruto, já Tomoyo estava sentada ao lado de Hinata.

- Finalmente. – Yuki disse, cruzando os braços, se ela não fosse minha irmã diria que ela veio do gueto.

- Sakura-nichan, Sasuke-kun. – Tomoyo disse se levantando e caminhando sorrindo em nossa direção.

- Você resolveu me ouvir e namorar o Sasuke-kun?- Yuki perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente, eu to deixando essa menina muito junto do Naruto.

- Não, nós todos fomos dormir na casa da Temari, eu só vim pra escola com o Sasuke. – eu disse, tentando não corar, eu não ia dar esse prazer para minha irmã mais nova.

- Não foi isso que pareceu hoje de manhã. – Naruto murmurou.

- Cala boca dobe. – Sasuke disse se sentando ao lado de Gaara.

- Quer que eu comente sobre você também? – eu franzi as sobrancelhas pro Naruto. Naruto corou e bastante.

- O que tem o Naruto? – Ino perguntou.

- Nada, nada – Naruto disse se levantando.

- Hei vocês já pra sala. – Kabuto disse. Esse ai eu tenho certeza que ta de casinho com a biba do Orochimaru. Kabuto é uma espécie, de 'monitor do corredor', ele está no terceiro ano. Como diria o Sasuke, ele é muito irritante.

Nós seguimos pra nossas respectivas salas. Temari e Shikamaru estavam no terceiro ano, Neji, Tenten e Lee no segundo. Já Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Gaara e eu no primeiro.

A manhã passou calma, ou melhor, quase. A vakarin veio dar em cima do Sasuke, ai como aquela vaca me irrita. Mas ele nem deu bola pra ela, ele estava com o meu mp3 no ouvido, escutando _The Feel Good Drag_ do _Anberlin_, digamos que essa musica tem bastante som de guitarra.

Você deve estar achando super estranho uma garota, _certinha_ (como a Ino diz que eu sou), como eu escutar esse tipo de rock. Eu não me visto exatamente como uma roqueira e tal. Mas as aparências enganam né?Pra ser mais exata eu amo rock, qualquer tipo, desde um pop rock, ao um rock pesado. Eu ando de mais com os garotos, o Gaara, o Naruto, o Neji e o Sasuke me influenciam de mais, eu acho.

Por exemplo, graças a eles, hoje em dia eu escuto, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Paramore, Guns and Roses, se bem que esse é mais influencia da Temari, Nirvana, Metallica, Muse, cara tem tantas bandas que eu estou ouvindo agora. Se você me perguntasse sobre qualquer uma dessas bandas eu diria que não fazia a menor idéia do que você estava falando.

Isso tudo porque eu saio só com os meninos às quartas. É isso mesmo _só eu_ sai com eles às quartas. Mas as meninas não sabem. Em geral nós vamos pra casa do Gaara tocar. Eu toco guitarra e violão, coisa que eu aprendi com o Sasuke e o Naruto. Hoje, os meninos e eu temos uma espécie de 'banda de garagem'. Se eu te contasse que tudo começou por causa de uma aposta idiota você não acreditaria. Mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

Gaara e Neji estavam dizendo que garotas não sabiam tocar rock, e eu teimando que podiam e às vezes muito melhor que os caras. O Naruto acabou abrindo a boca e dizendo que eu sabia tocar guitarra, e cantava muito bem. Coisa que eu ainda não acredito muito. O Shikamaru falou que estávamos sendo muito problemáticos. E propôs que eu tocasse pra eles ouvirem. Nesse dia estávamos na casa do Sasuke, há um ano.

O Sasuke subiu e pegou a guitarra dele no quarto. Os garotos achando que eu era desinformada quando o assunto era musica, então disseram pra eu tocar _Faint_ do _Linkin Park_, e foi isso que eu fiz. Tive o prazer de ver eles de queixo caído minutos depois. Foi tão legal. No fim das contas acabamos nos reunindo e tocando apenas para matar o tempo. E fizemos isso até hoje, em todas as quartas. Os garotos me fizeram jurar que não ia contar nada pra meninas. Eu não sei por que, mas como diz a Ino, _garotos..._

.

.

Recreio, finalmente! Depois de uma manhã cheia de aulas chatas, sim aulas, você deve concordar comigo, a escola é super legal, a aula que é chata. Nós todos saímos da sala e fomos para o pátio. Depois que saímos da sala; eu não vi o Sasuke, o Naruto nem o Gaara. O que eu achei estranho, porque eles sempre andam juntos, e ainda por cima sempre ficam com agente no recreio.

- Cadê os garotos? – eu perguntei pra Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Temari que estavam sentadas do meu lado.

- Não sei, não vi o Neji nem o Lee depois que saímos da sala. – Tenten respondeu.

- Eu também não vi meu preguiçoso depois que começou o intervalo. – Temari disse cruzando os braços.

- O que vocês acham que pode ter acontecido? – Hinata perguntou.

- Não deve ser nada de mais. – Ino falou.

Infelizmente Ino estava errada. Quase no fim do recreio eu vejo os meus amigos andando carrancudos em nossa direção. Nada bom. Pela expressão do Sasuke, algo me dizia que coisas ruins estavam prestes a acontecer.

* * *

**N/a: **

Oie! Depois de muito tempo sem um capitulo novo, aqui estou eu. Eu sei que tem lindas pessoinhas querendo me matar, again. Por eu ter deixado vocês curiosas. But, se eu não fizesse isso ninguém ia se interessar pela historia. Bem desculpe o atraso e muito, mas MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO, pelas reviews. Eu amei cada uma.

Sobre o capitulo. Nossa as minhas _girls_ são taradas, fato. ;p Sakura e os garotos tem uma banda. E o porquê dos garotos estarem carrancudos, isso vocês descobrem no capitulo quatro.

Eu não sei se eu já avisei, mas mesmo assim eu repito. ESSA FIC SERÁ POSTADA **SEMANALMENTE **A NÃO SER QUE EU TENHA UMA CRISE DE CRIATIVIDADE.

Bom por hoje é só isso!

Beijão

Samy-chan

**N/b:**Ela faz capítulos mais rápidos de Just Me do que qualquer outra fic dela, eu recomendo todas XD, serio compara os postes dessa fic com Princesa Ying Yang, demora um século a segunda fic...

Se bem que eu não posso fala muita coisa a minha já ta atrasada a mais de um mês xD

Qualquer erro me mandem um MP para eu ficar mais atenta ok?

beiijinhos ;**

Mary-chan

* * *

**Você quer o próximo capitulo?**

**Então deixe sua review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	4. Maldito Sasori

**N/a: Capitulo dedicado a Mary-chan. Minha amada beta, de presente pelo dia do amigo, atrasado. ;p

* * *

**

**Anberlin – **The Runaway

**Turn and time and time will tell**

Volta e tempo e o tempo dirá

**Time will tell or tear us apart**

O tempo irá dizer ou nos separar

**You're miles and miles and miles away**

Você esta a milhas e milhas e milhas distantes

**Silence reveals where you really are**

O silêncio releva quem nós somos

* * *

_- Não deve ser nada de mais. – Ino falou._

_Infelizmente Ino estava errada. Quase no fim do recreio eu vejo os meus amigos andando carrancudos em nossa direção. Nada bom. Pela expressão do Sasuke, algo me dizia que coisas ruins estavam prestes a acontecer._

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 04**

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei parando na frente do Sasuke.

- Nada. – ele não olhou nos meus olhos, sabia que boa coisa não era.

- Uchiha, fala. Essa sua cara de quem comeu e não gostou já dedura tudo. – Temari disse.

- O Sasori quer pegar agente na saída. – Neji disse se sentando. Agora eu notei que não era só o Sasuke que estava carrancudo, todos os meninos estavam assim.

- Isso é muito problemático! – Shikamaru suspirou.

- Como é que é? – eu falei. – Porque diabos ele quer quebrar vocês?

- Pelo simples fato de nós sermos amigos do teme, e ele achar que você e o teme são assim. – Naruto levantou o dedo mindinho.

- Mais que filho da puta! – Temari disse.

- Puts grila. – Hinata disse. É a Hinata não é de falar palavrão, nessas horas nós diríamos 'puta merda!' Já ela não.

- Ele quer bater em vocês porque pensa que a Sakura e o Sasuke tão namorando? – Ino disse, e depois sorriu maliciosamente – Testuda você fisgou um gato! E mais velho.

- Ino. – eu chamei.

- O que?

- Vai pro inferno! – eu disse. – Isso lá é hora para falar essas coisas.

- Desculpa, fui sincera. – Ino disse cruzando os braços, Gaara a abraçou por trás e descansou a cabeça no ombro dela. Um gesto meio possessivo levando em consideração que ela disse que outro ruivo era um gato, e esse ruivo não era ele.

- Você não pode ligar pro seu irmão e pedir para ele falar com o Sasori? – eu perguntei pro Sasuke.

- Eu não vou fugir Sakura. – ele disse assumindo a expressão fria dele.

- Você quer apanhar? – eu disse e dei um soco no braço dele. Pelo visto doeu. – Se quer apanhar, eu te espanco é só pedir.

- Sakura! – Sasuke disse arqueando as sobrancelhas pra mim.

- Hei Sakura-chan o teme tá certo. – Naruto disse. – Ele não pode fugir com o rabo entre as pernas.

- Naruto cala a boca, não ta vendo que eles estão no meio de uma DR. – Tenten disse.

- O que é DR? – Naruto perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Discussão de Relacionamento. – Ino, Tenten, Temari e Hinata falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Da pra calar a boca. – eu disse – Eu to tentando impedir que alguém acorde no hospital!

- Eu não vou fugir Sakura. – Sasuke repetiu. Ele estava me encarando de um jeito que faria qualquer um sair correndo, menos eu.

- Não fuja, mas não morra. – eu dei um passo pra frente. Nessas horas que eu odeio ser menor que ele, não da pra olhar olho no olho, sem que ele abaixe a cabeça.

- Por que você tem que ser tão irritante? – ele perguntou.

- Porque eu me preocupo com você idiota. – eu disse. Virei às costas e sai. – Eu vou ligar pro Sasori e esclarecer as coisas.

Não parei de andar quando ele chamou meu nome. Eu não queria ficar ali ouvindo ele me chamar de _irritante_ enquanto eu tentava proteger ele. Idiota. Eu sou uma completa idiota! Porque eu tenho sempre que me apaixonar pela pessoa errada? Bosta!

Lágrimas escorriam do meu rosto enquanto eu ia pro banheiro feminino. A sorte é que não tinha ninguém no corredor. Eu odeio brigar com o Sasuke. Mas às vezes ele me tira do sério. Eu só não quero que ele se machuque, mas o idiota nunca me ouve e sempre faz burrada.

Minha única solução agora era ligar pro Sasori e dizer que o Sasuke é só meu amigo, e que não é pra ele chegar batendo nos garotos que me cercam. Cara eu só beijei ele duas vezes e já tá assim. Ele disse que ia me apresentar para avó dele no aniversario do Kankuro. É eu também não faço idéia do porque uma velhinha iria a uma festa de aniversário que mais parece um raive.

Eu entrei no banheiro e notei que não tinha ninguém ali também. Olhei-me no espelho e vi lágrimas escorrendo, nessas horas eu agradeço por minha maquiagem ser a prova de água. Eu sequei as lágrimas com a minha mão esquerda, enquanto pegava o celular no bolso da saia. Sim, graças a Kami-sama minha saia da escola tinha bolso.

Eu fiquei um tempo procurando o nome do Sasori no meu celular. Também a burra aqui esqueceu que se apertasse o numero sete três vezes ia direto pra letra 's'. Quando eu achei o numero, respirei fundo, e apertei send. No segundo toque ele atendeu.

- _Oi Sakura-chan_. – disse todo risonho. Ah vá se cata!

- Pode me dizer o que deu na sua cabeça de fósforo pra tentar bater no Sasuke? – eu nem cumprimentei ele, de tão irritada que eu estava.

- _Calma Sakura-chan._

- 'Calma Sakura-chan' o cacete meu filho. Se você tocar um dedo nele ou nos meninos eu te faço beijar o asfalto. Que coisa é essa de querer bater neles hem? – eu me equivoquei admito. Mas você também estaria se o garoto que você gosta se metesse em uma briga, e fosse idiota o suficiente e orgulhos de mais pra não desistir.

- _Mas Sakura-chan, ele está dando em cima de você._

- Não, não está. Sasuke é só meu amigo. E você não pode chegar tentando bater nele porque pensa que nós estamos namorando.

- _Você está comigo. – _Ele falou baixo de mais pro meu gosto.

- Não estou não. Haruno Sakura está solteira e não quer nenhum namorado no momento. – Tá o que eu falei foi mentira, o único namorado que eu quero é o Sasuke, mas eu briguei com ele então... Ai quer saber, esquece.

_- Sakura..._

- Você vai bater nele? – eu o cortei.

_- Não, mas só porque você pediu._ – ele disse. Admito que eu fiquei com pena dele, mesmo sabendo que ele é um enorme galinha, e eu fui só mais uma das suas ficantes.

- Tá bom. Agora tenho que desligar. – eu disse.

- _Tchau, beijo. _

- Tchau.

Eu desliguei, e guardei meu celular. Dei uma checada no espelho, pra ver se eu estava apresentável, e não com uma cara de choro. Sai do banheiro e fui encontrar as meninas. Todos ainda estavam sentados no mesmo lugar. Sasuke estava com uma expressão séria e meio triste, eu acho. Ele olhava para o nada em sua frente.

- E ai testuda, o que quê deu? – Ino me chamou me tirando dos meus desvandeios.

- Sasori disse que não vai fazer nada. E praticamente disse que agente tava namorando...

-WOW! Você ta pegando o Sasori? – Tenten me interrompeu – OMG! Sakura ele é lindo, mais velho e...

- Não estamos namorando, eu fui bem clara em dizer que estou muito bem solteira. – notei que os garotos encaravam-me diferente, ta boiei agora. - Hei guys porque estão me olhando assim?

- Valeu! Agora nós vamos ficar com fama de covarde. – Neji disse carrancudo.

- Não vão não, porque, tecnicamente falando eles não vão aparecer aqui. – Tenten disse.

- Vocês feriram nosso orgulho. – Naruto disse.

- E o que você queria baka? – eu disse dando um soco na cabeça dele – Que agente visse vocês apanhando do Sasori e os amigos dele.

- Ai! – Naruto disse segurando a cabeça

- Nós não iríamos apanhar Sakura. – Sasuke falou pela primeira vez.

- Claro que iam, viram o tamanho dos músculos dele? – Hinata disse. Cara a Hinata parece santa, mas cara, às vezes ela é pior que a Temari e a Ino juntas.

Nós provavelmente íamos continuar discutindo, e discutindo mais um pouco, mas o sinal do final do intervalo tocou e tivemos que nos dirigir pra nossas respectivas salas. Eu segui, com Hinata e Ino ao meu lado, enquanto Naruto, Gaara e Sasuke iam à frente. Vocês não têm noção da cara de bunda que eles estão.

Senhor me diga por quê? POR QUÊ? Porque inventou um bicho estranho e orgulhoso chamado homem? Do jeito que eu conheço esse três vão ficar com uma cara nada feliz até o final da aula. Só porque eu evitei que um cara que acha, ou melhor, achava que era o meu namorado, e queria quebrar a cara deles e eu impedi.

Kami-sama! Acho que eu vou virar freira, melhor ainda, ir estudar em um convento na Sibéria, em um lugar afastado da civilização masculina. Eu não entendo os caras. Primeiro você da bola pra eles, eles te ignoram. Daí você ignora eles e eles te dão atenção. Você evita que eles briguem e apanhem, e eles não deixam você quebrar a cara da Vakarin. _Oh Shit!_ Eu mereço.

E o pior de tudo é que eu sou apaixonada pelo idiota do Sasuke, que não se toca. Daí vai lá a louca aqui consolar ele quando briga com o irmão, e pergunta se ele me agradece. NÃO ELE NÃO ME AGRADECE! _Oh Shit, again._ Sério como diz a Shizune, amiga da vovó Tsunade, alguém deve ter em rogado uma praga feia! Ou eu fui uma pessoa muito má na encarnação passada. Se duvidar, eu taquei pedra na cruz.

.

A aula passou assim, com um Sasuke emburrado do meu lado. Uma Ino tentando alegrar um Gaara com expressão mais fria que o normal. Uma Hinata tentando não gaguejar e acalmar as reclamações do Naruto. O pior de tudo era que amanhã eu e os garotos tínhamos ensaio, e eles provavelmente iam ficar descontando a raiva na música. Ou seja, meus ouvidos iam ficar doendo de tanto solo de guitarra.

Quando o sinal tocou para o final da aula, eu vi que todos já tinham saído. Eu estava guardando minhas coisas na mochila, e não me liguei que só estava eu e o Sasuke na sala. Até ele segurar meu pulso evitando que eu saísse da sala.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei sem encará-lo.

- Desculpa. – ele murmurou, mal deu para ouvir o que ele falou.

OK! Agora eu estava chocada! Em toda a minha vida eu nunca imaginei que ouviria Uchiha Sasuke pedir desculpa a alguém, muito menos pra mim. Eu admito que comecei a corar. Por quê? Acho que foi por causa daquelas pérolas negras olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. Ou senão, a mão quente dele segurando o meu pulso.

- P-pelo quê? – ai que droga, eu gaguejei.

- Você sabe por quê. – ele disse e soltou meu pulso, colocou sua mochila no ombro e pegou a minha. Eu o olhei com cenho franzido, não entendo muito bem a situação. – Vamos, eu vou levar você e as meninas pra casa.

Nós fomos lado a lado até o estacionamento, onde Tomoyo e Yuki estavam nos esperando. Do lado do carro do Sasuke. Como elas sabiam que eu ia com ele pra casa, se nem eu sabia até um minuto atrás? Cara às vezes eu penso que essas duas são videntes. Elas sempre aparecem em momentos inesperados. Se você me perguntasse antes, eu diria que elas estariam em um banco me esperando, mas não estão _do lado do carro do Sasuke_.

- Ah! Vocês dois ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que não estão namorando! – Yuki disse e cruzou os braços.

- Yuki-nichan, não seja indelicada, se eles quiserem mentir, ou namorar escondidos é escolha deles não podemos fazer nada. – Tomoyo disse. Nem preciso dizer que uma veia soltou na minha testa.

- Nós não estamos namorando, pestinhas. – eu disse abrindo a porta do banco de trás pra elas entrarem.

- Então porque o Sasuke-kun estava carregando a sua mochila? – Yuki perguntou.

- Ele estava sendo cavalheiro Yuki-nichan. – Tomoyo disse. – Eu queria que os meninos da minha sala fossem assim também. – ela enrolou um cacho do seu cabelo chocolate no dedo indicador.

- Hei Sasuke-kun? – Yuki disse.

- Hai? – Sasuke disse olhando de relance pelo retrovisor.

- Você gosta da Sakura-nichan? – Yuki estava olhando pra ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Eu fiquei vermelha e com os olhos arregalados. Ela tinha que fazer _justo_ essa pergunta. Vi Sasuke olhar pra mim pelo canto do olho. Eu fingi estar alheia à situação. Você faria à mesma coisa se sua irmã perguntasse pro seu amor de infância, se ele gostava de você.

- Hã... Claro que gosto Yuki. Sakura é minha amiga. – Sasuke falou sério, ele sempre está sério, a não ser quando estamos apenas entre nós amigos, daí ele se solta. Admito que eu gostei do que ele falou no começo, mas depois que ele disse '_Sakura é minha amiga'_ fiquei meio cabisbaixa, mas não deixei que ele notasse. _Amiga_, comecei a odiar essa palavra agora.

- Tá isso eu sei, qualquer um nota, mas eu falo assim. – Yuki levantou o dedo mindinho.

- Olha, chegamos em casa! – eu disse, notando que estávamos na frente de casa. Essa foi uma situação muito constrangedora. – Meninas vão entrando.

Quando eu vi que elas estavam já dentro de casa. E com a porta da frente fechada, eu me virei pra encarar Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun. – eu chamei e ele virou pra me encarar.

- Hn.

- Foi mau pelas garotas, elas não controlam a língua. – eu disse sorrindo envergonhada.

- Tudo bem.

- Você ainda não está bravo comigo por causa do Sasori não é? – eu ainda estava sentada no banco do carro, e ele agora estava me encarando.

**- **Por você ter ficado com ele ou por me impedir de espancá-lo? – ele tinha uma sobrancelha negra arqueada.

- Acho que pelas duas coisas. – eu falei colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Agora não muito, mas antes eu estava irritado. – Sasuke disse. Eu fiquei o encarando por um tempo, e notei um corte cicatrizando no seu queixo. Não me perguntei como, mas meu corpo se moveu sozinho. Logo minha mão estava no queixo dele.

- Você não vai me contar não é? – ele sabia que eu estava me referindo as suas 'brigas'.

- Eu não posso. – ele afastou minha mão do seu queixo. – Te vejo amanhã.

- Claro. – eu peguei minha mochila e fui pra casa, sem olhar pra trás. Não queria que ele visse meus olhos marejados.

Vi que as meninas estavam olhando TV no sofá, e subi rapidamente as escadas para o meu quarto, e me joguei na cama. Sério, eu não entendo os garotos, principalmente o Sasuke. Eu já dei varias provas de confiança pra ele, mas sempre quando eu toco nesse assunto, as brigas, os machucados, ele sempre me corta. Sabe às vezes eu queria que ele fosse o mesmo Sasuke de anos atrás.

Aquele que era doce comigo, que me defendia dos garotos. Quer dizer, me defender dos garotos ele faz até hoje. Mas ele não tem mais um sorriso no rosto como antigamente. Eu me lembro quando nós éramos pequenos, e eu e o Naruto íamos na casa dele,a Mikoto-san sempre fazia chocolate quente pra gente tomar no inverno, e sorvete de chocolate no verão.

Mas o Sasuke mudou muito depois, que seus pais faleceram. Assim como eu mudei depois que meus pais se divorciaram, eu mal falo com eles agora. Minha mãe sempre dizia que era mais fácil ser criança do que adolescente ou adulto. Eu nunca dei bola, sempre quis ser mais velha, mas agora eu vejo que o que ela me falava era verdade. O que eu não daria pra voltar no passado e brincar esconde-esconde com o Naruto e Sasuke, ou brincar de boneca com a Ino e a Hinata. Cara to muito nostálgica hoje.

- Sakura-nichan. – Yuki apareceu na porta do meu quarto.

- O que? – eu falei sem tirar a cabeça do travesseiro.

- O tio Nawaki está no telefone querendo falar com você. – ela disse me entregando o aparelho.

Nawaki é irmão da vovó Tsunade, mas como ela engravidou da minha mãe muito nova, digamos uns dezesseis anos, e o irmão dela Nawaki era bem pequeno na época. Quando eu era pequena eu não conseguia chamá-lo de tio avó, era muito estranho, então só o chamo de tio, assim como as meninas.

- _Hi Sakura-chan!_ – Nawaki disse no telefone

- Hi! Você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta tio. – eu sorri pro nada. Meu tio parece uma versão mais velha do Naruto, eu digo no sentido _emocional_ digamos assim. Eles têm atitudes muito parecidas, coisa que me faz rir muito.

_- Hei, porque essa voz tristonha? _– viu ele é igual o Naruto, sempre sabe quando eu to triste, e sempre está tentando me animar.

- Nada não, to meio gripada. Daqui a pouco vou tomar um chá e melhoro.

_- Aham sei, mas já que você não quer em contar, tudo bem. _– ele deu uma pausa teatral – _O que você acha de você e os garotos tocarem aqui?_

- Aqui aonde? Você não está nos Estados Unidos? – meu tio tinha um restaurante muito famoso lá, cara só de pensar na comida que serviam lá chegava a me dar água na boca.

_- Seu lindo tio aqui, está no Japão, e o lugar é o restaurante preferido do Naruto._

- Você quer que agente toque no Ichiraku lámem? – nossa seu eu contasse pro Naruto só imagino ele berrando de alegria.

_- __Of__course__my__dream__._ – ele disse.

- Eu acho que sim, mas tenho que falar com os meninos.

_- Vou ter que desligar agora querida, quando você souber a resposta me liga tá?_

- Claro beijão.

_- Tchau, beijão pra você também_.

Desliguei o telefone e o deixei na minha cama. Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho quente, pra ver se eu relaxava um pouco. Peguei no meu armário uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida branca, com estampa Garfield, e separei uma calcinha e sutiã mais um par de meias. Deixei tudo encima cama e fui pro banheiro. Despi-me e deixei a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo. Só um banho quente pra me acalmar mesmo. Não lavei o cabelo afinal já tinha feito isso de manhã. Então depois de me secar e me vestir, fui pra sala me sentar com as meninas para assistir TV.

.

Era sete e meia da noite mais ou menos, eu tinha Tomoyo e Yuki deitadas com a cabeça uma em cada perna, nós estávamos olhando Pokémon, nem preciso dizer que amo o Pikachu né? Eu ia comentar o quanto ele era fofo, quando escuto a campainha tocar.

- Me deixe ver quem é. – disse pras meninas. Fui até a porta e olhei através do olho mágico. Vi um Naruto com uma expressão séria e nada feliz no rosto, abri a porta rápido, não era normal ele estar naquele estado.

- Sakura-chan! – ele disse entrando

- O que aconteceu? – eu falei mais que preocupada.

- Eu descobri o que o teme faz pra conseguir aqueles machucados. – Ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos, em um gesto de nervosismo.

- E o que é?

* * *

**N/a:** WOW! Que capitulo, cheio de fortes emoções. Há pessoas que querem me prender por assassinato, dizem que eu estou _matando_ as pessoas de curiosidade. XD brink's

Bom o que posso dizer; pra mim esse capítulo foi o melhor até agora. Vocês não têm noção do que vai acontecer no próximo. Cara a coisa vai ser muito turbulenta, esse capitulo até teve um pouco de drama, mas faz parte. Bem eu sei que tecnicamente o Nawaki, é irmão da Tsunade, e ele já morreu, mas eu adoro esse personagem então ao resisti. Alguém notou um Uchiha ciumento ai? Hein? Sasuke-kun não está sacando as coisas ainda.

Bem eu não resisti à camiseta do Garfield e o Pikachu, eu adoro eles, me lembro quando passava horas na frente da TV olhando, às vezes faço isso com a minha irmã. Já o meu irmão eu chamo quando for pra olhar Naruto ou Dragon Boll Z.

Cara falei de mais! ;p

Minhas gatas do meu coração Vlw pelas review!

Mil beijos

Samy-chan

**N/b:** Que eu sou uma das pessoas que querem te matar não é novidade né Samy?mais isso não PE mais novidade XD

Gente linda do meu core S2, feliz dia do amigo a atrasado! Espero que vocês tenham a chance de conhecer pessoas legais no nyah/FF como eu conhecia titia Samy [/se mata rsrsrs

Agora, esse Sasuke ta meio lerdo não? O ciúmes corroendo o Sasuke-kun, ate em briga queria se meter por causa da Saku-chan! Eu quero mais Sasuke ciumento e vocês ?hehe'

Beijos ;**

Mary-chan

* * *

**Você quer o próximo capitulo?**

**Então deixe sua review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


	5. Ninguém sabe o que é a MÁFIA JAPONESA?

**Paramore –** CrushCrushCrush

**If you wanna play it like a game**

Se você quer jogar isso como um jogo

**Well come on, come on let's play**

Vamos lá, vamos lá, vamos jogar

**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**

Porque eu prefiro desperdiçar minha vida fingindo

**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

A ter que te esquecer por um minuto sequer

* * *

_- Sakura-chan! – ele disse entrando_

_- O que aconteceu? – eu falei mais que preocupada._

_- Eu descobri o que o teme faz pra conseguir aqueles machucados. – Ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos, em um gesto de nervosismo._

_- E o que é? _

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 05**

- Ele está metido em brigas ilegais! – Naruto passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros quase os arrancando.

- AI MEU DEUS! – eu praticamente berrei. – Eu não acredito que aquele idiota foi se meter justamente com isso.

- Sakura-nichan o que aconteceu? – Tomoyo perguntou vindo na nossa direção.

- Nada querida, volte pra sala com a Yuki. – eu disse sorrindo e dei um olhar significativo pra Yuki.

- Hei Tomoyo-chan vamos brincar lá em cima? – Yuki pegou a mão de Tomoyo e a guiou pro quarto dela.

- Como você descobriu isso Naruto? – eu perguntei.

- Sabe aqueles marginais da escola? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Então eles estavam falando de uma luta que ia haver hoje. E disseram o nome do Sasuke. Daí eu perguntei pros caras, e eles disseram que o Sasuke participa toda semana. E que tem apostas e tal. Eu perguntei onde ia ser hoje, e eles me deram o endereço.

- Vamos pra lá então. – eu disse.

- E as meninas. – Naruto perguntou.

- Liga pra Hinata pra mim, eu acho que vou trocar de roupa, volto em menos de cinco minutos.

- Ok, seja rápida Sakura-chan. – Naruto tirou seu celular do bolso e começou a discar o número da Hinata.

Eu corri pro meu quarto e troquei de roupa, coloquei uma calça preta, e uma blusa também preta. Eu sabia como eram esses lugares, já tinha visto isso varias vezes na TV. De todas as merdas que o Sasuke podia fazer, ele foi justo se meter com a máfia japonesa.

Sorte que o Naruto me chamou, nós dois somos as únicas pessoas capazes de parar o Sasuke. E eu não estou falando de convencer ele a parar com isso através de palavras doces e gentis, mas sim na porrada. Eu e o Naruto nos conhecemos, por dois motivos, primeiro minha avó é melhor amiga do padrinho dele, Jiraya, e segundo é que nós fazemos aulas de artes marciais desde os três anos de idade. A mãe do Naruto, Kushina, é professora da academia. Ela que nós ensinou a nos, _defender_, digamos assim.

Troquei-me rapidamente, e corri pro andar de baixo. Vi que Hinata já estava ali, a sorte e que ela mora no mesmo quarteirão que eu.

- Hinata que bom que veio, por favor, cuide delas pra mim e não as deixe sair do quarto. – e disse aflita.

- Tudo bem Sakura-chan, mas o que aconteceu? – Hinata perguntou.

- Eu não posso falar agora, mas quando voltarmos prometo te explicar tudo. – eu dei um beijo na bochecha dela e me virei pro Naruto. – Vamos.

O carro do Naruto estava estacionado bem na frente da minha casa. Uma BMW preta, com quatro portas. Eu entrei no banco do carona, e o Naruto no do motorista. Quando vi já estávamos a 100 km/h, ele ia em direção do centro de Konoha. Nós estávamos em silêncio, isso só acontecia quando estávamos preocupados, ou coisa parecida.

Eu ainda não estava acreditando na idiotice que o Sasuke tinha feito. Cara eu acho que ele não sabe com quem ta se metendo. Essas lutas ilegais são a máfia que organiza. E se você perde, ou faz grandes apostas em si mesmo, ou em alguém que sabe que ira ganhar, eles desconfiam e te matam. E às vezes não matam só a você, mas também sua família inteira. Isso fica de aviso pra que outras pessoas não cometam a mesma burrada.

Sabe, eu achei que Sasuke estivesse se metido em outra coisa, como virar um justiceiro e salvar donzelas em perigo. Mas fala sério, lutas ilegais, sendo que várias pessoas da família dele eram da policia de Konoha, e quando ele era pequeno seu sonho era ser policial. Uchiha. A policia de Konoha tinha o brasão da família do Sasuke, sendo que a maioria dos Uchiha são policiais, e esse garoto idiota e inconseqüente vai ser meter com a máfia japonesa. A MÁFIA JAPONESA! O idiota não sabe que a máfia japonesa é uma das piores, senão a pior do mundo.

- Porque você acha que ele se meteu nisso Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Eu não sei, sinceramente não sei. – eu estava lutando contra as lágrimas, eu não podia chorar, pelo menos não agora. – De todas as merdas que ele podia fazer, essa foi uma das piores.

- Calma Sakura-chan, nós vamos tirar ele dessa. – Naruto me mostrou um daqueles sorrisos confiantes dele. O que me deixou um pouco mais calma.

- Eu espero que sim Naruto. – eu disse tentando sorrir. Nós estávamos parados em um maldito sinal vermelho. O que fez minha pouca calma recuperada ir pelos ares.

Paramos em frente de um prédio vermelho, que mais parecia um armazém abandonado. Do lado de fora se via alguns carros de luxo estacionados, e um ou outro segurança (lê-se bandido). Eu encarei Naruto, sem saber o que fazer, ele me indicou com a cabeça um garoto de cabelos brancos ou azuis claros, não dava pra ver direito pela má iluminação do local. Quando chegamos mais perto o reconheci como um dos marginais da escola. Suigetsu. Ele estava vestido com uma calça meio rasgada preta, com algumas correntes, um coturno. E uma camiseta também preta, cheia de botons de bandas de heavy metal. E por cima uma jaqueta de couro preto.

- Você veio Naruto, e pelo visto trouxe uma amiga. – Suigetsu ficou me secando. Infeliz. E olha que eu tava com uma roupa pouco feminina.

- Quando o Sasuke vai lutar? – eu perguntei ignorando seu comentário anterior.

- Já está lutando. – isso fez meus olhos se arregalarem. _Oh __shit_! Agora nós teríamos que ser mais rápidos do que antes.

- Vamos então Sakura-chan. – Naruto pegou minha mão e me encaminhou pro armazém. Vi Suigetsu ficar nos encarando, ou melhor, um lugar um pouco abaixo das minhas costas.

Dentro do armazém, havia varias pessoas, de classe alta. O lado de fora era apenas uma fachada, por dentro era muito luxuoso e parecia ser decorado por um profissional. Eu me sentia em um daqueles jogos de vídeo game do tipo _Street__Fighter__. _Imagine varias pessoas, homens de terno, e mulheres com vestidos de gala com um decote da coxa até o calcanhar. Em volta de um circulo, bebendo coquetéis e comendo caviar, e dentro desse circulo o garoto que você é perdidamente apaixonada lutando com um cara com o dobro do tamanho dele.

Eu sentia meu coração querendo sair pela boca. Eu via o idiota, egocêntrico, tolo, inconseqüente, baka, teme, trouxa, desgraçado, infeliz do cara que eu amo (lê-se Uchiha Sasuke) brigando, espancando um cara. Só o que eu conseguia agora era xingá-lo mentalmente de todas as ofensas possíveis. Meu deus! O que ele tem na cabeça, eu mal agüento vê-lo discutindo com alguém imagine brigando. Eu estava me segurando para não ir ali e eu mesma espancar ele por me deixar aflita. E ainda por cima sabendo que dependendo das escolhas dele, dos caminhos que ele decidiu traçar, Sasuke poderia morrer.

Minha mente estava confusa, eu não sabia se deveria ir ali e tira-lo daquela confusão, ou esperar ele terminar essa luta e rezar para que não saísse machucado. Eu via Naruto tremendo do meu lado, pelo visto ele estava com a mesma discussão interna que eu.

Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos corpos se movendo na minha frente. Eu via Sasuke se mover rapidamente, desviando de cada golpe que o seu adversário fazia. Eu estava totalmente alheia às vozes da _platéia,_ eu não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção ao que acontecia a minha volta, somente conseguia me concentrar em Uchiha Sasuke.

Cada golpe que seu adversário tentava acertá-lo, meu coração batia mais forte. Naruto e eu decidimos vir aqui, mas só agora eu via que não tínhamos planejado o que faríamos. Meus ouvidos captaram finalmente o que estavam falando ao meu redor. Algo como _"Acabe com ele Kimimaru"_, ou _"Quebre os dentes desse pirralho"._ Quando desviei os olhos de Sasuke, tive a impressão de ver uma figura conhecida, um homem de cabelos castanhos e terno preto, mas não dei atenção.

Quando me virei para olhar Sasuke, me arrependi de ter desviado o olhar antes. Ele estava deitado no chão, eu via sangue escorrer por algumas partes de seu corpo. O tal do Kimimaru levantou uma perna para dar uma espécie de golpe final, vi Sasuke fechar os olhos. Nesse momento meu corpo se moveu sozinho.

Em um instante eu estava ao lado de Naruto olhando tudo espantada, e no outro eu estava na frente de Sasuke, segurando a perna do tal do Kimimaru com apenas uma mão. Ele me olhou chocado, peguei sua perna com as duas mãos, e dei uma volta rápida e o soltei fazendo com que o mesmo se chocasse contra a parede.

- Sakura! – ouvi Naruto gritar.

Logo ele estava do meu lado, eu virei de costas e encarei Sasuke, que finalmente havia aberto os olhos. Ele me olhava chocado para os meus olhos. Meus olhos verdes deveriam estar mostrando tudo o que Haruno Sakura estava sentindo. Mágoa, ódio, tristeza, desconfiança, irritação, fúria... Ele não acreditava que estava me vendo diante dele, ainda mais com uma expressão tão fria, uma que ele nunca viu no meu rosto.

Senti alguém se aproximando, tentando me golpear. Kimimaru. O adversário do Sasuke. Ele estava tentando me dar um soco. Idiota. Eu peguei seu pulso antes que ela atingisse me estomago. Fiz um movimento rápido com a mão direita, o que fez Kimimaru urrar de dor, eu só lesionei seu pulso, não fiz força o suficiente para quebrá-lo.

- Eu faço artes marciais desde os três anos. – eu disse o encarando friamente – Não é um idiota como você que vai conseguir me bater.

Todos à minha volta me encaravam. Ótimo Haruno, agora a máfia japonesa conhece seu rosto. Porque você não mostra a sua identidade também. Há claro, porque não diz que é filha de Haruno Yue, um dos melhores advogados do país? Ou melhor, diga que é neta de Tsunade-sama. _Oh shit, again!_ Fiz burrada.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Impedindo que você morra, teme. – Naruto disse o ajudando a levantar.

- Quem são vocês? – um homem que eu não conhecia, cheio de piercings no rosto e com um cabelo meio castanho alaranjado bem arrepiado, vestindo um terno preto com paletó aberto, me perguntou.

- Sakura! – ai meu deus não diga que é quem eu estou pensando, quando me viro pra encarar a pessoa que me chamou, me deparo com uma cabeleira azul, com um vestido preto justo mostrando as belas curvas da mulher a minha frente.

- Konan! – eu gritei. Cara essa era a última pessoa que eu pensei um dia encontrar nesse lugar.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Sasuke, Naruto e o cara com piercings perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, essa é minha sobrinha Sakura. – tia Konan falou, cara é meio estranho eu chamá-la de tia, sendo que ela só tem vinte e um anos e eu quinze.

- Ela é a filha do Yue? – o cara dos piercings perguntou. Konan fez que sim com a cabeça e lançou-lhe um olhar significativo, que eu não entendi o que queria dizer a ele.

- OMG! Minha tia faz parte da máfia japonesa! – eu gritei, ignorando as pessoas ao nosso redor. – PUTA QUE O PARIU! A MÁFIA JAPONESA! NINGUÉM SABE MAIS O QUE A MÁFIA JAPONESA?

- Cara a tua sobrinha demoliu com o meu melhor homem. – um cara com cabelo branco e olhos... Castanhos, acho, falou com a Konan.

- Cala a merda da tua boca Hidan. – Konan disse. – Sakura, você, o Sasuke e o loirinho venham comigo.

Naruto ajudou Sasuke a levantar, e Konan por incrível que parece pegou minha mão, o cara dos piercings veio atrás. Todos abriam caminho enquanto passávamos, pelo visto Konan e o cara dos piercings (que ninguém me falou o nome) eram barra pesada. AI MEU DEUS MINHA TIA É DA MÁFIA JAPONESA! MÁFIA JAPONESA! (acho que to olhando filme do Jackie Chan de mais).

Depois de sair de perto da multidão de gringos mau caráter, nós fomos para um corredor cheio de desenhos de nuvens vermelhas pintadas nas paredes de tijolos pretos, paramos em frente de uma porta de mogno com uma placa dizendo _"Akatisuki". _To me sentindo em um filme de espião, entrando no centro da organização da máfia japonesa. Konan abriu a porta e a fechou logo que entramos, o cara dos piercings e Naruto colocaram o Sasuke sentado em uma poltrona preta que parecia bem confortável.

- Sentem-se. – o cara dos piercings disse pra mim e pro Naruto, apontando um sofá preto. Eu em, isso aqui ta parecendo o castelo do Drácula.

- Sakura-chan o que diabos você estava fazendo aqui? – Konan disse se sentando no braço de uma poltrona vermelha, onde o cara dos piercings estava sentado.

- Konan, eu e o Naruto estamos aqui impedindo que o idiota do Sasuke estrague sua vida. – eu disse a encarando nos olhos. Senti minha visão ficar embaçada, droga meus olhos estavam marejados.

- Você quer dizer _ele?_ – Konan disse sem olhar pro Sasuke. Ela sabia que eu o amo desde pequena, Konan é uma irmã mais velha que eu não tenho.

- Yes, he!

- _ Oh shit! _–Tia Konan disse.

- É foi à primeira coisa que eu disse! – falei.

- Da pra explicar o que ta acontecendo? – o cara dos piercings perguntou.

- Coisa de garotas, Pain. – Konan disse. Ah o nome do cara dos piercings é Dor, digo _Pain._

- Vocês não deviam ter vindo aqui. – Sasuke disse em um sussurro.

- Cala a boca, teme. Se não fosse pela Sakura-chan você estaria bem pior agora! – Naruto disse.

- Cala a boca, dobe, eu não pedi a ajuda de vocês. – Sasuke disse.

- Hei chega vocês dois! – Konan disse, ela me olhou, vendo que eu estava levantando a mão, em um gesto infantil de pedir para fazer uma pergunta. – Fala Sakura.

- Posso saber como diabos, você foi fazer parte da MÁFIA JAPONESA? - eu disse.

- Digamos que se eu dissesse teria que te matar. – Konan disse olhando pro fogo queimando na lareira que havia ali. – E como sua linda titia aqui não quer isso é melhor você não saber.

- Ok! – eu disse tentando sorrir, o cara dos piercings, digo, Pain estava me encarando. Cara ele me assusta.

- Haruno's! – Pain e Naruto disseram em uníssono e revirando os olhos.

- Sakura. – eu me virei pra encara Konan. – Eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros aqui, cuide do Sasuke, depois vocês três saiam daqui, pela porta dos fundos. Ou melhor, Naruto venha comigo eu vou com você até o carro e te mostro o caminho pra estacionar aqui atrás. Isso nos faz mais discretos.

- Ok! – Naruto disse, e depois seguiu Pain e Konan, que antes de sair me entregou o kit de primeiros socorros.

Eu me levantei e caminhei em direção do Sasuke. Ele não olhos nos meus olhos quando eu me aproximei. Peguei água oxigenada e molhei em um algodão, para passar no rosto do Sasuke. Sentei-me no braço da poltrona que ele estava, e passei o algodão devagar pelo rosto dele.

- Porque você se meteu nisso Sasuke? – eu perguntei sem encará-lo.

- Não interessa. – ele disse, e depois estremeceu pelo contato do algodão com suas feridas recém feitas.

- Claro que interessa; eu acabei de livrar o seu pescoço. – eu disse passando o algodão mais divagar no seu rosto. – De tudo que você poderia se meter tinha que ser _justo_ com a máfia japonesa?

- Eu não te pedi para _livrar o meu pescoço_. – alem de orgulhoso é ingrato. _Garotos._

- Sasuke, me diz o que você tem dentro da cabeça, _titica de galinha?_ – eu disse o fuzilando com os olhos.

- Hn.

- Não venha com '_Hn'_ pra cima de mim. Você foi inconseqüente sabia? E se você tivesse se machucado feio, e se os caras quisessem te matar? Você não tem nação do que está fazendo?

- Você não é minha mãe pra me dar sermão Sakura. – Sasuke disse me encarando friamente.

- Não eu não sou sua mãe, que Kami-sama a tenha, eu sou pior Uchiha. – eu disse o encarando da mesma maneira fria. – Se você não sabe a máfia japonesa, como qualquer outra, não mata só você quando pisa na bola, mais sim sua família, as pessoas que você ama.

- Não venha me dar lição de moral. – Sasuke falou – Sua tia está metida em um buraco mais fundo que o meu.

- Há bom que me lembrou. Se não fosse pela tia Konan, talvez todos nós estivéssemos mortos. – Eu disse. – Sasuke, por favor, me diga que você não está metido nisso por causa das suas brigas com o Itachi?

- O que você sabe sobre isso? Está dando razão pra ele agora? – Sasuke disse, ele tinha aquela expressão fria novamente no rosto.

- Eu entendo seu irmão. – é eu realmente entendia. – Imagine ter que cuidar de um garoto menor que você, seu irmão mais novo, sabendo que poucas pessoas vão te ajudar, sabendo que você vai ter que ser o exemplo pra ele. Que seus pais não vão estar ali, que agora você vai ter que agir como um adulto em plena puberdade. Enquanto seus amigos estão em festas namorando, e curtindo, você teve que ficar em casa porque seu irmão está doente. – lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Você fala como se soubesse. – Sasuke falou.

- Pelo visto, depois de tanto tempo me conhecendo, você ainda não sabe nada sobre mim. – eu disse, sequei as lágrimas que escorriam do meu rosto e me levantei. Naruto tinha dado um toque pro meu celular. – Vem Naruto está nos esperando. – eu estendi minha mão pra ele.

Ele não pegou minha mão. Tentou se levantar sem minha ajuda. Orgulhoso. Quase caiu, sorte que se escorou na poltrona, eu peguei seu braço e passei pelos meus ombros. Vi que ele estava meio irritado, mas tudo bem vai superar. Nós fomos até a porta, eu a abri e vi Naruto saindo do carro para me ajudar a colocar o Sasuke no banco de trás. Eu fui no branco de trás, junto com o Sasuke, enquanto o Naruto ia até o banco do motorista.

- Teme porque diabos você foi se meter com essa gente? – Naruto perguntou o olhando pelo retrovisor do carro.

- Não interessa Naruto. – Sasuke disse olhando para o vidro do carro.

- Claro que interessa, teme. – Naruto disse olhando para a estrada. – Somos seus amigos, é nosso dever te ajudar. Então da pra você falar porque entrou nessa merda lutas ilegais?

- Pra descontar minha raiva em alguém. – Sasuke disse encarando Naruto pelo retrovisor do carro.

- Se você queria descontar a raiva em alguém, porque, não faz aulas de Box? – eu disse o encarando.

- Porque você tem que ser tão irritante? – Sasuke perguntou, ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Porque eu me preocupo com você idiota. – eu disse. Acho eu era a segunda vez que eu usava essa frase com ele, mas era a que mais demonstrava o que eu queria expressar.

Sasuke ficou me encarando. Digamos que as esmeraldas e os ônix estavam se enfrentando. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dele. Eu ouvi Naruto ligar o rádio do carro. Aos poucos a batida de Smell Like Teen Spirit do Nirvana começou a nos entrar meus ouvidos. Parecia que eu e Sasuke estávamos tento uma espécie de conversa através dos nossos olhares. Eu via vários sentimentos passarem pelos seus olhos tão escuros quanto à meia-noite. Parecia, algo como, indecisão, confiança, incerteza, certeza, fúria, calma, um sentimento oposto do outro. E por último um brilho estranho, amor acho.

Naruto parou o carro na frente da minha casa, foi só ai que acabamos com o contato visual. Eu ajudei o Sasuke a sair do carro, enquanto o Naruto abria a porta. Sasuke estava escorado no meu corpo. Era muito bom sentir a sensação que calor do corpo dele fazia quando se encostava ao meu. Ele tinha os braços nos meus ombros, e eu a mão em sua cintura, pra ajudá-lo a se equilibrar. Acho que essa foi à pior luta que ele já havia participado, ele mal conseguia caminhar. Deveria ter sido um golpe muito forte, que Kimimaru deu nele, provavelmente no estomago ou nas costas.

Nós subimos devagar os degraus, quando entramos, eu o ajudei a se deitar no sofá. Naruto foi no andar de cima chamar Hinata. Eu peguei o kit de primeiros socorros que tinha dentro do armário ao lado do sofá. Eu não consegui cuidar dos ferimentos do Sasuke naquele armazém. O vi fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça no braço do sofá. Sua camiseta branca estava manchada de sangue. Droga.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto eu tentava tirar a camisa dele.

- Eu quero tirar a sua camisa, para poder cuidar dos ferimentos no seu peito e costas. – disse em mais uma tentativa de retirar a camiseta do corpo dele, dessa vez ele me ajudou a fazer isso.

Em outro momento eu ficaria secando o tanquinho dele, mas não agora. Ele tinha um corte não muito profundo perto do umbigo. Pelo corte saia bastante sangue, parecia ter feito mais por uma faca do que um soco ou um chute.

- Wow. Acho que vou ter que fazer uns pontos. – disse encarando a ferida.

- Eu não vou pra hospital algum Sakura. – Sasuke disse abrindo os olhos.

- Não precisa. Tsunade me ensinou a fazer essas coisas. – eu disse. Peguei um pouco de anestesia que tinha no kit, e joguei sobre a ferida, vi Sasuke estremecer.

- Sakura-chan o que você está fazendo? – Naruto perguntou me encarando do topo da escada.

- Eu costurando o Sasuke. – Hinata estava atrás do Naruto. – As meninas dormiram Hinata?

- Sim Sakura-chan. – Hinata me deu um sorriso doce – Elas ficaram meio preocupadas, mas consegui as fazer dormir.

- Obrigada. – eu disse retribuindo o sorriso.

Eu me voltei pra ferida do Sasuke, que parecia ter adormecido no sofá. Ele ficava tão bonito dormindo, parecia tranqüilo, quem o visse assim nunca diria que na maioria das vezes os seus olhos demonstravam frieza.

- Hinata ligue para o seu pai e peça pra ele pra você dormir aqui. – eu disse. – Já está tarde.

- Não sei Sakura-chan. – Hinata disse. – Acho melhor eu ir pra casa, não quero incomodar.

- Você quem sabe. – eu disse sorrindo de canto pra ela. – Hei Naruto?

- Diga Sakura-chan. – Naruto olhava meio que espantado pra mim, que ainda cuidava do ferimento na barriga do Sasuke.

- Porque você não leva Hinata pra casa? – eu disse.

- Tudo bem! – ele pegou a mão da Hinata, que ficou toda vermelha. – Vamos Hina-chan.

- O-ok. – Hinata falou envergonhada.

- E o Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou.

- Eu vou ligar pro Itachi avisando que ele vai dormir aqui.

- Então se cuida Sakura-chan, qualquer coisa só me ligar. – Naruto disse sorridente. – Tô certo! – e saiu levando Hinata com ele.

* * *

**N/a:**

HELLO MY GIRLS! \O/

Nossa fiquei super feliz com as review! *.* Quinze no Nyah e pelas oito do FF. *.*

THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY!

Sobre o capitulo… Cara esse sem querer me gabar, mas já me gabando, foi de mais.

Sasuke-kun metido em brigas ilegais, com a MÁFIA JAPONESA, admito que essa foi minha primeira e principal idéia pra fic, e digo que por causa disso ainda vai rolar MUITA confusão. Konan é tia da Sakura O.O- choque geral- .

Wow Sakura dando uma surra no Kimimaru - wow, again -

Hoje vocês não podem me chamar de má, porque fiz um capitulo meio grande e não deixei vocês mortas de curiosidade, ou melhor, mais ou menos! ;p

Sobre o próximo capitulo eu não sei quando vai sair. Because, eu vou trabalhar essa semana todinha, manhã e tarde, minhas férias foram pros ares, pelo menos tive semana passada pra curtir! \o/ Como eu vou trabalhar o próximo capitulo não vai vir em um flash como esse, mas prometo postar essa semana. O mesmo vale para as minhas outras fics, eu to com um pouco de falta de criatividade, mas vou botar a cabeça pra funcionar e tentar escrever os próximos capítulos.

Kisses and hugs

Samy-chan


	6. Trovões

**Avril Lavigne -**Alice

**I'll get by**

Eu vou vencer

**I'll survive**

Vou sobreviver

**When the world's crashing down**

Quando o mundo estiver se partindo

**When I finally hit the ground**

Quando eu finalmente atingir o chão

**I won't turn myself around**

Não vou apenas me virar

**Don't you try to stop me**

Não tente me parar

**I won't cry**

Não vou chorar

* * *

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 06**

- _Alo? –_ a voz do outro lado da linha falou sonolenta.

- Hei Itachi é a Sakura.

_- Boa noite Sakura-chan. Porque me ligou há essa hora?_

- Bem pra avisar que o Sasuke vai dormir aqui em casa, nós estávamos fazendo um trabalho até agora pouco. – eu disse, essa foi uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas a primeira que me veio à cabeça.

_- Trabalho é? _– ele me perguntou com um tom de malicia na voz. Ele estava pensando em besteira nem imaginava no que seu irmão mais novo estava metido.

_- _Sim trabalho, se duvida eu mando meu punho direito te dizer que eu ainda sou virgem,_ pervertido_.

_- Credo. Você que está se acusando_. – Itachi falou rindo.

- Bem, avisado você está. Tchau. – desliguei o telefone.

Sai da cozinha com um prato de comida, macarronada com molho de tomate. O Sasuke ama tomate,_ fato_. Eu fui até a sala e coloquei a bandeja na mesa de centro. Sasuke apagou depois que Naruto foi levar Hinata em casa. Nesse meio tempo eu cuidei dos ferimentos dele, fiz o jantar, vi que as meninas haviam acordado, as deixei comerem no quarto só hoje, e agora vou acordar o Sasuke e faze-lo engolir alguma coisa.

Mas dava um dó de acordar ele. Sasuke ficava tão bonitinho dormindo, nem parecia à criatura arrogante, pessimista, mal educada, violenta, _mafiosa_, que eu conhecia. Só de lembrar que esse idiota faz parte da MÁFIA JAPONESA, meu sangue já borbulha_. Respira Sakura, inspira Sakura, se acalma Sakura. _Esse era meu mantra desde que o Naruto bateu na minha porta hoje. Sério, eu ainda não me conformei que ele está participando de lutas ilegais.

- Sasuke. – sussurrei balançando seu ombro devagar. – Sasuke-kun acorda.

O vi piscar, logo seus olhos ônix me encaravam ainda sonolentos. Ele parecia estar meio confuso, acho que ele não havia se tocado que estava na minha casa. Quando tentou se levantar, vi que ele fez uma cara de dor. Eu coloquei mão nas costas dele, ajudando a se sentar. Como ele estava sem camisa, deu pra ver os pontos que eu tinha feito há pouco tempo, cara ali sem duvida ia ficar uma cicatriz.

- Hei você ta bem? – eu perguntei, me sentando ao lado dele.

- Sim. – a voz dele parecia estar meio rouca.

- Coma, você parece fraco. – eu apontei pro prato de massa na frente dele.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa. – disse tentando se levantar novamente. Que garoto teimoso, por Kami-sama!

- Eu já liguei pro Itachi avisando que você ia dormir aqui em casa hoje. Agora senta ai e come, se você não se alimentar vai ficar fraco.

- Seus pais não vão falar nada? – ele perguntou, na hora olhei pro chão.

- Minha mãe está nos Estados Unidos, e meu pai na casa dele com a minha madrasta. Nem vão saber que você esteve por aqui. – eu tentei sorrir e depois disse com cara de mandona – Agora coma.

Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido, com uma expressão do tipo "Desde quando você é minha mãe?". Eu dei de ombros e apontei pro prato de macarrão na mesa. Ele suspirou e começou a comer, meu deus como esse garoto come rápido. Ele comeu aquela pratada de macarrão em cinco minutos, depois bebeu toda uma lata de Cola-Cola que tinha na mesa, pra depois se encostar no sofá novamente.

- Sasuke-kun. – chamei, admito que desde os dez anos mais ou menos eu não o chamava assim.

- Hn?

- Porque você se meteu nessas coisas? – eu fiquei o olhando, sua expressão de tédio, se transformou em uma mistura de irritação e_ culpa_.

- Não interessa Sakura. – ele não me encarou, eu via que ele estava irritado, isso era meio obvio.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Eu sinceramente não entendo porque você foi se meter nisso. Dinheiro, você tem, com certeza não foi por isso. Drogas, muito menos. Você poderia simplesmente me dizer e nós encerraríamos esse assunto, ou eu posso ficar aqui te enchendo a noite toda. – ele finalmente me encarou e depois suspirou, Sasuke sabia que eu era teimosa, e dificilmente desistia de algo.

- Você conhece meu tio Madara? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Um ano atrás, eu tinha discutido com o Itachi, e ele perguntou se eu queria descontar minha raiva? E eu disse que sim, que estava louco pra brigar com alguém. Nessa hora ele sorriu, e disse que poderia me ajudar. Ele me levou pra esses torneios de lutas ilegais. No começo eu não sabia que era, mas depois quando eu quis sair dessas lutas ele disse que eu não tinha como. – depois dessas palavras, eu o abracei, Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso, mas logo passou os braços pela minha cintura, e eu descansei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Me desculpe, eu fui injusta em ficar te xingando por entrar na _máfia japonesa_ sem saber seus motivos. Mas você não tem idéia do quanto eu e o Naruto estávamos preocupados com você. – eu o abracei mais forte.

- Tudo bem Sakura. – ele fez um cafuné no meu cabelo, mas depois se afastou.

- Me diga uma coisa. – o encarei.

- O que? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Como você conseguiu esse corte? – perguntei apontando pra sua barriga, e que barriga por Kami-sama.

- Você não viu a bota do cara?

- Não prestei atenção. – claro eu estava mais preocupada com a possibilidade de você morrer.

- Ele estava com coturno com tachos de metal na ponta. – Sasuke se limitou a responder.

- E isso pode? – eu pensei que fosse como parecia na TV, sem regras, mas não tão extremo.

- É ilegal Sakura. Tudo vale. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos. Nós ficamos apenas nos fitando. Eu sentia minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas. Droga. Desviei o olhar e falei:

- Hei vem eu já arrumei o quarto de hospedes pra você. – peguei sua mão e o levei até o quarto que ficava de frente pro meu.

Subimos as escadas bem devagar, eu sabia que os ferimentos dele ainda doíam um pouco. Eu podia ouvir o barulho de chuva lá fora, quando Naruto e eu fomos atrás do Sasuke já estava chuviscando. Quando um trovão ecoou no céu, senti Sasuke estremecer, mas deixei pra lá, deveria ter sido só minha impressão.

Mostrei o quarto pra ele, onde tinha ficava o banheiro, caso ele quisesse tomar banho. E lhe entreguei uma muda de roupas, do meu pai. Desejei boa noite e fui pro meu quarto. Antes passei no quarto de Yuki e Tomoyo, checando se haviam escovado os dentes e tomado banho como eu tinha mandado. Quando entrei no meu quarto, fui direto em direção do roupeiro. Peguei um pijama branco com o desenho de um morango na blusa, e vários moranguinhos no short. Me troquei e me deitei. Esperando ter uma boa noite de sonho, pelo menos isso.

.

Como eu estava enganada. Senti alguém me balançar levemente, tentando me acordar. Cara, agora entendo o porquê da Yuki ficar reclamando quando eu acordo ela. Raramente sou acordada, sempre sou eu que acordo as pessoas. Me remexi na cama, virei para ver quem estava me balançando. Esfreguei os olhos e me sentei na cama, pra ver o... Sasuke? Isso mesmo o Sasuke.

- Sakura. – ele falou.

- Hum?

- Posso dormir com você? – disse meio envergonhado.

- Hum? – perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas. Uchiha Sasuke pedindo pra dormir comigo. Isso era muito estranho. Se o Naruto estivesse aqui diria algo como _"Só dormir teme?"_.

- Bem... Não fale pra ninguém ok? – ele me perguntou sério, eu concordei com a cabeça – É que eu tenho medo de trovões.

Me ajoelhei na cama, e estiquei a mão pra ele. Que segurou, fui pro lado e o puxei pra deitar comigo. Acho que ele pensou que eu ia rir da cara dele e dizer algo como _"Um marmanjo como você com medo do escuro?"._ Mas eu já estava acostumada com isso, eu tenho duas irmãs mais novas que tem medo de trovões. Ta essa foi uma péssima comparação. Duas garotinhas não têm nada haver com o cara mais lindo e tudo de bom que eu conheço.

- Obrigada. – ele murmurou no meu ouvido. OMG! Senti um arrepio na espinha, um arrepio na espinha _muito bom_.

- Tudo bem, descanse.

Você deve estar pensando, _"Hum, eles dormiram abraçadinhos."_ Lamento informar que não. Lá pelas duas e meia da manhã a Tomoyo me aparece pedindo pra dormir comigo, e umas três a Yuki. Nessas horas eu agradeço pela minha cama ser bem grande. Dormimos mais ou menos assim, Sasuke, eu, Tomoyo, Yuki. Em um determinado momento da noite, Sasuke passou os braços pela minha cintura. E eu como não sou boba nem nada, encostei meu corpo no dele, o que fez a cabeça do Sasuke parar no meu pescoço.

.

Levantei-me devagar, tentando não acordar os três dormindo na minha cama. Peguei meu uniforme e fui pro banheiro, iria tomar banho e aproveitar pra me trocar lá. Eram seis e meia da manhã e nossa aula só começava as oito, mas alguém tem que fazer o café da manhã e ligar pro Itachi pedindo que ele trouxesse o uniforme do Sasuke.

Tomei um banho não muito demorado, não lavei os cabelos, porque afinal de contas tinha o lavado ontem. Sequei-me e vesti o uniforme, depois disso parei na frente do espelho, pra escovar os cabelos, e fazer uma maquiagem básica. Eu não iria aparecer com olheiras do tamanho do Everest na escola. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e lisos, meu uniforme não estava amassado nem nada, é eu estava aceitável.

Sai do banheiro, e fui à cozinha fazer o café da manhã. Quando vi eram sete e vinte da manhã, Itachi provavelmente já deveria estará cordado, agora só teria que ligar pra ele pedindo que trouxesse o uniforme do Sasuke, ou mandasse alguém trazer. Fui até a bancada da cozinha, e peguei o telefone, rapidamente disquei o número do Itachi.

-_ Alo?_ – uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Oi, o Itachi está ai? – perguntei

- _Sim, quem gostaria?_

- Diga que é a Sakura, amiga do irmão dele.

- _Só um minuto._

- Tudo bem, eu espero.

_- Fala. – _Itachi disse minutos depois.

- Você brincando de casinha a noite toda, e depois tem a cara de pau de insinuar que eu e seu irmão estávamos fazendo outra coisa além de estudar. – eu falei tentando parecer zangada.

_- Sakura, não enche. – _a voz dele pareceu envergonhada. -_ Fala logo o que você quer._

- Credo, era pra você estar mais feliz. – eu disse rindo. Ouvi-o bufar – Ta parei, olha só, você podia mandar alguém trazer o uniforme do Sasuke pra mim.

- _Achei pra o que vocês estavam fazendo não precisasse de roupas._ – ele falou rindo, eu senti uma veia estourar na minha enorme testa.

- Itachi vai te catar. – eu disse vermelha – Você pode mandar entregar o uniforme o mais rápido possível, a nossa aula começa as oito.

- _Ta bom, ta bom. Em dez minutos o uniforme e a mochila do Sasuke estarão ai._

- Valeu Itachi. – eu ia desligar, mas porque não aprontar mais um pouquinho com ele – Itachi?

-_ Que?_

- Você se preveniu ontem, não é? – falei rindo, depois só ouvi um '_Tu, tu, tu'_.

Menos de dez minutos depois um cara veio entregar as coisas do Sasuke. Não pensei que seria tão rápido. Agora só bastava acordar os três lá em cima. Subi as escadas rapidamente com o uniforme do Sasuke na mão. Quando eu entrei no meu quarto, deu vontade de tirar uma foto. Yuki e Tomoyo estavam abraçadas no Sasuke, dormindo. Ajoelhei-me na cama, e fui divagar até eles, como Tomoyo já estava meio acordada, sorriu quando me viu.

- Ohayo, Sakura-nichan. – ela falou baixinho, esticando os braços na minha direção.

- Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. – a peguei no colo, e lhe dei um beijo no topo da cabeça – Vá pro seu quarto se trocar, depois eu vou lá para arrumar o seu cabelo.

- Hai. – ela me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e foi saltitando para o seu quarto.

- Yuki. – disse a balançando levemente. – Hei acorde. – a vi piscar e se sentar na cama, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e levantou da cama, indo para o seu quarto.

Agora só faltava... O Sasuke. Sentei-me na cama e comecei a mexer nos cabelos negros e rebeldes dele. Minha impressão ou ele pareceu sorrir. Estranho, muito estranho. Minha mão que estava em cima do peito dele, foi agarrada pela sua mão. E cara ele ainda tava dormindo. O Sasuke (dormindo) entrelaçou meus dedos nos seus. Muito, muito estranho.

- Sasuke-kun. – murmurei. – Vamos acorde, hoje tem aula.

Ele franziu o cenho, e começou a piscar. Logo, seus olhos negros estavam encarando os meus olhos verdes.

- Ohayo. – eu disse sorrindo meio corada, ele _ainda_ estava segurando a _minha_ mão.

- Ohayo. – Sasuke disse sonolento. – Que horas são Sakura?

- Sete e meia. Vamos levante você ainda tem que se trocar e tomar o café da manhã.

Sasuke acenou. Eu disse onde estavam as coisas dele, e que depois que ele se arrumasse era para descer e ir pra cozinha. Sai do meu quarto já pegando minha mochila. Quando cheguei à cozinha vi Yuki e Tomoyo sentadas à mesa. Com o cabelo já arrumado, provavelmente Tomoyo pediu pra Yuki arrumar o cabelo dela.

- Sakura-nichan, o que aconteceu ontem? – Yuki me perguntou quando sentei na mesa.

- É porque o Sasuke-kun dormiu aqui? – Tomoyo perguntou.

- Bem é meio complicado de explicar, digamos que ele se meteu em confusão, e eu e o Naruto fomos tirá-lo de lá. – é difícil explicar para duas crianças que um amigo (que você ama) seu estava metido com a máfia. E ainda mais que sua tia é uma das lideres da máfia japonesa.

- Ohayo. – Sasuke disse entrando na cozinha.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun. – Tomoyo e Yuki disseram.

Depois de tomar o café da manha. Fomos pra garagem eu entreguei a chave de um dos carros do meu pai pro Sasuke, um porche preto. Tomoyo e Yuki ficaram tagarelando no banco de trás, enquanto eu e Sasuke ficávamos em silencio, apenas ouvindo a musica que tocava no carro.

Você deve imaginar o que aconteceu quando chegamos à escola. Toda a população feminina da escola me fulminava com os olhos. Elas deveriam estar me odiando mais do que nunca. Eu já sou amiga dos caras mais gostosos da escola, saio com eles quase sempre, e ainda por cima estou chegando na escola com _o cara_ mais gostoso da escola.

Mas não foi isso o pior que aconteceu. Quando eu e Sasuke estávamos indo encontrar o pessoal, eu ouvi alguns garotos cochichando. Algo como _"Aquela não é a garota que derrubou o Kimimaru, ontem?"_. _Oh shite!_ Nada, nada bom. Eu olhei pro Sasuke e notei que ele estava com uma ruga no meio da testa, que não o conhecesse tão bem como eu, não saberia que aquilo era um gesto de preocupação da parte dele.

- Coisinha, o que você está fazendo com o Sasuke-kun? – ótimo, tinha como melhorar? Eu já estava com um péssimo humor, só me faltava a vakarin aparecer.

- _Coisinha_ é a mãe, vaca. – eu disse me virando pra encará-la. Acho que ela ficou meio espantada, geralmente sou muito mais calma do que estou hoje.

- Sakura a ignore vamos. – Sasuke disse. Claro, _ele_ pode se meter em brigas com a máfia japonesa, mas eu não posso ter uma mera discussão com a vakarin.

- Sasuke-kun, você está do lado dela? – acho que a vaca tentou fazer uma cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança, mas aquilo estava parecendo mais uma careta.

-Larga de ser irritante Karin. – Sasuke falou revirando os olhos. – Vamos logo Sakura. – ele pegou minha mão, _de novo_, e me puxou até onde o pessoal estava.

- Hei Sasuke-kun, porque você não deixou a testuda quebrar a cara dela? – Ino perguntou.

- Esquece porquinha. – eu disse me sentando ao lado do Sasuke.

Por incrível que apareça o resto da manhã passou calma. Só aulas chatas, professores discursando o quanto é importante decidir o que vamos fazer depois que terminar a escola, lições sobre o 'fogo da juventude', o Lee dando em cima de mim, nada muito interessante.

Quando chegou a hora do intervalo, eu estava sentada sozinha com os meninos, já que as garotas foram comprar alguma coisa na lanchonete. Hoje teríamos ensaio da banda, o que me fez lembrar da conversa com o tio Nawaki.

- Hei garotos. – eu chamei a atenção deles.

- O que Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou.

- Tenho uma boa noticia.

- Qual? – Gaara perguntou.

- Sabe o meu tio Nawaki?

- O que tem ele? – Neji disse.

- Sabe o Ichiraku Rámen? – eles assentiram – Pois bem, ele nos convidou pra tocar lá.

- Sério? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sim, mas temos que dar a resposta logo. E claro acho que é bom você falarem pra as garotas logo o que fazemos as quartas feiras, porque bem no Ichiraku é aonde grande parte dos adolescentes de toda a cidade vão.

Os meninos disseram que iam falar com as meninas, e que era pra eu perguntar pro meu tio qual era o dia que ele queria que nós tocássemos. Nós encerramos o assunto quando vimos às garotas se aproximarem.

Notei que Hinata de vez em quando olha de esguelha pro Naruto, e o Naruto às vezes fazia o mesmo e o olhava pra Hinata. Hum, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa ontem quando ele foi levá-la em casa. Pelo visto não fui só eu que percebi isso, eu e Ino trocamos um olhar cúmplice. Enquanto os garotos estavam falando alguma coisa sobre futebol, eu e as meninas começamos a conversar.

- Hinata o que está acontecendo entre você e o Naruto em? – Ino perguntou sorrindo de uma forma maliciosa.

- B-bem... – ela olhou vermelha pra mim, acho que ela não sabia se deveria falar ou não que esteve na minha casa ontem, decidi ajudar ela.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu mandei ele te levar em casa? – perguntei.

- O que eles estavam fazendo na sua casa _punk princess_? – a Temari tinha que fala do lance de _punk princess_.

- Fomos estudar. Sexta tem prova de matemática. – isso era verdade – Agora fala Hinata.

- N-Naruto-kun... – ela ficava batendo um dedo no outro, um gesto de nervosismo. – N-nós nos beijamos.

- O QUE? – Tenten, Temari, Ino e eu quase gritamos.

- Isso que vocês ouviram. – Hinata falou vermelha olhando pro chão.

- Ele te beijou assim do anda? – Tenten perguntou.

- N-não, n-na verdade. – Hinata respirou fundo e sorriu – Ele disse que algum tempo sentia algo por mim, mas não sabia o que era direito. E disse que sempre que ele precisava, eu estava lá pra ajudá-lo, ele se aproximou de mim e bem me beijou.

- Ah. – Ino suspirou. – Nunca pensei que esse baka pudesse ser romântico.

- E mais alguma coisa? – Temari perguntou.

- Bem ele falou que havia descoberto que me ama. – Hinata parecia um pimentão. – E eu falei que também o amava.

- E agora vocês estão namorando? – perguntei a abraçando. Que bom que o Naruto e ela tinham se acertado. Hinata gosta dele desde, bem desde sempre.

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Que legal até a Hinata se arranjou. Agora as encalhadas somos nós Sakura. – Tenten disse.

- Tenten acho que nós vamos ficar pra titia. – eu disse fingindo estar triste.

- É gatinha, o cupido não gosta da gente. – Tenten falou me abraçando.

- Não vão não, ainda vão arranjar alguém que goste de vocês. – Hinata disse.

- Da pra vocês duas pararem com o drama? – Temari disse.

- Duvido que vocês fiquem pra titia. Tenten o Neji está super afim de você, e testuda você tem o tudo de bom do Sasori atrás de você. – Ino falou.

Eu ia responder só que o sinal do fim do intervalo tocou. Nos dirigimos para as nossas respectivas salas, pra ouvir mais aulas chatas. Cara eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que a Hinata e o Naruto estavam juntos. Claro eu fico muito feliz por isso, afinal o Naruto é meu melhor amigo, e a Hinata é uma das minhas melhores amigas também, e ambos mereciam ser felizes.

Mas eles eram totalmente o oposto um do outro. Naruto é tagarela, agitado, meio baka, extremamente confiante, fala antes de pensar, e é o maior palhaço, no bom sentido claro. Já a Hinata é quieta, calma, muito inteligente, com baixa alta estima, pensa muito antes de falar, é divertida, mas na dela. Acho que o que dizem sobre 'os opostos se atraem' é a mais pura verdade.

Pensando bem, acho que é totalmente verdade. Eu vejo isso pela Temari e o Shikamaru, ou a Ino e o Gaara. Temari é agitada, o Shikamaru é preguiçoso. Ino é radiante e o Gaara frio. É o amor é uma coisa bem esquisita.

.

Cheguei em casa depois de buscar as meninas na casa do Naruto, a tia Kushina as adora, ela diz que sempre quis ter uma filha, mas até agora não conseguiu. Por isso eu deixo as meninas com ela quando vou ensaiar com os meninos.

Sasuke tinha me trazido, porque bem ele estava com o carro do meu pai e o deixou aqui na garagem, e depois ia voltar pra casa do Naruto. Quando eu ia entrar me surpreendi com a mão dele segurando o meu pulso.

- O que foi Sasuke? – perguntei.

- Obrigada. – ele disse sorrindo, você não tem noção do quanto isso é raro.

- Sem problemas. – eu sabia que ele se referia a ter ficado aqui em casa. Eu ia lhe responder mais ouvi Yuki gritar.

- Sakura! – Sasuke pegou minha mão e correu comigo pra dentro da casa.

Quando vi quem estava ali me surpreendi. Sem duvida aquela era uma pessoa que dificilmente eu acharia que apareceria ali tão cedo, uma pessoa que eu dificilmente via.

* * *

**N/a:**

Hello people!

Quem está com curiosidade ai? Quem? Não vou falar quem estragou o clima dos pombinhos.

Hinata e Naruto juntos, finalmente, eu adoro os dois juntos.

Sasuke com medo de trovões... hum...

Espero mesmo que me desculpem pela demora, mas pelo menos eu postei um capitulo semana passada. Estive um pouco ocupada essa semana, ainda estou, mas pelo menos conseguia escrever um capitulo grande. Foi até que meio calminho e romântico, só pra relaxar um pouquinho.

Grande pergunta: **Quem é que está na casa da Sakura?**

Vocês não tem noção do que eu preparei pro próximo capitulo! Muitas emoções, esse capitulo foi a calmaria antes da agitação!

Amo vocês espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e deixam minhas amadas reviews! Agradeço de coração pra quem deixou reviews no capitulo anterior, isso me deixa extremamente feliz.

**A oito review só? Vamos combinar o seguinte, TREZE REVIEW OK? O quanto mais rápido tiver essa quantidade mais rápido vem o próximo capitulo, que alias já está quase pronto.**

Mil beijos

Samy


	7. Não existe somente o desprezo

**The Runaways – Cherry Bomb**

(Bomba de Cereja)

**Hello Daddy, hello Mom**

Olá papai, olá mamãe

**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb**

Sou sua bomba de cereja

**Hello world I'm your wild girl**

Olá mundo, Eu sou sua garota selvagem

**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb**

Sou sua bomba de cereja

* * *

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 07**

Sasuke ainda segurava a minha mão. Eu o vi ali parado no meio da sala, com o seu terno preto, sem um amassado sequer. Yuki e Tomoyo estavam olhando para ele. Seus cabelos castanhos, assim como o das minhas irmãs, estavam bem penteados. Aquele homem com certeza era lindo aos olhos de qualquer mulher, menos os meus. Eu conheço Haruno Yue o suficiente para saber que ele não é flor que se cheire. Porque no fim das contas, ele é meu pai.

- Yue. – falei encarando-o friamente.

- Quem é você? – meu pai perguntou ao Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – respondeu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Yuki o olhou com raiva. Diferente de Tomoyo, Yuki sabia tão bem quanto eu a cobra que nosso pai era.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo? – Otou-san perguntou.

- Yuki, Tomoyo. Vão para o quarto. – falei, e involuntariamente apertei a mão de Sasuke. As meninas me obedeceram, e antes de subir as escadas, Yuki lançou um olhar de desprezo ao nosso pai.

- Não esperava te ver aqui. – disse.

- Essa casa é minha, você não tem que esperar nada. – Yue disse. Nessas horas que eu me pergunto como foi possível ele e a tia Konan terem saído do mesmo ventre.

- O que faz aqui pai? – perguntei ignorando a sua última resposta.

- Você e suas irmãs arrumem suas coisas. – ele se limitou a dizer.

- Por quê? – insisti.

- A partir de hoje vocês irão morar comigo e Yumi.

- O QUE? – gritei. Sem notar soltei a mão de Sasuke e caminhei para mais perto do meu pai. – Eu não vou morar com você muito menos com a vaca da Yumi.

- Com quem pensa que está falando? – Yue falou, notei que sua expressão sempre superior, agora demonstrava raiva e descrença.

- Haruno Yue. – lhe respondi. – Nem eu, muito menos minhas irmãs vamos morar de baixo do mesmo teto que você colocou aquela cobra.

- Sua insolente. – Yue levantou a mão pra mim, eu sequer pisquei.

- Bata! Faça o mesmo que fazia com a minha mãe! – eu o encarei mostrando todo o desprezo e o ódio que sentia por ele.

- Não ouse tocar nela. – Sasuke disse segurando a mão do meu _pai_, que estava a centímetros do meu rosto.

Meu pai puxou sua mão da de Sasuke como se estivesse tocando algo imundo. Já Sasuke o olhava com toda a raiva do mundo, de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto nos seus olhos ônix que eu tanto amava.

- Avisada você está Sakura. – Yue disse – Você tem até o final de semana para arrumar suas coisas e das suas irmãs. – dizendo isso virou as costas e foi embora.

Não sei ao certo quando, mas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Minutos depois eu sentia Sasuke me abraçando, meu rosto molhado estava escondido no seu peito másculo. Minhas lágrimas se juntaram aos meus soluços. Como eu odeio chorar! Odeio demonstrar fraqueza, odeio ser a mesma garotinha de anos atrás, a que estava chorando por quase os mesmos motivos de anos antes.

- Shii. Acalma-se Sakura. Eu não vou deixar ele te levar. – Sasuke falou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

- Eu não quero morar com ele Sasuke-kun. Minha mãe não consegue sequer olhar pra nós, porque ela se lembra dele. – o abracei mais forte.

- Sakura olhe pra mim. – Sasuke colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto e secou minhas lágrimas – Você confia em mim?

- Confio. – falei engolindo os soluços.

- Então tenha certeza que eu não vou deixá-lo te separar de mim.

Eu nunca havia visto tanta intensidade nos seus olhos, tanto sentimento, tanto... Carinho. Uchiha Sasuke estava querendo me proteger, ele estava demonstrando seus sentimentos. Algo que eu não via acontecer desde a morte de Mikoto-san. Demorou, mas finalmente Sasuke estava voltando a ser o mesmo de anos atrás. O Sasuke pelo qual me apaixonei.

Sasuke-kun me abraçou mais forte, ele me pegou no colo e me levou até o sofá. Eu acabei por estar deitada em seu peito, chorando, com ele me abraçando e acariciando minhas madeixas rosa, e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Diferente do que as pessoas pensam diferente do que eu pensava sobre mim, eu não sou a garota forte que demonstro ser. Acho que bem lá no fundo eu sei que ainda sou uma garota indefesa. Desde... Sempre... Lembro-me dos meus pais discutindo, por motivos tão fúteis. Por dinheiro, inveja, ciúme, possessividade, glamour. Coisas que não fazem famílias felizes, só as destroem.

Mamãe sempre foi fútil, sempre preocupada em ser bonita, elegante, sempre quis se mostrar melhores que qualquer mulher do planeta. Senju Megumi, sempre foi o que as mulheres queriam ser. Algo que alguns chamariam de_ perfeição_. Modelo, atriz, ícone da beleza mundial. Ela diz que sua vida foi destruída no momento que se apaixonou pelo meu pai, e desse 'amor' eu nasci.

Ate hoje não sei exatamente quando começou, mas eles viviam discutindo. Por coisas tão estúpidas, como meu pai olhar para uma mulher, ou mamãe querer sair para festas. Eles nunca foram adultos, sempre foram adolescentes revoltados em corpos de adultos maduros. Às vezes as discussões eram tão extremas que meu pai batia na minha mãe. Acho que isso foi uma das coisas que mais marcou minha infância.

Megumi, minha mãe, sequer lembrava de nós, apenas pra jogar na cara do meu pai que ele a havia feito perder sua adolescência, e ter lhe dado três crianças para destruir seu corpo. Megumi e Yue nunca foram pais, apenas 'criadores'. Fizeram nós três para depois deixar suas empregadas nos criarem.

Minha mãe agora estava nos Estados Unidos, curtindo sua juventude, sua liberdade. Meu pai estava na sua mansão com a minha madrasta, que é uma megera, e tem idade pra ser filha dele. Sim filha, Yumi só tem recém completados vinte anos. E eu que era pra ser a adolescente revoltada, a que deveria brigar por eles não me deixarem voltar depois da meia-noite de uma festa, a que deveria dar umas escapadas à noite pra encontrar um suposto namorado. Aqui estou eu, certinha de mais, cuidando das filhas deles, minhas irmãs.

Uma vez na vida EU queria ser a adolescente, não MEUS PAIS. Mas nem tudo que queremos pode acontecer. EU queria estar vivendo uma vida de sonhos impossíveis, ficar pensando em coisas idiotas e fúteis, como se alguém me convidaria para o baile de inverno, que vestido usaria no meu primeiro encontro, ficar torcendo para tirar uma nota acima da média na prova de matemática.

Mas não. Aqui estou eu responsável, estudando, cuidando das minhas irmãs, deixando de ir a festas. Tudo porque eu tenho que ser a adulta. Não realmente as pessoas que deveriam ser as adultas, meus pais.

Agora isso não importa mais, o importante agora é arranjar um jeito de não ir morar com Yue. Porque eu sei muito bem que se eu for morar com ele minha vida vai virar um inferno, com nome de YUMI. Agora era hora da Sakura corajosa, determinada, a que tem as mesmas características da mulher que mais importante que conheço. Senju Tsunade.

- Está melhor agora? – Sasuke perguntou ainda me abraçando fortemente.

- Sim. Graças a você. – eu respondi sorrindo pra ele.

Sasuke sorriu. Sim você leu certo, Sasuke SORRIU. Ele se sentou, fazendo com que eu me sentasse também. Durante esse gesto ele não deixou de me fitar. Meus olhos verdes e seus olhos negros não desviaram um segundo sequer. Sua mão esquerda estava na minha cintura, por causa de nossa posição anterior. Já sua direita subiu do meu braço até meu rosto, secando novamente minhas lágrimas.

- Não gosto de te ver chorando. – Sasuke disse em seu tom sério.

- E eu não gosto de chorar. – falei o fitando. – Mas não da pra segurar o choro pra sempre.

- Se eu pudesse partiria a cara de qualquer pessoa que te faz derramar uma lágrima sequer. – Sasuke estava demonstrando um lado seu que poucos conheciam, afinal eram raras as vezes que ele demonstrava algo diferente de seriedade.

Notei que cada vez estávamos mais próximos. Não me refiro em próximos no sentido 'amigos mais próximos', mas sim proximidade corporal. Ele estava a centímetros de distancia de mim. A cada segundo nossos corpos estavam mais próximos. Eu senti o seu olhar nos meus lábios, assim como eu estava fitando os dele.

Em poucos segundos, muitos pra mim, seus lábios estavam roçando os meus. Fechei os olhos automaticamente. Minhas mãos se moveram sozinhas, logo já estavam entrelaçadas nas suas madeixas negras. A boca dele começou a se mover sobre a minha, de uma forma lenta e extremamente prazerosa. Algum tempo depois sua língua estava pedindo passagem. Nosso beijo era calmo, carinhoso, mas por incrível que pareça era um beijo apaixonado.

A mão de Sasuke entrou pra dentro da minha blusa, levantando-a levemente. Me arrepiei quando a senti deslizando pelas minhas costas, ao mesmo tempo que me trazia pra mais perto dele. Sasuke estava sendo carinhoso não pervertido como a maioria dos garotos. Meus dedos massageavam a nuca dele. Nós dois estávamos muito, muito próximos.

Só nos separamos por falta de ar, mas mesmo assim ele continuou me abraçando. Meu rosto estava escondido novamente no pescoço dele, diferente de antes eu não estava chorando, ao contrario eu estava sorrindo. Eu sentia sua respiração nos meus cabelos, seus braços me abraçando fortemente, mas não forte o suficiente pra me machucar.

Sasuke se afastou apenas o suficiente para fitar meu rosto. Eu via um brilho diferente nos seus olhos, um que eu gosto de pensar que seja amor, paixão. Sua mão estava no meu rosto, acariciando-o.

- Eu prefiro você assim. – ele murmurou roçando seus lábios nos seus.

- Assim como? – sussurrei.

- Sorrindo. – disse.

Depois disso ele me beijou de novo. Só que agora de um jeito mais, _quente._ Cara, quando eu digo quente, quero dizer _quente mesmo_. Aquele tipo de beijo que a Temari descreveria como 'de molhar a calcinha'. Um beijo mais rápido, do tipo que faria qualquer uma ficar tonta, e comigo não era diferente. Suas mãos já não estavam tão respeitosas como antes, elas seguravam minhas coxas, cobertas pela meia-calça por culpa do frio. Eu também não estava sendo _certinha_. Minhas mãos deslizavam pelo seu abdômen bem trabalhado.

Quando finalmente tomei consciência do que estava fazendo, e que era melhor parar ou isso iria longe demais. Eu estava deitada no sofá, minha blusa do uniforme já estava no chão, junto com a camiseta dele, minhas pernas entrelaçados no quadril de Sasuke. E os beijos dele desciam do meu pescoço até meu colo. Eu podia sentir sua excitação devido a nossa posição.

- S-Sasuke-kun? – chamei colocando minhas mãos no seu abdômen. Sasuke levantou a cabeça pra me encarar, quando olhou o meu rosto corado, entendeu o que eu queria dizer. Ele pegou sua camiseta no chão e me estendeu, eu a vesti rapidamente. Ela ficou enorme em mim, mas não me importei o cheiro dele estava impregnado ali.

- Desculpe. – Sasuke disse me dando um selinho. Ficamos abraçados por mais alguns minutos, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro. – Tenho que ir. – ele disse suspirando – Já está tarde.

- Eu te levo até a porta. – ele me olhou quanto eu tirei a camiseta dele e coloquei a minha. Sasuke pegou minha mão quando levantei.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Sasuke perguntou me fitando intensamente.

- Acho que sim. – eu disse e o abracei – Não sei o que eu vou fazer...

- Eu já disse que eu não vou deixar ele te levar pra aquela casa. – murmurou no meu ouvido – Nem que eu tenha que pedir a ajuda de Itachi.

- Como assim pedir ajuda de Itachi? – perguntei levantando a cabeça e encostando minha testa na sua.

- Ele é advogado. E se você falar com Tsunade ou Konan elas podem te ajudar também. – naquele momento ambos estávamos de olhos fechados – Peça para sua uma das duas para tomar sua guarda, vai ser o melhor a fazer.

- Você está certo. – falei.

Sasuke se afastou abrindo a porta. Ele parou na minha frente e colocando a mão no meu rosto. Me beijando de uma forma calma. Sua língua brincava com a minha, minhas mãos acariciavam seus cabelos, e as mãos dele estavam na minha cintura, nos prendendo um junto do outro.

- Vou vir te buscar amanhã de manhã. – ele disse se afastando, mas eu segurei sua mão fazendo com que ele olhasse pra mim.

- Obrigada. – levantei meus pés e o beijei. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Você vai continuar lutando? – ele sabia que eu me referia a _máfia japonesa_.

- Não. Konan disse que eu não precisava, mas não poderia aparecer lá novamente. – Sasuke disse sorrindo de canto. – Coisa que nunca mais pretendo fazer. – ele me beijou, _de novo_, acho que nós não damos _apenas_ um beijo de despedida, mais sim vários. – Até amanhã.

Eu fiquei o fitando até o carro desaparecer da minha visão. Depois tranquei a porta, e fui ao quarto das meninas. Minha missão agora? Dar um jeito de impedir os planos do meu pai.

Quando entrei no quarto de Yuki, vi que ela estava deitada na sua cama junto com Tomoyo olhando algum desenho animado. Me deitei ao lado delas e as abracei. As duas retribuíram, ficamos assim por um tempo até Yuki me perguntar:

- O que ele queria Sakura-nichan?

- Nos levar pra morar com ele. – falei suspirando.

- Eu não vou! – Yuki disse me abraçando mais forte.

- Eu não quero morar com a Yumi. – Tomoyo disse, escondendo o rosto no meu peito.

- Eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível pra gente não ir pra lá.

- Sei que você vai conseguir. – Tomoyo disse sorrindo pra mim – Afinal de contas você é a Sakura-nichan.

Eu acabei por fazer as duas dormirem ali mesmo. Depois peguei Tomoyo no colo e a levei até seu quarto. Tirei o uniforme e vesti o pijama de coelhinho dela, logo depois voltei pro quarto de Yuki e fiz à mesma coisa.

Liguei pra vovó Tsunade, ela disse que ia pedir minha guarda a justiça, ela não quer a netas dela morando com Yue e sua amada esposa. Eu estava vendo que amanhã seria um dia muito longo.

.

Ouvi uma buzina. Sasuke havia chegado. As meninas e eu já estávamos prontas. Quando abri a porta lá estava ele parado ao lado do seu carro me fitando. Caminhei até ele parando na sua frente, não sabia como agir. Vai que Sasuke havia apenas me beijado ontem pra me confortar, afinal nos ficamos algumas vezes, e as coisas sempre voltaram ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ohayo. – eu disse.

- Ohayo. – ele respondeu me fitando.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun. – Yuki e Tomoyo falaram atrás de mim. Sasuke as respondeu apenas com um aceno. É pelo visto seria como as outras vezes, nós agiríamos como nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu odeio isso. Faz eu me sentir usada. Ontem Sasuke pareceu tão diferente, pareceu o garoto que eu conheci anos atrás. Mas hoje ele voltou ao seu 'normal', com uma expressão facial que só mostrava seriedade e frieza.

Nós fomos em silencio para escola, por incrível que pareça nem as minhas irmãs ficaram tagarelando. No fim das contas não era só eu que estava afetada pela visita do meu pai. O que mais me intriga é o porquê dessa decisão tão repentina. Yue nunca se importou com agente, porque essa mudança agora? Será que Konan falou pra ele que me viram metida com a máfia japonesa. Ah não só de pensar na _máfia japonesa_, fico toda arrepiada. _Oh shite_. Odeio ser eu.

Quando chegamos à escola, foi praticamente a mesma coisa de ontem. Com a diferença que eu vi uma cabeleira ruiva parada no portão, me fitando. Sasori. Ele iria querer falar comigo, eu sabia muito bem sobre o que. _Oh shite, again._

Sasuke ficou mais carrancudo do que nunca, ao ver Sasori. Agora eu só espero que esses dois não me façam um escândalo, já tenho problemas suficientes não quero mais uma briga me envolvendo. Já basta a _máfia japonesa._ Ah detalhe eu ainda preciso falar com a tia Konan.

Desci do carro e mandei as meninas irem entrando, Sasuke estava do meu lado. Ele fitava algo na sua frente com seriedade, mas eu era capaz de ver através disso. Ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. Com toda a certeza se os dois se enfrentassem ia dar a maior merda.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei encarando Sasori.

- Eu quero falar com você... – Sasori olhou de esguelha pro Sasuke – a _sós_.

- Se você pensa que eu vou deixá-la sozinha aqui com você está muito enganado. – Sasuke disse o encarando com os olhos serrados.

- Eu não estou falando com você, Uchiha baby. - é eu estava certa, isso vai resultar na maior merda.

- Hei garotos, relaxem ok? Sem violência. – falei – Sasuke pode ir indo na frente eu já vou. – Sasuke levantou a sobrancelha em um gesto que queria dizer 'você vai ficar bem?', e eu apenas acenei.

Fiquei olhando Sasuke, ele entrou na escola e se encostou em uma árvore, pra ter uma boa visão da minha conversa com Sasori. Eu sinceramente não entendo Uchiha Sasuke. Ele é tão bipolar, em um momento parece se importar comigo e em outros age como se eu fosse apenas uma conhecida. _Garotos._

- O que você quer? – disse encarando Sasori.

- Te pedir desculpas Sakura. – Sasori ficou me encarando. Droga! Odeio quando ele faz isso, eu me sinto uma vaca (no maior estilo vakarin), parece que eu estou o usando pra fazer ciúmes no Sasuke. – Eu fui um completo idiota com você. Só que entenda o meu lado, eu senti como se o Uchiha baby tivesse te usando pra me provocar.

- Eu te perdôo, mas você não deveria ter agido daquela forma. – falei, por incrível que pareça eu não consigo _não _perdoar alguém. – Você promete não fazer de novo?

- Prometo. – Sasori sorriu pra mim. Sabe, ele é um cara legal, mas um _amigo legal_, uma pessoa legal, não alguém que eu sinta um sentimento mais profundo que amizade. Se eu fosse escolher sensatamente alguém pra ficar do meu lado seria ele. Mas eu não consigo deixar de seguir o meu coração, que parece gritar 'eu amo o Sasuke'.

- Tudo bem então. – falei sorrindo – Te vejo por ai.

- Espere. – Sasori me deu um beijo na bochecha e me estendeu a mão. – Amigos?

- Amigos. – disse e entrei na escola.

- Desembucha testuda! – Ino falou assim que me viu.

- O que? – perguntei confusa

- Ela quer saber o que você e o Sasori-tudo-de-bom estavam conversando antes? – Tenten disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Tenten! – Gaara falou a encarando com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele estava parado ao lado de Neji, que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que?

- Não é nada legal ficar ouvindo minhas amigas falando de como os caras são 'tudo de bom'. – Gaara fez aspas com os dedos.

- Ah vá se ferrar! – Tenten disse – Agora agente vai ter que deixar de falar de garotos 'tudo de bom' porque estamos perto de vocês.

- Hei deu vocês dois. – Ino disse – Agora desembucha testuda.

- Ok se acalma porquinha. – falei – Ele veio me pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu essa semana, e perguntou se eu o perdoava.

- E você disse não né? – Naruto perguntou.

- Claro que disse _sim._

- O QUE? Você enlouqueceu Sakura-chan, aquele cara queria acabar com a raça do teme. – Naruto berrou.

- Se acalma baka. – eu disse lhe dando um soco.

- A Sakura-chan fez certo, nós não devemos guardar rancor. – Hinata disse vermelha, já que Naruto a fitava. Agora eu fiquei em duvida, será que o Neji sabe do relacionamento dos dois.

- Está nada. – Neji falou – Você deveria ter dado um pé na bunda dele isso sim.

- Hei a vida é de quem? – Temari falou. – A Sakura fez certo, vocês queriam que ela dissesse que não perdoava ele pra ficar com a consciência pesada pelo resto da vida, porque _vocês_ não gostam do cara?

- É. – os garotos disseram em uníssono.

- _Garotos._ – falamos rolando os olhos.

Cara como eu odeio aula de química, ou melhor, como eu odeio o _professor_ de química. Imagine você dentro de uma sala com uma bichona não assumida, que fica só elogiando sua pior inimiga. Eu simplesmente odeio a aula de química por causa da porcaria do Orochimaru.

E o pior de tudo é que estávamos na sala de mídia da escola, apresentando um trabalho sobre os elementos químicos que existem nos alimentos e tal. Detalhe era a vez da Karin, ela estava dizendo o quanto gordurosos eram os hambúrgueres, e que só tinha porcaria. Eu estava me segurando pra não a chamar de anorexica. Serio o que essa garota tem na cabeça de vento dela, pra dizer que _hambúrguer_ é ruim.

- Próximo grupo, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Sakura e Sasuke. É a vez de vocês. – Orochimaru falou com sua voz extremamente enjoada.

Gaara entregou um dvd pro sensei. Quando Orochimaru o colocou, eu vi que com certeza não deveria ter entregue _aquele_ dvd.

- Hei esse é o dvd errado! – Gaara falou. Mas era tarde de mais. _Oh shite!_ Porque que tinha que ser _esse_ dvd.

No refletor apareceu o vídeo que havíamos gravado ontem. Lá estávamos nós conversando e discutindo, e _cantando_ aquele era o ensaio da banda._ Oh shite, again!_

_- Qual musica descreve a Sakura-chan?_ – Naruto disse no vídeo.

_- Acho que Cherry Bomb das The Runaways. –_ Gaara respondeu, eu me lembrava disso.

-_ Por quê? – _perguntei. Pra você ter noção nossa turma é uma das mais agitadas da escola, não calávamos a boca pra nada, mas naquele momento estávamos todos em silencio.

_- Canta as duas primeiras estrofes pra você ver._ – Neji disse.

No vídeo eu estava dando de ombros, depois peguei a guitarra do meu lado e fiz sinal pro Naruto tocar bateria. Lembro que quem filmou tudo foi o Shikamaru. Eu estava lá sorrindo depois comecei a tocar.

-_ Can't stay at home, can't stay at school/Não consigo ficar em casa, não consigo ficar na escola_

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool/Todos dizem que sou apenas uma tola_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door__/Na rua, sou uma garota normal_

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for/Sou a garota por quem você tem esperado_

Todos na sala olhavam de boca aberta pra mim. Ino e Hinata estavam ao meu lado, as duas olhavam de boca aberta e olhos arregalados pro refletor. Acho que elas finalmente descobriram o que eu e os garotos fazemos as quartas feiras.

_- Hello Daddy, hello Mom/Olá papai, olá mamãe_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb__/Sou sua bomba de cereja_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl/Olá mundo, Eu sou sua garota selvagem_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb/Sou sua bomba de cereja_

- Pelo visto temos um talento na escola. – Orochimaru disse sorrindo. Ai meu deus como eu odeio essa cobra!

- Hei pode tirar isso. – Naruto disse. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer depois.

- Não Uzumaki, vamos ver o resto. – Orochimaru disse.

_- Vocês já têm idéia do que irão tocar semana que vem? _- Shikamaru perguntou.

_- Mais ou menos._ – Gaara respondeu.

Depois disso o resto do vídeo com agente tocando _Otherside_ do _Red Hot Chilly Peppers_.Na verdade quem cantava era o Sasuke e eu fazia o fundo. Nem preciso dizer que grande parte das meninas da sala ficaram suspirando.

_- E qual descreve o relacionamento do Gaara e da Ino?_ – Neji perguntou.

- _Ah __eu__sei__._ – falei e depois comecei a cantar - _ I make good girls go bad, I make good girls go bad_

_- Ótima escolha Sakura-chan. – _Naruto falou.

_- Vai se foder Naruto. – _Gaara disse irritado.

Quando o vídeo acabou a turma toda começou a aplaudir, que vergonha. Orochimaru tinha um sorriso no forçado no rosto, acho que ele pensou que toda a turma ia zoar agente, ainda bem que ele estava enganado.

Ino nos lançou um olhar do estilo 'ou vocês nos explicam tudinho ou eu os mato'. Cara quando a porquinha quer ela saber ser bem perversa. Agora eu só quero ver o que vai acontecer quando a noticia se espalhar. _Oh shite._ Tinha como minha vida ficar mais complicada?

* * *

**N/a:**

Hello my girls!

Capitulo maior que anterior não é? Espero que tenham gostado.

**Muito obrigada pela 16 reviews**, foi mais do que eu pedi, isso me deixa so happy! ;p

Coitada da Sakura, ela não tem noção de como está enganada, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda.

Quem disse que era o pai da Sakura estava certo. Nossa ficou meio dramático essa parte, mas tinha que ter, fazer o que né? Bem eu não vou aflar mais porque se não você vão me matar por eu deixa-als curiosas.

**Vamos subir os números? Que tal 17 reviews?**

Por enquanto é só.

Beijos Samy

PS: **Sem reviews sem novo capitulo.**


	8. Me Desculpe

**Paramore –**The Only Exception

**And I've always lived like this **

E eu sempre vivi assim

**Keeping**** a ****comfortable****, ****distance**

Mantendo uma distância confortável

**And up until now **

Até agora

**I had sworn to myself that I'm content **

Eu tinha jurado a mim mesma que eu estava contente

**With loneliness **

Com a solidão

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but**

Porque nada disso algum dia valeu o risco, mas

**You are the only exception **

Você é a única exceção

**You are the only exception **

Você é a única exceção

**You are the only exception **

Você é a única exceção

**You are the only exception**

Você é a única exceção

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 08**

Cara que vergonha! Quando dizem que fofoca corre rápido não é mentira. A aula do Orochibicha foi no segundo período, estávamos no intervalo e a escola toda estava sabendo que agente tinha uma banda. De cinco em cinco minutos vinha umas garotas perguntar pros _meninos_ se era verdade. Detalhe se aparecia um garoto, ele perguntava pra mim.

- Expliquem-se! – Ino disse em tom autoritário olhando pra mim – Como você pode esconder isso de mim testuda?

Eu estava sentada com Naruto do meu lado esquerdo e Sasuke do lado direito. Nós sabíamos que Ino era a que ia ficar menos feliz com o nosso 'segredo', tudo isso porque não tínhamos contado pra ela, antes da escola toda saber. Ino detesta ser a ultima, a saber, das coisas.

- Nem olha pra mim. Eu queria contar foram eles que não deixaram. – falei apontando pros garotos.

- Valeu. – Gaara disse.

- Sabe que eu te amo né? – eu fiz uma carinha de criança inocente.

- Eu disse que contar pra elas ia ser problemático. – Shikamaru disse.

- Desde quando vocês são uma banda? – Temari perguntou sentando no colo do Shikamaru.

- Sei lá. – Neji respondeu – Nós só nos juntávamos de vez em quando pra tocar, nada mais que isso.

- E porque a Sakura participa e agente não? – Ino falou cruzando os braços.

- Porque ela detona na guitarra. – Naruto disse, dando de ombros.

- Obrigada! – eu disse.

- E porque bem, ela gosta do mesmo estilo de rock que agente. – Sasuke falou dando de ombros.

- É nada de Taylor Swift. – Neji disse.

- O que vocês têm contra a Taylor? – Ino disse como se fossem íntima. [n/a: eu não tenho nada contra Taylor Swift]

- Sei lá, country, música melosa? – eu falei.

- Nisso vocês estão certos. – Tenten disse. De nós cinco (Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten e eu) só Hinata e Ino gostam de músicas, digamos que mais light, da moda, românticas.

- Hei se é pra falar mal, vamos falar daquela tal de Courtney Love, que matou o tal do Cart Cobaia e cortou os pelos de você sabe onde dele...

- Ela é uma das únicas mulheres na lista dos melhores guitarristas do mundo junto com a Joan Jett. E é Kurt Colbie. Isso que você falou não tá nada comprovado. – Tenten disse.

- Tá encerrou a discussão sobre rock. – falei

– Terminem de explicar sobre a banda de vocês. – Ino disse cruzando os braços.

- Nós só tocamos uma vez por semana, sempre na casa de um dos meninos. Nunca fizemos show nenhum e meu tio nos convidou pra tocar no Ichiraku Lamém.

- Aquele restaurante que o Naruto não sai? – Tenten perguntou.

- Esse mesmo. – Neji respondeu.

- Quando? – Hinata perguntou, se manifestando pela primeira vez.

- Sexta que vem. – respondi.

- Beleza então, vocês estão perdoados, se nós conseguirem entrada liberada. – Temari disse.

- Tudo bem, agente da um jeito. – Gaara falou rolando os olhos.

- Ai é por isso que eu te amo maninho. – Temari disse dando uma chave de braço no Gaara.

- Bela demonstração de afeto. – Neji falou rolando os olhos.

Eu e Hinata estávamos sentadas em um banco no pátio da escola esperando Ino que havia ido ao banheiro com Temari e Tenten para retocar a maquiagem.

- Como vai você e o Naruto? – perguntei.

- Vai bem, mas... – Hinata falou vermelha, era só mencionar o nome do meu melhor amigo que ela já ficava assim.

- Mas o que Hina-chan? – perguntei olhando dentro dos seus olhos perolados.

- E-eu acho que s-sou muito pouco comp-parado a ele. – Hinata tinha os olhos marejados – A-acho que sou vou fazê-lo infeliz. Eu não t-tenho nada de especial. E o-olha ele.

- Para de falar asneira. – segurei os ombros dela – Hinata você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço no mundo pra ficar junto do meu melhor amigo baka. – falei sorrindo

- V-você acha? – eu notei um brilho nos olhos dela.

- Claro. Você é o equilíbrio que o Naruto precisava. Até cego nota que vocês são perfeitos um pro outro. Você acha que eu não notei como ele anda mais feliz ultimamente, ele até está tentando se concentrar na aula, pra que você tenha orgulho de estar com ele. Ele te ama, gatinha.

Vi os olhos perolas de Hinata ficarem arregalados. Eu sinceramente nunca entendi esses dois. Eu sempre vi que Naruto gostava da Hinata e a Hinata gostava do Naruto. Mas pergunta se os dois se tocavam, achavam que era coisa da minha cabeça, que era impossível um gostar do outro. Agora fico feliz em ver que os dois estão juntos. E como eu disse pra Hinata, até cego pode notar.

- Olha quem vemos aqui... A garota com testa de marquise e a excluída Hyuuga. – Tayuya falou com Kin ao seu lado, as seguidoras da vakarin.

- Fui só eu ou você também ouviu um zumbido de varejeiras Hinata? – falei.

- Deve ter sido sua impressão Sakura-chan. – Hinata disse me olhando.

- Você viu Tayuya à excluída Hyuuga aprendeu a falar. – Kin soltou sua gargalhada horrenda.

- O diabo abriu as portas do inferno e deixou vocês saírem? – falei me levantando. Eu até posso as aturar falando mal de mim, não ligo nem um pouco, mas começar a debochar de uma amiga minha que ainda por cima tem auto-estima baixa, já é demais.

- Está nos desafiando Haruno. – Tayuya tinha um sorriso 'superior' no rosto. Já disse que odeio essas garotas? Cara elas são uma bela combinação de Cruela com o Coringa.

- Não sei. – me fiz de desentendida – O que acha?

- Se você pensa que algo tão baixo e repugnante como você nos assusta está muito enganada, testuda. – Kin disse gargalhando.

- Porque você não vai tomar em um lugar onde não pega sol? – Hinata falou pra minha surpresa. Eu nunca a tinha visto assim, tão revoltada. Hinata sempre foi calma, eu jamais pensei que ela agiria daquele jeito tão determinado.

- Está finalmente se mostrando. – Tayuya disse – Não é porque você está namorando um dos caras mais populares da escola, que você deixou de ser uma fracassada.

- Já chega! – minha mão direita estava em forma de punho – Perdi a paciência com você ruiva.

- E que vai fazer me bater? – Tayuya e Kin começaram a rir.

Eu juro que geralmente sou calma, não ajo por impulso nem nada parecido. Mas aquelas garotas estavam me tirando do sério há muito tempo. Meu limite tinha estourado. Se ela estivesse me ofendendo eu não teria partido pra cima dela como fiz. Quando o assunto sou eu, apenas ignoro.

Aquelas vacas estavam ofendendo minha melhor amiga, Hinata sempre esteve do meu lado quando eu precisei sempre me apoiou. Eu não iria ficar ali quieta, ouvindo essas duas cobras falando mal dela. Eu não ficaria ali, vendo lagrimas escorrerem dos olhos perolados da Hinata.

Eu não fiquei parada. Aproveitei que minha mão estava em punho e dei um soco bem no meio do nariz da Tayuya, tão forte que fez com que ela caísse no chão, segurando o nariz quebrado.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE FEZ? – Kin gritou, sem saber o que fazer. Vi que uma multidão começou a se formar ao meu redor, mas não dei importância pra isso. Minha raiva era tanta que eu nem notei o namorado da tia Konan ali.

- Fale de mim o quanto quiser vadia! – falei apontando para Tayuya – Mas nunca, jamais fale mal das minhas amigas na minha frente! Se você tiver a coragem de fazer isso novamente, não vai ser só o seu nariz plastificado que vai acabar quebrado! Mas sim toda essa sua cara de merda!

- Filha da puta! – Tayuya disse tentando me acertar. Peguei o braço esquelético dela e segurei bem na junta, fazendo com que à mesma urrasse de dor.

- Você não me conhece! Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre mim! Então cuide bem o que fala! Minha mãe não é uma vadia como você, então nem pense em repetir isso novamente! Você não tem noção de quanto tempo eu to fim de quebrar essa sua cara. Então fica na tua, porque eu conheço gente da pior laia. – me abaixei e sussurrei no ouvido dela – Gente que você com certeza não que conhecer.

- Sakura! – Pain, o cara dos pircings namorado da Konan estava do meu lado, estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Oi Pain. – peguei a mão dele. Pain me ajudou a levantar e passou o braço pelos meus ombros, gesto que estranhei da parte dele, levando em consideração que quando o conheci pensei que ele fosse do estilo 'não fale comigo ou eu te mato'.

- Quem você acha que é para falar com a minha sobrinha assim. – Pain encarou Tayuya friamente. Quem não ficaria assustada, com um cara lindo daqueles, cheio de pircings te olhando daquela forma. – Tente algo pra cima da Sakura ou qualquer uma de suas amigas, e você vai se arrepender do dia que nasceu.

Wow. Cara eu amo meu novo tio! Tinha uma multidão a nossa volta. Notei que agora Hinata estava abraçado com Naruto e quase toda a escola estava ao nosso redor. Eu só rezo pro diretor Sarutobi não ver isso. Mesmo eu duvidando que Pain não conseguisse subornar a escola, pra que essa briga não sujasse meu currículo.

- Vamos Sakura, Konan e as meninas estão nos esperando no carro. – Pain disse.

- Tudo bem. Só um momento. – Falei, Pain acenou e esperou. Caminhei até Hinata e Naruto. As meninas estavam lá também - Cuide dela baka. – falei e dei um beijo na bochecha de Naruto e outra na de Hinata. – Vejo vocês amanhã. – acenei pras meninas e segui Pain.

- Essa é minha garota! – Konan disse me abraçando. Estávamos na 'minha' casa. As meninas estavam no quarto brincando, enquanto Konan, Pain e eu estávamos na sala falando sobre minha briga com a Tayuya.

- Você tinha que ter visto o gancho de direita dela. – Pain falou, sorrindo de uma forma... Orgulhosa – Foi quase igual ao seu na cara do Hidan.

- A cada dia eu vejo que você é a minha versão teen de cabelo rosa. – Konan disse sorrindo.

- Valeu Konan. – olhei receosa pra ela.

- O que foi? – às vezes eu penso que minha tia me conhece melhor que eu.

- Otou-san quer que agente more com ele. – eu fiquei fitando o chão – Eu não suporto a idéia de morar de baixo do mesmo teto da vaca da Yumi.

- Cara eu falo pro seu pai que ela só se casou por interesse e o idiota não me escuta. – Konan se levantou e bagunçou seu cabelo azul.

- Você sabe por que ele quis que suas 'amadas' filhinhas morassem com ele depois de tanto tempo? – Aquilo não fazia o mínimo sentido, Yue nunca se importou com nós três, exceto há uns oito anos atrás, quando ainda éramos uma família 'feliz'.

- Sakura... – Konan êxitou se sentando ao meu lado novamente – Seu pai te viu defendendo o Sasuke, por mais difícil que seja de acreditar... – ela suspirou – Meu irmão se preocupa com vocês.

Puta que pariu! Era só o que faltava, o meu pai, MEU PAI, faz parte da máfia japonesa. Meu deus! Onde estão os neurônios dos Haruno. MEU PAI, e MINHA TIA, FAZEM PARTE DA MÁFIA JAPONESA! Ótimo agora só falta dizer que o Sasuke tem olhos vermelhos e solta bolas de fogo pela boca! Ah claro, o Naruto vai começar a invocar sapos!

- Sakura você está bem? – Konan colocou a mão na minha testa.

- Se eu estou bem? – disse com os olhos serrados – Como diabos poderia estar bem! Além da merda do Sasuke, da minha tia, agora o MEU PAI faz parte da MÁFIA JAPONESA! – eu estava ofegante.

- Sakura, respira, inspira. – Konan abanava vento com as mãos. – Calma cherry girl, o seu pai é só o advogado da máfia. Vai ficar tudo bem. E sobre morar com ele e a Yumi, sugiro que você ligue pra Megumi. Está na hora de vocês duas se acertarem.

- Você acha que ela vai vir pra cá? – perguntei.

- Independente de tudo, ela é sua mãe. Talvez agora ela veja as três filhas maravilhosas que ela tem. – Konan me deu um beijo na testa – Agora eu tenho que ir.

- Te acompanho até a porta.

Depois que Konan e Pain foram embora, comecei a refletir no que minha tia tinha falado. Será que minha mãe viria até aqui se eu pedisse, será que ela voltaria a ser a mesma. Digo a mesma que foi quando eu era uma garotinha, a Megumi que me dava carinho atenção. Não a louca que teve um surto e de repente decidiu voltar a ser adolescente.

Cara, eu estou melancólica de mais ultimamente. Fala sério, acho que eu to com TPM. Só pode. Eu fiz tanta coisa que eu fico espantada só de lembrar. Quase meti a porrada com a vakarin, descobri que o Sasuke faz parte da MÁFIA JAPONESA, vi meu pai, briguei com o Sasori, dei uns amassos com o Sasuke. Nossa muita confusão, isso que eu só resumi.

Agora eu estou na maior duvida. Ligo ou não ligo pra minha mãe, eis a questão. Se eu ligar, ela vai atender e responder minha pergunta, se eu não ligar, vou ficar me corroendo de curiosidade. _Oh shit!_ Odeio ser racional. Ser eu é tão complicado. ¬¬ Acho que vou incorporar a Miley Cyrus._ I can't be tamed._ Vou me revoltar! Uhu Rock Máfia! Ok, exagerei, sai espírito selvagem.

Levantei-me do sofá e fui pro meu quarto, seria melhor ligar pra mamãe de lá. Onde as meninas não seriam capazes de ouvir. Peguei o telefone, ao lado da minha cama e disquei o numero particular de Senju Megumi. Pra minha surpresa, mamãe atendeu no segundo toque.

- _Sakura! _– eu ouvi sua voz suave, que estava cheia de preocupação.

-Oi mãe. – falei – Onde você está?

- _Em Tókio._

- O que? – espera ai, o que ela estava fazendo em Tókio, pelo que eu saiba, ela deveria estar nos Estados Unidos gravando seu novo filme.

- _O que você ouviu, querida_. – Minha mãe estava falando do mesmo jeito de anos atrás, muito estranho.

- Por quê? Achei que você estivesse gravando um filme. – eu estava deitada na minha cama, olhando pro teto, fazia muito tempo que eu não falava com Megumi, seis meses no mínimo. E pelo visto nesse tempo distante ela mudou muito.

- _Eu vou estar ai em casa em menos de uma hora, depois conversamos está bem?_

- Ok... – eu não sabia sinceramente o que dizer só o fato que ela estava em Tóquio já tinha me deixado surpresa, agora saber que ela estava vindo pra _cá_ era mais surpreendente ainda.

**- **_Te amo, manda um beijo pras suas irmãs. Tchau. _– depois de dizer isso desligou.

Acho que fui tele-transportada pra uma dimensão paralela. Ou eu to drogada. Meu deus! Minha mãe estava vindo pra cá. Meu pai queria que eu morasse com ele. O Sasuke está metido com a máfia japonesa, o Naruto está namorando a Hinata. Só falta o Gaara pedir a Ino em casamento.

Abri a porta do meu quarto rapidamente, e gritei:

- Yuki, Tomoyo vão tomar banho e se arrumar, mamãe está vindo pra cá! – em menos de dez segundos duas cabeleiras chocolate estavam paradas na minha frente.

- O que você falou é verdade Sakura-nichan? – falaram em uníssono.

- Sim. Se arrumem, acho que mamãe vai resolver nosso problema. – eu estava sorrindo, de todas as pessoas, minha mãe, a minha amiga que ela era antes, era quem eu mais sentia falta.

**Sasuke POV **

Não sei ao certo porque, mas ela sempre esteve do meu lado. Às vezes eu nem percebia, mas Sakura estava ao meu lado me apoiando. Acho que depois que minha mãe morreu, ela foi à pessoa que mais me apoiou a que eu mais confiei.

E eu sempre ajo como um idiota. Ajo sem pensar. Se minha mãe visse diria que é '_coisa de leonino'_, do jeito que ela sempre brincava quando eu estava bravo. Oka-san sempre dizia que meu orgulho era culpa do meu signo. Quem dera que fosse apenas isso, quem dera eu não tivesse herdado o orgulho Uchiha.

Porque mais que eu queira estar próximo dela pra sempre, eu não posso. Sakura é muito pra mim. Ela é boa, corajosa, determinada, carinhosa, independente. Já eu sou um grande idiota que gosta de se meter com o perigo.

Ontem quando a beijei, eu me senti completo, pelo simples fato de beijá-la. Eu não agüentei vê-la chorando. Eu sabia que não deveria estar perto dela, porque no fim as pessoas que estão ao meu redor sempre acabam se machucando.

Sakura é como uma droga pra mim. Quando a vejo chorar, tenho que estar cuidando dela. Quando provo os seus lábios, não consigo me segurar. Sempre vou querer mais e mais. Mas Sakura é diferente das outras garotas, ela não é fútil e oferecida. Quase um anjo na terra. Sakura merecia apenas o melhor, e mesmo me doendo, eu sabia que o melhor pra ela, com toda certeza não era eu.

Por isso que eu sempre me afasto. Finjo que nada aconteceu, me corroendo por dentro quando faço isso. Mesmo sabendo que estou a fazendo sofrer. Isso tudo porque sei o que é o melhor pra ela.

Eu e Naruto tivemos uma discussão seria por causa disso. Ele disse várias vezes que o melhor para Sakura sou eu, porque ela me ama. Mas eu não consigo colocar isso na minha cabeça. E agora aqui estou eu fitando o teto do meu quarto, de novo.

Pensando nela. Como odeio vê-la chorando. Como meu coração bate mais forte, apenas de vê-la sorrindo. Como me dói ser estúpido com ela. Eu simplesmente não entendo como ela sempre esta no lugar errado, na hora certa. A forma que ela me completa é extremamente _irritante._

Quando minha mãe morreu, ela estava do meu lado quando eu recebi a noticia. Eu chorei nos braços dela, a única pessoa que eu me lembro de ter me visto chorando foi Sakura. Eu não me importei quando _ela_ me viu chorando. Porque _eu sei_ que Sakura, somente ela me compreende.

A única forma que eu arranjo de esquecê-la, é quando eu estou em uma briga, ou em um racha. Eu me distraio com a adrenalina que corre no meu sangue. Talvez tenha sido Madara que me colocou nesse mundo ilegal, mas por culpa _dela_, do fato de que só assim que eu consigo esquecê-la, que continuo nisso.

Terça-feira, quando eu estava naquela luta com Kimimaru, foi nela que pensei. Foi em Sakura que eu fiquei pensando quando as pessoas diziam que eu não iria durar muito tempo em uma luta com ele. A cada soco que eu desviava, eu tentava não pensar nela. Mas quando aquele cara me derrubou eu sabia que sairia de lá inconsciente, poderia até acordar no hospital. Quando fechei meus olhos, foi no rosto sorridente dela da Sakura que eu pensei.

Minha maior surpresa foi quando abri meus olhos e a vi ali, com um olhar raivoso, e o brutamonte do Kimimaru no chão. A mão de Sakura estava em punho. Minutos depois notei Naruto ao meu lado, me ajudando a levantar. Eu não conseguia me mover, não depois do olhar decepcionado que Sakura me lançou. A decepção naqueles olhos verde foi pior do que mil navalhas perfurando meu corpo.

Eu posso ficar com a garota mais bonita do mundo, mas quando eu beijá-la, quando eu fechar os olhos, é o rosto de Sakura que eu estarei vendo.

Quando descobri naquele maldito jogo da verdade que Sakura havia beijado Sasori, que o desgraçado do Sasori havia beijado aqueles lábios rosados foi como se um demônio me possuísse. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu também ficava com outras garotas. Eu não queria que Sakura me esquecesse? Ela não era muito pra mim?

Essas perguntas não paravam de rondar minha mente. Eu sei a resposta, mais sou estúpido de mais pra admitir. Eu amo Sakura. Amo tudo nela, seus defeitos, suas manias. O jeito que ela fica furiosa quando ofende qualquer amigo seu como ela não se deixa botar pra baixo. Sua maturidade, Sakura só tem quinze anos, mas sua mentalidade é muito maior. Ela cuida das suas irmãs como se fossem suas filhas, as três são extremamente unidas.

Quando admite pra ela que eu tenho medo de trovões, coisa que ninguém mais sabe. Quando dormi com ela nos meus braços, foi ali, com ela ao meu lado que eu me senti completo. Haruno Sakura. É o que EU chamo de perfeição.

**Sasuke POV OFF**

Eu estou extremamente nervosa. Cara faz muito tempo que eu não vejo a minha mãe, no telefone ela parecia tão mudada. Parecia ter voltado a ser a _minha_ mãe. A mesma de anos atrás.

Agora aqui estou eu sentada no sofá branco da sala de estar, com Yuki e Tomoyo, uma de cada lado segurando minhas mãos. Todas nós estamos usando roupas que minha mãe julga adequadas, na moda. Nós três estamos com o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, olhando pra porta, ansiosas.

- Eu atendo. – falei quando ouvi a campainha tocar.

Caminhei lentamente até a porta me preparando psicologicamente pra esse encontro. Mas quando eu abri a porta, não foi a minha mãe, que estava lá parada me fitando. Era Sasuke. Com sua calça jeans escura, uma camiseta azul marinho, cabelos negros despenteados, mãos nos bolsos.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Hei. – ele falou sorrindo de leve. – Posso entrar? – era minha impressão ou Sasuke estava nervoso. Estranho, muito estranho.

- C-claro Sasuke-kun. – abri espaço pra que ele entrasse.

- Preciso falar algo muito importante com você. – aqueles olhos ônix me fitavam. – A sós. – Sasuke disse após olhar pras minhas irmãs sentadas no sofá.

- Meninas eu vou lá encima conversar com o Sasuke-kun, quando a mamãe chegar me chame. – falei.

- Tudo bem Sakura-nichan. – Yuki disse, enquanto Tomoyo sorriu.

- Sua mãe está vindo pra cá? – Sasuke me perguntou quando subíamos as escadas.

- Sim. – respondi.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e a fechei quando Sasuke entrou. Sentei-me na cama e fiz sinal pra que ele sentasse ao meu lado. Sasuke hesitou e depois pareceu não saber como começar a falar. Seus olhos estavam em todo o lugar, menos em mim. Admito que agora fiquei preocupada. O que diabos ele tinha de tão importante pra falar comigo? Será que ele diria que nunca mais quer me ver? Que me odeia? Não isso não, Sasuke nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

- Sakura. – o encarei, só então notando que eu tinha me perdido em pensamentos.

- Sim?

Ele pegou minhas mãos e juntou com as deles. Sasuke me encarou, ele me olhava como se estivesse fitando minha alma. Sasuke encostou sua testa na minha. Estremeci ao sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Agora sim que eu não estava entendendo nada. O que ele queria me dizer afinal?

- Me desculpe. – sussurrou.

- Pelo que? – seu lábio roçou o meu.

- Por ser um idiota e... – ele me fitou – E por eu não ser capaz de dizer que eu te amo.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo era o que eu desejava ouvir desde os meus seis anos. Mas igual se eu tivesse algo pra dizer, acredito que igualmente não teria conseguido. Porque Sasuke teria me calado com um beijo. Exatamente como fez agora. Suas mãos que antes seguravam as minhas, agora estavam na minha cintura. Minhas mãos brincavam com o seu cabelo negro. Eu agia como se estivesse no automático.

Aquilo tudo era tão surreal. Parecia um sonho. Algo impossível, mas então porque esse impossível estava acontecendo agora? No presente, e porque comigo? Eram tantas perguntas que me deixavam mais confusa do que nunca. Acho que no fundo eu sabia que não eram minhas perguntas que estavam me deixando tonta, mas sim a boca de Sasuke colada na minha.

Sua boca só se descolou da minha quando estávamos totalmente sem ar. Mas ele não tirou os lábios da minha pele, Sasuke beijava meu pescoço, acariciava minhas costas, me abraçava forte. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Meu corpo estava deitado na cama, com o dele sobre o meu, mas eu não sentia muito peso sobre mim. Eu estava mais concentrada em encontrar a boca dele.

- Eu... Te... Amo... – Sasuke sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu acabei por abraçá-lo mais forte. Beijando intensamente de uma forma que nunca havia beijado ninguém antes. Ouvir aquelas três palavrinhas saindo da boca dele, direcionadas pra mim, aquilo me fez esquecer o mundo lá fora. Esquecer que minha mãe estava vindo pra casa. Que meu pai queria que eu morasse com ele. Do soco que eu dei na Tayuya. De tudo. Porque naquele momento, o que realmente me importava era Uchiha Sasuke.

- Eu... Te... Amo... – sussurrei de volta nos seus lábios.

Senti seus lábios se moldarem em um sorriso. Sasuke beijou todo o meu rosto, meu pescoço, tudo de uma forma doce, carinhosa... Apaixonada. Uma vez vovó Tsunade me disse que o amor na adolescência é sempre mais forte. Foi assim com ela e o vovô Dan. Na adolescência não existe somente amor, mais sim amor misturado com paixão, deixando o sentimento mil vezes mais forte.

Sasuke separou nossos lábios, se deitou na minha cama e me abraçou. Seu rosto escondido no meu pescoço e seus lábios roçando minha pele. Naquele momento meu rabo de cavalo já era, tirei o elástico do cabelo, fazendo com meus cabelos róseos se espalhassem pelo travesseiro. Sasuke abraçou mais forte minha cintura, acabei por ficar com a cabeça em seu peito.

- Sakura... – Sasuke murmurou.

- O que? – levantei a cabeça pra fita-lo.

- Eu não quero mais apenas ficar com você.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim, nós estamos namorando. – dizendo isso Sasuke me beijou novamente.

OMG! Morri e fui pro céu. Kami-sama me ama! Minha mãe voltou a ser a mesma, eu estou _namorando_ o cara que sempre amei, só falta chover chocolate. Sasuke estava em cima de mim, _de novo_. Nossa agora eu tirei de vez aquela idéia maluca de virar freira e mudar pra um convento na Sibéria isolado da população masculina. É sem duvida essa idéia está totalmente descartada.

Separei-me de Sasuke quando ouvi a voz da minha mãe. Ela havia chegado. Sasuke me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, eu levantei da cama e arrumei meus cabelos. Passei rapidamente a escova de cabelo pelos meus fios róseos, desamassei minha blusa rosa, e vi se minha calça estava certa no meu corpo. É tudo ok.

- O que aconteceu? – Sasuke perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Minha mãe chegou. – falei sorrindo e peguei sua mão. – Vamos.

Descemos as escadas lentamente, Sasuke apertou minha mão ao ver que ela estava tremendo. Ele me lançou um olhar do tipo 'tudo vai ficar bem', depois disso realmente me acalmei. Quando cheguei ao último degrau da escada fiquei pasma com o que eu via. Minha mãe estava abraçada com as minhas irmãs, com lágrimas nos olhos. Seu cabelo não estava mais pintado de loiro, como da última vez que eu a vi. Estava rosa, no seu tom natural, exatamente como o meu.

Não era só minha mãe que estava chorando, Tomoyo e Yuki também. Segundos depois vi que Sasuke estava me abraçando por trás, só assim notei que _eu também_ estava chorando. Minha mãe se levantou de onde estava ajoelhada com as meninas e se sentou no sofá com as duas no seu colo.

- M-mãe. – eu disse. Senju Megumi me encarou com seus olhos cor de mel e sorriu.

- Hei, venha dar um abraço na sua mãe desnaturada. – mamãe falou.

- Vá lá Sakura. – Sasuke murmurou no meu ouvido. Eu sorri pra ele, e caminhei até minha mãe, envolvendo-a com meus braços.

* * *

**N/a:**

Love...Love and more Love!

Esse capitulo foi o mais romântico até agora, como muitas girls pediram teve Sasuke POV. Espero que tenham entendido as ações do nosso galã. Admito hoje eu tava super inspirada nossa esse capitulo teve muito mel. Espero não ter exagerado.

Wow a mami da Sakura apareceu, wow again ela parece ter se lembrado que tem três adoráveis filhas. Sakura metendo a porrada na Tayuya O.o eu sei também fiquei chocada. Tio Pain ta podendo em, metendo medo pra proteger a _sobrinha._

Esse capitulo foi muito _love__and__family_ espero não ter exagerado. Bom por hoje é só.

Queria muitooo agradecer minhas lindas e super cats leitoras pelas review, elas me deixam muito happy! o/

Ah finalmente um capitulo betado, agradeçam a Mary-chan por isso.

Beijuu

Samy-chan

**N/b:**

Não sei se ele ta bem betado porque eu cheguei em casa quase agora, numa noite de domingo tendo que fazer trabalho pra amanha (os: são 00:30), então me perdoem por qualquer erro ok?

O Sasuke falo que ama a Sakura *-* aiiin!

Mais o que acontecerá com a mãe da Sakurinha chegando no pedaço hein? O pai dela deve ficar muito bravo com isso, _confusion and more confusion_ galerinha...

Qualquer coisa me avisem de erros...

Kissus

Mary-chan!


	9. SOMENTE EU

**N/a: Capitulo dedicado a todas as minhas lindas e cats leitoras, amo vocês. Muito obrigado pelo apoio e pelas grandes inspirações que são suas reviews.**

**Boys Like Girls - ****Five Minutes To Midnight**

(Cinco Minutos Para Meia-Noite)

**Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke**

Os olhos e pulmões marrons cheios com fumaça

**Fast lives are stuck in the undertow**

Vidas rápidas, nós estamos paralisados na ponta do dedo

**But you know the places I wanna go**

Mas você sabe os lugares que eu quero ir

**Cause oh oh oh**

'Porque oh oh oh,

**I've got a sickness, you've got the cure**

Eu tenho uma doença, você tem a cura

**You've**** got the spunk I've been looking for**

Você tem a coragem que eu estava procurando

**And I've got a plan, we walk out the door**

E eu tenho um plano em que nós saímos pela porta

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 09**

Cara, eu já disse o quanto eu amo a minha mãe? Se não falei, falo agora. MAMI EU TE AMO! Você deve estar se perguntando "Porque diabos essa garota está surtando?". Sério, se você soubesse, ou melhor, se tivesse uma mãe como a minha também estaria surtando de felicidade.

Bem, acho melhor explicar as coisas do... Começo.

Quando vi Senju Megumi abraçada com as minhas irmãs, fiquei muito feliz. A abracei, resumindo acabamos por as quatro chorarem. Detalhe, Sasuke-kun estava vendo tudo, com aquele seu sorriso de canto, quase imperceptível. Ok, falei como uma louca apaixonada agora.

Mas, continuando... Depois desse abraço, das lágrimas, mamãe se levantou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Me desculpem. – Megumi disse – Eu fui uma completa idiota por todos esses anos. Eu não deveria ter me afastado de vocês.

- Agora isso não importa. – Falei – O importante é que você voltou.

- Como você cresceu pequena. – Oka-san sorriu, ela estava com Yuki e Tomoyo segurando suas mãos – Nem parece mais àquela garotinha que vinha correndo me contar que estava apaixonada por...

- MÃE! – Gritei.

Eu não queria que o Sasuke-kun ficasse sabendo que eu gostava dele desde o meu tempo de garotinha mimada. Oka-san olhou para algo atrás de mim (lê-se Sasuke) e seu sorriso de felicidade foi substituído por um de malicia. _Oh Shite!_ Eu tinha me esquecido que diferente do meu pai, mamãe nota as coisas. Já to até vendo, logo, logo vou ter que responder ao seu interrogatório.

**- **Quem é você? – Oka-san perguntou de uma forma inocente. Não é por nada que ela é atriz.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Sasuke-kun andou até mim e enlaçou minha cintura. – Namorado da Sakura.

- AHA! Eu sabia! – Yuki disse entusiasmada – Eu sempre soube, e vocês sempre tiveram a cara de pau de esconder.

- Yuki-niichan, não seja indiscreta. – Tomoyo falou. Nesse momento uma veia estava prestes a estourar na minha testa.

- Meninas. – Mamãe as repreendeu, fazendo com que as duas prestassem atenção nela.

- Desculpe mamãe. – Yuki e Tomoyo falaram em uníssono.

- Muito prazer Sasuke-san. – Oka-san estendeu a mão. – Sou Senju Megumi, mãe das meninas.

- O prazer é meu. – Sasuke-kun respondeu.

Sasuke-kun acabou por jantar com agente, na verdade só pedimos uma pizza. Isso porque mamãe disse que as pessoas sempre a ficam controlando no estúdio, dizendo que ela deve comer coisas saudáveis que não engordam e todo aquele blábláblá.

- Bem crianças, está na hora dos idosos se retirarem. - Mamãe falou brincando. Yuki estava quase dormindo, enquanto Tomoyo estava atirada no sofá já há muito tempo no mundo dos sonhos.

- Do jeito que você fala nem parece que tem só...

- Sakura, porque você e o Sasuke também não vão dormir?

Só há dois motivos para minha mãe ter convidado meu namorado para dormir na casa dela, para ser mais exata no meu quarto, na minha cama, ao meu lado. Opção um, ela não queria que eu revelasse sua idade e essa foi à primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça. Opção dois, ela é totalmente louca. Que mãe praticamente convidaria o namorado da sua filha de 15 anos para dormir com ela.

- Ok. – Eu disse meio exitante. Levantei e peguei a mão direita do Sasuke-kun.

- Boa noite, Megumi-san. – Sasuke-kun falou.

- Boa noite Sasuke. – Mamãe retribuiu o comprimento com um sorriso, para depois subir as escadas com Tomoyo e Yuki.

- Você quer dormir aqui? – Perguntei me virando para encará-lo. Sasuke-kun tirou uma mexa de cabelo que estava escondendo meu rosto e a colocou atrás da minha orelha.

- Quero.

Ele me olhou intensamente, eu podia sentir meu rosto corar. Sasuke-kun aproximou seu rosto do meu, acabamos por ter nossas testas encostadas. Ele entrelaçou sua outra mão a minha, e mordiscou meu lábio inferior. Meu corpo estava colado no dele, suas mãos soltaram as minhas, e abraçaram minha cintura.

Sua língua já invadirá minha boca, estávamos nos beijando de uma forma lenta e românica, sua língua dançava junto da minha. Sasuke-kun me pegou no colo, ainda nos beijando, só separou nossos lábios quando parou na frente da escada. Escondi meu rosto no seu pescoço, dando leves beijos na sua pele branca.

Ele abriu a porta do meu quarto, a fechou assim que entramos. Acabamos por estar abraçados na minha cama. Sasuke-kun estava com a mão esquerda envolta da minha cintura, enquanto a direita acariciava meu braço. Já eu estava com a cabeça deitada no seu peito e com os braços envoltos do seu corpo.

Levantei-me um pouco me escorando nos cotovelos. Sasuke-kun me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, eu sorri de leve e lhe dei um selinho.

- Vou pegar algo pra você vestir. – respondi a sua pergunta silenciosa.

- Eu deixei a calça de moletom no quarto de hospedes.

- Já volto. – Eu disse caminhando até a porta.

- Logo. – Sasuke-kun tinha um tom de malicia na voz.

Sorri e sai do quarto. Cara, acho que o meu coração vai sair pela boca. Esse Uchiha mexe de uma forma comigo de uma forma inconsciente. Fui até o quarto de hospedes e peguei a calça. Quando estava passando pelo quarto da mamãe a vi sorrindo enquanto falava ao telefone. Estranho, muito estranho. Ao me ver dona Megumi, murmurou alguma desculpa para quem estava falando, e desligou o celular.

- Sakura, venha aqui. – Oka-san me chamou.

- Com quem estava falando? – Perguntei sem exitar.

- Bem, eu não posso contar agora, mas assim que eu poder você será a primeira, a saber.

- Ok. – Falei franzindo o cenho em confusão.

- Sabe, foi ele que me fez ver como eu estava sendo estúpida em me afastar de vocês. Ele tem duas filhas, uma com a sua idade, e a outra é um pouco mais velha que Yuki.

- Wow, diga para 'O senhor misterioso' que eu já gosto muito dele.

- Pode deixar amore. – Mamãe pareceu lembrar de algo. Por favor, não pergunte _aquelas coisas_, please. – Sakura, você e o Sasuke já... Você sabe... ?

- Não mãe, eu ainda sou vigem. – Eu tinha pedido, por favor – Nós já dormimos juntos, só dormimos.

- Nossa, pra quem olha de fora, parece que vocês namoram a séculos, e namorar a muito tempo consequentemente leva a sexo.

- Ta bom, mãe. Chega de falar sobre isso, é constrangedor. Boa noite. – Beijei sua testa.

- Durma com os anjos, se bem que eu duvido que você tenha pesadelos essa noite.

- MÃE! - Lhe lancei um olhar de repreensão.

- Você sabe que é verdade.

- É eu sei. – Falei envergonhada, o que a fez gargalhar ainda mais.

Fechei a porta, e fui a passos rápidos ate meu quarto. Quando entrei vi Sasuke deitado, parecia estar dormindo. _ Oh Shite!_ Acho que demorei de mais, deixei a calça de moletom na cama, e me sentei na mesma de costas para o Uchiha dorminhoco.

Meu pijama estava do meu lado, tirei os sapatos e a calça jeans, vesti meu short cinza cheio de corações pretos. Quando havia tirado a blusa ficando só com meu sutiã cinza com bolinhas rosa pink, senti dois braços fortes me abraçando.

- AH! – Quase gritei, cheguei ate a pular de susto – Sasuke! – Ele estava sem camiseta só com a calça de moletom que eu havia jogado na cama.

- Você fica linda assim. – Ele me virou e me beijou, eu estava me sentindo MUITO quente. Kami-sama, beijar tão bem assim deveria ser pecado.

Eu acabei por ficar deitada, com Sasuke-kun em cima de mim, me beijando. Meu cabelo estava espalhado pelo travesseiro, à franja dele estava fazendo cócegas na minha testa. Coloquei minhas mãos no abdômen dele, e o empurrei levemente. Sasuke se afastou e beijou minha testa.

- Desculpe, acho que passei dos limites, de novo. – Ele pegou minha blusa do pijama e a vestiu em mim.

- Tudo bem, agora que você é meu namorado, acho que não tem problema. – Falei olhando para o teto do meu quarto. Lembro-me que quando era pequena pedi para mamãe pinta-lo como o céu de uma noite de primavera em Konoha, assim ela fez, por isso gosto tanto de fita-lo.

- Sakura, olhe pra mim. – Sasuke-kun começou a mexer nos meus cabelos, fazendo com que eu o fitasse.

- Estou olhando.

- Eu quero muito, te fazer minha. Mas isso só vai acontecer quando você estiver pronta. – Ele colocou o dedo indicador na ponta do meu nariz, para depois contornar meus lábios. O abracei, seu braço abraçou minha cintura, e sua mão voltou a mexer nos meus cabelos.

- Sabe é por isso que eu te amo. – Fitei seus olhos.

- Pelo que?

- Você pode ser frio, grosso, cabeça dura com qualquer pessoa, mas comigo é diferente. Às vezes me chama de 'irritante', e eu entendi tudo hoje. Nunca imaginei que você diria 'eu te amo', não pra mim.

- Sakura, porque acha isso? – Sasuke-kun me perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e com um sorriso de canto.

- Sasuke, fala sério. Olha todas as garotas que se jogam pra cima de você, todas lindas e charmosas. Garotas que o Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, chamam de gostosas quando pensam que eu não estou perto. E agora você olha pra mim. Eu sou magra de mais, certinha de mais, ando a maior parte do tempo com garotos, sei brigar, sou praticamente um cara. Essa sou _somente eu_, contra um batalhão de super modelos.

- Como você é irritante. – Sasuke falou _sorrindo_, meu deus vai chover chocolate daqui a pouco. – Preste atenção, porque vai ser difícil eu repetir isso.

- Wow, isso vai ser interessante. – Eu disse brincando.

- É por isso que eu te amo.

- Ok, não entendi. – Sasuke suspirou e segurou meu rosto com as mãos.

- Eu te amo, por ser SOMENTE VOCÊS. Sakura você tem conteúdo. Você não é um cara, e não é qualquer garota é a _minha_ garota. Você é divertida, linda, você é feminina, só você não nota isso. Sakura você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre cuidando das suas irmãs, você se preocupa de mais com os outros e pouco com você. EU TE AMO HARUNO SAKURA POR SER VOCÊ MESMA.

Meu deus, meus olhos estão soltando faíscas de felicidade. Me sinto mais feliz do que o Naruto quando ganhou um jantar grátis no Ichiraku Lámem;. Nem preciso dizer que beijei Sasuke como se minha vida dependesse disso. Agora é a hora de dizer "Omg! Kami-sama me ama.".

Sua mão acariciava minhas costas por baixo da blusa, meu corpo estava colado no dele. Eu abraçava seus ombros para trazê-lo mais perto de mim, coisa que era impossível. Depois de nos beijarmos nos abraçamos.

- Essas foram as melhores coisas que eu ouvi em toda minha vida. – Falei.

- Eu só disse a verdade.

Sasuke-kun puxou as cobertas para nos tapar. A chuva podia ser ouvida caindo do céu. Eu estava me sentindo muito bem, dormindo com o cara que eu amo, sabendo que ele me ama, com minha mãe de volta, meus únicos problemas agora são meu pai, minhas melhores amigas que vão me encher de perguntas, e talvez quase toda a população feminina da escola.

.

Acordei com uma mão forte acariciando meu rosto. Abri lentamente os olhos, apenas para me deparar com um par de ônix me fitando. Sasuke-kun já estava vestido pelo jeito tinha acordado a algum tempo. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, que eu agradecia por serem lisos naquele momento, pelo menos não estavam armados.

- Bom dia. – Sasuke-kun me disse para depois me dar um selinho.

- Bom dia. – O abracei, enquanto ele mexia nos meus cabelos.

- Sakura.

- Hum? – Eu estava drogada de sono, fazia muito tempo que não dormia tão bem.

- Eu vou pra casa, te encontro na escola mais tarde.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho que falar com o Itachi. Eu realmente queria ficar, mas infelizmente não posso. – Sasuke-kun suspirou.

- Tudo bem. – Falei emburrada.

- Sakura. – Ele me chamou novamente, quando o encarei ele estava com aquele sorriso de canto que me fazia derreter. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Sorri contra seus lábios.

- Ai meu deus, quanto mel. Acho que eu vou vomitar. – Yuki disse na porta do meu quarto.

Sentei na cama e olhei feio para minha irmã. Peguei a primeira almofada que vi e toquei nela.

- Errou gatinha. – Ela gargalhou e saiu correndo. – A mamãe está te chamando pra tomar café!

- Ok já estou indo! – Gritei de volta.

Sasuke-kun estava se segurando para não sorrir. Pulei nele, que por reflexo me segurou. Minhas pernas estavam entrelaçadas na sua cintura, e meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Se você rir eu acabo com você. – Falei o encarando.

- Você vai me bater? – Cara, ele estava adorando isso.

- E o que eu posso fazer pra me redimir?

- Bem em primeiro lugar você vai ter que me carregar até lá em baixo.

- Fácil. – Ele sorriu e mordiscou meu lábio – E em segundo?

- Me beijar.

O vi sorrir antes de colar nossos lábios. Gostei dessa brincadeira, gostei muito. Separamos nossos lábios por falta de ar, o vi sorrir antes de esconder o rosto nos meus cabelos. Sasuke-kun saiu do quarto e me carregou até a cozinha, depois me colocou no chão.

- Te encontro na escola. – Ele me beijou e foi embora.

Me virei para entrar na cozinha e dou de cara com Oka-san. Ela estava usando um avental vermelho com varias maças estampadas nele, na parte que ficava tapando os seis estava escrito "Sorry, I'm so pretty for you.". Eu mereço. O mais engraçado não era o seu avental, mas sim a forma que ela estava parada me olhando. Encostada na parede, com os braços cruzados me olhando com um sorriso malicioso.

- Belo avental. – Falei rindo.

- Bela entrada. – Mamãe começou a gargalhar e eu fiquei vermelha.

- Mãe!

- O que? – Ela se fez de desentendida.

- Oka-san, você tinha que ver os dois se beijando hoje de manha. – Yuki disse. – Só de olhar deu vontade de vomitar de TANTO mel.

- Eu não achei Yuki-niichan. – Tomoyo tinha olhos brilhando e as mãos juntas no peito – Parecia um beijo de novela.

- Agora as duas viraram bisbilhoteiras? – Perguntei sentando a mesa. Só então notei que mamãe havia feito o café da manhã, e com todas as coisas que eu gostava.

- Não. – Yuki respondeu – Nós estávamos achando estranho você ainda não ter acordado, e fomos ver por que.

- Hei vocês três deixem de conversar e terminem de comer, ainda terão que se arrumar para a escola.

A fitei e sorri. Eu estava feliz por tudo finalmente estar se encaixando. Eu queria muito saber quem é o tal namorado da mamãe, ele com certeza trouxe a minha 'mãe' de volta. Ele deveria estar na casa dos quarenta, eu acho, talvez mais. Fico imaginando como meu pai vai reagir. Ele não pode fazer nada, afinal casou com a vaca da Yumi, que só se interessa pelo dinheiro dele. Vovó Tsunade vai ficar muito feliz. Porque finalmente sua filha tomou juízo.

Terminei meu café da manha, e lembrei do que eu queria contar para mamãe, quando liguei para ela ontem.

- Oka-san. – A fitei seria. Mamãe franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi? – Perguntou confusa.

- Preciso falar com você. – Encarei as meninas que aparentavam estar prestando atenção na comida. – A sós.

- Depois que terminarem vão se trocar e escovar os dentes. Oka-san deu um beijo na testa de Yuki e depois Tomoyo, para depois ir comigo ate meu quarto. Ela se sentou na minha cama enquanto eu fechava a porta. Fui até o meu guarda-roupa e peguei uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa preta do Paramore.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? – Seus olhos demonstravam preocupação.

- Meu pai quer nos levar pra morar com ele. – Falei de uma só vez.

- Eu não vou deixar! – Mamãe se levantou e me abraçou.

- Eu não quero morar com ele e a Yumi. Eu o odeio por tudo que ele fez pra você, ele só se importa com a sua imagem o que o mundo pensa dele. Não está nem um pouco se importando com suas filhas. – Eu estava segurando para não deixar as lágrimas escorrerem eu não iria chorar de novo.

- Não se preocupe com isso eu vou fazer de tudo, o impossível pra que vocês fiquem comigo. – Oka-san levantou meu rosto e beijou minha testa, ela estava chorando, provavelmente se lembrando do quanto sofreu nas mãos do meu pai.

- Sasuke-kun disse que vai falar com o Itachi, irmão dele. Ele é um dos melhores advogados do país.

- Uchiha Itachi? – Mamãe perguntou, eu apenas lhe respondi com um aceno. – Ótimo, eu vou resolver isso. Por agora vá se arrumar pra escola, pequena.

Oka-san deu um beijo na minha testa e saiu do quarto. Eu realmente espero que ela consiga resolver isso. Amanhã ou domingo Otou-san viria nos buscar, ai que as coisas iriam complicar. Levantei-me da cama e me troquei, coloquei meu all star preto, e penteie os cabelos. Quando eu estava na frente do espelho notei algumas manchas roxas no meu pescoço. _Oh Shite! _Odeio passar maquiagem no pescoço. Coloquei meus cabelos para frente escondendo um pouco meu pescoço.

Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho, e fui pegar minha mochila. Desci as escadas e fiquei esperando Ino, ela avisou que iria me buscar hoje. Olhei paro o topo da escada e me deparei com Yuki. Não consegui me conter comecei a rir. Ela estava vestida com uma saia de pregas lilás e uma blusa rosa com uma estampa dizendo "I'm a Good Girl". Queria saber como mamãe a convenceu de usar aquelas roupas, Yuki odeia se vestir como uma menininha, ela sempre reclamava quando eu queria vestir aquele tipo de roupas nela.

- Você está uma graça. – Falei segurando o riso.

- Não fala nada. – Yuki cruzou os braços irritada, seu cabelo estava solto com cachos nas pontas, e ela estava te usando gloss.

- Sakura-niichan como estou? – Tomoyo perguntou contente correndo até mim. Ela estava com um vestido rodado cor de rosa com um urso na frente, seu cabelo estava em duas tranças, e em seus pés uma sapatilha roxa.

- Linda, adorei o vestido. – Dei um beijo na testa dela.

- Como vocês vão pra escola? – Oka-san perguntou, pelo visto ela também havia se trocado. Sua calça jeans, e sua blusa branca ficaram bem nela, mesmo sendo uma roupa simples e que ela dificilmente usava.

- Ino vem me buscar hoje. – Quando terminei de falar ouvi uma buzina. – Bom, minha carona chegou. Tchau mãe te vejo mais tarde.

- Tchau. – Ela falou se escorando na porta, e nos abanando.

- Testuda! – Ino disse irritada quando deu a partida.

- Oi pra você também porquinha.

- Não tente mudar de assunto. – Ela me olhou de canto. – Porque você não me contou que esta namorando o Sasuke-kun?

- O QUE? Como você sabe?

- Hinata me ligou e contou pra mim, que o Naruto tinha contado pra ela que o Sasuke tinha dito pra ele que ele te pediu em namoro ontem. – Wow as noticias correm rápido.

- É verdade porquinha, e eu só não te contei porque minha mãe está em casa e eu também tinha esquecido. – Sorri amarelo.

- Tudo bem eu te perdôo. – Ela suspirou e sorriu – Agora eu posso te convidar pra um encontro duplo. Mas me conta como foi...

Ino em fez contar todos os detalhes, quando eu digo todos, eu quero dizer TODOS MESMO. Ela queria saber os acontecimentos desde ontem quando ele chegou até a hora que eu havia saído de casa hoje. A minha sorte era que minhas irmãs estavam distraídas o banco de trás do carro. Quando chegamos à escola eu estava quase sem fôlego de tanto falar.

Na hora que Ino estacionou o carro eu o vi. Lá estava ele, com os braços cruzados no peito vestindo uma camiseta preta do Linkin Park, seus cabelos negros balançavam com o vento. Ao me ver ele sorriu e caminhou até mim, sendo seguido por Gaara que vinha receber Ino. Vi Yuki revirar os olhos ao sair do carro, os garotos da idade dela a fitavam, já Tomoyo saia alegre e saltitante.

- Você demorou. – Sasuke-kun falou enquanto abria a porta do carro pra mim para depois me beijar.

- Então o negocio dos dois estarem namorando era verdade. – Ouvi Gaara falar com Ino, ao mesmo tempo em que senti Sasuke-kun sorrir contra meus lábios.

- Testuda. – Ino chamou. Separei meus lábios dos de Sasuke-kun enquanto ele enlaçava minha cintura.

- O que foi porquinha? – Perguntei enquanto andávamos até os outros.

- Tenha muito cuidado. – Ela me lançou um olhar de suspense – Quase toda população feminina, e uma parte da masculina vai estar furiosa com você.

- Você fala isso porque nunca viu a Sakura-chan brigando! – Naruto disse, o olhei chocada.

- O.O

- O que foi? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

- Não acredito que você está usando isso. – Sasuke-kun falou.

- Gostaram da minha nova calça? – Naruto tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Ela é LARANJA! – Gritei.

- Eu sei legal né?

- Quando você estiver usando isso, finja que não me conhece. – Sasuke-kun disse.

- Você está com inveja teme.

- Eu? Com inveja de você?

- É. – Eu já podia ver que isso iria gerar uma boa discussão.

- Hei vocês dois, vamos pra sala de aula. – Peguei a mão do Sasuke-kun e o arrastei.

- Sakura, eu sei andar. – Rolei os olhos e continuei o puxando.

.

- Vocês têm que demonstrar emoção arte é uma explosão de sentimentos... Arte is a BANG! – Deidara-sensei tinha as mãos erguidas pro alto, mostrando suas tatuagens de bocas sorridentes nas mãos. Eu podia ver uma gota na cabeça dos meus colegas. Deidara era um dos professores mais estranhos e gatos dessa escola.

- Bizarro. – Sussurrei pra Hinata ao meu lado. Hinata mordeu o lábio pra segurar uma risada.

- Se esqueceu que ele é primo da Ino. – Ela sussurrou de volta pra mim.

- Isso explica muita coisa.

- Querem compartilhar algo com a turma? – Deidara-sensei apareceu atrás de nós, fazendo com que pulássemos.

- N-não Sensei. – Hinata disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Ele sorriu e virou as costas pra nós. – Na próxima aula falaremos sobre arte de atuar, se separem em grupos, de meninas e meninos, vocês terão que cantar e interpretar.

- Espera ai! – Naruto gritou, como sempre. – Aula de arte não é só pra desenhar-! Ai! – Deidara-sensei deu um soco na cabeça dele.

- Acho que isso não vai ser um problema pra você e seus amigos, já que tem uma banda. E montar uma coreografia não será problema. – Sensei tinha os braços cruzados no peito e um olhar horripilante lançado a Naruto. – Você ainda não aprendeu o significado da arte, acho que só assim irá aprender.

Ok agora eu não estava entendo nada. Porque diabos teríamos que apresentar um teatro ou uma musica, na aula de artes, sendo que existe um clube de teatro e outro de canto na escola. Acho que Deidara-sensei anda olhando _Glee_ de mais. Encarei Ino e Hinata, elas assentiram, eu já tinha com quem fazer o trabalho, agora quero o que ele vai nos mandar fazer.

- Haruno, Yamanaka e Hyuuga vocês terão que encontrar uma musica de rock dos anos 70, canta-la e interpreta-la eu quero uma coreografia. – Deidara-sensei ia anotando os grupos e seus temas.

- Uchiha, Uzumaki e Sabaku vocês ficam com os anos 80 até começo de 90.

Eu fiquei feliz com o ano e o tema musical que ele deu para mim e as meninas, eu conhecia algumas cantoras dos anos 70. Acho que os meninos também gostaram da década que eles ficaram isso poderia ate ser fácil.

- É pra semana que vem, vale 15 pontos, o que metade da nota do semestre e será apresentado no auditório. Na frente de toda a escola. – Deidara-sensei falou.

_Oh Shite!_ Ele só podia estar tirando com a minha cara, só pode. Cara, isso é o que a Temari chamaria de _vingança punk_. Algo que faria você sofrer psicologicamente sua vida inteira, ser zoado por toda a escola.

Acho que o Deidara-sensei está se vingando pela vez que colocamos um balde de tinta vermelha em cima da porta, e muitas bombinhas de fogos de artifício na sua sala na sétima serie. O balde de tinta caiu na cabeça dele e as bombinhas começaram a estourar. Ele começou a gritar como uma bichinha dizendo "SOCORRO MAMÃE! EU JURO QUE NUNCA MAIS ESPIO PELA FECHADURA DO BANHEIRO FEMININO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!" nos filmamos e colocamos no _youtube_, e em todos os sites que conhecíamos. Ai aquele dia foi muito legal.

Mas voltando ao presente. Ele sabe cometer uma boa vingança, é com toda certeza uma vingança _punk._ O sinal tocou e todos nós saímos emburrados da sala. Sasuke-kun passou o braço pelos meus ombros enquanto eu enlaçava sua cintura. Acho que não é necessário dizer que recebi olhares fulminantes das lideres de torcida.

Notei que Tayuya tinha um curativo no nariz, ela me olhava com raiva e, medo. Nunca pensei que quebrar o nariz de uma pessoa fosse TÃO legal! Talvez da próxima vez eu tente com a vakarin a experiência deve ser melhor. Muahahahaha (risada maligna).

Sasuke-kun se sentou e me puxou para o seu colo, ele encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e deu um beijo ali. Sorri e comecei a brincar com seus dedos. É tão bom estar assim, abraçada com ele.

- Ai que droga! – Tenten veio como um furacão, ela tinhas as mãos em punhos, e os olhei serrados.

- O que houve? – Perguntei olhando para ela. Ela olhou para mim e para o Sasuke-kun, e arregalou os olhos.

- Não acredito! Vocês tomaram jeito! Finalmente!

- Só falta você agora. – Ino disse sorrindo maliciosamente pra ela.

- Nem me fala! – Tenten se sentou e cruzou os braços na altura dos seios. Eu e Ino trocamos um olhar cúmplice. Dei um beijo em Sasuke-kun e me levantei, notei que Ino fez o mesmo que eu após beijar Gaara.

- Já voltamos. – Ino e eu falamos em uníssono. Peguei o braço direito de Tenten e Ino o esquerdo. Enquanto arrastávamos Tenten, encontramos Hinata e Temari, peguei a mão de Hinata, e Ino a de Temari, e as puxamos para junto.

- Hei! Porque estão nos puxando? – Temari perguntou. Apontei com a cabeça pra Tenten.

Todas nós nos sentamos na grama, e encaramos Tenten. Minha amiga projeto de Pucca suspirou e olhou para baixo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei e abracei os ombros dela.

- Você sabe que pode desabafar com agente Tenten-chan. – Hinata tocou o ombro dela.

- É Pucca desabafa... – Ino falou sorrindo levemente. Tenten suspirou mais uma vez e nos olhou por cima da franja, eu podia ver seus olhos chocolate embaçados pelas lágrimas.

- V-vocês sabem de quem eu gosto. – Tenten afirmou, mas mesmo assim concordamos. – Bem... Eu o vi beijando uma das lideres de torcida, amiga da vakarin. – Ela engoliu um soluço e passou as costas da mão pelo rosto.

- Eu vou acabar com a raça daquele garoto! – Temari disse se levantando.

- Temari senta ai! - - Falei segurando seu ombro.

- Mas _punk princess_, eu preciso quebrar a cara dele. – Me disse teimosa.

- Em primeiro lugar... NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!... – Respirei fundo e coloquei uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha – Em segundo, se acalmem. Tenten eu tenho certeza que se o Neji soubesse que você gosta dele ele não estaria ficando com alguma amiga da vakarin. Se bem que eu estou a fim de bater nele só pelo fato de ele ter beijado uma daquelas vacas.

- Você pode bater nele e eu não? – Temari falou.

- Eu não vou bater nele, apenas estava pensando alto.

- Vocês não estão ajudando. – Ino disse com olhos serrados.

- Está mais calma Tenten-chan? – Hinata perguntou.

- Sim, bem melhor obrigada. – Tenten nos abraçou.

* * *

**N/a:**

**Voltei! Finalmente meu PC ta funcionando de novo, e brevemente eu vou ganhar um notebook o que eu acho que vai fazer os capítulos virem mais rápido, já que eu não vou precisar dividi-lo com a minha irmã a **_**princesinha**_** ¬¬.**

**Bem, eu tentei colocar tudo que me pedirão nesse capitulo, **_romance__**,**__ comedia__**, **__entrosamento com os outros personagens_**,** **entre outras coisas. Eu fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que você me mandaram. **

**Ah eu exclui o 'AVISO' e coloquei esse capitulo no lugar, que por acaso não foi betado porque eu queria posta-lo hoje, mas o próximo será. Então todo erro é culpa minha linda e adorada beta **_**Mary-chan**_**.**

**Bem eu recebi elogios, e conselhos para melhorar a fic, o que eu agradeço muito, mas uma coisa ficou na minha cabeça, várias leitoras pediram hentai e outras disseram que se acontecesse podia ser um bom tempo de namoro e talz. Pra ser sincera eu nunca escrevi hentai, ler eu já li ;p**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**VOCÊS QUEREM HENTAI?**

**Well acho que é só, eu não vou comentar o capitulo, vou deixar isso por vocês.**

**Beijos**

**Samy**

**

* * *

**

**JUST ME: SOMENTE EU**

* * *

**Faça a autora feliz deixe sua review!**

**Sem review, sem novo capitulo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	10. Oh Shite!

**N/a: Capitulo dedicado a Letyy-chan pelo seu B-Day. Espero que goste.**

* * *

**Paramore –** Careful

(Cuidadoso)

**I settled down**

Eu me acalmei

**A twisted up frown**

Um olhar de raiva

**Disguised as a smile**

Disfarçado em um sorriso

**Well, you would've never known**

Bem, você nunca saberia

**I had it all, but not what I wanted**

Eu tinha tudo, mas não o que eu queria

**'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted**

Porque a esperança, pra mim era um lugar desconhecido

**And overgrown**

E encoberto

* * *

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 10**

Posso dizer que eu tenho dois melhores amigos, caras. Hyuuga Neji e Sabaku no Gaara. Um grande conselheiro: Nara Shikamaru. Um irmão: Uzumaki Naruto. E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, um amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Convivo muito bem com esses cinco caras, mas às vezes eu tenho que tomar atitudes. Principalmente como agora, eu estou indo conversar com Neji, sobre Tenten.

Andei até ele e parei em sua frente, cruzando os braços. Sasuke me olhou interrogativo, provavelmente ele tinha pensado que eu estava indo pros braços dele. Bem que eu queria.

- O que houve? – Neji perguntou confuso.

- Preciso falar com você gatinho. – Eu sempre os chamo assim, quer dizer menos o Sasuke. Você já deve ter escutado uma frase que diz "Nunca chame seu namorado de gato, porque gato lembra a leite, leite lembra a vaca e vaca lembra a chifre".

- Tudo bem. – Ele se levantou e esperou que eu o guiasse. Sasuke-kun me olhou com uma expressão do tipo "Não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois". Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e lhe mandei um beijo.

Sentei-me de baixo de uma árvore com Neji ao meu lado. Eu sinceramente não sabia como começar, é sempre difícil ajudar quando as pessoas em questão são seus amigos e o assunto é sentimento amoroso.

- Sakura, vá direto ao ponto. – Neji não me encarou quando falou, apenas ficou fitando os pássaros no céu.

- Você beijou uma das amigas da Vakarin?

- O que? – Me perguntou com olhos arregalados.

- Fui direto ao ponto, como pediu gatinho. – Lhe mostrei um sorriso doce e brincalhão.

- Como você soube?

- Então era verdade. – Deduzi encostando minha cabeça no troco da árvore.

- Não é bem assim Sakura. – Neji finalmente fitou-me, eu podia ver tristeza em seus olhos – Foi Tenten que te contou não é?

- Foi.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, pude ver pelo canto do olho que Naruto e Sasuke-kun conversavam enquanto olhavam pro Neji. Eu já estive na mesma situação de Tenten, quando eu descobri que Sasuke tinha ficado com a vakarin na festa do time de futebol, eu não apenas fiquei sabendo como vi com meus olhos. Sasuke-kun alega até hoje estar bêbado naquele dia. Mas isso são coisas que eu prefiro sequer lembrar.

- Você ficou por ficar, ou gosta dela?

- Fiquei pelo mesmo motivo que você ficou com o Sasori.

- Te entendo, beijar alguém é uma forma de extravasar a raiva. – Sorrimos cúmplices – O que aconteceu?

- Sakura vou te dizer somente porque você é minha melhor amiga, e sei que não vai contar pra ninguém.

- Minha boca é um túmulo.

- Meu tio, pai de Hinata, me falou que vai se casar novamente. – Pausou – Hinata e Hanabi são como irmãs pra mim, assim como Hiashi é como um segundo pai. Hinata anda meio rebelde ultimamente, cansada de fazer só o que seu pai lhe ordena. Ela sabe que Hiashi não autorizaria seu namoro com Naruto, ela está cansada de ser comparada com a irmã mais nova. E eu estou cansado de ficar ouvindo-o reclamar pra mim, e ter que ir ao escritório pra aprender a lidar com as coisas da empresa...

- Sei como se sente. – Olhei pra ele e sorri. – Posso te dar um conselho?

- Pode.

- Porque você não se declara pra uma morena de coques, e deixa de ficar com líderes de torcida esnobes. – Falei. – Ela pode te ajudar a equilibrar as coisas, e alias é uma grande amiga da sua prima. Você pode combinar de sair com Naruto, e Hinata com Tenten, e se encontrarem por _acaso_.

- Você é malévola. – Neji disse rindo.

- Não eu sou só má, minha mãe que é malévola. – Ri junto com ele.

- Obrigada.

- Não há de que. Afinal, os amigos servem pra isso.

Levantei-me, e fui andando até onde Sasuke-kun estava. Naruto não estava mais ao seu lado, ele andava com Hinata. Ia me sentar ao seu lado, mas ele me puxou para seu colo, me abraçando fortemente. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito, enquanto fitava Neji ir até onde Tenten estava com Hinata.

- O que aconteceu? – Sasuke-kun murmurou no meu ouvido.

- Olhe. – Apontei com a cabeça pra Tenten e Neji.

- Você gosta de ser cupido. – Afirmou. – Ainda quero descobrir como você convenceu o Gaara a falar com os pais da Ino.

- Um dia te conto. – Sorri contra seus lábios.

_You say the sweetest things/ And I can't keep my heart from singing/ Along to the sound of your song/ My stupid feet keep moving/_

Ouvi Sasuke-kun bufar ao ouvir meu celular tocar, igualmente eu não poderia aprofundar o beijo. Ainda estávamos na escola e no intervalo, com o inspetor próximo de nós.

- Alô?

-_ Oi querida._

- Oi mãe. Sem querer ser grossa, mas por que me ligou durante o horário escolar?

_- Bem, só pra te avisar que você pode convidar seus amigos pra vir aqui em casa hoje. Eu vou dar uma festa._

- O que? – Sasuke-kun me olhava com o cenho franzido.

-_ Sabe aquele meu namorado?_

- Sei, o que o 'Senhor Misterioso' tem haver com isso?

-_ O convidei pra vir aqui em casa hoje._

- Tem certeza que você não é uma adolescente irresponsável?

_- Sakura!Eu apenas vou apresentá-lo pra família, não é como se ele fosse me pedir em noivado pra minha mãe. Que por acaso vai estar aqui._

- Tudo bem então, só não faça algo extravagante de mais, pode espantar o cara.

_- Só pra te lembrar, por acaso EU sou sua mãe, não o contrário._

- Ok, _mamãe._ – Ri.

- _Te vejo mais tarde._ – Disse e depois desligou.

Senju Megumi sempre teria uma alma adolescente. Minha mãe é como uma das minhas amigas, conto tudo pra ela, a diferença é que ela sabe ser adulta quando preciso. Ela sabe ser má quando quer.

- O que sua mãe queria? – Sasuke-kun perguntou.

- Avisar que vai dar uma festa hoje, e que eu vou conhecer seu namorado. – Virei o rosto rapidamente pro lado, me deparando com uma cena inesperada. – MEU DEUS! O que é aquilo?

Sasuke-kun foi ver o motivo do meu espanto, e ficou tão chocado quanto eu. Kin estava provocando Tenten, isso até cego notaria. Ela tinha uma expressão de deboche estampada no rosto, Neji estava segurando os braços de Tenten pra que ela não pulasse em Kin. Vakarin e Tayuya também estavam lá._ Oh Shit!_ Nada bom.

Fiquei de pé rapidamente, Sasuke-kun passou os braços na minha cintura. Segurando-me contra seu corpo, ele provavelmente tinha notado a fúria em meus olhos. Acho que Tayuya não havia aprendido a lição. Fechei minhas mãos em punhos.

Ao chegar mais perto pude ouvir a discussão, elas não gritavam, rosnavam umas para as outras.

- Eu não acredito que você vai me trocar por esse maxinho. – Kin disse. Wow, então a nojenta que ele ficou hoje foi à vaca da Kin.

Fitei Tenten, ela não parecia um 'maxinho', pra mim. Ela usava uma saia jeans preta que ia até a metade da coxa, meia-calça de bolinhas como estava na moda, uma blusa branca simples, tênis. Bonita e esportiva, palavras perfeitas para descrevê-la.

- Não sei o que você viu nessa sem sal. – Karin olhou Tenten da cabeça aos pés, como se ela estivesse usando uma calça boca de sino e sapatos de madeira, melhor dizendo, como se minha amiga fosse brega.

- Muito mais do que em você, quatro olhos. – Tenten falou. Vi Karin ficar vermelha de ódio, não a chamavam de quatro olhos desde a quinta série, quando ela se tornou popular.

- Do que me chamou?

- Você ouviu não se faça de surda.

Neji segurava Tenten pela cintura fortemente, ela estava louca para pular na ruiva. Soltei-me de Sasuke-kun e parei ao lado dos dois.

- Olha a rosadinha chegou pra defender a amiguinha. – Kin disse. – Vai se intrometer, _Darling_?

- Minha mão está louca pra acertar sua cara, _Darling._ – Falei com sarcasmo.

- Também não sei o que o Sasuke-kun viu em você. – Karin disse ajeitando seus óculos.

- A questão não sou eu, _Karin._ – Seu nome soou como o pior palavrão que já sairá de minha boca.

- A claro, no momento estamos falando da sua amiguinha. – A ruiva me lançou um sorriso debochado, como eu estava a fim de fazê-la beijar meu punho. – Uma fracassada como você. Sinceramente Neji, não sei o que você viu nesse maxinho.

- Eu sei. – A encarei, me aproximando. – Tenten é bonita, divertida, simpática ela não precisa debochar, e rebaixar as pessoas pra se sentir bem. Diferente de você ela tem amigas de verdade, e não se importa com ser a mais desejada pelos caras. Diferente de você, e essas cobras que vivem ao seu lado, Tenten não precisa usar roupas curtas e vulgares pra chamar a atenção. Seu sorriso já tem esse poder.

- Olha a rosadinha aprendeu a falar, nem se parece mais a garotinha que chorava porque o pai batia na mãe. – Vakarin falou.

Fiquei parada em choque, o sangue coagulava mais rápido por minhas veias. Aquele assunto sempre me fazia mal, fazia com que minha visão ficasse vermelha de raiva, com que eu serrasse meus punhos, meus dentes trincassem. Ela estava tentando fazer tortura psicológica comigo, da mesma forma que fez quando eu era pequena. Karin sempre foi uma cobra louca para dar o bote.

- Cala essa merda de boca. – Rosnei, fechei meus olhos, eu podia ver lágrimas escorrem do rosto da minha mãe, seu rosto roxo assim como todas as vezes que ela brigava com meu pai.

- A verdade dói não é Darling? – Karin ria debochadamente.

Não a espanque, Sakura. Não manche seu currículo, boas faculdades de medicina não aceitam alunos com fixa criminal. Respire a ignore. Mamãe está bem agora, feliz. Não deixe que essas aspirantes a Madrasta da Cinderela, te façam perder o controle. Seu futuro está em jogo. Eu repetia aquele discurso na minha cabeça, tentando não voar pra cima daquelas vacas.

- Admita Sakura, você sempre foi o patinho feio. Ninguém nunca gostou de você. – Kin gargalhou.

- Você não passa de lixo Sakura, ninguém te quer. – Karin disse.

- Fodasse. – Murmurei pra mim mesma.

Meu punho direito acertou a cara da Vakarin. Ela acabou por cair no chão, subi encima dela, minha mão acertando diversas vezes sua face. Ela tentava agarrar meus cabelos, é por isso que Gaara sempre diz que não é a toa que a maioria dos garotos tem cabelos curtos. Para quando forem brigar apenas usarem os punhos.

- Repete! – Gritei em sua cara, suas unhas tentavam arranhar meus braços, mas eu pouco me importava. A fúria havia me dominado. – Se você é bem mulher repita o que disse e eu vou ter prazer de te mandar pro hospital!

Alguém tentava me tirar de cima dela, mas acertei quem quer que fosse com uma cotovelada no estomago. Pelo canto do olho, vi que Neji segurava fortemente os braços de Tenten, impedindo que ela pulasse em Kin.

- Você é um nada Sakura, não passa de lixo. – Karin riu, sangue escorria de sua boca. – Sasuke-kun só vai brincar com você, depois ele vai voltar pra mim.

Estiquei meu braço, minha mão fechada em punho, eu estava pronta pra fazê-la se arrepender do dia que nasceu. Era como seu um demônio tivesse me possuído. Eu sempre fui tão racional, tão certinha, sempre optei por resolver as coisas com um bom diálogo. Agora eu vi que toda a raiva que eu sentia por essa garota estava acumulada em mim. Uma bomba prestes a explodir.

- Sakura chega! – Uma voz gritou. Não me importei o que eu mais queria no momento era fazer Karin pagar por tudo que ela havia feito pra mim, para as minhas amigas, o resto que fosse pro espaço.

Acho que finalmente havia entendido o porquê do Sasuke-kun se envolver com lutas ilegais, com a máfia. Era uma ótima forma de descontar a raiva, esquecer do mundo. Agora eu podia ver que quando você briga de verdade, você se esquece do mundo a sua volta. Deveria ser assim que ele se esquecia das brigas que tinha antes dos seus pais morrerem, das discussões com Itachi. De tudo.

Quando meu punho estava quase acertando Karin, seguraram minha mão, me afastando dela. Minhas mãos poderiam estar longe do seu corpo, meus pés não. Acertei-a com um chute, que por mais irônico que pareça, foi bem no traseiro. Haruno um, Vakarin zero. Shannaron!

- ME SOLTA! – Gritei pra quem quer que fosse.

- Eu disse que já chega. – As ônix me fitavam dura e intensamente, havia um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto ali, não direcionado pra mim... Pena.

O empurrei fortemente, e tentei ir novamente até Karin. Naruto sempre me disse que eu não precisava fazer aulas de artes marciais pra me defender, ele sempre alegou que faria isso por mim. Se eu não tivesse praticado dia e noite, se não fizesse isso até hoje, eu nunca seria capaz de empurrar um cara forte como Sasuke. Talvez eu até tivesse apanhado da Vakarin.

Não me distanciei mais que dois passos, Sasuke já agarrava minha cintura. Eu tentava faze-lo me soltar, mas era impossível. Seus braços pareciam barras de aço. Ele me pegou no colo, me jogando sobre seu ombro, agora sim que eu não conseguiria me soltar. Deixei que ele me carregasse pra onde quer que fosse.

Ele me colocou sentada em um banco, o mesmo que no início da semana o vi conversando com Naruto e com machucados no rosto. Sentou-se ao meu lado e me trouxe pro seu peito. Só então notei que estava soluçando, acho que as lembranças da minha infância me deixaram assim. Pela segunda vez naquela semana ele estava me confortando.

- Sakura, se acalme. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido. O abracei fortemente, encharcando sua camiseta com minhas lágrimas.

- Desculpe. – Murmurei entre os soluços. – Aquela não parecia eu.

- Mas do que ninguém eu te entendo. – Suas mãos acariciavam meu cabelo. – Se esqueceu que eu estava envolvido com a _máfia japonesa._

Sasuke passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas. Aproximou-se mais ainda de mim, beijando minha testa, minhas bochechas, meu nariz pra finalmente beijar meus lábios, calmamente. Minhas mãos se agarraram fortemente a sua camisa.

As palavras de Karin ainda me perturbavam. "_Você é um nada Sakura, não passa de lixo._" Aquilo não era verdade eu não era um lixo, eu não sou como ela. "_Sasuke-kun só vai brincar com você, depois ele vai voltar pra mim_." Ele não voltaria pra ela, porque Sasuke nunca foi dela. Ele disse que me amava, se isso fosse mentira ele estaria com ela nos braços não eu.

- Está mais calma? – Sasuke-kun perguntou com as mãos no meu rosto.

- Sim. – Suspirei. – Desculpe, me descontrolei.

- Também acho. – Fitei o homem parado ao meu lado com seus braços cruzados. – Sakura, Sarutobi-sama quer falar com você.

- Estou indo Kakashi-sensei. – Me levantei e beijei rapidamente Sasuke-kun.

- Vá pra sala Sasuke. – Sasuke-kun foi para um lado, e Kakashi e eu pra outro.

Kakashi sempre foi um grande homem diante dos meus olhos. Não somente meu professor de filosofia e física. Pra mim ele representava um pai, um completamente diferente do meu. Ele sempre me apoiou quando precisei, acho que um dos motivos é ele ser o melhor amigo da mamãe. Ele sabe pelo que eu passei pelo que mamãe passou. Sentia-me como se tivesse o decepcionado.

Caminhamos em silencio até a sala do diretor Sarutobi. Ele entrou comigo na sala, Kakashi colocou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros, um gesto paterno. O encarei mostrando o quanto sentia muito. Sentia muito por fazê-lo passar por isso, eu não me arrependia nem um pouco de ter acertado a cara da Vakarin.

- Sente-se Sakura. – Kakashi falou após entrarmos na sala.

Fiz o que ele pediu, e continuei em silencio. Encarando a face de Sarutobi. Ele estava muito velho, alias foi professor da minha avó. Eu tinha muito respeito por ele, de todas as vezes que eu havia vindo em seu escritório, essa era a primeira por mal comportamento.

- Não acredito que se meteu em uma briga Sakura. – Sarutobi me olhou com curiosidade.

- Nem eu. – Murmurei.

- Qual foi o motivo Sakura? – Kakashi-sensei perguntou.

- Karin falou mal da minha família, esnobou uma minha amiga já tentou bater na minha irmã. – Suspirei – Eu estava cansada dela. Vocês me conhecem, sabem que eu não brigaria sem motivo.

- O que exatamente ela disse? – Sarutobi perguntou.

- Ela esnobava Tenten, junto com Kin e Tayuya, eu defendi minha amiga. E ela falou "A rosinha aprendeu a falar, nem pareci à garotinha que corria pelos cantos chorando porque o pai batia na mãe." – Não os fitei ao pronunciar a ultima frase, meus olhos estavam focados nas cerejeiras que cresciam ao lado da janela.

- Compreendo. – Sarutobi falou. – Sabe que o que fez foi errado, e que Karin ficou bastante machucada, não é?

- Sim.

- Sakura, você é uma aluna exemplar, nunca tirou uma nota vermelha, sempre ajuda seus colegas, nunca quebrou as regras. Com exceção de hoje. É por isso que não vou sujar seu currículo, apenas essa vez. Espero que isso não se repita.

- Obrigada Sarutobi. - Beijei sua bochecha enrugada. – Digo muito obrigada Diretor.

- Leve-a até a sala Kakashi.

- Sim senhor. – Eu podia ver um sorriso no rosto de Kakashi-sensei, não pude evitar sorrir levemente.

Eu tinha perdido o período de inglês, agora teria aula de física com o próprio Kakashi, caminhamos lado a lado mais uma vez, eu podia ouvir vozes falando auto atrás da porta da sala de aula. Quando ia abri-la, ele segurou minha mão. O olhei confusa esperando que dissesse algo.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Me prometa que não vai mais fazer isso. – Kakashi falou. – Você sabe que isso vai prejudicar seu futuro.

- Prometo fazer o possível pra que isso jamais se repita.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça, e abriu a porta. Não olhei pros lados quando entrei, fui direto pro meu lugar, ao lado de Sasuke. Eu podia ouvir os cochichos, todos estavam falando sobre minha briga com a Vakarin. Quando me sentei Sasuke-kun pegou minha mão por debaixo da mesa e a apertou levemente.

Ino e Gaara que estavam sentados a minha frente se viraram pra me encarar. Ino pegou meu rosto, o virando, acho que estava procurando algum machucado.

- Eu sabia que você sairia ilesa. – Gaara disse sorrindo de canto.

- Droga! Não acredito que eu perdi a cena. – Ino falou. – Queria ter visto você arrebentando a cara da vaca.

- Sinto muito porquinha, mas eu não vou poder repeti-la. – Sorri pra ela.

- O que o diretor Sarutobi disse? – Porquinha tinha os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Que como eu sou uma aluna exemplar e tive motivo ele não iria sujar meu currículo, mas isso não poderia se repetir.

- Você deu sorte. – Sasuke-kun disse.

Não conversamos sobre o restante da aula. Kakashi estava passando um novo conteúdo, que seria tratado ate o final do ano escolar. Vi pelo canto do olho, Kin e Tayuya cochichando, e me fitando de esguelha. Eu queria ver como o rosto da vakarin havia ficado, mas ela não estava ali.

.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto gritou, quando eu e Sasuke estávamos escorados no carro. Os outros vinham atrás dele, todos caminhando até mim. Antes que Naruto se aproximasse, Temari me tirou dos braços de Sasuke e me abraçou. Senti que Tenten, Hinata e Ino também estavam me abraçando.

- _Punk Princess,_ eu sempre soube que você acabaria espancando a vakarin.

- Obrigada, Temari. E não me chame assim. – Falei a encarando com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Garota você briga como um demônio. – Neji disse, ele tinha o braço direito em volta da cintura de Tenten.

- Não me lembre disso. – Sasuke-kun falou e deu um longo suspiro.

- Bem, o que vocês acham de irem lá em casa hoje a noite. Minha mãe vai dar uma festa e disse que eu poderia convidar quem eu quisesse.

- Isso vai ser problemático, mas eu vou. – Shikamaru sorriu.

- Gaara, e eu também vamos. – Ino disse.

- Todos estarão lá. – Tenten respondeu por todos. – Qual o motivo da grande festa?

- Vou conhecer meu padrasto. – Eu disse de uma forma descontraída, dando de ombros.

.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke eu estávamos sentados na sala da minha casa. Hinata dormiria aqui hoje, seu pai iria sair então não teve problema. Quando nós chegamos a minha casa eu quase matei o Naruto. Por pouco ele não disse para minha mãe que eu tinha brigado com a Karin, foi por muito pouco mesmo. Falando na bruaca eu não havia visto ela desde que Sasuke-kun nos separou.

Sasuke-kun se levantou, o olhei confusa.

- Eu, e o dobe temos que ir nos arrumar, daqui a pouco estamos de volta. – Sasuke-kun me beijou rapidamente.

- Convide Itachi pra vir com você. – Murmurei no ouvido dele. – Você precisa sair mais com seu irmão.

- Tudo bem só porque _você_ pediu.

- Tchau, Hinata-chan. – Naruto a beijou, fazendo com que Hinata ficasse extremamente vermelha.

Depois que eles foram embora, subimos pro meu quarto. Mamãe estava eufórica, ela corria de um lado para o outro querendo deixar tudo perfeito. Tomoyo e Yuki estavam tomando banho, com suas roupas separadas em suas respectivas camas. Mamãe até tinha separado um vestido preto pra mim e um branco pra Hinata, sapatos e acessórios. Eu faria de tudo pra que essa noite fosse perfeita pra ela.

Hinata saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada ao seu corpo, eu ainda estava me trocando, colocando o vestido preto e simples que mamãe escolhera. Hinata se vestia com a mente a milhas de distância, ela parecia estar lembrando-se de algo não muito agradável, sua face angelical demonstrava tristeza.

- Hei o que aconteceu? – Perguntei me sentando ao lado dela.

- Meu pai vai se casar de novo. – Hinata murmurou fitando suas mãos.

- Eu sei, Neji me contou. – Passei os braços pelos ombros nus dela, devido ao vestido tomara que caia.

- Eu tenho medo que ele esqueça minha mãe. Eu acho que ele me trata mal porque eu o fico lembrando, afinal sou idêntica a ela. – Hinata estava chorando, abracei-a fazendo com que seu rosto se escondesse no meu pescoço.

- Hinata, seu pai amava sua mãe, entenda que dói nele tanto quanto em você. Você vai ver que sua futura madrasta vai ser uma pessoa muito legal, uma segunda mãe. E se você não gostar dela, pode vir morar comigo. – Falei mexendo em seus cabelos.

- O que eu mais quero é que otou-san seja feliz. – Hinata se levantou e secou suas lagrimas. – Me maquia?

- Claro você sabe que eu adoro fazer isso.

Em pouco tempo estávamos prontas, tanto eu quanto Hinata estávamos com os cabelos lisos e soltos, com maquiagens não muito escuras. Descemos as escadas e nos deparamos com minha família na sala. Vovó Tsunade, Shizune-san, tio Nawaki, tia Konan e Pain, Tomoyo e Yuki. Estranhei mamãe não estar ali.

- Sakura-chan, Konan não é irmã do seu pai? – Hinata murmurou pra mim.

- Sim, mas ela é grande amiga de Oka-san, elas se consideram irmãs. – Sussurrei de volta.

- Cherry Girl, Sasuke que tome cuidado. – Konan me olhou da cabeça aos pés e me lançou um olhar malicioso. – Esse aviso também serve pro Naruto, vai chover homens em vocês duas.

- Konan! – Eu estava corada, não tanto quanto Hinata, mas estava.

- Konan, se controle. – Tsunade tentava segurar o riso. – Vocês estão lindas.

- Arigatou. – Falamos em uníssono.

Tenten e Ino chegaram primeiro, se sentaram Hinata. Eu estava sentada com Pain e Konan, eles me contaram que também pretendiam se casar em breve. Parecia que todos pretendiam isso, mamãe, Hiashi-sama, tia Konan.

- Hei Pain. - Chamei.

- Diga. – Falou sorrindo de canto, enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Konan.

- Qual é seu nome de verdade? – Perguntei. – Porque seria meio difícil os pais darem nomes pros filhos de "Dor".

- Claro que é um apelido Cherry Girl. – Konan rolou os olhos.

- Meu nome mesmo é Yahiko, Pain é só um apelido. – Disse-me.

- Eu atendo.

Ouvi a campainha tocar, e levantei rapidamente. Deveria ser o Sasuke-kun. Um sorriso automático se formal no meu rosto. Parei diante da porta, passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos os ajeitando. Respirei fundo e abri a porta. Meu sorriso murchou ao ver quem estava ali.

- Nossa que recepção em Sakura. – Itachi disse gargalhando, me fazendo bufar. Olhei atrás dele, e Sasuke-kun não estava lá, a única pessoa alem de Itachi era uma moça loira e bonita, deveria ser a namorada da semana.

- Oi Itachi. Cadê o Sasuke-kun? – Perguntei sem cerimônia.

- Estacionando o carro novo. – Falou dando de ombros.

- Carro novo?

- Eu dei uma Ferrari pra ele. – Deu de ombros. Claro porque era _só _uma misera Ferrari.

– Não vai apresentar mal educado. – Eu disse dando um leve tapa no seu braço.

- Você não me deixou falar, acho que isso é má influencia do meu irmãozinho. – Itachi balançava a cabeça, pensativo. Idiota. ¬¬ - Essa é Takahashi Akane, minha noiva.

- Noiva? – Mais um por Kami-sama. Não acredito que Itachi, _Itachi o mulherengo_ estava noivo.

- Já estava na hora dele se amarrar. – Sasuke-kun disse rindo, ele me deu um breve selinho e segurou minha mão.

- Prazer Haruno Sakura. – Estendi minha mão pra Akane.

- O prazer é meu Sakura-san, Sasuke fala muito de você. – Me disse sorrindo. Sasuke-kun fala muito de mim, bom saber.

- Vamos entrem.

Aos poucos todos estavam ali, só faltava o Senhor Misterioso. Acabei descobrindo que Itachi é amigo de Konan e Pain, quero dizer Yahiko. Naruto estava sentado abraçado com Hinata, o mesmo acontecia com Neji e Tenten, Ino e Gaara, Shikamaru e Temari, Sasuke-kun e eu. Parecia mais com uma reunião de família do que uma festa em si. Eu estava me sentindo bem ali, ao redor de pessoas que eu amo.

A campainha tocou novamente. Mamãe se levantou rapidamente, e parou na frente do espelho ao lado da porta, repetindo os mesmos gestos que eu havia feito antes. Sorriu, e abriu a porta.

- Desculpe o atraso. – Ele a abraçou e a beijou, sem ter noção de que todos nos os fitávamos com olhos arregalados. Eu não estava acreditando que _aquele_ era o namorado da _minha_ mãe. _Oh Shit!_ Só pode ser brincadeira.

- Hinata? – Perguntou fitando-a ao lado de Naruto.

- Pai?

* * *

**N/a: **

**Admitam que estejam surpresas, vocês nunca imaginaram que **_**ele**_** é o padrasto da Sakura. Sorry, por parar na parte boa, eu ia deixar o capitulo menor, com essa ultima parte no próximo, mas achei que seria crueldade.**

**Uhu! \o/ Neji e Tenten se acertaram! Sakura deu uma surra na vakarin!\o/² Capitulo betado \o/³**

**Bom agora eu vou ter que xingar o Kishimoto, tio que merda foi essa que você fez de matar a Konan, A KONAN. Minha idala*. Fiquei tão triste, T.T eu adoro aquela mulher, pra mim é como se ela fosse uma segunda Sakura.**

**Largando o drama, porque teve uma parte disso no capitulo, vem as novidades. Meu notebook chegou essa semana eu comprei pela net, só vou conseguir usa-lo amanha, mas ainda assim creio que os capítulos virão mais rápido. \o/ Coitada da Mary-chan minha (linda, maravilhosa tudo de bom) beta vai estar cheia de capítulos novos pra betar.**

**Estou com duas ótimas idéias pra novas fics, que serão postadas apenas quando Just Me estiver acabando, que vai demorar um pouco pra alegria de vocês. Uma fic UA e outra no universo do Kishimoto (Inner: bundão). **

**Sobre o hentai, eu decidi faze-lo, mas irá demorar pra acontecer, eu irei avisar um capitulo antes dele for postado, e é claro terá uma marcação de onde começa e de onde termina, porque eu sei que nem todo mundo é pervertido com eu e minha beta (não fala nada Mary-chan, sei que assim como eu vc lê conteúdo pra maior de 18 anos kkk).**

**Ah a musica que o toque da Sakura é Stop This Song (love sick melod) do Paramore, a mesma do primeiro capitulo da fic.**

**Por hoje é só não esqueçam das minhas reviews (inner: sem review sem novo capitulo)**

**Reviews:**

**LihUchiha**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Haru **

**Tauh**

**Neiigh**

**Larissa Mayara**

**Hollyday**

**Mash**

**Neko Sombria**

**LeehOyasukiKawaii**

**Fipa-chan**

**Zisis**

**Ana Higurashi**

**Bela21**

**Letty-chan (Happy Birthday espero que tenha gostado, o capitulo foi em sua homenagem).**

**Jade Amorim**

**Mousse Evans**

**Valeu Garotas, são lindas moças como vocês que fazem essa fic andar. Vlw pra todo mundo que add nos favoritos, alerts e as que lêem.**

**Bjuus**

**Samy**

**N/b:Amores eu não sei se alguém lê isso aqui XD mais se lerem hoje eu não vou falar muita coisa não.. (ate porque daqui a pouco eu vou correr pro banheiro para botar tudo o que eu não tenho dentro do meu estomago para fora, blergh!)**

**Espero que tenham amando o cap. tanto quanto eu ^^**

**Eu já imaginava que o Hiashi seria o novo pai da Saky-chan sim, ou o Kakashi...**

**Se encontrarem algum erro me avisem ok?**

**Beijinhos **

**Mary-chan!**

**

* * *

****Deixe Sua Review!**

**Faça com que o próximo capitulo venha em um flash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	11. Passado

**Avril Lavigne – **Nobody's Home

(Ninguém em Casa)

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home**

Ela quer ir pra casa, mas ninguém está em casa

**That's where she lies, broken inside**

É onde ela se encontra,arrasada por dentro

**With no place to go, no place to go**

Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir

**To dry her eyes, broken inside**

Secar suas lágrimas, arrasada por dentro

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 11**

PUTA QUE PARIU! FUDEU! Hiashi-sama é meu padrasto, isso quer dizer que minha mãe é madrasta da Hinata. Mas para ser sincera eu não estava me preocupando com isso, mas sim com o olhar fulminante que Hiashi-sama estava lançando ao Naruto. Ou melhor, o braço do Naruto ao redor da cintura da Hinata. _Oh Shit! _Nada bom, só espero que ele não surte e parta para cima do Naruto, e não xingue o Neji por deixar o Naruto tirar a pureza dos lábios da sua filha.

- Tá de sacanagem com a minha cara né? – Yuki foi a primeira a se manifestar, droga ela vai falar alguma merda.

- Hiashi-sama, você é o namorado da minha mãe? – Abracei os ombros de Yuki, e lhe lancei um olhar alertando para que ficasse quieta.

- Acho que sim Sakura. – Ele me disse com um aceno de cabeça.

- Espera aí. Amor você é o pai da Hinata-chan? – Megumi, minha mãe, perguntou. Meu Kami, eles já estavam na fase do 'amor'.

- Sim. – Hiashi ainda fitava o braço do Naruto. – Quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha Uzumaki?

- Nenhuma, o Naruto é gay! – Encarei Ino com os olhos arregalados. Neji, Gaara, Sasuke-kun e Shikamaru, estavam se segurando pra não rir.

- PORQUINHA! – Bati a mão na testa.

- O que? Foi à primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, Testuda.

- Com todo o respeito Hiashi-sama, Naruto não é gay, e ele é um cara legal. – Falei. – Acho que não é hora, pra falarem sobre isso. Afinal temos que comemorar o seu namoro com a mamãe.

- Venha amor. – Mamãe falou arrastando-o para o jardim.

BIZARRO! Por Kami-sama nunca pensei que o 'Senhor Misterioso' fosse o pai da Hinata. Sério, Hiashi-sama é totalmente o oposto da minha mãe. Ela age por impulso, é meio infantil, alegre, irresponsável, amigável entre outras coisas. E olha o Hiashi-sama, sério, pensa demais antes de fazer qualquer coisa, frio, responsável. Quando dizem que os opostos se atraem eu não acredito.

- Cherry girl! – Konan disse me abanando. – Você está bem?

- Em choque, mas bem. – Respondi.

- Ai meu Kami! – Hinata estava arfando. – Sakura-chan reze pra sua mãe fazer meu pai se acalmar e não tentar matar o Naruto-kun.

- Nem esquenta Hinata-chan. – Naruto disse beijando a bochecha dela. – Seu pai está enfeitiçado pela Megumi-san.

Aquela noite estava seguindo de uma forma, digamos TENSA. Hiashi-sama lançava olhares mortais para o Naruto, por diversas vezes. Eu acho que a melhor coisa era o fato de Sasuke-kun e Itachi estarem se dando bem. A _noiva_ do Itachi estava conversando com Konan e Tsunade-obaasan. Tenten e Neji se mantinham perto de Naruto e Hinata e acho que Neji estava tentando aliviar a barra para a Hinata.

Eu estava escorada no Sasuke-kun, enquanto fitava o copo de Coca Cola na minha mão. Realmente eu queria saber se essa relação iria ser duradoura. O Neji tinha me dito que Hiashi-sama estava noivo, ou ele iria pedir minha mãe em casamento, ou já havia pedido, das duas uma. Como diria Shikamaru, isso é tão problemático.

A campainha tocou novamente. Deveria ser o Kakashi-sensei, mamãe disse que tinha o convidado, não me surpreenderia ele chegar só agora, nunca vi o chegando no horário para nada. Levantei-me indo até a porta, de novo. Meus pés já estavam doendo por causa daquele salto agulha, quem manda só usar tênis.

- Você! – Gritei ao abrir a porta. Fala sério alguém provavelmente tinha me rogado uma praga, só pode.

Fitei a mulher a minha frente. O vestido vermelho extremamente junto, marcando suas curvas. O pequeno decote, sandálias de salto alto pretas, cabelos loiros, olhos castanho lama. Não eram de um castanho bonito e brilhante como os de Tenten, estava mais para uma cor fosca. Nariz arrebitado, sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Odeio ela!

- Isso é jeito de falar com seu pai, Sakura. – Yumi falou. – Acho que sua mãe não te educou direito.

- Ora sua...

- Está com suas coisas prontas? – Otou-san perguntou ao lado da vaca, digo Yumi. Só agora tinha o notado ali, sempre o mesmo, com a mesma cara cheia de seriedade.

- Não. – Falei. – Minha mãe está de volta, não vamos morar com você. Muito menos com _ela. _– Yumi me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, a encarei como se fosse lixo. Obrigado por me ensinar esse olhar Temari.

- Isso é você quem pensa criança. Eu tenho sua guarda. – Yue, meu pai disse.

- Enquanto isso está enganado Senhor Haruno. – Itachi veio ao meu resgate. – Sou Uchiha Itachi advogado de Megumi-san. Creio que este não é um bom momento para falarmos sobre isso, estamos em comemoração, acredito que não quer problemas.

Cara, o Itachi mandava bem, serio eu cheguei até a ficar com medo do olhar de seriedade dele. Acho que agora sei por que ele está entre os cinco melhores advogados do país. Yumi me fitava com ódio, eu só sorri para ela. Meu deus como eu odeio essa mulher, tanto quanto eu odeio a Karin, elas devem ter algum parentesco só pode.

- Senhor Uchiha, diga a Megumi que iremos resolver deste assunto segunda-feira as 09horas da manhã no meu escritório.

- Como desejar. – Itachi o respondeu com igual desprezo. Otou-san e Yumi foram embora, mas antes de saírem da minha vista Yumi olhou para mim por cima do ombro do meu pai e me lançou um sorriso cruel. Como resposta mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio.

- Odeio aquela bisca. – Murmurei para mim mesma. Virei-me para encarar um Itachi louco para rir. – Obrigada Itachi.

- De nada. – Falou para depois soltar uma gargalhada. Ele estava rindo sem duvida alguma do meu ato infantil há poucos minutos atrás.

Entrei na casa e me deparei com todos me olhando. _Oh Shit! _Andei até o jardim tentando achar mamãe. Arregalei os olhos ao notar que ela estava sentada, abraçada _e_ beijando Hiashi-sama. Urgh. Acho que não vou conseguir dormir a noite.

Que ótimo parece que ela está feliz. Não quero ser eu a acabar com alegria dela avisando que seu ex-marido veio aqui com a sua atual e megera esposa. Droga, todo esse estresse vai fazer com que envelheça mais rápido, acho que não vou ter o mesmo corpo da vovó Tsunade com cinquenta anos.

- Hei tudo bem? – Shikamaru estava ao meu lado me lançando um olhar preocupado.

- Não. – Murmurei.

- Você sabe que isso vai ser problemático, mas pode contar comigo. – Ele disse tocando meu ombro. – Desabafe.

- É que é muita informação pra digerir. – Falei. – Minha mãe voltou mal faz um dia e já está quase se casando, e com o pai da Hinata. E o Yue ainda quer que eu vá morar com ele, e a Yumi.

- Pais são muito problemáticos. – Shikamaru suspirou. Eu ri levemente ao ouvir o mesmo discurso do meu conselheiro, para ele tudo era tão _problemático._

- Nem me fale.

- Sakura. – O encarei. – Sua mãe está feliz com Hiashi-sama, e ela está lutando pra ficar com vocês. Você vai ver que tudo vai dar certo no final.

- Tomara.

- Agora vamos entrar, senão o Sasuke vai vir aqui querendo saber o que eu estou fazendo com sua namorada problemática. – Sorriu para mim, eu não tive como não retribuir o gesto.

Entrei calmamente, acho que esse curto desabafo fez bem para mim. Quando eu digo que Shikamaru é um bom conselheiro parece difícil de acreditar, mas esse garoto dá pequenos conselhos que me fazem pensar em grandes soluções para acabar com meus problemas.

Andei até o Sasuke-kun e me sentei ao seu lado. Eu podia ver a preocupação nos seus olhos quando me fitava. Ele sabia o tipo do meu pai, afinal ele presenciou nossa ultima discussão. Ele tinha cumprido a promessa de falar com Itachi para me ajudar a resolver esse problema.

- Você está bem? - Murmurou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

- Melhor agora. – Sorri, me reclinando em seu peito.

Vi pelo canto do olho a porta dos fundos sendo aberta e mamãe entrando com Hiashi-sama segurando sua mão. Era estranho ver os dois juntos, acho que principalmente por mamãe não ter namorado de verdade ninguém depois que se divorciou. Ela era atriz sempre corriam boatos que ela estava namorando alguém da mídia. Mas creio que nunca foi verdade, Hiashi-sama era o primeiro que ela trazia em casa para conhecer sua família.

Sorri ao notar a forma que ele olhava para ela, e o jeito que seu corpo ficava direcionado ao da mamãe. Parecia que tudo estava normal, mas se atirassem nela ele se jogaria na frente para protegê-la. É acho que os dois realmente se gostam, fico feliz que ela finalmente tenha encontrado alguém que cuide dela.

Mamãe estava levemente corada, e eu preferia não saber o porquê. Os dois caminharam lentamente até se sentarem no sofá a nossa frente. Vi que não era só eu que os encarava, mas sim todos os presentes. Até Kakashi-sensei estava aqui, acho que ele chegou quando eu sai para o jardim.

- Bom temos algo para falar para vocês. – Dona Megumi tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto falava, encarou Hiashi-sama.

- Aproveitando que Neji e Hinata estão aqui também. – Hiashi-sama começou a dizer enquanto fitava a filha. – Nós vamos nos casar em seis meses.

- Isso quer dizer que o Senhor vai ser nosso novo pai, Hiashi-sama? – Tomoyo perguntou se sentando no colo da mamãe. Vi seus olhos verdes brilharem. Parece que ela tinha ficado feliz com a notícia.

- É acho que sim. – Sorriu de canto ao passar a mãos pelos cabelos cacheados da minha irmã. Ele direcionou seu olhar para Hinata. – O que acha filha?

- Bom e-eu, n-não sei o que dizer. – Hinata falou meio tremula. – Acho, eu estou feliz por vocês. E por ser a Megumi-san, não uma megera. – Sorriu levemente.

Virei-me para Neji e sorri, ele me olhou com uma expressão de plena confusão. Segurei seu rosto nas mãos e apertei suas bochechas.

- Como se sente ao ganhar uma prima tão legal como eu? – Perguntei em meio às gargalhadas.

- Você é convencida. - Ele falou brincalhão tirando minhas mãos do seu rosto. – Mas eu gosto. Contanto que não faça isso de novo.

- Espera ai. – Yuki falou. – Eu vou ganhar duas irmãs e o Neji como primo?

- Acho que sim. – Sasuke-kun respondeu, já que ela estava o encarando.

- Você, você e você. – Ela apontou pra mim, pra Hinata e por ultimo Neji. – Quando estiverem se agarrando, com quem seja tentem fazer isso longe de mim. São duas crianças a mais na casa.

- Yuki! – A repreendi com olhar.

- O que? – Me olhou com uma cara sapeca. – Foi nojento ver você e o Sasuke se beijando tinha muito mel, e eu não sou fã de romances. E agora tenho mais dois pombinhos apaixonados na família. É demais para uma criança de dez anos.

Lancei-lhe um olhar fulminante antes de esconder o rosto vermelho nas mãos. Eu podia ouvir todos gargalhando ao meu redor. Que pestinha, acho que a maior diversão dela era me fazer pagar mico. Abracei Sasuke-kun e escondi meu rosto no seu peito, fazendo com que as risadas aumentassem.

- Yuki-niichan! – Tomoyo falou, espiei por trás dos meus cabelos e a vi com as mãos na cintura. – Você está constrangendo a Sakura-niichan. E eu tenho que discordar com você, um dia eu quero que um garoto bonito me beije do mesmo jeito que o Sasuke-kun beijou a Sakura-niichan. *-*

- Hei vocês duas da pra parar de falar da minha vida pessoal? – As encarei. – É constrangedor.

- Ah mais é legal ver você corar. – Yuki disse rindo. Peguei a almofada ao meu lado e joguei em seu rosto. - HEI!

- Acertei gatinha. – Falei fazendo a mesma posse que ela havia feito pela manhã.

- Deu vocês três. – Mamãe estava segurando o riso.

O resto da noite passou calma, sem nenhum transtorno. Jantamos enquanto conversávamos. Sabe acho que poderia me acostumar com minha nova família, levando em consideração que uma das minhas mais novas meias-irmãs era minha super amiga, e meu novo primo era meu super amigo e companheiro de banda. Hiashi-sama era sério, mas um cara legal. Pelo que eu conhecia de Hanabi ela era parecida com Hiashi-sama, se não me engano era amiga de Yuki.

Levantei-me do sofá da sala, depois de jantarmos tínhamos voltado para lá. Sasuke-kun me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Peguei a mão dele e o arrastei até a cozinha, eu estava necessitando de chocolate com morango. Acho que o motivo do meu vicio era que dona Megumi só comia isso quando estava grávida de mim.

Coloquei uma cadeira na frente do armário tentando alcançar meu tão sonhado chocolate. Fiquei na ponta dos pés daquele maldito salto e consegui pegar o chocolate. Mas como eu tenho sempre que pagar um mico, me desequilibrei. Minha sorte é que braços fortes me agarraram antes que eu caísse no chão.

- Meu herói. – Falei e dei um beijo na bochecha do Sasuke-kun.

- Porque você gosta tanto de chocolate? – Perguntou ao me colocar no chão, para depois ir se sentar em uma das cadeiras.

- Sei lá, têm garotas que gostam de flores, eu prefiro chocolate. – Dei de ombros. – Eu gosto tanto de chocolate quanto você gosta de tomate.

Sentei-me em seu colo, e coloquei um chocolate na boca. Hum. Eu realmente estava precisando disso. Sasuke-kun passou os braços pela minha cintura me trazendo para mais perto dele. Quando ia lhe oferecer um chocolate, ele capturou meus lábios.

Virei-me de frente pra ele, deixando minhas pernas uma de cada lado de seu corpo, fazendo com que meu vestido subisse levemente. Coloquei a caixa de chocolates em cima da mesa ao nosso lado, deixando minhas mãos brincarem com seus cabelos rebeldes. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas, eu me sentia tonta quando seus lábios tocavam os meus. Seu perfume, seu toque, seus olhos, tudo me embriagava.

- Você está bem com tudo isso? – Ele perguntou, eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto, devido ao fato de nossas testas encostadas.

- Estou tentando levar. – Respondi.

Levantei segurando sua mão novamente. Peguei a caixa de chocolate na mesa, e segui para o jardim. Aquela era uma das minhas partes preferidas da casa, as macieiras, cerejeiras, laranjeiras, ameixeiras, narcisos, margaridas, copos de leite, ali tudo era tão colorido e perfumado que me deixava encantada. Caminhei com Sasuke-kun ao meu lado até uma das cerejeiras em flor, nos sentamos debaixo da arvore.

- Não se preocupe com seu pai. – Sasuke-kun me abraçou, me trazendo ainda mais para perto do seu corpo.

- Não gosto da ideia de morar com ele. – Falei encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. – É muito estranho ele querer isso tão de repente. Konan disse que era porque ele me viu interrompendo sua luta com Kimimaro.

O senti estremecer, acho que ele não gostava muito de se lembrar desse dia. Bem tenho que admitir que foi o dia mais estranho da minha vida, no mesmo mísero dia eu descobri que minha tia e Sasuke faziam parte da máfia. Parece que foi há tanto tempo, nem acredito que foi ainda essa semana.

- Você vai ver que Itachi vai resolver tudo. – Sasuke-kun beijou meu pescoço, arrepiei-me na hora. – Mas enquanto sua mãe e Hiashi?

- Hiashi-sama parece ser uma pessoa legal, além de séria. – Disse cutucando seu ombro. – Mamãe parece gostar realmente dele, eu só quero que ela seja feliz depois de tanto tempo.

.

Odeio segundas-feiras, ainda mais quando eu tenho que ficar olhando a merda da cara do Orochimaru. Meu fim de semana foi tão bom, porque ele teve que acabar tão rápido? E ainda aquela bicha do Orochimaru nos fez separar todas as classes porque somos "Crianças que não sabem calar a boca". Ou seja, nem ficar do lado do Sasuke-kun eu podia. _Oh Shit!_

Agora eu tinha que ficar ouvindo alguma porcaria sobre elementos químicos, que droga eu vou ser medica não química industrial. Olhei o relógio no meu pulso, eram dez horas da manhã, o que significava que faltava duas horas para terminar as aulas, uma para terminar essa porcaria de aula, e que fazia uma hora que Itachi e Okaa-san estavam em reunião com meu pai.

E tudo que eu queria agora era uma barra de chocolate e beijar o Sasuke-kun. Se eu não fosse virgem iria pensar que estava grávida. Ando comendo muito chocolate e beijando muito o Sasuke-kun desde sexta à noite. Nenhuma das duas coisas era ruim, pelo contrário eram demasiadamente boas.

Ainda bem que falta pouco tempo pras aulas acabarem, duas míseras horas que eu ficaria fitando o relógio no meu pulso. Olhei de relance para o fundo da sala. Karin estava com o rosto ainda meio inchado, e com alguns curativos no rosto. Eu só a tinha notado agora, passei a maior parte da manhã fitando o Sasuke-kun e seu sorriso sexy. Apenas agora fui ver o estrago que fiz no rosto dela. Admito que foi uma ótima forma de extravasar com a raiva. Eu quase tinha pena daquela ruiva quatro olhos, _quase._

Orochimaru começou a passar alguma coisa no quadro, resolvi copiar para ver se isso me distraia um pouco. Era alguma coisa sobre nêutrons, elétrons e prótons, só podia ser revisão. Droga agora mesmo que eu não tinha nada para me distrair.

- O que houve com você Karin? – Orochimaru perguntou com os olhos levemente arregalados.

- A Sakura bateu nela Orochimaru-sensei. – Kin disse me olhando com desprezo.

- Porque fez isso Haruno? – Ele me olhou com descrença, filho da mãe.

- Pergunte pra sua _adorável_ Karin. – Naquele momento toda a sala prestava atenção em nós. Orochimaru arqueou as sobrancelhas para Karin, sem dar muita atenção ao meu sarcasmo.

- Só porque eu acidentalmente esbarrei nela. – Karin fez a maior cara de inocente. Virei meu corpo em sua direção.

- A faça me o favor! Vá mentir no inferno!

- Viu Orochimaru-sensei como ela me trata.

- Se fecha nesse seu mundinho infeliz. – Guardei minhas coisas na bolsa rapidamente e me pus de pé.

- Aonde vai Sakura? – Orochimaru me perguntou quando parei na porta.

- Sair daqui antes que sua _querida_ Karin precise de uma plástica mais do que nunca. – Virei às costas e sai sem me impostar com aquela bicha gritando que se eu não entrasse ganharia uma advertência. Fodasse.

Sai do prédio e fui até a árvore que eu e Neji estávamos sentados na sexta-feira. Subi rapidamente galho por galho até parar em um alto o suficiente para ninguém me ver. Sabe chega a um ponto que você explode, cansada de tudo. Eu cheguei ao meu limite. Cansei de ser a adolescente certinha, a aluna nota dez, a filha perfeita.

Eu quero ser somente eu. Uma adolescente normal, eu quero ficar de castigo por chegar tarde em casa, tomar um porre, sair para festas, entrar de penetra em uma boate só para maiores. Só quero ser normal.

Estou impressionada comigo mesma, como eu pude mudar tanto dentro de uma semana? Meti-me em muita confusão, minha paciência com a Vakarin chegou ao limite. Cansei de tudo, eu queria poder contar com meu pai uma hora dessas, o meu _antigo_ pai. Encostei minha cabeça na árvore, fechei meus olhos lembrando as imagens de alguns anos atrás.

_- Papai – Gritei ao vê-lo descer do carro._

_- Oi pequena! – Ele me pegou em seus braços sorridente. – Hei porque está chorando?_

_Na hora lembro-me de não ter respondido, apenas escondi meu rosto molhada em seu pescoço. Otou-san ficou afagando minhas costas e me carregou para casa. Ele jogou sua pasta no sofá, e foi comigo até a cozinha, me colocando sentada na bancada. Com meus olhos fiquei o fitando, ele foi até o armário e pegou uma caixa de bombons de chocolate com morango, depois serviu um copo de leite quente._

_- Hei pequena. – Falou acariciando meus cabelos. – Não fique assim, como um chocolate e beba seu leite, e depois conte para o papai o que aconteceu._

_Peguei um dos chocolates e comi rapidamente, fazendo com que ele sorrisse, bebi calmamente o leite. Papai afagou meus cabelos e secou minhas lágrimas. O olhei para depois sorrir, estendendo meus braços para que ele me pegasse no colo._

_- Conte-me o que aconteceu. – Otou-san deu um beijo na minha testa._

_- Uns meninos maus não deixaram a Ino e eu brincar no parque, mas o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto defenderam a gente. Só que os meninos maus bateram neles. – Deixei um pequeno soluço escapar. _

_- Sasuke e Naruto foram corajosos. – Eu ficava encarando seus olhos verdes, tão iguais aos meus. – Papai vai falar com esses meninos depois para que não incomodem mais vocês._

_- Arigatou Otou-san. – Sorri e beijei sua bochecha. – Eu te amo papai._

_- Também te amo pequena._

Eu gostava de como meu pai era antes, de como mamãe era antes. Megumi voltou a ser o que era, mas meu pai não. Acho que nunca senti real raiva por ele, era só saudade. Ainda hoje eu não sei por que ele e a mamãe mudaram tão de repente, éramos felizes naquela época. Se me perguntassem hoje qual é meu maior sonho, muitas pessoas pensariam que eu iria dizer algo como paz mundial. Mas o que eu verdadeiramente queria era minha família de volta, meus antigos pais de volta.

Passei minhas mãos pelo rosto, agradecendo mais uma vez por minha maquiagem ser a prova de agua, senão eu estaria chorando petróleo agora mesmo. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso, 10h30min da manhã. Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de continuar na escola, peguei meu celular e escrevi uma mensagem.

_Hei Neji_

_Leve as meninas pra casa, por favor. _

_Sai da escola, avise minha mãe que eu estou bem e que volto antes das sete pra casa._

_Beijos 3 _

_Sakura_

Mandei a mensagem e desci da árvore, caminhei até a saída da escola, ajeitando meu uniforme. Nesse horário ninguém ficava no pátio, era para todos os alunos estarem em aula. Quem diria que a certinha aqui estaria fugindo da escola. Andei até o ponto de taxi e bati no vidro do motorista.

- Pra onde garota? – Ele me perguntou quando entrei no taxi.

- Empresas Haruno. – Disse olhando para as árvores enquanto o carro se deslocava.

* * *

**N/a:**

Bem primeiramente eu sei que o capitulo não foi tão grande como costuma ser, BUT é porque como eu vou ganhar feriadão eu achei que vocês iriam querer um mais um capitulo por terça ou quarta.

I CRIED! Bem eu tinha notado que eu mostrei como a mãe da Sakura era antes, mas não como o pai dela era. E eu queria mostrar os motivos dessa rebeldia dela. Que como notaram não é por nada, ela ficou assim pela mudança repentina dos pais.

Bom perguntaram para mim quando a fic iria terminar, well vai demorar ainda. XD Eu não tenho muita certeza de quantos capítulos vou escrever eu vou deixando a historia seguir seu caminho.

Bah vou ter que comentar! Tio Kishi cadê o Sasuke-kun? Você sumiu com ele, japinha do mal. Nossa eu tava falando com a minha beta esses dias, o que agente imaginaria pro final do mangá.

Eu disse que achava que ia ter uma luta do Sasuke e Naruto tipo a do Madara com o primeiro Hokage, e que provavelmente a Sakura iria interromper. Não tenho grandes ideias em relação a isso, mas se ele me fazer um NaruSaku ou um SasuKarin eu assalto um banco compro uma espingarda e acabo com a raça dele, a Mari-chan ta me apoiando. Não duvido que vocês façam a mesma coisa kkk.

O que vocês acharam do capitulo? *-*

**Reviews:**

**Fipa-chan:**Agora eu vejo que não sou a única pervertida por aqui. Kkk Que bom que gostou Fipa-chan XD É acho que ninguém esperava que o Hiashi fosse o novo padrasto da Sakura. Gosto de surpreender vocês. ;p

**LihUchiha:** Eu sei as vezes minha mãe também me xinga e me manda sair do pc. Kkk Acho que você gostou das Hinata e da Sakura virarem irmãs né? XD Vlw pela review, o que achou do capitulo?

**Jaque Lovegood:** Nossa você leu em dois dias? O.O Bah fiquei em choque. Que bom que gostou da fic, eu também amo um Sasuke fofo *-* O capitulo ta ai, o que achou? Ah espero que pra sua felicidade o próximo capitulo vai ser postado terça ou quarta.

**Bruuh.s2:** É parece que as famílias vão se unir. XD Que bom que está amando a fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, o próximo já já vai ser postado.

**Neiigh: **Uhu o/ Todo mundo quer a desgraça da vakarin. Serio que você leu, três vezes? Nossa! Bem respondendo sua pergunta eu não sei ao certo quantos capitulo a fic vai ter mais em media uns 20.

**Bela21:** Eu achei que deveria ter mais interação sabe, já que os meninos são amigos da Sakura resolvi mostrar bem isso. Nossa PERFEITO? Fico feliz em saber que gostou tanto. XD Pode ter certeza a Sakura vai ajudar muito a Hinata.

**Brumcr:** Pois é fofoca da boa kkkk Gostou da reação de tudo mundo em questão do novo casal? Bom saber que gostou viu?

**Letyychan: **Que bom que gostou, sempre que me alguma das minhas *amadas* leitoras diz pra mim que está de aniversário eu faço questão de dedicar um capitulo pra elas. Meu deus eu fico impressionada com a forma que todo mundo odeia a Karin. Kkk Serio no capitulo passado a parte que eu mais gostei de escrever foi ela apanhando. Suas amigas leem minha fic? Nossa que legal! O que achou do cap?

**Neko Sombria:** Aii que bom que concorda comigo, vakarin apanhando foi de mais. Você não tem noção de como foi legal escrever ela apanhando. E você viu que a vaca ainda teve a cara de pau de se fazer de inocente. Serio ótimo saber que gostou do capitulo, isso me deixa muito feliz. É finalmente o Neji tomou jeito, tenho que admitir que sempre quis fazer a Sakura e a Hinata irmãs. *-*

**Uchiha-leeh:** Legal deixei você surpresa! \o/ Adoro fazer isso. XD E ai o que achou do capitulo?

**Alice C. Uchiha:** Aiii! Fiquei super feliz em ler sua review! Eu essa adolescente rebelde me tornei uma das suas autoras preferidas? Nossa choquei! Valeu pela review viu? Ela me inspirou muito, eu nunca imaginei que um dia alguém me diria isso. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Jade Amorim:** UHU! Te surpreendi! É você não foi a única a pensar que fosse o Itachi ou o Kakashi, todo mundo tava crendo que era um dos dois. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. *-*

**Aniinha Uchiha:** Promessa comprida, o próximo capitulo veio bem rápido viu? E ainda por cima vai vir um terça ou quarta. *-* É eu sou má, mas também não tanto, eu detesto a Karin, mas não seria cruel o suficiente pra fazer o pai dela casar com a mamis da Sakura. A Karin teria que dormir e acordar careca no outro dia. Kkk Te surpreendi então bom saber! XD O que achou do capitulo?

**Ana Higurashi: **É a Sakura se descontrolo, bateu na Tayuya num dia e na Karin no outro. Voc~e concorda comigo pelo jeito, a ruiva mereceu a surra. \o/ Sarutobi é um coroa muito legal. XD É ela faz artes marciais, e acho que tava na tpm, péssima combinação. Kkk É foi bem isso que você descreveu. Toda a escola - O.O e Depois VAI SAKURA! Kkk É o Sasuke tinha que ser o responsável agora. Ai vc viu a vaca? Apanho e ainda ta pedindo mais. NOJENTA! É eu também achei super fofo o capitulo do mangá, só fiquei triste porque a Konan morreu, porque tipo eu não gosto de ser a garotinha indefesa que vai ser salva pelo príncipe encantado, é tri quando a mocinha bota pra quebra kkk, Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**HOLLYDAY:** Que bom que gostou! Isso me deixa super feliz! E ai o que achou desse capitulo?

**Mash:** Isso ai, acho que todo mundo gostou da vakarin apanhando! Aquela ruiva é muito odiada kkk E ai o que achou do capitulo?

**:** Que bom! Otimo saber que esta amando *-* E ai o que achou desse capitulo?

Ufa Respondi todas as reviews, milagre né? Que bom que estão fazendo nossa combinado, quanto mais reviews mais rápido vem o capitulo. XD Bom espero que todas vocês tenham gostado, suas reviews são inspiradoras. *-* Só mais uma coisa, postei uma one-short NaruHina, passem no meu perfil e dêem uma olhadinha. ;p

Bjuus

Samy


	12. Empresas Haruno

**Red Hot Chilli Peppers - **Snow (Hey Oh)

Neve (Hey Oh)

**Come to decide that the things that I tried**

Venha dizer que as decisões que tomei

**Were in my life just to get high on**

Na vida em minha vida foram só para ficar extasiado

**When I sit alone come get a little known**

Quando eu sento sozinho, venha ficar sabendo

**But I need more than myself this time**

Mas eu preciso de mais do que eu mesmo desta vez

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 12**

Desci do taxi, e fiquei fitando o enorme prédio em minha frente. As Empresas Haruno eram conhecidas mundialmente, tinham sedes em todos os países do mundo, dos mais ricos aos mais pobres. Se não me engano papai é a quarta geração no poder. Provavelmente quando ele se aposentar eu deveria ficar no comando, já que Otou-san não tem nenhum filho homem.

Entrei no prédio sem olhar para ninguém, peguei o elevador e apertei o numero vinte e três. As pessoas que entravam ficavam me olhando algumas curiosas, e outras espantadas. Já fazia muito tempo que não vinha aqui. Agradeci por ter me vestido com roupas claras do uniforme, e estar de sapatilha e bolsa. Ao invés da minha mochila e meu all star.

O vigésimo andar era todo do Otou-san, ali mesmo que ele realizava suas reuniões, e conversava com os acionistas. Tudo era decorado em branco e vermelho. A secretária se sentava em uma mesa vermelha com um circulo vermelho gravado nela. A marca da empresa estava espalhada por tudo.

- No que posso ajuda-la? – Eu podia ver um olhar nada agradável lançado para mim. Eu gostava mais da antiga secretária.

- Sou Haruno Sakura, vim falar com meu pai. – Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo eu estava usando o tom de superioridade do meu pai.

- S-só um minuto Senhorita Haruno, vou perguntar ao seu pai se pode entrar. – Disse trêmula.

Acenei com a cabeça em concordância. Otou-san sem dúvida ficaria surpreso pela minha visita repentina. Eu não estava treinando o que iria dizer, sabia que tudo sairia na hora. Não estava nervosa, a única coisa que vinha a minha mente era ele me pegando no colo quando pequena.

- Sakura-sama? – A encarei. – Pode entrar.

Concordei com a cabeça e segui a até a porta com o emblema Haruno, bati levemente e ouvi um "Entre". Assim que abri a porta me deparei com o olhar curioso do meu pai. Ele apontou para a cadeira em sua frente, em um gesto para que me sentasse.

- O que faz aqui Sakura?

- Vim falar com você. – Suspirei. – Otou-san porque quer nossa guarda tão de repente, depois de tantos anos?

Fui direta. Eu sabia que teria que perguntar aquilo uma hora ou outra. Vi-o suspirar, e tive a leve impressão de ter visto um pingo de angústia no seu rosto. Otou-san continuava fitando a mesa, sem olhar em meus olhos.

- Vocês não vão morar comigo, decidimos que um fim de semana sim e outro não você vai para minha casa. – Encarei sua face jovem, seus olhos verdes, e seu cabelo castanho revoltado. Aquele parecia só um pouco com meu antigo pai.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – Eu tentava ser mais fria possível, os últimos dias não foram muito agradáveis para mim quando o assunto era família.

- Sakura entenda. – Ele me olhou serio. – Eu vi você aquele dia defendendo o Uchiha, eu não quero ver a minha filha metida nisso. Você não tem ideia do quanto aquelas pessoas são perigosas, não sabe do que elas são capazes por dinheiro.

- Então está dizendo que está preocupado comigo? – Perguntei em um sussurro.

- Você é minha filha, não a como não me preocupar.

- Porque mudou? – O encarei com meus olhos marejados.

- Do que está falando?

- Você e Oka-san mudaram de repente, e até hoje nunca entendi o porquê. – Segurei um soluço, não queria mostrar fraqueza na frente dele. – Em um momento éramos uma família feliz, e no outro você e Oka-san começaram a brigar... Entre outras coisas.

Não gostava de lembrar as vezes que presenciei suas brigas, aquilo fazia parte das memórias que eu faço questão de tentar esquecer. Fiquei imaginando se Sasuke-kun não tivesse presente durante nossa última discussão. A dúvida se ele me bateria ou não ficava martelando na minha cabeça. Meu antigo pai nunca levantou a mão para mim. Eu tinha certeza, pelo menos parcialmente, que isso tinha haver com Yumi.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim, por um momento hesitei, mas acabei por segura-la. Otou-san me levou até o sofá de couro que tinha ali, e se sentou comigo. Ele suspirou mais uma vez, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso.

- Megumi e eu nos casamos muito jovens, mal tínhamos pouco mais de dezessete anos. – Yue escorou as costas no sofá e ficou fitando o céu azul de Konoha pela janela aberta de seu escritório. – Quando soubemos que ela estava grávida de você, ficamos felizes, éramos imaturos não fazíamos ideia de como era cuidar de uma criança.

Enquanto Otou-san falava eu podia visualizar ele e Oka-san, os dois eram apenas dois anos mais velhos que eu na época. Uma vez vovó tinha me contado que os dois fugiram para se casar, dias antes minha mãe soube que estava grávida, e para não ficar com má fama por engravidar antes de casar, resolveu revelar a gravidez dias depois de anunciar que estavam casados.

- Meus pais me enchiam sobre a empresa como eu era idiota em não pensar nos meus atos. – Continuou – Sua mãe queria seguir os sonhos dela, não queria ficar em casa cuidando de vocês. Quando você tinha cinco anos Yuki nasceu, sua mãe por mais uma vez teve que se ficar em casa. Nós tentávamos parecer felizes, não queríamos que vocês duas vissem que estávamos desmoronando aos poucos. Nosso casamento chegou mesmo ao fim quando Tomoyo nasceu sua mãe me culpava dizia que eu tinha acabado com a vida dela, eu começa a me afogar na bebida e...

- Se descontrolava. - Completei. Ele me encarou meio surpreso, acho que havia esquecido que eu estava aqui.

- Nos divorciamos, e o resto você já sabe. – Ele suspirou e se acomodou no sofá me encarando logo em seguida. – Sakura, sua mãe e eu erramos. Todos os dias eu me culpo por não estar ao seu lado quando você precisava de mim. O que eu estou fazendo agora é para me redimir como vocês, pequena.

- Pequena... – Murmurei baixo demais para que ele ouvisse. Otou-san não me chamava assim há muito tempo, acho que essa era uma das coisas que eu mais sentia falta. De ser sua menininha.

Sem me dar conta, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Sempre os culpei por não dar importância para nós três, nunca perguntei o motivo para eles. Papai era pressionado pelo vovô, e mamãe queria sua juventude de volta. Agora eu me sentia uma mostra por nunca ter me importado com que eles passaram, apenas fiquei os culpando ao longo dos anos.

- Não chore pequena, Otou-san está aqui. – Senti ele me trazer contra seu peito. Quem diria que depois de anos, eu ainda choraria em seu peito.

Eu só queria que voltássemos a ser uma família, Otou-san, Oka-san, Yuki, Tomoyo e eu. Sem interferências externas, sem madrasta e padrasto, apenas nós cinco. Mas eu sabia que isso seria quase impossível, mamãe estava apaixonada pelo Hiashi-sama, logo iriam se casar. Eu não queria acabar com a felicidade dela.

- Otou-san. – Chamei levantando meu rosto molhado do seu peito.

- Diga pequena. – Ele acariciou meus cabelos, e passou a mão pelo meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas.

- Porque se casou com a Yumi?

- Ela esbanja juventude, me lembra de quando eu era jovem. – Agora eu estava deitada com a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto Otou-san fazia cafuné em meus cabelos. – Yumi é divertida e me faz ficar alegre mesmo quando estou em meu pior dia.

- Você gosta dela?

- Gosto.

- Mesmo eu a odiando. – Suspirei. – Prometo tentar ser mais legal com ela, se ela fizer o mesmo.

- Essa é minha garotinha. – Ele riu e me prendeu em um abraço de urso. – Eu fico feliz em saber que você continua doce, que minha rebeldia e de sua mãe não tenha te afetado.

- E eu fico feliz em saber que você continua sendo _meu Otou-san_. Que a Yumi não tenha tirado minha parte preferida em você. – Ri quando ele começou a me fazer cocegas.

- Pequena. – Encarou-me sério.

- O que? – Perguntei hesitante.

- Sarutobi me ligou ontem falando que você brigou na escola, quer me contar por quê?

- Sabe a Karin? – Droga, sabia que uma hora ele iria me perguntar sobre isso.

- Sim, o que tem ela? – Otou-san passou a mão pelos cabelos sem intender o que uma coisa tinha haver com a outra.

- Bem segunda passada ela tentou bater na Yuki, só não pulei nela porque o Sasuke-kun não deixou. – Suspirei.

- Sasuke? – Concordei. – Esse é o mesmo que te protegeu quando criança?

- É... – Ele fez um gesto para que eu continuasse. – Bem, sexta-feira ela começou a provocar uma amiga minha, e eu a defendi. Então Karin disse 'Olha a rosadinha aprendeu a falar, nem se parece mais com a garotinha que chorava porque o pai batia na mãe'. Naquele momento toda a raiva que eu tinha acumulada dentro de mim me consumiu. O resto você já sabe...

- Eu sabia que não era boa ideia te colocar em aulas de artes marciais, você tem o gênio de Tsunade-sama, isso sempre me assustou. – Ri de leve com os olhos arregalados dele.

- Pai.

- O que, pequena? – Me perguntou confuso.

- Estou com fome. – Sentei-me e passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo, em uma tentativa de ajeitá-los.

- Ok, vou te levar para almoçar. – Ele se levantou. – Vamos?

- Mas, antes posso usar seu banheiro? – Apontei para meu cabelo, ele apontou para a porta a sua direita. Quando eu ia andando o ouvi murmurar:

- Vaidosa igual à mãe.

**.::OoO::.**

- Não intendo como você é magra, é igual à Konan. – Otou-san riu. – As duas comem como loucas, e não engordam uma grama.

- Gosto desse fato. – Sorri e tomei um gole da minha Coca-Cola. – O que tem de sobremesa?

- Viu o que eu disse. – Suspirou. – Deixe-me adivinhar... Sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de morango.

- Bingo!

Estávamos almoçando no meu restaurante preferido, comendo minhas comidas preferidas. Não imaginava que um dia faria isso novamente com meu pai. Otou-san pediu dois sorvetes de chocolate com cobertura de morango, logo estávamos comendo de novo.

Sabe se fosse para ter meu pai de volta, eu até seria capaz de aturar Yumi. Agora eu estava realmente feliz, meus pais tinham voltado a ser o que eram isso me deixava demasiadamente alegre. Eu tinha a impressão de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa, mas aquele sorvete estava atrapalhando meus pensamentos.

Saímos do restaurante e fomos dar uma volta pela cidade. Eu me sentia uma garotinha de cinco anos segurando a mão do Otou-san, mas eu não dava bola para isso.

- Onde estamos indo? – Perguntei confusa quando entrei no quarto.

- Buscar Yumi no hospital. – Papai olhava para a estrada com melancolia no olhar.

- O que ela está fazendo lá? – Não sei exatamente porque, mas eu estava com um mau pressentimento, um aperto no peito. E não, meu sutiã não estava apertado.

- Yumi tem um tumor no útero. – Ele suspirou.

- Isso quer dizer que ela não poder ter filhos...

- Sim.

Sabe, eu nunca gostei de Yumi porque sempre a vi como uma substituta para minha mãe. Quando papai nos apresentou, eu fui mal criada no momento que ele falou 'minha namorada'. Nunca dei chance para ela se aproximar, e acabou por ela não me suportar.

Nunca imaginei que ela algum dia fosse uma pessoa boa, sempre a vi como uma megera que queria separar nossa família. Jamais pensei que ela gostaria de ser mãe, que ela queria se aproximar de nós. Acho que fui infantil em relação a isso.

- Pai? – O chamei.

- O que? – Se virou para me encarar quando a sinaleira fechou.

- Posso dormir na sua casa hoje?

- Claro que pode pequena. – Ele sorriu para mim. Eu tinha um plano. Realmente espera estar fazendo a coisa certa. – Podemos comprar algumas roupas depois.

- Ótimo. – Sorri docemente.

**.::OoO::.**

O hospital de Konoha era sem dúvida um dos melhores do país. Tsunade-sama trabalhava aqui desde, sempre. Seu primeiro emprego como médica foi nesse mesmo hospital. Por isso não me surpreendi ao vê-la na recepção conversando com uma enfermeira. Na verdade ela que ficou surpresa ao ver me ali, com meu pai.

- Sakura?

- Tsunade-sama. – A abracei sorrindo. Vovó me proibiu de chama-la de 'obaasan' na frente das pessoas. Ela diz que isso a faz sentir velha.

- O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou olhando paro meu pai.

- Viemos buscar Yumi. – Respondi.

- Hum. – Vovó cruzou os braços e me olhou com repreensão. – Sua mãe ligou para mim te procurando, ela disse que seu celular só da na caixa postal.

- Desculpe. – Sorri envergonhada. – Vou ligar pra ela.

Eu tinha certeza que estava esquecendo algo. Maldito seja aquele delicioso sorvete de chocolate com morango. Enquanto eu revirava minha bolsa a procura do meu celular, pude ver pelo canto do olho vovó e Otou-san conversando. Eu conhecia aquela expressão no rosto de Tsunade-sama, era a mesma expressão que ela usava quando tinha que contar alguma noticia ruim.

Olhei para minha esquerda e vi Yumi com a cabeça baixa. Aquela não parecia minha madrasta que eu adorava incomodar. Ela fitava o chão com os olhos marejados. Virei meu rosto para o outro lado, aquele era um momento íntimo de mais para eu presenciar.

- _Sakura!_ – Tive que afastar um pouco o celular da orelha, o berro da Oka-san quase estourou meu tímpano.

- Oi mãe.

-_ Onde você está? – _Sua voz era um misto de raiva e preocupação.–_ Porque não atendeu a porcaria do telefone? Você não tem noção de como eu fiquei quando o Neji-san trouxe suas irmãs pra casa e disse que você lhe enviou uma mera mensagem dizendo que estaria antes das sete em casa, sem mais qualquer outra explicação._

- Desculpe. – Eu havia esquecido como ela era assustadora quando ficava brava. _Oh Shite! _– Eu fui falar com Otou—san.

_- O que?_ – Sua voz deixava bem claro o quanto ela estava espantada.

- Nós conversamos mãe, e acabamos nos acertando. – Tentei acalma-la – Eu pedi se podia dormir na casa do papai hoje, e ele deixou.

_- Tudo bem._ – Ela suspirou. _– Só que da próxima vez que você fugir da escola me avise, ok?_

- Ok.

_- Sakura só mais uma coisa... Eu e seu pai conversamos seriamente hoje, então tente se comportar e não brigue com Yumi. Seu pai mudou criança._

- Eu sei. – Ri levemente. – Te amo, tchau.

-_ Também te amo._

Estranho muito estranho. Mamãe não estava soltando os cachorros no papai, isso não é normal. Alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu queria MUITO descobrir o que era. Acho que Otou-san não foi totalmente sincero quando lhe perguntei o motivo dele querer que nós morássemos com ele. Ele deve ter pensado em Yumi, pelo que vi minutos atrás o que ela quer e precisa são 'crianças' ao redor dela.

Se algum dia eu me casasse, eu também ficaria da forma que ela esta agora se soubesse que nunca poderia ter filhos. Deve ser algo deprimente. É por isso que eu sou contra o aborto nesse país, adolescentes (da minha idade) estúpidas querem matar crianças, enquanto várias mulheres fazem inúmeras cirurgias, tomam diferentes medicamentos, só para ter algo que essas garotas não queriam. Um filho.

Acho que eu estou na TPM, muito sentimental para um dia só. Guardei o celular na bolsa e ia caminhando até onde meu pai conversava com a Vovó Tsunade, mas parei ao ver Yumi chorando mais ainda. Estranhei papai não estar a abraçando, ele é bom em consolar as pessoas, Yumi deveria estar se escondendo dele.

Eu a entendo, se algum dia se eu tivesse que dar a notícia ao Sasuke-kun que ele não poderia nunca ser pai de um filho meu, porque EU não seria capaz de carregar uma criança, teria me escondido da mesma forma que Yumi estava.

Ela tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos. Andei até ela sem que me notasse. Abracei seus ombros, ela nem viu que fui eu que fiz isso, apenas afundou o rosto molhado no meu peito. Yumi soluçava, e apertava seus braços ao redor de mim, continuei passando as mãos pelas suas costas, tentando acalma-la.

Em algum lugar me lembro de ter ouvido, talvez tenha lido, _o maior dom do ser humano é perdoar_. Acho que mesmo depois de tudo que eu vivencie ainda sou aquela garotinha, que perdoava a tudo e todos. Eu tentaria ser legal com Yumi, essa seria uma promessa para mim mesma.

- Shiii. – Falei em seu ouvido, afagando seus cabelos loiros. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Como pode ficar tudo bem. – Sussurrou – Eu nunca vou poder ter uma criança que eu possa dizer que é minha. Sangue do meu sangue.

- Mas você ainda pode adotar uma Yumi. – Tentei acalma-la – Tem muitas crianças rezando todos os dias para que alguém as adote.

Finalmente Yumi levantou o rosto para fitar quem ela abraçava, e arregalou os olhos ao notar que era a filha do seu marido, no caso eu. Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, secando suas lágrimas. Seus olhos castanhos estavam inchados e vermelhos por causa do choro. Ela respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Provavelmente ela não estava esperando o gesto de minutos atrás, pelo menos não vindo de mim.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou olhando para a direção oposta de onde eu estava. Eu podia ver que ela não queria demonstrar fraqueza na minha frente.

- Fui falar com Otou-san hoje. – Sentei ao lado dela, fitando a parede na minha frente. Pude ver pelo canto do olho que ela agora me fitava. – Nós conversamos e esclarecemos as coisas, eu vou dormir na casa de vocês hoje.

- Porque não está me tratando como se eu fosse uma vaca? – Yumi perguntou. Seus olhos cheios de ressentimentos.

- Eu te devo desculpas. – Virei meu corpo na direção dela. – Eu fui uma criança infantil e mimada todos esses anos. Só que intenda, para mim era como se você tivesse substituindo minha mãe. Agora que Oka-san vai se casar eu pude ver como agi mal com você, mal te conhecia e te juguei errado.

Yumi me olhava meio espantada, ela deve ter pensado que eu estava tirando com a cara dela. Mas por mais absurdo que isso parecesse para mim há uns dias atrás, eu estava sendo sincera com ela. Papai disse que Yumi fazia bem para ele, eu queria descobrir se isso era verdade.

- Está propondo trégua? – Yumi ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas bem feitas, meio confusa.

- Trégua. – Sorri e lhe estendi a mão. Meio hesitante ela apertou minha mão.

- Trégua. – Yumi retribuiu o sorriso.

- Yumi. – A chamei. – Otou-san me falou sobre o que você está passando, e eu realmente sinto muito. Mesmo que você não consiga gerar um bebê, ainda pode criar uma criança e chamar de sua. E eu te prometo que vou ter ajudar a cuidar do meu novo irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

- Bom saber, porque eu vou cobrar. – Ela riu.

- E eu vou dar muito chocolate com morango para ele ou ela nas suas costas. – Ri junto com ela. – Vou lhe ensinar tudo que eu sei sobre rock, e bolos de chocolate.

- Garota você é viciada em chocolate com morango, não é? – Yumi se segurava para não gargalhar.

- O que você queria? – Dei de ombros. – Minha mãe vivia comendo chocolate com morango enquanto estava grávida de mim, e toda vez que eu estava triste Otou-san ia lá e me dava chocolate com morango para me animar.

- Acho que você deve concordar comigo. – Yumi falou – Chocolate é mil vezes melhor que flores.

- É isso que eu disse para o Sasuke-kun! – Exclamei rindo.

Começamos a gargalhar. Se eu não tivesse tido aquela conversa com Otou-san mais cedo eu diria que estava em alguma outra dimensão. Na mesma dimensão do sonho bizarro do Naruto. Presta bem atenção, olha o que meu melhor amigo baka sonhou. Que nós éramos ninjas, e que a biba do Orochimaru era uma espécie de ninja super poderoso que fez o Sasuke-kun ir para o lado do mal. E advinha por que. Porque o Itachi tinha matado toda a família Uchiha, que não era família, mas sim um clã. Bizarro, eu sei. Se o Naruto escrevesse uma mangá ele ganharia muito dinheiro com essas suas ideias bizarras.

Quando nos acalmamos, eu estava com a barriga doendo de tanto rir. Acho que eu poderia me dar bem com a Yumi. Quem sabe ela acabe se tornando uma grande amiga para mim, assim como tia Konan. Isso era o que eu realmente esperava.

- Você gosta de compras Sakura? – Yumi me perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Claro que eu gosto, ainda mais quando eu tenho um cartão sem limite. – Sorri cumplice.

- Bem já que você vai dormir lá em casa hoje, e pelos próximos fins de semanas, até o dia que você resolver casar... O que acha de fazer umas comprinhas. – Piscou para mim.

- Ui, você pensa alto. – Sorri maliciosa para ela. – Eu gosto disso.

- Ótimo! – Ela ficou em pé em um instante e segurou meu braço.

Yumi praticamente me arrastou para fora do prédio, acho que ela esqueceu que meu pai estava ali. De uma coisa Otou-san estava certo, quando essa mulher está feliz ela esbanja juventude. Olhei por cima do meu ombro e vi Otou-san e Tsunade-obaasan olharem confusos para nós duas. Claro quem não ficaria confusa, afinal até sexta à noite eu e Yumi estávamos quase matando uma à outra.

Segurei o braço de Yumi, ela me olhou interrogativa. Suspirei e apontei com a cabeça Otou-san. Na hora que o viu os olhos de Yumi ficaram marejados, ela não queria ter que contar para o papai que não poderia lhe dar mais filhos. Sério Otou-san já tem três garotas, eu espero que ele adote um menino. Eu deixei de ser a princesinha duas vezes, ok parcialmente, mas ainda conta.

- Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que contar pra ele. – Falei tocando seu ombro.

- É horrível ter que falar para o homem que você ama que não é capaz de dar mais um filho para ele, sendo que ele abriu seu coração para você e te tratou como se fosse a melhor mulher do mundo, dentre tantos defeitos. – Yumi engoliu em seco. Agora eu estava me sentindo uma verdadeira vaca por nunca ter conversado verdadeiramente com ela.

- Otou-san vai ficar triste isso é verdade, mas eu sei que ele ama você. – Suspirei. Sentia-me estranha tentando consolar Yumi. Claro era sempre eu que consolava Tenten, Ino, Hinata e até Temari. Mas Yumi era diferente eu sempre a odiei, isso fazia as das coisas extremamente bizarras.

- Você está certa. – Sussurrou.

Yumi se afastou e caminhou até o meu pai, ela andava cabisbaixa. Só agora notei suas roupas, jeans e blusa branca, nunca a tinha visto vestida de uma forma tão simples. Senti uma mão em meu ombro e franzi as sobrancelhas ao ver quem era.

- Sasuke-kun? – Falei surpresa.

- Hn. – Me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- O que faz aqui? – Seus olhos ônix não estavam muito felizes.

- Te liguei o dia inteiro, desde que Neji me falou sobre sua mensagem. – Suspirou. – O que diabos te deu na cabeça para sair daquele jeito da aula do Orochimaru?

- Uma ruiva mal tingida que estava pedindo para apanhar, de novo. – Eu não estava gostando do tom que ele usava comigo, era como se semana passada nunca tivesse acontecido.

- Hn. – Cruzou os braços, irritado. _OH SHIT! _Porque diabos ele estava sendo tão estupido comigo, sendo que eu não fiz nada.

- O que diabos eu fiz para você estar me tratando desse jeito? – Perguntei com os dentes serrados.

Sasuke pegou minha mão e caminhou comigo para fora do hospital. Sua mão segurava a minha com exagerada força, chegava quase a doer. Paramos no jardim do hospital, onde não tinha quase ninguém. Puxei minha mão da sua com certa violência, o fitei com certa indignação no olhar. Aquele não estava parecendo nem um pouco com o _meu_ Sasuke-kun.

Eu podia ver raiva chamuscando seus olhos negros. Algo havia acontecido, e nada bom alias. Suas mãos estavam em punhos, eu podia ver que seu maxilar estava rígido. Seu corpo demostrava demasiada fúria.

- O que diabos aconteceu? – Perguntei novamente, se ele queria ser bruto comigo eu também seria com ele. Se uma coisa que Senju Megumi me ensinou muito bem é não se rebaixar, nunca em circunstância alguma abaixar a cabeça para um homem, mesmo que estivesse em uma situação de vida ou morte, mesmo que fosse o garoto que você estava perdidamente apaixonada. Sempre manter o rosto erguido.

Sasuke colocou a mão no bolso, tirou um papel o algo do gênero e me estendeu. Eu não acreditei no que meus olhos estavam vendo.

- Me explique você, Sakura. – Falou em tom frio e grosso. Sem dúvida alguma aquele não era o _meu _Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**N/a:**

**UCHIHA SASUKE! *grito histérico de uma autora em TPM* (****T**ô **P**uta **M**esmo**) Garoto se você fizer alguma merda**** com a Sakura-chan eu juro que te castro! *olhar mortal***

**Oi amores de minha life!**

**Bem eu to furiosa com o Uchiha, se ele fizer merda vai levar, eu não to nos meus dias de ser 'HAPPY'. Meu dia não foi dos melhores, sorry. XD O capitulo já tava pronto, to fazendo a nota agora, esqueci de manda para Mary-chan. Resumindo to a maior confusão.**

**Well about the chapter... Eu to sentimental todas vocês passam por isso às vezes. É Yumi parece ser uma boa pessoa, e o daddy da Sakura também. Coitado foi pressionado pelos pais. O que eu tenho permissão para abri a boca é o seguinte "A RUIVA ATACA!". E sobre a Yumi, ela é legal, a Sakura que julgou ela mal desde o começo, teria feito a mesma coisa, fato. **

**Olha eu já postei doze capítulos contando com esse, e ainda não comentei de onde veio a minha ideia. Lá estava eu com meu pijama preferido, maior cara de sono em plena terça-feira, tomando meu café da manhã. Minha mãe já tinha saído para trabalha, eu estava trocando os canais e de repente para na FOX, tava dando BONES uma das minhas series preferidas. Minha irmã e meu irmão acham nojento porque a Bones é cientista do FBI e ela cuida dos cadáveres para ver a causa da morte. Então... Ela e o Buff (não sei se é assim que se escreve) tiveram que se infiltrar na máfia para descobrir quem era o assassino. E não, não era a MÁFIA JAPONESA, era a máfia americana mesmo. XD e o Buff teve que se meter em brigas ilegais, dai veio a ideia.**

**Bom, eu fiquei meio tristinha porque minhas reviews caíram, mas dai eu lembrei que era feriado (dãh) e muita gente deveria ter ido pra praia. E vocês vão comentar os próximos capítulos, não é? Ò.Ó (Inner: Cara ainda bem que eu não to na pele de vocês. Eu quero ver amanhã, a um tempão ela ta tentando arrumar desculpa para terminar o namoro. Coitado da cara kkk). **

**Ta já falei de mais, capitulo 13 vai vir rápido, se as reviews virem rápido também. Sacas? Só mais um aviso: UHU! FIGHT NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! O/ **

**Momento de loucura da autora OFF**

**Reviews:**

**Fipa-chan**

**Letyy-cha**

**Zisis**

**Jaque Lovegood**

**Bela21**

**Sahnidarkness**

**Mousse Evans**

**Neko Sombria**

**Duchiki**

**Ana Higurashi**

**HOLLYDAY**

**Atami**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Jade Amorim**

**Desculpe amores, não deu tempo de responder as review porque se eu respondesse a Mary-chan não ia conseguir betar para amanhã e alias, to indo escrever o próximo capitulo!**

**Bjuus 3**

**Samy**

**N/b: tipo assim essa santa pessoa esquece que eu estudo de manha e me pede o capitulo às onze horas da noite e sabe ate que horas eu poderia mandar? Não? Advinha! Amanha de manha! Serio Samy venha na minha pele com um cap de 8 pgs pra betar e tentar de enviar antes da meia noite, é impossível! Então se ele estiver mal betado a culpa não é minha ta legal!**

**Whatever... (cara eu amo fala isso usuashuas) eu quero saber o que tem dentro do bilhetinho!(inner: quem não quer sua anta!)**

**Yumi-chan do bem. Com essa você me pego eu achei que ela era uma parente da VaKarin ou algo assim... ainda bem que não O/**

**Pras people que lêem isso aqui (o que eu acho tipo assim MUITOOOO difícil) eu espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu ^^**

**Beijinhos **

**Mary-chan!**

* * *

**Quer um novo capitulo?**

**Deixe sua review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	13. Vai lá, e arrasa!

**The Runaways – **Queens Of Noise

**Cause we're the queens of noise**

Pois somos as rainhas do ruído

**Come and get it boys**

Venham e peguem isso meninos

**Queens of noise**

Rainhas do ruído

**Not just one of your toys**

Não apenas um de seus brinquedos

**Queens of noise**

Rainhas do ruído

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 13**

O papel que Sasuke havia me estendido, na verdade era uma foto. Uma foto minha _beijando_ Sasori, e marcava a data como sábado à noite. _Oh Shit!_ Tinha dedo de vaca aqui (lê-se **VaKarin**). O que mais me magoava era saber que o Sasuke-kun estava acreditando naquilo.

- Você acha que eu te trairia? Realmente está acreditando nessa foto? – Meus olhos estavam marejados, justo _ele_ pensava aquilo de mim.

- Eu não sei o que pensar Sakura. – Magoa ecoava de seus olhos negros. - Quando abri o meu armário essa foto estava lá. Se você me traiu com o Sasori fale de uma vez.

- Não Uchiha Sasuke, eu não te trai com o Sasori. – Olhei paro o lado tentando não chorar. – A ultima vez que eu fiquei com ele foi na festa que eu fui com a Temari. E não tínhamos compromisso nenhum naquele dia.

- Era só isso que eu precisava saber. - Sasuke disse.

Senti sua mão no meu queixo, o erguendo na sua direção. Serrei meus olhos por causa do sol em meu rosto. Sua outra mão enlaçou minha cintura, me trazendo mais para perto. Pousei minhas mãos em seus ombros, nossas testas se encostaram, eu podia sentir sua respiração quente no meu rosto. Os lábios quentes roçaram os meus, por mais uma vez eu estava perdida em sua fragrância. Sua língua pedia permissão para entrar na minha boca, que foi rapidamente concedida.

Sasuke me abraçou mais fortemente, tentando me deixar mais próximo a ele, como se isso fosse possível. Sabe, acho que deveríamos ter DR (discussão de relacionamento) mais vezes. Se fosse para ele me beijar _daquele_ jeito, eu aguentaria qualquer coisa.

Nos afastamos, droga de necessidade de ar. Eu escondi meu rosto no seu pescoço, o abraçando mais forte. Sasuke-kun estava com o nariz afundado nos meus cabelos, me arrepiei ao sentir sua respiração tocar minha pele.

- Aliás, essa foto foi tirada no dia da festa. – Beijei seu pescoço, sorri ao senti-lo estremecer.

- Desculpe. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Eu agi como um idiota.

- Eu sei. – Sorri o encarando, o meu sorriso de canto começava a se formar.

Sasuke-kun segurou minha mão e me levou até um banco próximo. Senti seus lábios nos meus cabelos, depois na minha testa, pálpebras, bochecha, para depois finalmente alcançar meus lábios. Nos beijamos calmamente, apenas curtindo um ao outro. Eu já disse como odeio o fato que meu organismo necessita de ar para funcionar? Graças a esse fato eu não poderia ficar beijando o Sasuke-kun por muito tempo. Escorrei-me em seu peito, e seus braços enlaçaram minha cintura.

- Você virou amiga da sua madrasta? – Perguntou com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

- Sim. – Respondi, sorrindo levemente. – Me acertei com meu pai, descobri os seus motivos, porque ele e a Okaa-san se divorciaram. E ele me contou a verdade sobre Yumi. Eu nunca gostei dela, porque quando eu a conheci imaginei que estivesse substituindo a minha mãe. Mas ao conhecê-la realmente, é uma pessoa bem legal.

- Porque ela estava chorando no seu ombro antes? – Falou sério, para quem não o conhecia tão bem quanto eu, não teria notado a curiosidade em sua voz.

- Yumi tem câncer no útero, ela não pode ter filhos. – Disse em um murmúrio.

Seus braços fortes apertaram mais minha cintura. Fiquei grata por esse gesto, eu me sentia mal agora por pensar em Yumi como a madrasta da Cinderela. E agora ela estava passando por todas essas dificuldades, eu queria poder ajuda-la.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – Sasuke-kun perguntou, seu cabelo negro balançava com o vento, deixando o mais lindo ainda.

- Eu vou dormir na casa do Otou-san hoje. – Dei de ombros. – E tenho que comprar umas coisas para o meu quarto.

- Itachi me disse que um fim de semana sim e outro não, você vai passar na casa do seu pai. – A voz de Sasuke-kun tinha um leve tom de preocupação. Era bem claro que ele não gostava do meu pai, pela cena que ele presenciou.

- Hei. – Coloquei as mãos em seu rosto, para que ele me encarasse – Não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem.

- Assim espero.

Me aproximei do seu rosto, seus lábio macios eram viciantes. Selei nossos lábios mais uma vez naquela tarde, abracei seus ombros enquanto os braços fortes me seguravam mais perto. Quando íamos aprofundar o beijo, ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta. Eu estava pronta para mandar quem quer que fosse para o espaço, mas notei que era o Otou-san e Yumi. _Oh Shit!_ Fiquei vermelha mais rápido que o normal. Yumi estava se segurando para não rir da cara de ciumento do meu pai, ela deveria estar pensando "Como esse homem é ciumento quando se trata da sua garotinha".

- Oi pai. – Sorri envergonhada.

- Hn. – Acho que eu sei por que gosto tanto de caras frios, por trás da cara de durão sempre tem um coração mole. – Quais são suas intenções com a minha filha Uchiha?

Yumi não se aquentou começou a rir. Pais são todos iguais, só muda o endereço. Hiashi-sama tinha feito à mesma pergunta para o Naruto. Sasuke-kun se levantou, com expressão séria e estendeu a mão para o meu pai. Tanto Yumi quanto eu estávamos olhando atentas a cena em nossa frente.

- Senhor Haruno, eu já tenho a permissão de Megumi-san para namorar a Sakura. Só preciso do seu consentimento. – Sasuke-kun disse serio, meu pai apertou a mão dele. Caras, parecia que estavam disputando quem quebrava a mão do outro primeiro.

- Okaa-san autorizou pai. – Falei sorrindo docemente.

- Amor, eles são jovens. Tire essa cara de durão e autorize o namoro dos dois. – Yumi se agarrou no braço do meu pai.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou e soltou a mão do Sasuke-kun.

Naquele momento eu agradeci Yumi, mentalmente. Vi ambos, papai e Sasuke-kun, estralarem os dedos. Meu Deus, porque diabos homens sempre tem que fazer as coisas com força bruta. Parecia que estavam vivendo na época das cavernas. Espera, daqui a pouco o Fred Flintstone aparece aqui com a Vilma vindo logo atrás. Revirei os olhos internamente.

- Sakura, vamos te esperar no carro. – Yumi piscou para mim. – Se despeça do seu namorado.

Yumi gargalhou enquanto arrastava meu pai até o carro. Sasuke-kun entrelaçou nossos dedos, encostamos nossas testas. Ele roçou nossos lábios novamente, sua língua dançava com a minha, suas mãos apertavam minha cintura delicadamente. Meus braços abraçaram seus ombros fortes, enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com as madeixas negras. Separamos nossas bocas por falta de ar, mas nossas testas ficaram encostadas uma na outra.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Suspirei.

- Tudo bem, me ligue depois. – Sasuke-kun disse antes de me dar um beijo rápido.

- Ok. – O abracei e murmurei em no seu ouvido. – Aishiteru.

- Aishiteru. – Sussurrou sorridente. Nos beijamos novamente até eu ouvir uma buzina.

- Te ligo mais tarde. – Sasuke-kun assentiu com as mãos no bolso, enquanto eu entrava no carro.

**.::oOo::.**

- Sakura, acorde. – Yumi me balançou. – Você tem que se arrumar para escola.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos.

- Tudo bem, vai demorar mais cinco minutos para você ver o Sasuke. – Droga golpe baixo.

Sentei-me rapidamente na cama, enquanto ela gargalhava. Meu uniforme estava passado em uma pequena poltrona rosa bebe. Olhei para o meu quarto da casa do papai. Tinha as paredes em rosa claro, com uma apenas em lilás. Minha cama era grande, em madeira branca, com edredom branco com corações em rosa pink estampado nele. Em uma estante, estavam meus CDs preferidos, na mesma tinha várias fotos minhas e do Sasuke-kun, como das meninas e da banda.

Fui para o banheiro, na intensão de tomar um banho rápido. Quando sai Yumi não estava mais lá, minha cama estava arrumada. Esqueci que papai tinha empregados em casa. Me vesti e desci as escadas devagar, ainda estava com sono.

Entrei devagar na cozinha com as paredes preenchidas com azulejos vermelhos, e com armários brancos com preto. Só Otou-san e Yumi estavam lá, papai estava sentado na ponta da mesa lendo o jornal. Já Yumi estava na bancada, _cozinhando_. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em confusão, eles ainda não tinham me notado na porta. Olhei para a televisão que estava ligada no canal de fofocas.

Espera aí, aquela sou eu! Apareceram às fotos dos meus pais, sabe quando tem uma foto de duas pessoas juntas e sorridentes, e do nada a foto se rasga ao meio. Era isso que aparecia na tela, depois a foto da Okaa-san se juntou a foto de Hiashi-sama, e a do Otou-san com uma de Yumi. Agora eu entendi o motivo disso, estavam fazendo o anuncio do casamento da Okaa-san.

- Ohayo. – Falei esfregando os olhos.

- Ohayo, pequena. – Otou-san cumprimentou.

- O que você quer comer? – Yumi perguntou. Ela estava cozinhando, estranho, achei que entre as damas da sociedade, só mamãe cozinhasse.

- Suco de laranja, e panquecas de chocolate com morango. – Disse sonolenta, escorando minha cabeça nas mãos.

- Garota, nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de chocolate com morango como você. – Yumi colocou o prato de panquecas na minha frente.

Papai lia o jornal com o cenho franzido, quem visse nunca pensaria que ele fazia parte da máfia. Yumi comia devagar seus ovos mexidos, pela primeira vez no dia prestei atenção dela. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque, ela vestia calças de malha preta e uma blusa básica branca. Para academia ela não deveria estar indo, já que temos uma em casa. Estranho, essa curiosidade ainda me mata.

- Aonde você vai Yumi? – Perguntei, cortando as panquecas.

- Trabalhar. – Deu de ombros.

- Você trabalha? – Perguntei com o cenho franzido, nunca a imaginei trabalhando.

- Sim, sou professora de dança. – Colocou mais uma garfada na boca. – Termine de comer que eu vou te levar para escola.

- Ok.

Yumi tinha uma quatro por quatro, como eu sei? Li o nome que estava na placa. Até parece que Haruno Sakura sabe algo sobre carros. Yumi colocou seu cinto, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Deixei minha mochila aos meus pés, e fiquei olhando para o vidro do carro. Franzi as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a musica que ela colocou para tocar.

- Você gosta de _Going Under_ do _Evanescence_? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Claro. Você conhece? – Assenti. – Você sabia que a banda está parada?

- Sim. Ocorrem boatos de que a Amy Lee ia sair da banda. – Tenho que admitir que estava extremamente surpresa com o fato de Yumi gostar de uma coisa que _eu_ gosto.

- Evanescence sem Amy Lee, é como The Blackhearts sem Joan Jett, Nirvana sem Kurt Cobain. – Yumi tinha uma expressão de descrença no rosto.

- É isso que eu sempre digo!

Yumi e eu conversamos pelo resto do caminho. Eu estava MUITO surpresa com o fato dela gostar das mesmas coisas que eu, nunca a imaginei gostando de Evanescence, Nirvana, muito menos de Joan Jett. Era estranho como eu podia ter me dado bem com ela desde sempre.

Paramos em um semáforo, crianças começaram a atravessar a rua. Olhei para Yumi de relance, e a vi triste. Ela olhava para as crianças vendo algo que ela nunca poderia ter, filhos. Eu realmente esperava que todos os remédios que ela estava tomando funcionassem.

Pelo que eu via dela agora, eu era capaz de dizer que ela não era uma megera. Ela suspirou, ainda olhando para as crianças. Sabe, eu acho que se ela não conseguir mesmo ter filhos, provavelmente irá adotar uma criança. Ela tem um grande ar materno a rodeando, acho que Yuki e Tomoyo iam gostar dela se a conhecerem melhor.

- Quantos anos você tem Yumi? – Perguntei tentando distraí-la.

- Vinte e cinco. – Voltou a prestar atenção na estrada.

- Serio? – Arregalei levemente os olhos. – Eu pensava que você tivesse feito vinte.

- Obrigada, é bom ouvir isso. – Falou sorrindo. Fiquei feliz em saber que consegui distrai-la. – Você quer que eu te busque, ou vai pedir para o Sasuke?

- O que você acha? – Eu tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Não preciso responder. – Abri a porta do carro, quando ia descer ouvi sua voz – Obrigada Sakura.

- De nada. – Lhe respondi com um sorriso. – Quando precisar é só chamar.

Sai do carro e andei até a escola. Achei estranho, todos estarem me olhando. Foi ai que eu lembrei. Primeiro, eu quebrei a cara da Vakarin na sexta, e sai da escola ontem. Parabéns Senhorita Haruno, está virando uma desordeira. Porque não entra para máfia como seu pai, sua tia _e_ seu namorado. Claro aproveite para assaltar um banco e virar traficante de drogas.

Suspirei e caminhei até meus amigos que estavam sentados em casais, apenas Sasuke-kun estava sozinho. Acho bom mesmo, ai se uma daquelas fangirls tivesse perto dele. Eu teria o prazer de arrancar cada fio de cabelo delas com uma pinça. Meu Deus fui extremamente ciumenta agora.

Quando Sasuke-kun me viu, tirou as mãos dos bolsos e sorriu de canto. Se alguém ficava bonito no uniforme da escola era ele. Acho que se ele usasse jeans surrados e uma camiseta rasgada ia ficar lindo e sexy do mesmo jeito. Era por isso que eu tinha que manter os olhos bem abertos, existe muitas aspirantes a Vakarin por ai. E não, eu não sou ciumenta, só cuido do que é meu.

- Ohayo. – Disse.

- Testuda! – Ino me puxou pelo braço antes que eu me aproximasse do Sasuke-kun. – O que foi aquilo ontem?

- Fúria acumulada. – Dei de ombros.

- Para onde você foi depois que saiu da sala? – Gaara me perguntou.

- Falar com meu pai.

- Você o que? – Temari me olhava surpresa. – Só pode ter bebido _Punk Princess._

- Não me chame assim! Continuando, nós nos acertamos ontem, e eu descobri que minha madrasta é muito legal. – Agora sim todos estavam surpresos. – Me arrependo de ter sido cruel com ela durante esses anos.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou segurando meus ombros.

- Cala a boca, baka. – Rolei os olhos, segurei seu rosto com as mãos. – Aqui quem lhe fala é a verdadeira Haruno Sakura, não uma copia da original que foi abduzida anos atrás.

- Isso não tem graça. – Naruto disse e depois sussurrou só para que eu ouvisse. – Você sabe do meu... medo.

- Eu sei, por isso que eu provoco é meu dever como irmã gêmea, mais gata e mais inteligente que foi separada de você na maternidade. – Fingi estar distraída olhando as unhas.

Senti dois braços fortes circulando minha cintura e escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço. Segurei as mãos do Sasuke-kun que estavam encima do meu abdômen, entrelacei seus dedos nos meus. Naruto e Ino sorriram maliciosos para nós dois.

- Com licença, eu preciso beijar meu namorado. – Falei mostrando a língua para os dois maliciosos.

- Não se esqueçam de que vocês estão em uma escola. – Neji disse enquanto Tenten sentava em seu colo. – E Sasuke.

- O que? – Sasuke-kun estava irritado, eu também. É um saco quando seus amigos te distraem e não deixam você beijar seu namorado gostoso.

- Não se esqueça de que Sakura é minha prima agora, então _respeito_. – Neji tinha os olhos serrados, mais eu sabia que ele estava se segurando para não rir.

- Eu juro que se mais algum de vocês me interromperem eu vou...

Não consegui terminar minha ameaça, Sasuke-kun me calou com um beijo. Ter ele me beijando era com certeza muito melhor do que ameaçar meus melhores amigos. Nós beijávamos calmamente, sem prestar muita atenção as piadinhas de mau gosto dos meus amigos.

- Hei teme. – Naruto chamou.

- O que dobe? – Eu podia ver que uma veia estava prestes a estourar na testa do Sasuke-kun.

- Um motel só custa dezoito ienes. – Naruto falou gargalhando.

- Uzumaki Naruto. – Usei meu tom frio e ameaçador, o mesmo que mamãe usava com as meninas. – Se você não calar essa boca, eu vou fazer você se arrepender do dia que nasceu.

- Sakura-chan, eu já disse que te amo como uma irmã que eu nunca tive, não é? – Naruto abraçou Hinata, e meio que se escondeu atrás dela.

O sinal tocou. _Oh Shit!_ Mal pude ficar com o Sasuke-kun que essa porcaria já tem que tocar. Nós fomos para sala, caminhando lentamente. Gaara e Ino entraram primeiro, seguidos do Sasuke-kun e eu, e depois Naruto e Hinata. Nós sentamos em nossos devidos lugares.

Eu lembrei que tinha que falar com Ino. Quando ia falar com ela Asuma entrou na sala. Droga. Peguei uma folha do meu fichário e escrevi um bilhete.

_Ino, tenho uma ideia para nossa apresentação sexta, na aula de artes.^^_

Cutuquei Gaara que se sentava na minha frente, e indiquei que ele passasse o bilhete para Ino. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e começou a escrever algo. Olhei para frente, vendo se Asuma estava prestando atenção em nós. Não, ele estava passando algo no quadro. Ino entregou o bilhete para o Sasuke-kun que passou para mim.

_Ok Testuda. O que você tem em mente? XD_

Copiei um pouco os números que Asuma passou no quadro, só para disfarçar. Sasuke-kun olhava para nós com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, só neguei com a cabeça. Mostrando que não era nada de mais. Peguei novamente o bilhete e escrevi.

_Te conto no intervalo, Asuma está olhando para nós. *3* _

Quando Ino recebeu o leu só acenou com a cabeça. Minha mão estava na minha perna, arregalei os olhos ao sentir uma mão forte em cima dela. Sabe, eu agradeci mentalmente por não ser do tipo que quando se assusta e da um grito, que quase quebra os vidros.

Sasuke-kun entrelaçou nossos dedos de baixo da mesa, e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com o polegar nas costas da minha mão. Acho que eu posso aturar mais algumas horas de aula de matemática, se for com ele ao meu lado.

Lembrei-me da foto que ele me mostrou ontem. De agora em diante eu teria que ficar mais atenta, Karin estava armando algo. Até cego podia notar isso. A vaca tinha uma paixonite pelo Sasuke-kun, do tipo que só valoriza o exterior, seu corpo. Karin não gostava do Sasuke-kun pela pessoa que ele é, diferente de mim. E se tem alguma coisa que a vaca odeia é perder, ou ser rejeitada. Sasuke-kun já a mandou pastar algumas vezes.

Eu tinha prometido para o meu pai que não iria arranjar mais confusão na escola. Eu tinha brigado com a Tayuya, depois com a Karin e ontem sai da aula do Orochimaru sem dar satisfações a ninguém. O ano escolar estava acabando, estávamos no ultimo semestre. Eu rezava para que ano que vem, a Karin na ficasse na mesma turma que eu.

**.::oOo::.**

A semana passou rapidamente, para minha felicidade. Já era sexta-feira, pela manhã eu teria a apresentação do musical que meu professor de artes (e fã de Glee) nós obrigou a fazer. Na frente de toda a escola.

Durante a semana, eu e os garotos ensaiamos constantemente, hoje à noite iriamos fazer nosso primeiro "show" aberto ao publico. Ok, na verdade só vamos tocar no Ichiraku Lámen, o restaurante preferido do Naruto. Por acaso meu tio Nawaki era um dos donos, iria ser a primeira vez que eu o via depois de tanto tempo. Por algum motivo ele não foi à festa/reunião de noivado da mamãe.

Ino, Hinata e eu tivemos algumas aulas de dança, com a Yumi. Ela nos ajudou a escolher a musica, roupas e maquiagem para a apresentação de artes. Como teríamos que pensar em uma banda ou artista feminino, que tocava rock, nos anos 70, a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi "As Fugitivas".

Yumi dança esplendorosamente, e nos ensinou com calma e paciência. Coisa que eu nunca esperaria dela. A cada dia me surpreendia com minha madrasta, e descobria que ela não era uma combinação da madrasta da Cinderela com a madrasta da Branca de Neve.

Okaa-san estava super animada para minha apresentação hoje à noite. Acho que ela ainda tinha esperanças que eu seguisse a carreira artística, ser cantora ou atriz como profissão. Mas no fundo ela sabia que eu não seguiria com isso, cantar era só um robbi. Meu sonho mesmo é ser medica, como Tsunade-obaasan.

Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara não quiseram nos contar o que eles iam apresentar. Disseram que só saberíamos quando a hora deles se apresentarem chegasse. Sabe nem chantagem funcionou. Nem mesmo fazer uma voz sexy e dizer "Por favor, me conta vai...". Olha que não fui só eu que tentei.

O maldito do Deidara, falou com todos os professores. Advinha para que? Ele conseguiu convence-los de deixar TODA a escola sem aula nos dois últimos períodos, só para que nossa turma e mais algumas fizessem suas apresentações. E sabe qual a desculpa dele para isso? "Vocês têm que velos... Por que... A ARTE IS A BANG!".

Agora eu estou no camarim do teatro da escola, com Ino e Hinata ao meu lado, terminando de se arrumar. Bem digamos que Sasuke-kun não ia gostar nem um pouquinho de ver sua namorada com essas roupas minúsculas dançando e cantando para que toda a população masculina da escola visse. Claro Gaara e Naruto também não iam gostar disso por causa de Hinata e Ino. Quando comentei isso com Ino ela disse: "Gaara-kun vai gostar sim, no dia que eu der um show particular para ele.".

- Cara, porque elas tinham que usar roupas tão minúsculas, ou/e apertadas? – Falei mais para mim mesma me olhando no espelho a minha frente.

Eu estava usando uma calça de couro preta, com uma blusa vermelha que mais parecia um espartilho, botas até o joelho (na minha opinião, aquelas pareciam botas das Bratz). Meu cabelo rosa estava liso e volumoso, se Temari estivesse aqui ela diria que eu tinha saído de um sexo rápido no armário do zelador.

- Sei lá, você que deveria saber Testuda, quem gosta de rock aqui é você. – Ino deu de ombros. – Mas eu tenho que admitir que achei essas garotas o máximo, serio elas mostraram que podiam fazer musica, sucesso e ser femininas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou nervosa. – Hinata disse batendo os dedos. – Toda a escola vai estar lá nos assistindo.

- Relaxa Hinata. – Ino falou passando as mãos pelos ombros dela. – Se imagine uma Britney Spears, no clipe _Toxic_.

- Mas eu nunca vou poder ser sexy com ela Ino. – Hinata estava corada.

- Hinata, preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer. – Coloquei a mão dos dois lados do rosto dela. – Dance por dançar, e se tiver com vergonha, não olhe para o rosto de ninguém, fite a parede.

- É Hina-chan. – Ino concordou comigo. – A Testuda vai cantar, nós só vamos ser as back vocals, as dançarinas gostosas sabe.

- Que bom que você é humilde né, porquinha? – Falei sarcástica.

Ino sorriu para mim, estava contente por acalmar Hinata. Olhei para Ino, seu cabelo loiro estava solto e cacheado, ela usava uma blusa no mesmo estilo que a minha só que roxa, um short jeans desbotado e curto, e botas semelhantes as minhas.

Hinata estava usando uma blusa estilo espartilho azul escuro, uma saia preta que ia até a metade de sua coxa, por baixo ela usa um short azul e botas iguais as minhas e da Ino. Seu cabelo estava solto, só que com a franja presa com um tique-taque.

- Prontas? – Deidara apareceu abrindo a porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente, ele nos fitou da cabeça aos pés. Pervertido.

- Sim. – Falei confiante. Esperava que minha confiança durasse até o final dessa apresentação.

As cortinas vermelhas estavam fechadas, ficamos de costas para o publico, assim com Yumi havia nos orientado. Minhas mãos estavam começando a suar. _Oh Shit!_ Concentração Sakura, relaxe pense nos ensaios, na diversão. Esqueça a plateia.

- Caros alunos e colegas. – Ouvi Deidara falar na frene da cortina fechada. – Lhes apresento a versão atual das The Runaways.

A música começou a ser escutada, e as cortinas a serem abertas. Respirei fundo apertando o microfone na minha mão. Como mamãe sempre diz "Vai lá e arrasa!". Ok Sakura, é com você.

_With a pinch of rock and a dose of roll / Com uma pintada de rock e uma dose do roll_

_I can warm you up if you get too cold / Eu posso esquenta-lo se você começar frio_

_I can bring you up when you're going down / Eu posso te animar quando você estiver triste_

_I can smash your head all over this town / Posso despedaçar sua cabeça sobre essa cidade_

Comecei a cantar, Ino e Hinata estavam com os olhos meio arregalados. Eu realmente esperava que não fosse pela minha voz. Ino andou até mim e parando na minha frente, como o combinado ela colocou as mãos em meus quadris me virando para o publico.

Hinata e Ino dançavam sensualmente seguindo meu concelho. Segui meu concelho também, ignorei as pessoas me encarando e dancei por dançar, cantei por cantar. Estava me divertindo com tudo aquilo, seguindo os passos que Yumi havia nos ensinado. A coreografia era extremamente sexy, mas não de uma forma exagerada, afinal estávamos em uma escola.

Pouco a pouco a musica foi acabando, Ino e Hinata se aproximaram de mim para fazer a pode final. Elas seguraram cada uma um lado da minha cintura, me ajudando a chegar ao chão. Abri completamente as pernas, assim como as ginastas. Ino e Hinata se agacharam ao meu lado. Quando a musica finalmente acabou, eu só fui capaz de ouvir palmas.

* * *

**N/a:**

OMG! O que foi isso? Sakura-chan me ensina a requebrar desse jeito? O.o

Bom, demorei um pouco admito. Eu nem deveria estar escrevendo esse capitulo, porque tenho uma prova do curso de inglês segunda e uma prova de história quarta. Tecnicamente minha mãe acha que eu estou estudando agora. ;p

Cara, mudei o capitulo de ultima hora, eu estava escrevendo, já tinha umas três paginas dai eu pensei "Não! Isso tá uma merda!" E apaguei tudo e escrevi novamente. Ficou muito melhor do que eu tinha escrito antes.

Sasuke-kun, que bom que levou a serio minhas ameaças. Se não... Coitadinho de você! Muhahahaha

Well, eu não tive tempo de responder as reviews, porque eu tenho que estudar. ;p Mas vou responder em geral.

O Yuhiko é o Pain, não o Nagato. Eu sei que tecnicamente o Nagato é o Pain, mas o corpo gostoso que a Konan namora é o do Yuhiko. *-* Eu quero pedir desculpas porque irmã mais velha é "nee-san" e não "nii-san", erro meu. Perdão. ;p Como muitas pediram, e eu já tinha planejado, eles não se separaram por culpa das armações de uma vaca (lê-se Vakarin). Quando o Naruto brincou com a Sakura antes "Motel é dezoito ienes." Foi uma coisa que eu me lembrei.

Uma vez eu e uma amiga minhas estávamos esperando o ônibus, na parada de ônibus, a maior da cidade que fica no centro. Então tinha um casal quase se comendo lá, dai ela gritou "Motelzinho dezoito pila". Foi uma cena hilária e constrangedora ao mesmo tempo, porque os dois focaram vermelhos e todas as pessoas ficaram olhando para gente pensando "Bando de fiasquentas.".

Eu tinha prometido _fight_ nesse capitulo, só que como eu reescrevi as coisas mudaram. Sorry. XD

OMB! OMK! OMG! OMZ! (peguei a mania da Isa-chan) Eu fiquei em choque pela enorme quantidade de reviews. Vocês tinham que ver minha cara quando abri o e-mail e encontrei todos aqueles e-mails não lindos. Foram 18 do FF e 35 do Nyah, isso só no último capitulo, eu não contei as pessoas que leram e comentaram os outros capítulos. Eu fiquei muito "Happy!" Quase dei um berro, quase. Cara foram essas reviews inspiradoras que me fizeram deixar de estudar para terminar de escrever esse capitulo.

Ta já falei de mais.

**Reviews:**

**Duchiki**

**Brumcr**

**Bela21**

**Letyy-chan**

**Zisis**

**Jade Amorim**

**Didinha**

**Fipa-chan**

**Atami**

**LrioBranco**

**Vick**

**Aryana-chan**

**Tauanne**

**Pricilla Uchiha**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Alice C. Uchiha**

**Ana Higurashi**

**Vivi Akemi**

Como uma amiga minha diz "muitos tanks". Valeu amo vocês!

Bjuus

Samy 3

* * *

**Quer um novo capitulo?**

**DEIXE SUA REVIEW!**

**\O/**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	14. Caras Complicados

**Avril Lavigne – Complicated**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**

Porque você tem que ir e fazer coisas tão complicadas?

**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else,**

Eu vejo que você está agindo como se fosse outra pessoa,

**It gets me frustrated.**

Isso me deixa frustada.

**And life's like this, you...**

E a vida é assim, você ...

**And you fall, and you crawl, and you break,**

E você cai, e você rasteja, e você quebra,

**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty.**

E você pega o que você tem e você transforma em honestidade.

**You promised me I'll never going to find you fake it...**

Você me prometeu que nunca vou achar que você finge...

**no, no, no...**

não, não, não...

* * *

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 14**

Cara eu estava ofegante, e surpresa. Toda a escola assoviava, batia palmas e gritava. Sasuke-kun olhava torto para um moleque que começou a gritar "UHU GOSTOSA!". E olha que o garoto estava na platéia e Sasuke estava no camarim por assim dizer, depois de nós a Vakarin e suas seguidoras se apresentariam e só depois o Sasuke-kun e os meninos.

Ino, Hinata e eu nos despedimos do público e fomos para o camarim. Antes que eu pudesse entrar completamente ali, senti braços fortes me circulando. Sasuke-kun beijou meu pescoço e deu uma leve mordida ali, foi impossível não me arrepiar. O senti sorrindo contra meu pescoço.

- Você está proibida de dançar assim. – Murmurou no meu ouvido.

- Ah é? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha com um sorriso de canto.

- A não ser se for para mim. – Ele mordeu minha orelha.

- Pervertido. – O empurrei levemente e ouvi sua baixa risada.

- Sakura – Me virei para ver o que ele queria, Sasuke-kun me abraçou mais uma vez e depois depositou um beijo na minha testa. – Alias você estava linda.

- Obrigada. – Selei nossos lábios.

- Hei, teme larga a Sakura-chan e vem se arrumar! Depois somos nós! – Naruto gritou, como sempre, e puxou Sasuke-kun pelo braço, vi os dois desaparecerem minutos depois.

Caminhei até Ino e Hinata que estavam sentadas em um sofá, dali podia se ter uma ótima visão do palco. Sentei-me entre elas, Ino estava com um olhar de plena descrença no rosto já Hinata parecia assustada com algo. Virei-me para ver o motivo do abalo de ambas. As vacas estavam no palco, eu conhecia a melodia que saia pelas caixas de som. Era alguma coisa da Miley Cyrus, acho que ainda era do tempo que ela era Hanna Montana.

- Ela acabou de estragar a música. – Ino disse entre dentes. – Aquela vaca desgraçada acabou de estragar uma das minhas músicas preferidas.

Olhei novamente para o palco, Karin estava dublando. Meu Deus! Se ela rebolar mais um pouco o traseiro dela vai cair no chão. Cara que putaria, esse short é menor que a minha calcinha, se Otou-san me visse com uma blusa daquelas, eu iria ficar de castigo até terminar a faculdade.

- O dia que eu usar aquilo, vocês me batem com um gato morto até ele miar de novo. – Falei.

- Se um dia eu usar algo como aquilo, pode ter certeza que eu fui abduzida. – Hinata disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Aquilo é um desrespeito à moda, eu nunca vi a Miley usando essas coisas, muito menos quando ela canta _Supergirl_. – Ino tinha os olhos serrados.

Quando o show de estripe acabou elas receberam palmas, só dos garotos e vieram rebolando para o nosso lado. Karin ficou me encarando não desviei o olhar um segundo sequer, vi-a jogando os cabelos daquele ruivo mal tingido por cima dos ombros. Ridícula.

- Sakura... – Me virei para encarar Sasuke-kun. Ele estava sem camiseta com "Grunge is not dead" escrito de vermelho no peito. Notei que Naruto e Gaara que estavam ao seu lado estavam da mesma forma.

- Você vai colocar uma camiseta agora. – Ino falou em tom de ordem ao Gaara.

- Ino... – Gaara a abraçou e a encarou. – Você dançou com essa roupa minúscula, e eu só estou sem camisa.

- Isso tudo é caracterização? – Perguntei. – Naruto você está parecendo uma versão mais nova e menos drogada do Kurt Cobain.

- Eu sei, essa é a intenção. – Naruto sorriu, acho que ele estava lançando um sorriso sexy para Hinata.

- Temos que ir agora. – Sasuke-kun me deu um selinho e indicou o palco com a cabeça.

Ouvi gritos histéricos e femininos. Sabia que essa ideia de se apresentar seminu não era nada boa. Agora aquelas frescas que esqueciam que Sasuke-kun é _meu_ namorado, iriam tirar fotos dele, revelá-las e ainda mandar fazer um ursinho de pelúcia dele. Daqui a pouco iam fazer calcinhas com a cara dele estampada e pedir para ele autografar.

Respira Sakura. Não seja ciumenta. A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Ai delas se derem em cima dele. Meus punhos vão adorar acertar vários narizes plastificados.

Sasuke-kun pegou a guitarra, Naruto se sentou em frente à bateria e Gaara pegou o baixo. O microfone estava na frente do Naruto, pelo visto ele que ira cantar. Eu tinha uma leve ideia do que seria aquilo. Nos nossos ensaios eu pude ver do que esses caras gostavam.

A música começou a soar nos meus ouvidos, Sasuke-kun tocava a guitarra me fitando. Morram de inveja fangirls! Os acordes começaram pesados para depois ficarem meio lentos. Eu sabia, eles amam Nirvana. A voz de Naruto se encaixava perfeitamente com a melodia de_ Smell Likes Teen Spirit._

Eu desconfiei que eles fossem tocar Nirvana no momento em que apareceram com "Grunge is not dead", essa era uma frase do Kurt Cobain se não me engano. Eu não sei muito sobre Nirvana, o que eu sei, apreendi com os garotos. Acho que eles gostavam da banda por serem revoltados, e pelo que o Sasuke-kun me contou terem levantando o movimento punk que muitos não conseguiram. Além de usarem suas músicas como protestos.

Ino e Hinata ao meu lado tinham os olhos meio arregalados, elas não sabiam que seus namorados tocavam tão bem. Sorri de canto, depois dessa apresentação, o nosso "show" no Ichiraku ficaria bem lotado. Assim eu espero.

Meu Deus! Como o Sasuke-kun fica sexy segurando aquela guitarra. Ou essa blusa, que mais parece um espartilho, está apertada de mais ou eu estou sem ar. Quando eles pararam de tocar, eu só podia ouvir gritinhos histéricos e palmas. Naruto foi até o microfone e disse:

- Hoje vamos nos apresentar no Ichiraku Lámen com nossa banda. Que é composta por nós três, Sakura-chan e Neji. Todos estão convidados.

Fizeram um pequeno comprimento e se retiraram. Sasuke-kun andava até mim, mas de repente ele parou, suas sobrancelhas franziram em raiva. Caminhei até ele rapidamente, toquei o seu ombro para que ele me encarasse, mas ele não o fez. Virei o rosto para ver o que ele estava fitando com tanto ódio._ Oh Shit!_ Sasori estava parado ali, fitando Sasuke-kun, os dois pareciam estar se desafiando. Vi Sasori fazer um gesto com as mãos, algo desconhecido para mim. Nada bom.

Peguei a mão de Sasuke-kun e o puxei com toda minha força até o camarim mais próximo. Ele me seguiu sem reclamar, mas continuou a encarar Sasori. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, o mais rápido possível, quebrando o contato visual dos dois.

- O que diabos foi aquilo? – Perguntei parando na frente dele.

- Sasori me desafiou para um racha. – Suspirou, vi que suas mãos estavam em punhos e sua testa franzida. Sasuke-kun caminhou até o sofá que tinha ali, e se sentou.

- Você não vai fazer essas coisas ilegais de novo, não é? – Falei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Vou. Não sou covarde. – Disse sem me encarar.

- Isso é tudo questão de orgulho. – Eu estava realmente irritada. Sasuke não apreendia o quando toda essa merda de coisas ilegais e _máfia japonesa_ eram perigosas. – Eu não quero ver vocês dois envolvidos com essas coisas, já não bastou às lutas ilegais.

- Não se meta Sakura. – Ele me encarou frio, como há tempo não fazia. – Eu também não queria que você se envolvesse nas lutas, e na briga com Karin, mas você foi lá e fez.

- Isso foi completamente diferente.

- Não, não foi. – Disse entre dentes.

- Sim foi diferente. Porque em primeiro lugar eu me envolvi nas lutas porque Naruto e eu estávamos preocupados com você, que estava sendo inconsequente. E em segundo, eu briguei com a Karin porque ela envolveu minha família em uma rixa tola que tem comigo.

- Como você é irritante. – Ele falou entre dentes.

- Uma irritante que se preocupa com você idiota!

Virei-me e fui a passos rápidos até a porta, quando sai, fiz questão de batê-la com força. Idiota, inconsequente! BAKA! Porque diabos ele tem que ser tão orgulhoso? Podia muito bem só dizer não a tudo isso, mas não ele gosta de complicar as coisas, se meter com o perigo.

Andei até o camarim que era meu e das meninas e entrei. Estava vazio, Ino e Hinata provavelmente deveriam estar com Gaara e Naruto. Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e comecei a me despir, tirei aquela blusa/espartilho e vesti minha baby look rosa. Troquei as calças de couro pelo meu jeans preto de cintura alta, por último coloquei meu All Star e prendi meus cabelos róseos em um coque frouxo.

Peguei minha bolsa preta e sai dali, não liguei para as pessoas me fitando só segui para fora do prédio. As aulas já haviam acabado mesmo, e era sexta-feira o certo seria eu ir para casa e preparar minhas coisas para o show no Ichiraku Lámen e minha mochila que levaria para casa do Otou-san, já que eu iria passar esse fim de semana com ele e Yumi. Mas não estava a fim de ir para casa e ouvir Okaa-san perguntar por que eu não tinha vindo com o Sasuke.

Comecei a caminhar sem rumo, fui seguindo reto. Pouco a pouco fui reconhecendo o caminho a minha volta. Logo a minha frente estava à academia de artes marciais, onde tia Kushina trabalha, eu frequento aquele lugar desde... Sempre. Era uma segunda casa para mim. Quem sabe um _fight_ não aliviava minha mente. Ando meio violenta ultimamente, briguei com a Tayuya em um dia e com a Karin no outro isso não é normal para mim.

- Olá Sakura-chan. – Kushina me abraçou. Ela estava na recepção entregando alguns papeis ou algo do gênero.

- Oi Tia. – Retribui o abraço.

- Que cara é essa? – Eu ficava assustada com o fato de Naruto ser tão parecido com ela, os dois tinham a mesma personalidade. – Brigou com o Sasuke.

- É. – Suspirei.

- Fiquei sabendo da sua briga com a ruiva mal tingida, eu me lembro da época que ela era morena. – Kushina falou olhando os cabelos ruivos enquanto caminhávamos até o vestiário.

- Eu já estava cheia dela. – Eu disse. – Ela já tentou bater na Yuki, me irrita e tenta ser à melhor, e sexta passada ela tocou nos meus "problemas familiares" que foi a gota d'água.

- Eu me lembro de quando sua mãe explodiu em uma garota quando tinha a sua idade, naquela época como Minato era amigo do seu pai nós acabamos nos conhecendo. Megumi bateu na garota mais popular e metida de toda a escola. Porque ela começou a falar mal da Tsunade-sama e do seu avô Dan. Fora o fato de ela viver correndo atrás do seu pai.

- Mamãe, com aquele jeito de patricinha dela já brigou na escola? – Perguntei com os olhos arregalados. Esse era um dos motivos que eu adorava tia Kushina, além de ser minha madrinha e amiga do meu pai, ela me contava todos os podres dos dois.

- Você não viu nada, sua mãe viva de preto e participava de protestos contra o desmatamento. Era parecida com você. – Ela riu. – Ok, vamos treinar um pouco, você está com muita raiva acumulada.

- Como sabe?

- Está tensa. – Ela me deu um beijo na testa e ergueu meu queixo. – Você tem uma apresentação para fazer hoje à noite, e tem que se divertir. Desconte sua raiva agora, para estar relaxada depois.

Sorri para ela e começamos a treinar. Era algo meio engraçado de assistir, porque mantínhamos uma conversa durante a luta. Kushina me contou que estava pensando em ter mais um filho, ela disse que Naruto estava crescendo e não gostava mais de ser chamado de bebê em público. Ela falou que queria ter uma menina, já que quando quer fazer coisas como compras ou algo do gênero Naruto e tio Minato dizem para ela ir que eles iriam ficar assistindo televisão.

Era reconfortante estar ali. Tempos atrás, eu vinha aqui diariamente querendo descontar minha raiva por causa das brigas que eu tinha com Otou-san. Eu ganhei alguns campeonatos por isso. Agora só venho uma vez por semana ou duas, só para não perder o costume.

- Hei vamos fazer uma pausa? – Perguntei.

- Já perdeu o fôlego? – Ela tentava não demonstrar cansaço.

- Eu ainda não almocei. – Falei tomando um pouco de água.

- Agora que você disse. – Ouvi seu estomago roncar. – Vamos tomar um banho rápido e sair para comer alguma coisa.

Em menos de uma hora estávamos em um fast food. Mesmo sendo uma ótima atleta e tendo uma dieta saudável, tanto eu quanto Kushina não resistíamos a comidas artificiais, como hambúrgueres. Nós sentamos em uma mesa fora do estabelecimento e comemos sem pressa. Estranhei tia Kushina estar comendo tanto, lógico ela comia bastante, mas não naquelas proporções. Ela estava no seu quarto hambúrguer, enquanto eu tinha terminada o meu primeiro e já estava cheia.

- Sem querer ser indelicada. – Eu disse. – Mas você anda tentando engravidar?

- Sim, eu te disse que quero uma menininha. – Deu de ombros sem se importar muito.

- Tia, será que você_ já_ está grávida? - Ela parou de comer e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Você acha?

- Acho. – Sorri.

- Sakura, eu irei te largar em casa e vou direto para o hospital fazer um exame! – Kushina estava radiante, eu realmente esperava que minha mais nova "priminha" estivesse para chegar.

Abri a porta de casa, sem olhar para os lados subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama, peguei o controle do rádio que estava ao meu lado e apertei play. Fiquei ouvindo a melodia de _Complicated _da _Avril Lavigne_ que saia pelas caixas de som, apenas me concentrando na letra e em todos os meus pensamentos.

Teríamos algum feriado terça-feira por isso não teríamos aula na segunda. Fico me perguntando se Sasuke vai participar dessa merda de racha ou não. Quando contei para Konan que tinha dado meu primeiro beijo, ela falou que agora eu deveria ficar com os caras mais velhos. Na época eu não entendi o porquê dela ter dito isso, mas agora eu vejo o por que. Garotas amadurecem antes dos garotos, por isso que a maioria das garotas fica com os caras mais velhos.

Mas isso não funcionava comigo, eu sou perdidamente apaixonada pelo idiota do meu namorado. Eu só queria que Sasuke parasse de se meter com essas coisas ilegais, tipo MÁFIA JAPONESA. Eu acho que Sasuke, Konan e Otou-san não sabem o que é a máfia japonesa, a pior do mundo, ok, talvez a máfia israelense seja pior, mas eu moro no Japão então a máfia daqui é a pior aos meus olhos. Eles não devem ter se tocado ainda da quantidade de gente que essas pessoas da máfia matam diariamente, que eles traficam drogas, lavam dinheiro, fora os rachas e as lutas ilegais.

Um dos motivos da minha raiva deve ser o meu estresse. É muita coisa acontecendo, em uma semana do nada eu descubro que o Sasuke, Konan _e_ meu pai fazem parte da máfia, começo a namorar, minha mãe volta para casa e anuncia que vai se casar, fora o fato que eu estou me dando bem com minha madrasta que sempre julguei como uma megera. Preciso de férias e chocolate com morango.

- Sakura. – Ouvi Okaa-san me chamar.

- O que? – Senti um peso na minha cama e abri os olhos.

- Você está tremendo. – Megumi tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Anda se drogando garota?

- Aham. Acabei de sair da boca de fumo.- Falei sarcástica e mamãe começou a rir.

Ela se deitou ao meu lado e ficou fitando o teto, e acariciando meus cabelos que se misturavam com os dela. Ultimamente mamãe sempre está com um sorriso radiante no rosto eu denomino isso de "efeito Hiashi". Fico imaginando como vai ser quando nós formos morar com casa é enorme, mas a dele da três dessas.

- Sasuke ligou. – Mamãe comentou sem interesse.

- Hn. – Fechei os olhos e franzi a testa. – O que ele queria?

- Saber onde você estava. – Okaa-san se apoiou no cotovelo se levantando para me encarar. – Eu disse que achava que você estivesse com ele. E quando perguntei se algo tinha acontecido ele disse que não e desligou o telefone.

- Idiota. – Murmurei para mim mesma, mas acho que ela escutou.

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Ela se sentou e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu colo.

- Nós discutimos, foi nossa primeira discussão de casal.

- Vocês tiveram uma DR? – A encarei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Sakura eu não sou tão velha assim, e eu já fiz interpretei varias adolescentes. Tudo graças aos genes da minha mãe.

- Ok, se você diz. – Eu ainda acho que elas já fizeram plásticas.

- Termine de me contar sobre o Sasuke.

- Sasori um garoto que eu já fiquei desafiou o Sasuke para um racha, e eu discuti com ele por causa disso. Ele disse que faria o racha com Sasori porque ele não era nenhum covarde. Então ele disse que não era por causa disso. Resumindo, agente discutiu, eu sai dali me troquei e fui para academia de artes marciais, conversei com a tia Kushina e ela acha que está grávida. – Despejei tudo de uma vez.

- Nossa!

Passei boa parte da tarde conversando com Okaa-san, ela me disse que iria hoje à noite à minha apresentação e que o empresário dela estaria lá. Quando era mais ou menos seis horas ela me fez sair da cama ir comer alguma coisa, para depois me mandar tomar banho se não eu iria me atrasar para apresentação.

Entrei no box e deixei a água quente deslizar pelo meu corpo, relaxar meus músculos. Eu esperava que tudo ficasse bem, que o Sasuke não participasse daquele porcaria de racha com o Sasori. Por que os garotos querem sempre parecer os fortes, enfrentar desafios estúpidos para demonstrar o quanto são corajosos?

Eu realmente achei que Sasuke tinha parado com essas coisas ilegais, ele tinha dito para mim que só estava ainda naquilo porque a merda do Madara, tio dele, o tinha obrigado. Mas pelo visto não foi bem isso. Sai do banheiro enrolada em duas toalhas, uma em meus cabelos e a outro no meu corpo.

Esticado na minha cama tinha um vestido de um ombro só, ele era justo e branco até mais ou menos dois dedos abaixo no busto, e era solto e preto dali até um palmo acima do joelho. Era lindo, e do seu lado havia uma jaqueta de coro que com certeza Joan Jett usaria, e para completar do lado da cama jazia um par de sandálias de salto alto pretas.

- Pela sua cara de espanto você deve ter gostado. – Mamãe falou, ela estava escorada na porta com seus braços cruzados.

- Mãe eu amei!

- Ótimo, agora se vista porque daqui a pouco nós iremos para o Ichiraku. – Dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto.

Troquei-me rapidamente, e fiquei surpresa com o fato daquele vestido me deixar com um corpo bonito. Eu não sou dotada de lindas curvas como Ino e Hinata, mas aquele vestido me deixou com um corpo que eu não tinha. Maquiei-me, usando uma sombra prata e outra preta, lápis, delineador, rímel. Se aquilo era para ser um show de rock, ou algo assim então eu teria que ficar apresentável para isso.

- Hei Sakura-neechan... – Encarei Yuki que me olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Você está muito linda.

- Obrigada.

Yuki estava vestindo um jeans e uma camiseta preta com um gato na frente. Seu cabelo chocolate estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ela estava muito fofinha. Mas eu não diria isso em voz alta, ou ela me mataria.

- Mamãe pediu para avisar que Hiashi-sama já está aqui para nos levar. – Yuki parou na minha frente e segurou minha mão – Você já arrumou suas coisas para ir à casa do Otou-san?

- Sim. – Me abaixei para fica na altura dela – Otou-san mudou, ele e Yumi são legais. Você vai ver. E Yuki-chan tente ser legal com a Yumi ela está muito triste porque ela descobriu que não pode ter filhos.

- Tudo bem. - Suspirou – Mas qualquer coisa você vai me proteger?

- Vou. – Beijei a testa dela. - Agora vamos.

Peguei a minha bolsa que estava em cima da cama e caminhei com Yuki para fora do quarto, descemos as escadas devagar. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não usava salto alto, estava com medo de cair. No andar de baixo, vi Okaa-san, Hiashi-sama e Tomoyo sentados em um sofá e Neji, Hinata e Hanabi no outro. Neji e Hinata me olhavam meio confusos, eles deveriam saber da minha discussão com o Sasuke.

- Finalmente Cinderela. – Neji disse.

- Desculpe tive que refazer o encanto para durar a noite toda. – Brinquei.

Hinata e eu fomos no carro com Neji, enquanto minha mãe, minhas irmãs e Hanabi foram com Hiashi-sama. Hinata estava no banco do passageiro, enquanto eu sentava atrás. Estava meio nervosa, eu não sabia qual seria a reação do Sasuke, se ele ainda estava furioso pela nossa discussão.

- Porque diabos você brigaram? – Neji perguntou me tirando de meu devaneio.

- Como você... – Não terminei a pergunta, Sasuke provavelmente tinha contado para o Naruto, que falou para Hinata que deve ter falado para o Neji. – Sasori o desafiou para um racha. Eu disse para ele não participar, mas orgulhoso do jeito que Sasuke é ele me disse "Eu não sou covarde.".

- Sakura, Sasori é um merda que está louco para mostrar para você que é melhor que o Sasuke. – Neji falou.

- Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que o Sasuke tem que ficar se metendo com essas coisas ilegais.

- Sakura-chan, você tem que ver que Sasuke não quer parecer fraco, ele te ama e tem medo de te perder. – Hinata disse. – Ele só está estressado, Sasori é seu ex, Sasuke o vê como uma ameaça.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso, eu estava refletindo as palavras de Hinata. Será mesmo que Sasuke-kun estava com medo de me perder para o Sasori? Isso era algo que me deixava confusa, Sasuke nunca pareceu sentir medo de nada. Eu sabia que ele me amava, ou acreditava nisso, ele não tinha motivo para pensar que eu o trocaria por Sasori.

- Meu Kami! – Hinata exclamou.

Olhei para frente, visualizando o motivo do seu espanto.O Ichiraku tinha uma fila quase dobrando a esquina. Arregalei os olhos. Cara, eu não acredito que todas aquelas pessoas estão ali por causa do show da nossa banda. Claro que O Ichiraku era o melhor restaurante da cidade, fora que era uma boate. Mas as pessoas geralmente chegavam às onze da noite, não naquele horário.

Descemos do carro e fomos para a porta dos fundos. Quando abri a porta tive uma surpresa. Vi Sasuke... Beijando a Karin.

* * *

**N/a:**

Seu Maldito Uchiha! Eu vou acabar com as sua raça! Ò.ó Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso com a Sakura-chan? Talvez eu mate ele no próximo capítulo. Cara é pro bem do seu corpo sarado é melhor você ter uma boa explicação.

Gatinhas mil desculpas pelas demora ta? Eu tive cinco provas e duas apresentações de trabalhos na semana passada, tive que estudar muito! E a inteligência do meu irmão quebrou a perna, então como minha mãe está trabalhando em outro horário eu tenho que ficar cuidando da criatura. O pior é que eu tenho dois trabalhos em aula para fazer amanhã, um de física que eu até gosto, e outro de química que eu não entendo muita coisa.

A boa noticia é que eu vou ganhar feriadão por causa do dia de finados. o/ Então eu espero ser capaz de escrever um capitulo ou dois. Não é certo, mas pelo menos um capitulo vem.

About this chapter... Cara tudo que eu posso dizer que tem muitos segredos ocultos por ai. Muahahahaha. Eu amo _Complicated_ da _Avril Lavigne_, ta no meu rank de musicas preferidas. E é a preferida da Mary-chan, que ta de aniversário mês que vem... O que você achou que eu tinha esquecido?

Eu estava pensando esses dias, puts o ano já ta acabando, esse ano passou rápido. Uma vez me disseram 'Os dias passam divagar, mas os anos rapidamente'. Agora eu entendo a moral dessa frase.

Sinto muito, sem tempo para responder as reviews =/

**Obrigada a:**

**Manu Pontes**

**Sayuri**

**Mand-chan**

**Bela21**

**Atami**

**Fipa-chan**

**Vick**

**Letty-chan**

**Vivi Akemi**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Dai-chan**

**Duchiki**

**Jade Amorim**

**Pricilla Uchiha**

**Zisis**

**Bia-chan**

**Mash**

**Jaque Lovegood**

**Alice C. Uchiha**

**Ana Higurashi**

**T. Yuki**

Muito obrigada gatinhas, são as reviews de vocês que me inspiram a continuar escrevendo essa fic! Ahhhh Se a Dai-chan pediu meu Orkut, se vocês quiserem add a vontade. É: samira winck(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com

Bjuus

Samy

**N/b:**

Eu nem sabia que você sabia ( TRASH!) da data do meu niver O.o

Acho bom o Sasuke sair correndo porque mesmo com uma boa explicação eu vou enche ele de panca, aquele moleque safado! Briga com a namorada e pega todas! Se eu fosse a Saah-chan ficava com o Sasori so pra fazer invejinha hump! -' ta bom é mentira... mais whatever...Sasuske safado da p se você tava perdendo meu respeito por causa do manga depois de beijar a Karin (eca! Se eu fosse você lavava a boca com cândida agora!) perdeu de vez! Perdeu mulequinho! Perdeu!

Ta bom que depois de um tempo a Miley deu uma de Britney Spears e solto a franga de vez agora, mas em supergirl? A Kain tem M na cabeça ne?

Capitulo super trash! MENTIRA SAMY! Ela sabe que faz os caps mais perfeitos do world ne? A minha musica favorita ta ai LOOL! *-* {Se sabe que eu te amo ne guria?}

Beijinhos amores =**

* * *

**Reviews!**


	15. Halloween I

**My Chemical Romance – Helena**

**And what's the worst you take**

E qual a pior coisa que você pega

**From every heart you break**

De cada coração que você quebra?

**And like the blade you stain**

E como a lâmina que você mancha

**Well, I've been holding on tonight**

Bem, eu estive aguentando firme esta noite

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 15**

Sasuke arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a porta batendo. Sorri cruelmente quando ele me viu, se afastou de Karin que me lançava um sorriso debochado. Cruzei os braços, Hinata e Neji estavam espantados ao meu lado.

- Porque não continuam? – Falei, com os olhos serrados. – Era uma cena realmente de... Dar nojo.

- Sakura... – Sasuke murmurou.

- Nunca mais me dirija à palavra, esqueça que eu existo. – Por fora eu poderia estar parecendo forte, mas por dentro eu lutava para não sucumbir às lágrimas. – Enquanto a você ruiva... Acho que a última surra que eu te dei não foi suficiente, mas eu não vou sujar minhas mãos novamente com você.

- Chocada por seu namorado ter te traído _comigo_? – A vaca disse sorrindo. – Ou está com medo de mim?

- Hahaha. – Gargalhei. –Sabe ruiva, você me faz rir. Eu só não faço você necessitar de uma plástica mais do que o normal... Porque eu tenho quem faça isso por mim.

Andei até a porta, sem me importar com a face de espanto de Neji e Hinata que me encaravam, ou com Sasuke que não falou nada. E eu pensando que ele diria que me amava e que a ruiva tinha o agarrado. Naquele momento eu não me importava com nada. Só com o ódio e a dor no meu peito. Parei com a mão na maçaneta e disse sobre o ombro.

- Hei ruiva... Se eu fosse você tomava bastante cuidado ao andar por ai. – Sorri. – A qualquer momento alguém pode te atacar.

Abri a porta e saia, fiz questão de usar toda a minha força ao fechá-la. Algumas dobradiças se soltaram. Andei o mais rápido que meu corpo permitia, quando eu estava longe o bastante, finalmente deixei as lágrimas escorrerem. As sequei rapidamente, não queria que ninguém me visse assim.

Caminhei até uma praça que ali estava, andei até um banco e me sentei no mesmo, próxima ao uma cerejeira. Aquele lugar era pacato, cheio de árvores em flor, com as estrelas brilhando no céu noturno. Meio irônico, não? Uma noite tão linda, quando o mundo parecia desabar para mim.

E eu que pensei que esse dia seria ótimo. Pela manhã eu e minhas amigas iríamos apresentar uma musica que nós idealizamos; pela tarde eu iria beijar muito meu namorado e pela noite cantaria com meus melhores amigos. Tudo parecia perfeito aos meus olhos.

Ingenuidade minha. Quem diria que Uchiha Sasuke me trairia com a minha maior inimiga? Ou melhor, maior rival. Por que como diz a Ino "Inimigo é só quem está a minha altura".

Como eu queria que tudo tivesse sido um sonho, um pesadelo. Por anos eu temi me apaixonar, com medo de sofrer. Acho que por eu ter lido todos os tipos de romance, ter assistido milhares de filmes do gênero, fora a história dos meus pais. Em algum momento a "mocinha" sempre se machuca, às vezes ela tem um final feliz, em outras não.

Só que... Eu acreditei que Sasuke nunca faria isso comigo, ele sempre foi meu amigo, eu sempre estive do lado dele para tudo. Eu fui à única pessoa que o viu chorar, e dizer "eu te amo", uma pena que pelo jeito as três palavras maravilhosas não tenham sido ditas com sentimentos.

- Sakura...

Levantei meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, e fitei o cara parado à minha frente. Ele estava usando jeans pretos, um coturno, camiseta preta com estampa do Nirvana, cabelos ruivos. Sorri fraco para ele, eu deveria estar parecendo patética. O vi sentar- se ao meu lado e me abraçar.

- O que aconteceu? – Gaara perguntou enquanto eu chorava no seu peito.

- Como... Você soube que eu estava aqui? – Sussurrei.

- Eu me separei da Ino, ela foi se sentar com Temari enquanto eu ia para o camarim. Quando eu estava perto, vi você sair de lá correndo com cara de quem estava segurando o choro. – Falou – Então te segui até aqui.

Não falei nada, só o abracei e continuei chorando. Que bonito em Haruno Sakura, a garota que tinha prometido a si mesma que nunca choraria por um garoto, estava fazendo isso nesse exato momento. Era incrível como quando tudo estava perfeito... O céu desaba.

- Sakura-chan... Se você não me contar o que aconteceu eu não posso fazer nada. – Gaara beijou o topo da minha cabeça, ele passava as mãos pelas minhas costas em uma tentativa de me confortar.

- Eu vi Sasuke... Beijando a Karin. – Falei enquanto soluçava. – Ele estava atolando ela, como se aquela desgraçada fosse à melhor coisa do mundo.

- Eu não acredito que aquele Uchiha fez isso. – Rosnou. Sua mão que estava nas minhas costas se fechou em punho.

Eu sabia se não fizesse algo, Gaara sendo meu melhor amigo (ou um deles) se levantaria e bateria no Sasuke até ele estar deformado o suficiente para deixá-lo feliz. Então o abracei com toda a força que eu tinha no momento, isso fez com que ele me abraçasse novamente tentando me acalmar.

- Não chore. Aquele imbecil não merece uma única lágrima sua. – Gaara colocou as mãos no meu rosto e secou minhas lágrimas. – Sakura olhe para mim... Seque suas lágrimas, vá lá e cante como nunca cantou antes, mostre para ele que você não vai ser mais uma que ele pegou.

- Você está certo. – Sorri fracamente.

- Essa é a minha garota.

Sequei o resto das minhas lágrimas, e passei um pouco de pó no rosto, só para esconder o vermelho. Gaara me esperou pacientemente, sem reclamar um instante. Ele já deveria estará costumado, Ino retoca a maquiagem de minuto em minuto.

Levantei-me e ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, em um gesto típico de um irmão mais velho. Nessas horas que eu fico extremamente agradecida, pelos amigos que eu tenho. Acho que se não fosse por eles, eu já teria desabado há muito tempo.

Fomos andando devagar até o Ichiraku. A fila de pessoas estava cada vez maior, deveria ser alguma comemoração que eu provavelmente esqueci. Íamos entrar mais uma vez pelos fundos, respirei fundo. Não queria que Sasuke me visse desabar, não por ele.

Gaara abriu a porta, três rostos viraram para nos encarar. Naruto tinha uma mistura de raiva e pena na face, Neji tinha o semblante duro... E Sasuke demonstrava remorso, arrependimento. Eu só podia estar enganada. Eu sentia os olhos dele fixos em mim, mas não liguei.

- Sakura... – Sasuke me chamou.

- Onde está Ino? – Perguntei ao Gaara, o vi suspirar e olhar Sasuke.

- Ela está bebendo alguma coisa com Hinata, Tenten e Temari. – Neji me respondeu.

Assenti, e caminhei até onde a porta que ligava o camarim com o restaurante estava. Sasuke suspirou frustrado, ele se levantou rapidamente. Continuei andando, precisava falar com as meninas. Só minhas amigas saberiam me dizer como agir... Como ficar melhor, dar um jeito na dor que esmagava meu peito.

Senti uma mão no meu pulso, eu conhecia muito bem o cheiro embriagante dele. Soltei-me de uma forma bruta, foi em vão, pois ele me segurou novamente. Sasuke me girou rapidamente, meu corpo estava sendo pressionado pelo dele contra a parede.

- Se um dia você ainda quer ter filhos, sugiro que me solte. – Falei da forma mais fria que eu pude.

- Sakura! – Ele levantou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu o encarasse. – Me escute, droga!

- Eu não quero ouvir nada! – O empurrei.

Abri a porta o mais rápido que eu pude e sai. Era difícil ser rápida com um salto alto de oito centímetros. Avistei Ino, Hinata, Temari e Tenten no balcão. O barman era bem bonitinho, e musculoso. Uma ótima distração... Caminhei até elas me sentando ao lado de Ino.

- Para senhorita? – O barman perguntou sorrindo.

- Uma _sexy on the beach_. – Retribui um sorriso malicioso.

- Você não é menor de idade? – Perguntou.

- Talvez... – Me inclinei no balcão. – Você poderia me abrir uma exceção.

- Claro. – Ele se virou para ir preparar a bebida.

As meninas me olhavam espantadas. Claro, Haruno Sakura muito raramente bebia algo que contenha álcool, muito menos paquerava o barman gostosão. Talvez eu tenha feito isso agora, por raiva do Sasuke. O barman me entregou a bebida e um bilhete... Interessante, ali tinha o nome dele, o número e o horário que ele saia do trabalho.

- Testuda! – Ino me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – O que te deu na cabeça? E o Sasuke-kun?

- Sasuke que vá para o inferno. – Falei tomando um gole da bebida, que queimou minha garganta.

- _Punk Princess_ você sabe quanto tempo demorou só para eu conseguir uma bebida? – Temari disse. – E o barman te da em um instante porque você estava trovando ele.

- Você não contou para elas? – Perguntei encarando Hinata. Minha amiga olhou para baixo.

- É um segredo seu... Achei que seria melhor você contar. – Hinata sorriu tristemente para mim.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? – Tenten perguntou com a testa franzida.

- O que houve? – Temari e Ino perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vi o Sasuke beijando a Karin. – Disse encarando a bebida. – Não quero falar disso agora, mais tarde conto para vocês.

Levantei-me, com o copo na mão, eu não iria me embebedar, isso não adiantaria muita coisa só resultaria em uma enorme dor de cabeça pela manhã. As garotas ficaram me encarando, tanto Temari quanto Tenten tinham os punhos serrados, enquanto Hinata olhava para o balcão.

- Hei Sakura! – Ino segurou meu braço. – Você não pode dizer isso e sair andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse Ino? – Perguntei com os olhos marejados. – Chorasse novamente, de uma forma desesperada assim com quando Gaara me encontrou minutos atrás?

- Não, Testuda. – Ela me abraçou. – Quem sabe foi um engano? A Vakarin estava armando para você, não estava?

- Acho que não, Porquinha. – Tentei engolir o choro. – Ele correspondeu o beijo. Eu também não vou ficar lamentando, conheço Sasuke desde sempre... Sem duvida alguma ele não deixaria de ser o "pegador" para ficar com uma "testa de marquise", como eu.

- Haruno! – Tenten disse parando na minha frente, ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros. – Não fale besteiras, você é linda, inteligente, simpática, carismática, o Sasuke é só um idiota por ter feito isso com você. Ele nem faz ideia da fila de caras que estão afim de você.

- Sakura-chan. – Hinata falou me abraçando. – Sasuke foi um idiota é verdade, mas você tem que deixá-lo se explicar.

- Não tem nada! – Temari parou ao meu lado. – Se você viu o Uchiha correspondendo o beijo, esquece porque ele não presta. Comenta uma vingança no estilo _punk_.

Ino que estava em silêncio até então, me encarou. Eu fiquei fitando os olhos extremamente azuis da minha melhor amiga. Ino respirou fundo, passando a mão pelas madeixas loiras. Ela estava pensando em algo, eu sabia que a próxima coisa que ela fosse dizer seria importante.

- Sakura, só siga seu coração. – Sorriu para mim. Assenti sorrindo fracamente.

- Sakura-chan. – Me virei para encarar quem me chamava. Naruto vinha correndo na minha direção.

- O que foi? – Perguntei o encarando.

- Venha comigo, Ayame-chan está nos chamando. – Ayame era a filha do Ichiraku, que é sócio do tio Minato.

- Vejo vocês depois. – Falei para as meninas enquanto o Naruto me arrastava.

Eu estava de certa forma... Com medo. Sasuke estaria lá, eu teria que tocar com ele, tudo isso seria demasiadamente estranho. Ele sempre foi um grande amigo, uma paixão não muito secreta, meu namorado. E agora meu ex, porque eu o vi beijando a pessoa que eu mais odeio.

Naruto abriu a porta do camarim, eu o segui até o sofá e sentei entre ele e Neji. Sasuke estava escorado na parede com os braços cruzados, seus olhos ônix estavam grudados em mim. Gaara estava conversando com Ayame-san, eles estavam organizando as coisas para apresentação.

- Ótimo todos já estão aqui. – Ayame-san falou sorrindo. – Bom, como hoje vai ser nossa festa de Halloween sugiro que vocês se fantasiem.

- Hoje é Halloween? – Perguntei confusa.

- Não acredito que você esqueceu a sua data preferida do ano. – Neji disse.

- Muita coisa acontecendo... – Me limitei a dizer.

- Então... Sakura eu quero que você coloque essa capa, combinada com sua roupa você irá parecer uma vampira. – Ela me entregou uma capa preta por fora e vermelha por dentro. – Sasuke essa é sua... Gaara, eu quero que coloque a capa preta, você será o mensageiro do inferno, Neji solte seu cabelo, você fica parecendo um roqueiro mais do que nunca. E Naruto, você vai ficar bem de demônio... Eu tenho tinta vermelha, venha comigo.

Que maravilha... Ayame colocou Sasuke e eu de vampiros, como um casal, que éramos a meia-hora atrás. Tomei o resto da bebida que estava em minhas mãos. Naruto tinha se levantado para Ayame-san passar tinta no rosto dele... Gaara e Neji foram à procura de suas respectivas namoradas... Deixando-me sozinha com o Sasuke.

Eu não queria falar com ele, eu não queria que ele me visse chorando. Já foi ruim o suficiente o ver beijando a vaca da Karin. Finalmente entendo porque as mocinhas dos meus romances preferidos queriam dizer com "um buraco no peito". Era algo para descrever a enorme dor que se sentia quando se era abandonada, ou no meu caso... Traída.

Levantei-me, não iria ficar ali sozinha com ele, doía de mais. Acho que mais um drink não seria de todo o mal... No estante que levantei, Sasuke parou na minha frente me olhando fixamente. Tentei passar por ele, mas não consegui.

- Me deixe passar. – Falei com os olhos e punho fechados.

- Sakura! – Sasuke segurou meus ombros. – Porque diabos você tem que ser tão cabeça dura? Me deixa explicar merda!

- Eu não quero ouvir NADA! – O encarei com os olhos serrados. – Eu já entendi! Eu fui uma idiota por acreditar que você me amava! Você gosta de ter todas Sasuke! Ótimo eu não ligo, se quer a Karin vá atrás dela! Porque agora não temos mais nada!

- Como você é irritante! – Eu nunca tinha visto tanta fúria no seu rosto, mas naquele momento não estava me preocupando com isso.

Ele me soltou e saio pela porta dos fundos rapidamente. Eu fitei suas costas até elas desaparecerem pela porta aberta. Quando ele sumiu dentre a escuridão eu senti um aperto no peito. Aquilo era um mau pressentimento.

Cai sentada no sofá, fechei meus olhos sem notar o rastro de lágrimas pelo meu rosto. Automaticamente passei meus braços desnudos envolta do meu torço, abaixei a cabeça deixando que minhas madeixas róseas escondessem meu rosto.

Naquele momento eu queria ser novamente a garotinha que só vestia rosa, acreditava em príncipes encantados que viriam acordá-la de um feitiço com um beijo, a garotinha de cabelos róseos que sonhava em morar em um castelo rodeado de cerejeiras. E que teria seu "felizes para sempre"...

**N/a:** Well não irei falar muito ok? Só quero dizer muito obrigada pelas reviews, que foram maravilhosas, meu recorde em um capitulo. *-* O próximo capitulo deve vir rápido... Só mais uma coisa, como Ana-chan está certa em relação à sinopse. Pronto falei de mais... O próximo capitulo vai ser... Chocante.

**Capitulo dedicado a:**

**Vick**

**Letyychan**

**Bia-chan**

**Hollyday**

**Duchiki**

**Bela21 **

**Jade Amorim**

**Grazi**

**Cristiane-chan²**

**Gigi Haruno**

**Isa Clearwater**

**Fipa-chan**

**Dai-cham (pelos 4 lindos reviews)**

**Atami**

**Zisis**

**Alayne Winchester**

**Didinha**

**Pricilla Uchiha**

**Vivi Akemi**

**Aniinha Uchiha ²**

**LeehOyasumiKawaii**

**Ana Higurashi**

**Tauanne**

**Mash**

Valeu gatinhas, infelizmente to sem tempo para responder as reviews, tenho três provas quarta (um dia depois do feriadão) e eu preciso estudar para passar de ano, mesmo faltando poucos pontos.

Bjuus

Samy


	16. Halloween II

**30 Seconds To Mars - Kings And Queens**

(Reis e Rainhas)

**Into the night**

Dentro da noite

**Desperate and broken**

Desesperado e destruído

**The sound of a fight**

O som da luta

**Father has spoken**

O Pai já tinha dito

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 16**

As palavras de Ino martelavam na minha cabeça naquele momento. "_Siga seu coração."_. Passei as mãos pelo rosto, secando pela milésima vez minhas lágrimas naquela noite.

Apesar de tudo, eu o amo. E sabia que ele ia fazer alguma merda no momento que saiu pela a porta escancarada. Conhecendo Uchiha Sasuke do jeito que eu o conheço, tenho certeza que ele vai se envolver com algo para descontar sua raiva. Levantei-me e tirei aqueles malditos saltos agulha, colocando meu All Star que estava dentro da minha bolsa e sai dali. Não me pergunte por que eu estava indo atrás dele, isso é algo que eu não podia responder. Não tinha ideia do porque o fazia.

Existem 22 grupos da máfia reconhecidos, os três maiores são: Sumiyoshukai com doze mil homens, Inagawakai com dez mil homens e Yamaguchi-gumi com quarenta mil homens e mais de cem subgrupos. Yamaguchi-gumi também é conhecido com Akatsuki, ou seja, minha família faz parte do maior grupo de mafiosos do país. Agora entendo porque Konan quis me ensinar a manejar uma espada quando eu tinha onze anos.

Na minha coxa direita, presa por uma liga havia uma adaga, Konan disse que uma mulher tem que estar sempre prevenida. Eu realmente espero não ter que usar isso hoje à noite. Talvez eu estivesse sendo precipitada, mas não ligava para isso no momento.

Eu sei bem que Sasuke se envolve com essas coisas quando está com a cabeça quente, eu tinha medo que algo desse errado. Konan o tirou da máfia contanto que ele não se metesse mais com isso, tinha certeza que minha tia tinha arranjado muitos problemas por causa disso. O que eu temia era que ela não conseguisse conter seus sócios novamente, na pior das hipóteses mandariam matar Sasuke.

A máfia japonesa é meio contra as mulheres, há muito poucas envolvidas nela. Os homens têm pensamentos do século passado, do tipo que o lugar de uma mulher é em casa na frente de um fogão ou cuidando dos seus filhos. Fora o fato de que as consideram fracas, e que se fossem capturadas pela polícia abririam a boca rapidamente.

Konan mostrou que uma mulher pode ser bem sucedida em qualquer lugar que queira. Era uma espécie de Anita Garibaldi da máfia. Hoje ela e Pain tinham o controle da maior parte do país, eu não gostava de pensar no que eles faziam.

Parei na frente do mesmo prédio de algumas semanas atrás, quando Naruto e eu víamos "resgatar" Sasuke. Tinha vários carros estacionados na frente do prédio vermelho, podia se ouvir uma musica pesada sair das caixas de som. Era o tipo de heavy metal que era só gritaria, fazendo com que minha cabeça começasse a latejar.

Não sei como vim parar aqui, só caminhei sem rumo... Seguindo minha intuição. Sei lá, o negócio era sinistro. Intuição, sexto sentido, seus derivados, até parece um filme de ficção científica, tipo aqueles que a garota tem poderes sobrenaturais e vai encontrar o amor da sua vida sem ao menos se dar conta disso.

Tinham dois caras parados na frente da porta, os dois pareciam armários gigantes. Ambos me fitavam com um pouco de malícia e curiosidade. Andei até eles quando ia passar eles se colocaram na frente. Os olhei com o pior olhar que eu tinha.

- Você não pode passar garotinha. – Um dos brutamontes falou sorrindo sacana.

- Você sabe com quem está falando? – Perguntei segurando seu colarinho. Quem visse de fora com toda certeza iria achar engraçado, uma garota que não passa de 1,65 ameaçando um cara de no mínimo 1,90.

- Não criança. Com quem? – Me respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. – Nesse momento eles arregalaram os olhos. – Você quer que eu fale para Haruno Yue, meu pai ou Haruno Konan minha tia, que vocês estão me desrespeitando?

- Cla-claro que não Senhorita Haruno. – O outro falou. – Pode entrar...

- Que bom que entenderam. - Passei pelos dois que ficaram me olhando meio espantados. Claro que garota de quinze anos teria coragem de enfrentar dois caras daquele tamanho.

Encarei o lugar a minha volta, não estava igual da última vez que eu vi. Dessa vez estava totalmente diferente, as paredes estavam pintadas de preto, tinha uma espécie de bar com vários homens vestidos todos de preto, e mulheres com micro vestidos em maioria vermelhos, estavam espalhados vários sofás de cores escuras pelo local. No canto direito tinha uma espécie de ringue, digo espécie porque era um quadrado desenhado no chão. Ótimo, mais lutais envolvendo a MÁFIA JAPONESA!

As pessoas me encaravam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, me fitando da cabeça aos pés. Eu apenas os ignorava, meus olhos estavam ocupados vasculhando o lugar. Quando eu estava me aproximando do "ringue" senti uma mão masculina segurando meu pulso.

- O que faz aqui? – Me perguntou com os olhos serrados.

- Não é assunto seu Sasori. – Tentei me soltar, mas não consegui. – Me solta.

- Saia daqui agora Sakura. – Sasori me encarou com os olhos serrados. – Aqui não é lugar para você.

Haruno se concentre... Como era o nome daquele golpe que a vovó Tsunade me ensinou? _Oh Shit!_ Ranshinshou! Lembrei! Eu tenho que acertar um ponto específico do corpo do inimigo em questão para fazer ele não poder se mover e/ou trocar os movimentos. Fitei o ombro de Sasori, sorri de canto se eu acertasse ali em cima, perto do osso ele ficaria paralisado.

- Me solte, agora. – Rosnei.

- Não. – Ele rosnou de volta, deu uma rápida olhada para trás, seus olhos se arregalarem muito levemente.

- Ótimo, foi você quem ped...

Eu juro que ia dar um golpe de Ranshinshou nele, e depois ia acertar um soco na cara do infeliz. Isso porque ele estava me machucando do jeito que apertou meu pulso. Mas o que eu menos esperava aconteceu... A merda do Sasori me agarrou, me roubou um beijo. Eu fiquei em choque, o que diabos aquela criatura estava pensando? _Oh Shit!_

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos, sem que ele notasse levantei minha perna. O chutei com toda força que eu tinha, descontei toda a minha raiva naquele energúmeno que me agarrou. As pessoas pararam para nos fitar. Claro, Sasori só estava gemendo de dor com as mãos... Bem você sabe onde.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim! – Falei entre dentes.

- Hei rosinha! – Odeio quando as pessoas me chamam assim. Virei-me para encara um cara fortão de cabelos brancos me encarando. – Você derrubou meu melhor homem... De novo.

- Foi mal, cara. – Disse para ele, sem saber do que diabos ele estava falando.

- Primeiro Kimimaro, agora Sasori. – Suspirou, para depois sorrir e me encarar. – Venha comigo.

- Não. – Falei antes que ele me puxasse. – Eu não sei quem você é, e não vou com você a lugar nenhum.

- Sou Hidan. E você vem comigo... Vamos ver se é capaz de derrubar mais alguns caras, já que você acabou com a atração principal.

Muito rápido para eu notar ele me jogou sobre seu ombro, eu estava me sentindo um saco de batatas. _Oh Shite! Mil vezes SHIT! _O pior de tudo era que naquela posição eu não conseguia me soltar, sair dali. Acho que a única coisa boa de estar sendo "cuidadosamente carregada" por Hidan era o cheiro dele, meu deus aquele cara cheirava quase tão bem quando o... Sasuke.

Pensando nele, onde aquele idiota se meteu? Eu posso estar furiosa e amargurada depois de tê-lo visto beijando a vaKarin, mas eu ainda o amo. Não o quero em meio do perigo. E como eu estava fazendo o que a Ino mandou "_seguindo meu coração"_, eu sabia que ele estaria ali.

O brutamonte do Hidan me colocou no chão. Maravilhoso eu estava no ringue de luta, e tinha um cara BEM maior que eu na minha frente. Se eu sair viva, no mínimo inteira dessa... Juro que mato o Hidan. Eu mal o conheço e já o odeio.

- Eu vou ter que bater nessa _garotinha_? – O cara na minha frente falou. Ele era meio parecido com o Shikamaru, tinha o cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo, e a pele meio bronzeada, mas só isso. De longe se via que ele era um sem cérebro.

- Cala a boca Kidoumaru. – Hidan disse. – Essa _garotinha_ derrubou o Kimimaro e agora o Sasori.

O cara, Kidoumaru, arregalou os olhos. Eu não estava entendendo nada, Sasori e o tal do Kimimaro eram tudo isso? No momento eu tinha que me concentrar em duas coisas, primeiro não levar uma surra do cara minha frente, e segundo achar o Sasuke.

Kidoumaru veio para cima de mim, por um milésimo de segundo eu desviei dando um passo para o lado. Ouvi as pessoas gritarem ao redor, mas não dei muita importância, estava mais interessada em me manter... Viva. Ele tentou me dar uma rasteira, mas eu saltei na hora pousando atrás dele. Tia Kushina muito obrigada por me mandar a torneios de luta... Se não fosse por você eu estaria morta nesse momento.

Eu tinha que acabar com isso logo, poupar minhas forças para arrebentar a cara do Sasuke depois. Se eu acertasse com um chute a parte lateral do seu corpo, ele ficaria sem ar e cairia. Mas eu não sabia como fazer isso enquanto ele não cansava de me atacar.

- Você é boa... – Kidoumaru falou fitando meu corpo. – Acho que vou fazer bom uso de você.

- Porque você não pensa antes de falar imbecil! – Acertei-o com um soco no seu estomago, a careta de dor que ele fez não foi das mais bonitas. – Sua mãe não te ensinou a respeitar uma mulher?

- Eu nunca liguei para o que ela falava.

Ele segurou meu punho quando eu estava lhe acertando uma série de socos. Girou-me e me jogou no chão. _Oh Shit!_ Eu vou ter um belo roxo amanhã. Kidoumaru ia pular em cima de mim, quando ele estava quase caindo levantei minha perna direita, acertando sua bacia.

As coisas a seguir aconteceram rapidamente. Quando me levantei ele estava fazendo o mesmo, eu estava com quase tanto ódio como a vez que eu bati na Karin. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque o mais rápido que pude, logo fechei minhas mãos em punhos.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... Já que você é uma garotinha insistente para caralho, eu vou te deixar toda quebrada. Você vai pedir para o "papai do céu" nunca ter nascido. – Disse.

- Isso é o melhor que pode fazer para me assustar? – Perguntei debochada. – Me mostrar essa sua carranca demasiadamente feia?

- Demasia- o que?

- Demasiadamente, extremamente, muito. – O respondi. Sabia que não deveria usar minhas "palavras de nerd" como diz Naruto, em uma hora dessas.

Caminhei lentamente até ele fechei minha mão em punho, deixando só o indicador de fora. Kidoumaru estava me olhando atentamente, esperando meu próximo golpe. Eu nunca pensei na minha vida que fosse bater em um cara daquele tamanho, ainda por cima usando um vestido e All Star.

Ele partiu para cima de mim, eu já estava cansada dessa brincadeira de cão e gato. Não gostava de ser atração para esse bando de mafiosos. Fiquei parada sem me mover, Kidoumaru estava com o braço levantado pronto para me dar um soco.

Acertei o ponto entre seu ombro e peito, ele ficou paralisado na hora. Por fim dei um chute em suas costas, fazendo com que ele caísse inconsciente no chão. Respirei fundo tudo aquilo era idiotice aos meus olhos, eu tinha ido ali impedir que Sasuke se metesse em uma confusão e quem acabou se metendo em problemas fui eu.

Olhei para os lados e vi uma multidão espantada. _Nunca julgue o livro pela capa._ Finalmente esse ditado me faz sentido. Procurei Sasuke pela multidão, mas acabei não o encontrando nem ele nem Sasori estavam ali. Meu Kami te imploro, não faça isso virar uma merda maior do que já é.

Hidan me fitava com os olhos arregalados. Caminhei até ele devagar e com os olhos serrados sai daquele ringue, e parei em sua frente. Minhas mãos estavam em punhos, e ele sabia disso. Olhou-me como se dissesse "O que você quer?".

- Onde está Uchiha Sasuke? - Perguntei.

- Porque quer saber? – Hidan falou saindo do transe.

- Porque sim! Fala logo! – Coloquei as mãos na cintura o encarando. Hidan suspirou e disse:

- Ele acabou de sair, foi para Avenida Central, ele e o Sasori têm um racha marcado para daqui alguns minutos...

Não prestei atenção no que ele disse depois, eu apenas me virei e corri para fora do prédio. As ruas de Konoha estariam cheias por ser sexta-feira e ainda por cima Halloween. A avenida central seria o lugar mais deserto hoje. Lá que geralmente aconteciam os rachas.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, se eu tivesse pegado um táxi ou algo do gênero teria demorado meia hora por culpa do trânsito. Graças a minha corrida, cheguei em menos de dez minutos. Eu estava quase sem fôlego, mas não pararia até encontrar Sasuke.

Olhando agora, eu pareço uma completa idiota. Eu o vi beijando a Vakarin, não o deixei se explicar, discuti com ele e agora eu estou correndo atrás dele a noite toda porque sei que ele vai cometer uma enorme burrada. Quando alguém disser que o amor é algo complicado, nunca negue.

Mais a frente vi uma multidão de pessoas, vários carros no estilo de "Velozes e Furiosos". _Oh Shit!_ Agora o que diabos eu ia fazer para impedir isso? Polícia? Não minha família é da máfia, mesmo eu odiando isso não quero meu pai ou minha tia presos. Chamar meus amigos também não contava.

E pensar que se meus planos feitos hoje pela manhã fossem seguidos como eu queria, nesse momento Sasuke e eu estaríamos fazendo um show com Naruto, Gaara e Neji no Ichiraku. Eu odiava deixar eles na mão, mas não podia fazer nada. Era da vida de Sasuke que estávamos falando, se algo desse errado...

Caminhei até a multidão. Sasuke e Sasori estavam dentro dos carros se encarando, só esperando o sinal da... Karin? Fala sério! A ruiva estava segurando um lenço, pelo que eu sabia por causa dos filmes, era que quando ela o tocasse no chão dariam a partida.

Eu estava indo até o meio dos carros, até que pisei em alguém. Olhei para o garoto que me fitava com malícia. Puta merda! Será que todo mundo na máfia olha para mim com malícia, qual a graça de um ser magricelo como eu?

- Hei Sakura não é? – O garoto perguntou. Ele tinha cabelos, brancos e azuis ou algo assim estava meio escuro dificultando para distinguir.

- Sim e quem é você?

- Suigetsu. – Me lançou um sorriso sacana.

Quando eu ia o responder, ouvi os pneus cantando. Virei meu rosto apenas para ver o rastro de fumaça deixado pelos carros, eu não me lembrava de como chamava aquilo, mas tinha um rastro preto no chão causado pela velocidade que saíram.

Meu coração começou a bater acelerado. Eu só esperava que Sasuke saísse inteiro disso... Mesmo vendo a Karin ali, mesmo sabendo que ele me traiu com ela, eu só quero que ele fique bem. Serrei os punhos, a partir do momento em que ele partiu, eu não poderia fazer nada.

Agora eu tinha que esperar para ver no que isso vai dar. Meu Kami eu te imploro, faça esse garoto, o cara que eu amo mesmo sendo um completo idiota, não se machucar, eu prometo ir mais a igreja, rezar antes de dormir. Eu estou sendo boazinha com a minha madrasta, não brigo com as minhas irmãs faz muito tempo. Orei em silencio.

Segurei a corrente que eu tinha no pescoço, era um golfinho em prata que eu ganhei ano passado do Naruto... Ele disse que é um animal da sorte, eu espero que realmente seja. A cada segundo meu coração batia mais forte, parecia que ia sair do meu peito.

- O que tanto olha para o céu? – Suigetsu perguntou seguindo meu olhar.

- Não é nada. – Eu não tinha notado que estava fitando as estrelas, eu não fazia isso há muito tempo. – Demora muito para o racha terminar?

- Depende... Mas quando se trata desses dois, uns vinte minutos já bastam. – Falou dando de ombros.

Foram os vinte minutos mais longos da minha vida, eu estava mordendo meu lábio quando vi uma Ferrari vermelha frear bruscamente. Suspirei ao ver que Sasuke saiu do carro inteiro. Sasori chegou menos de um minuto depois, ele saiu do carro bufante... A raiva nítida em seus olhos.

Eu não deixei de encarar Sasuke, eu odiava dizer, mas ele ficava lindo com o vento balançando seu cabelo por culpa da velocidade que o carro tinha saído. Seus ônix me encararam, ele piscou algumas vezes, não deveria estar acreditando que a Senhorita Certinha aqui estava naquele covil de marginais.

Karin correu até ele e agarrou seu pescoço, Sasuke não se moveu continuou me encarando. Virei às costas para ele, não queria o ver comemorar sua vitória de algo inconsequente junto com Vakarin. Ouvi Suigetsu me chamar, mas não dei importância continuei andando.

Aos poucos não ouvi mais o som da comemoração, apenas alguns murmúrios. A Avenida Central fica perto do subúrbio de Konoha, perto do monumento do Hokages, como eram chamadas as pessoas importantes, que fizeram o bem para essa cidade.

Eu andava lentamente pela rua bem iluminada, Konoha era linda até onde deveria ser feia. O subúrbio da cidade era cheio de casas humildes, mas sempre com um jardim lindo e bem cuidado, as cerejeiras e ameixeiras estavam espalhadas por todos os quintais.

Ouvi passou se aproximando rapidamente de mim. Fingi não ter escutado e levantei levemente meu vestido, pegando a adaga que estava na minha coxa. A pessoa se aproximou e colocou a mão no meu ombro fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

Suspirei, e coloquei a adaga novamente na liga. Ele me olhou com um ponto de interrogação estampado na testa. Dei de ombros respondendo a sua pergunta silenciosa e continuei andando.

- Porque diabos fez isso? – Ele me perguntou irritado, parei de andar e me virei para encara-lo mais uma vez.

- Porque eu me preocupo com você idiota! – Eu podia ver um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto da sua boca.

- Claro você diz isso, depois de beijar o Sasori!

- Como você-? – Me interrompi e depois disse meio sarcástica. – Só para você saber ele me agarrou, e outra coisa não fui eu que estava atolando a garota que "minha namorada" mais odeia.

- Se você não fosse tão cabeça dura, e me escutasse... Saberia que ela que me agarrou! – Sasuke rosnou.

- Claro! Mas geralmente só nos afastamos, não apertamos o traseiro da pessoa em questão! – Meus olhos estavam marejados, e eu estava me odiando por isso.

- Que merda Sakura! – Ele colocou as mãos nos meus ombros, como se estivesse me segurando no lugar. – Porque você tem que ser tão irritante?

Virei-me novamente e continuei andando, senti sua mão no meu pulso. Quando me virei mais uma vez para ver o que ele queria... Senti seus lábios nos meus.

**N/a:**

OMG! *a autora da um grito histérico e descontrolado*

Acho que as minhas ameaças de morte e castramento (inventei uma nova palavra *-*), junto com as das minhas amadas leitoras deram certo.

Por todos os vampiros, lobisomens, e saci-pererês que tem no mundo! A Sakura... Repito: A SAKURA! Justo a Sakura se meteu em lutas com a MÁFIA JAPONESA? Eu disse para vocês que esse capítulo ia ser no mínimo... Chocante.

Tenho que admitir que desde o começo da fic imaginei essa cena, ou melhor, mais ou menos. Só a parte que ta na sinopse mesmo. Esse capitulo foi um dos que saiu mais rápido... Serio quando se tem três provas para estudar, e você tem que estudar, a porcaria da sua criatividade aparece. E quando você ta no maior tedio ela viaja pro Triangulo das Bermudas.

Cara eu simplesmente A-M-E-I escrever esse capitulo. De começo eu ia fazer o Sasuke no fight, mas sei lá achei cool colocar a Sakura.

Eu quase chorei ToT as reviews de vocês gatinhas, foram a minha maior inspiração a cada review que chegava eu ficava mais feliz. Desculpem-me mesmo... Eu to sem total tempo para responder as reviews... São muitas (Inner: ELA NÃO TA RECLAMANDO! PONHAM ISSO EM SUAS CABECINHAS!) e extremamente maravilhosas, mas eu tenho que estudar.

Sério eu queria voltar a ser a nerd que eu era alguns anos atrás, era tudo tão mais simples e eu nem sei por quê. (Inner: As pessoas não gostam de lembrar de coisas ruins ¬¬).

Bom eu vou terminar de fazer essa n/a e mandar para Mary-chan que ta de B-day esse mês... Ta ficando velha... já vai fazer 15 aninhos, no Líbano da para casar com essa idade (minha prova de historia é sobre Judeus e Muçulmanos).

Pronto falei de mais... De tanto estudar ontem no meu curso de inglês me xingaram porque eu tinha esquecido que dia 15 era proclamação da republica, ou algo assim.

**Muitos Thanks a:**

**Fipa-chan**

**Dai-chan**

**Lettychan**

**Gigi Haruno**

**Isa Clearwater**

**Hollyday**

**Alice C. Uchiha**

**Zisis**

**Kiith-chan**

**Didinha**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Atami**

**Ana Higurashi**

**Vivi Akemi**

**T. Yuki**

**Bela21**

**Vick**

**Jade Amorim**

Valeu mesmo gatinhas. E há só para avisar quando vocês tiverem de B-Day AVISEM! Porque assim como a Letyy-chan tinha me avisado perto da data, o capitulo foi dedicado a ela, o mesmo vale para todas vocês gatinhas.

Mil Beijos

Samy

**N/b:**

Well o capítulo fala por si mesmo não tem o que dizer!

Beijinho :*


	17. Seus lábios, nos meus

**Evanescence - Broken**

(Quebrado)

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**

Queria que você soubesse que adoro o jeito que você sorri

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

Quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

Eu guardo a sua fotografia, e eu sei que ela me faz bem

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 17**

Quando me virei mais uma vez para ver o que ele queria... Senti seus lábios nos meus.

Sua boca continuava macia, seus lábios frios pareciam se moldar nos meus. No começo fiquei em estado de choque sem me mexer, mas quando senti suas mãos segurando minha cintura delicadamente não resisti.

Abracei seus ombros e abri minha boca, deixando-a livre para sua língua a invadir. Eu sentia uma enorme falta dele, dos seus braços fortes me envolvendo, do seu sorriso de canto, de Uchiha Sasuke em si. Sentia-me naquele momento como se tivesse me perdido por anos e finalmente tivesse encontrado a mim mesma, minha outra metade.

Sasuke separou nossos lábios por falta de ar, mas não deixou de me abraçar. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas não me afastei. Pelo contrario, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e comecei a brincar com os cabelos da nuca dele.

- Você vai deixar eu em explicar agora? – Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu apenas assenti. Se alguém passasse por nós naquele instante iria ficar confuso, pensando o que diabos dois adolescentes estavam fazendo abraçados no meio de uma rua deserta. Sasuke escorou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça, e em um gesto rápido me pegou no colo.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? – Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

- Tem um banco logo à frente. – Respondeu com o sorriso de canto que eu tanto amo.

Estava me sentindo uma criança, era um pouco estranho ser carregada daquela forma. Continuei abraçada a ele até chegarmos a uma praça cheia de árvores em flor, com uma grama extremamente verde, tudo ficava mais bonito com a lua iluminando o lugar.

Sasuke se sentou no banco, ainda comigo no seu colo. Eu tentei sair de cima dele, mas ele não deixou ficou segurando minha cintura fortemente. Fitei seus olhos negros e vi um brilho diferente ali, não era algo que eu estava acostumada a ver, mas por uma fração de segundo pensei que fosse tristeza.

- Posso me explicar agora? – Perguntou mais uma vez.

- Pode. – Respondi fitando o seu pescoço. Senti sua mão no meio queixo, erguendo meu rosto.

- Não esconda seus olhos de mim. – Falou sério, ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos me olhando fixamente. – Eu não te traí, nunca seria capaz de fazer isso com _você. _Karin armou tudo isso, ela não se tocou que eu não quero nada com ela, nunca quis.

O brilho dos onixes era intenso, eu podia ver que ele estava falando a verdade. Fiquei em silêncio o esperando continuar. Sasuke passou a sua mão direita pelo meu rosto, e colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- E eu não estava atolando ela, mas sim tentando a afastar. – Sasuke-kun disse. – O que eu tenho que fazer para você acreditar em mim?

Olhei para seus olhos negros, esperando que ele entendesse o que eu sentia. Sasuke suspirou, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto de frustração. Eu continuei o fitando, cada canto do seu rosto lindamente másculo.

- Nada. – Sussurrei.

- O que? – Perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Você não precisa fazer nada, eu acredito em você. – Falei enquanto brincava com a gola da sua camisa preta.

Quando levantei meus olhos para encará-lo vi um sorriso de canto (lê-se _O sorriso de canto_). Sasuke-kun se aproximou de mim, mais ainda e só parou quando nossas testas estavam encostadas. Ele passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, braços até chegar às minhas costas. Quando ele apertou ali eu gemi de dor.

- O que aconteceu? – Sasuke-kun tinha preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

- Bem digamos que sem querer eu me meti nas lutas da _máfia japonesa_. – _Oh Shit!_ Aquele desgraçado do Kidoumaru fez um bom estrago, minhas costas estavam doendo para caramba, isso tudo por causa do golpe que ele me deu quando me jogou no chão com força.

- O que? – Rosnou raivoso. – Não acredito que justo _você_ fez isso.

- Eu fui forçada ok? – Falei cruzando os braços. – Eu fui atrás de você, e o Sasori me agarrou e eu bati nele. Então um cara chamado Hidan que só falava sobre Jashin-sama, eu me pergunto se isso é alguma seita satânica ou algo assim... Pois bem, ele me tocou para lutar com um tal de Kidoumaru.

- E você foi lá e bateu no cara. – Sasuke não parecia ter perguntado.

- Claro, ele partiu para cima de mim. – Comecei a tagarelar novamente. – E começou a me lançar umas cantadas do século retrasado, como se eu fosse ficar quieta ouvindo um cara falar tantas asneiras.

- Você não muda. – Disse sorrindo de canto, para depois me beijar.

Sabe, eu acho que deveria ter escutado o Sasuke-kun desde o começo. Isso teria evitado contusões... E um belo de um castigo. Quando Otou-san e tia Konan ficarem sabendo, eu vou ficar sem sair até o fim da puberdade. _Oh Shit! _

Seus lábios continuavam com aquele gosto viciante de menta, eu não sei como consegui ficar tanto tempo afastada deles. Suas mãos deslizavam nas minhas costas sobre o vestido que eu usava, eu continuava brincando com os cabelos da nuca dele. Apenas curtindo um ao outro.

Quando separamos nossos lábios, continuamos abraçadas, eu com meu rosto em seu peito, e Sasuke-kun dando leves beijos em meu pescoço. A sensação de estar nos braços dele era maravilhosa, eu me sentia segura e amada ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque você saiu daquele jeito, sem nem deixar eu me explicar? –Sasuke-kun perguntando apertando seus braços ao redor de mim.

- Eu me senti ferida, traída... Eu não estava pensando em nada, eu só estava me corroendo de ódio pela cena que eu havia presenciado. – Respondi. – E diferente da foto minha beijando o Sasori, eu vi você beijando ela... Não é algo que eu goste de lembrar.

- Me prometa uma coisa. – Falou no meu ouvido.

- O que?

- Não acredite nas coisas, me pergunte antes. – Disse me encarando.

- Prometo. – O abracei mais forte. – Sasuke-kun... Aishiteru. [N/a: Eu te amo]

- Eu também. – Falou antes de me beijar mais uma vez.

.

Olhei para o relógio do lado da minha cama, e arregalei os olhos ao ver que já passava das duas da tarde. Levantei da cama e caminhei com os pés rastejando no chão até o banheiro. Tirei meu pijama e o joguei dentro do sexto, para depois entrar de baixo no chuveiro deixando a água quente relaxar meus músculos.

Ontem eu e Sasuke-kun ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, até lembrarmos que tínhamos um show para fazer. Naruto, isso mesmo Naruto meu amigo baka, deu o maior sermão na gente. Foi algo engraçado de se ver. Por fim fomos para o palco e tocamos musicas mais "pesadas" por ser Halloween.

Tocamos até as três da manhã, depois disso o DJ colocou musica eletrônica. Foi extremamente divertido ver a cara do agente da mamãe, ele fazia caras e bocas nos olhando tocar. O mais estranho da noite foi ver onde Okaa-san e Hiashi-sama estavam sentados. Na mesma mesa que Otou-san e Yumi, fora que minhas irmãs e Hanabi estavam lá também.

Minha parte preferida foi quando Sasuke-kun e eu cantamos "Broken" do Evanescence, não deixamos de nos fitar uma única vez enquanto cantávamos a musica. Engraçado foi Gaara e eu cantando "Good Girls Go Bad" ele não parava de fitar a Ino que sorria bobamente para ele.

Teve uma hora que Sasuke-kun perguntou por que diabos aquele barman ficava me encarando, Ino como sempre inventou suas maravilhosas desculpas. Ela disse "Ai aquele é o amigo gay da Sakura-chan". Por pouco eu não cuspi a Coca-Cola que eu estava bebendo.

Quando eu contei tudo que havia acontecido para as meninas elas me fitavam sorridente, como se eu tivesse contando um filme lindamente romântico. Foi muito estranho admito. Elas disseram que eu fiz certo em ouvir o Sasuke-kun, quer dizer somente Temari falou que eu deveria tê-lo deixado sofrendo mais um pouco.

Enrolei-me na toalha e me sequei em frente ao espelho do banheiro. Vi que minhas costas estavam roxas, maldito seja aquele Kidoumaru. Sai do banheiro e peguei um short jeans e uma blusa branca que tinha no meu armário. Escovei rapidamente meus cabelos, e sai do quarto indo em direção da cozinha.

- Ohayo. – Falei fitando Otou-san, Yumi, Yuki e Tomoyo sentados à mesa.

- Você quis dizer "konnichiwa" [N/a: boa tarde]. – Yuki me disse sorrindo, antes de tomar um gole do seu suco de laranja.

- Eu estava cansada baixinha. – Me sentei entre ela e Tomoyo.

- Sakura. – Otou-san me chamou meio sério.

- Hai?

- Depois Konan, você e eu precisamos ter uma conversa. – _Oh Shit!_ Eu já até sabia do que se tratava.

- Ok.

A mesa estava servida para o almoço, em sábados Otou-san gostava de comer mais tarde. Ele tinha saído mais cedo com Yumi e as meninas, mais ou menos uma hora da manhã, foi Sasuke-kun que me largou em casa. Fiquei feliz em saber que minhas irmãs estavam se dando bem com Yumi, assim como eu.

Comi a massa a minha frente devagar, repeti umas duas vezes, eu realmente estava com fome. Tomei o resto da minha Coca-Cola e sai da mesa indo em direção da geladeira, onde eu sabia ter uma barra de chocolate, porque minhas irmãs que tinham terminado de almoçar antes de mim estavam comendo.

- Sakura. – Otou-san estava escorado na soleira da porta me fitando. – Konan chegou, vamos ao meu escritório.

Eu assenti e o segui, comendo a barra de chocolate. Ao abrir a porta do escritório vi tia Konan sentada em uma poltrona branca com um copo de whisky nas mãos. Seu cabelo azul estava solto para minha surpresa, ela sempre o usava em um coque. Ela estava com um vestido branco e leve que ia até seus joelhos.

- Cherry Girl. – Konan me cumprimentou.

- Hei. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, ela apontou com a cabeça para o sofá próximo a ela, me sentei rapidamente.

- Sakura, explique o que diabos você estava fazendo ontem no meio das lutas. – Meu pai estava com os braços cruzados, uma expressão meio aborrecida.

- Bem... A vakarin-

- Quem? – Otou-san me interrompeu.

- Karin... A garota que ela não gosta, e que levou uma surra merecida. – Tia Konan concluiu. – Continue...

- A _Karin_ armou para cima de mim e do Sasuke, ela agarrou ele na minha frente... Eu discuti com Sasuke e ele foi descontar sua raiva nas "lutas da máfia". Sasori tinha o desafiado para um racha, e eu sabia de tudo aquilo. Então fui impedi-lo.

- Você acha que o Sasuke foi agarrado pela essa tal de Karin? – Meu pai perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Tenho certeza, confio nele. – Falei. – Eu estava procurando o Sasuke, e o Sasori me viu e mandou-me ir embora, então ele viu que Sasuke estava nos fitando e me roubou um beijo. Eu bati nele... E um cara chamado Hidan que só sabia falar sobre um tal de Jashin-sama me tocou para lutar com um cara chamado Kidoumaru.

- Tinha que ser a merda do Hidan! – Konan disse furiosa. – Você se machucou?

- Mais ou menos, eu o derrubei, mas em compensação ele me tocou no chão e me deixou com um roxo nas costas.

Ficamos em silencio, meu pai e tia Konan se olhavam como se tivessem decidindo meu castigo. Por favor, que não seja por toda a minha puberdade. Konan caminhou até mim e levantou minha blusa, fitando o roxo em minhas costas. Eu a vi suspirar e encara meu pai.

- Você derrubou nossos três melhores lutadores... – Konan falou para depois sorrir. – Estou orgulhosa de você Cherry Girl!

- Konan! – Papai a olhou com os olhos serrados. – O que ela fez foi errado e você ainda da apoio?

- Desculpe Nii-san.

- Sakura você está consciente que vai ficar de castigo, não é?

- Estou Otou-san. – Respondi fitando o chão.

- Sem sair à noite, da escola para casa... – Assenti. – Sua mãe não sabe sobre essas coisas que eu e Konan estamos envolvidos, mas espero que você cumpra o castigo da mesma forma.

- Eu prometo. – Levantei os olhos para encará-lo. – Eu sei que mereço.

- Pode ir para o seu quarto agora.

Levantei-me e fechei a porta após sair do cômodo. Pelo menos não foi um castigo... Eterno. Suspirei e fui até a sala, parei e sorri de canto ao ver minhas irmãs assistindo "Irmão Urso" com Yumi. Era bom ver que ela sorria, acho que estava lindando melhor com o fato de não poder ter filhos.

Sai da porta e fui até meu quarto, ia ser um dia tedioso, sem nada para fazer. Queria ligar para o Sasuke-kun para combinarmos de ir a algum lugar, mas duvido que Otou-san me deixasse sair de casa hoje. Joguei-me na cama, liguei o player e fechei meus olhos.

**Cinco meses depois...**

- Sakura! – Okaa-san gritou do andar de baixo.

Desci as escadas correndo, a cada dia ela estava mais agitada. Não era de esperar menos afinal seu casamento seria daqui a alguns dias, para ser exata três semanas. Quando cheguei ao andar de baixo a vi revirando as gavetas da estante perto da porta.

- Fala mãe. – Eu disse parando ao lado dela.

- Onde estão minhas chaves? – Perguntou com seu cabelo rosado na frente do rosto. – Eu tenho que fazer a prova do vestido, escolher o bolo, os vestidos das suas irmãs e...

- Essa chave? – Perguntei com uma gota na cabeça tirando a chave do bolso de sua calça jeans.

- Essa mesma! – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu correndo pela porta.

Subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto novamente, me joguei na cama novamente e liguei a TV. Passei os canais por um tempo até achar alguma coisa legal, sorri ao ver o lindo Ian sorrindo como Damon em Vampire Diaries.

Lembrei-me de Sasuke. Estávamos juntos há cinco meses e meio, quase seis. Foi o maior saco o tempo que eu fiquei de castigo, sem poder sair de casa, sem beijo nas escuras do cinema. Não acredito que fiquei um mês inteiro "enjaulada".

Graças a Kami-sama depois do racha dele com Sasori nada desse tipo aconteceu novamente, estávamos na maior tranquilidade. A Vakarin tinha desistido de dar em cima do Sasuke-kun, bem isso foi só depois de eu ameaçá-la, e Temari quase esgoelá-la de raiva. Era impressionante como a cada dia eu estava mais apaixonada por Sasuke. Ele tinha parado com esse negocio de Máfia Japonesa e seus derivados.

Hiashi-sama às vezes vinha "dormir" aqui em casa, mamãe sempre acordava sorridente. Esse mês estava sendo bem agitado devido ao casamento, a imprensa não sai da porta de casa. Era o maior saco, nem mesmo Sasuke-kun e Naruto escapavam, por serem os namorados das filhas mais velhas de Megumi e Hiashi.

Ouvi a campainha tocar, e sorri. Yuki e Tomoyo estavam passeando com Otou-san e Yumi; eu estava sozinha em casa porque tinha ficado para ajudar mamãe que acabara de sair. Desci novamente as escadas, me ajeitando no espelho ao lado da porta. Arrumei meu short preto e que ia até a metade da minha coxa, e depois passei as mãos sobre minha blusa de roxa. Joguei-me nos braços de Sasuke-kun ao abrir a porta.

- Estava com saudades... – Falei antes de beijá-lo.

- Eu que o diga. – Sasuke-kun enlaçou minha cintura e entrou em casa.

Sasuke-kun ia dormir aqui em casa hoje. Mamãe sabia é claro, mas meu pai não podia sequer sonhar com isso. A Senhora Senju Megumi, futura Hyuuga me avisou que iria dormir na casa de seu futuro marido. E perguntou se eu queria chamar Sasuke-kun para ficar comigo. Eu já disse o quanto eu AMO minha mãe?

Deitamos-nos na minha cama abraçados, Sasuke-kun começou a trocar os canais da TV. Fiquei pensando em algo que martelava minha cabeça já há algum tempo. O encarei, percebendo meu olhar ele me fitou também.

- O que foi? – Perguntou.

- Eu queria falar com você, sobre algo...

- Hn. – Ele desligou a televisão e me olhou novamente, antes de me beijar. – Pode falar agora.

- Bem... Eu estava pensando que estamos namorando já há mais de cinco meses e que talvez eu esteja pronta para, o próximo passo.

Ele me olhou atônico, para depois sorrir de canto e me beijar. Abracei fortemente seus ombros o trazendo para mais perto de mim, suas mão deslizavam pelas minhas costas e sua língua dançava com a minha. Sasuke-kun levantou levemente minha blusa deixando toda minha barriga a amostra. Fiquei mais quente que antes quando senti sua mão forte na parte interna da minha coxa. Eu sabia que não ia parar por ai.

* * *

**N/a:**

Cahaam *limpa a garganta*

Pelo visto essa ultima parte foi, digamos que... Quente. :o

Meninas, eu amei suas reviews ToT elas estavam tãoo catitas *-*

Well, hoje eu não vou falar muito... Só que como viram provavelmente o próximo capitulo terá Hentai ;p

**Reviews:**

**Bela21**

**Alice C. Uchiha**

**Jade Amorim**

**Vike Akemi**

**Letyychan**

**Marjorie Haruno**

**Dai-cham**

**Zisis**

**Didinha**

**Isa Clearwater**

**Atami**

**Fernanda Moreira**

**Valki Fanto**

**Fipa-chan**

**Cristiane-chan**

**Alayne Winchester**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Ana Higurashi**

**Neiigh**

**Vick**

**T. Yuki**

Muito obrigada gatinhas! *-* Amei TODAS as reviews, but (como sempre) to sem tempo de responder.

Bjuus

Samy


	18. Nos seus braços

**N/a:** *cora* Bom esse capítulo vai ter hentai... E como eu sei que nem todo mundo gosta tem uma marcação onde começa e termina. Outra coisa, desculpem-me se o hentai não estiver muito bom, porque no final das contas foi o primeiro que eu escrevi.

**Boys Like Girls – Two Is Better Than One**

(Dois É Melhor Que Um)

**You make it hard for breathing**

Você faz com que seja difícil respirar

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**

Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu voo para longe

**I think of you and everything's ok**

Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem

**I'm finally now believing**

Eu estou finalmente acreditando

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 18**

Sua mão deslizou pela minha perna, enquanto a minha estava na barra da sua camisa, a levantando. Sasuke-kun desceu seus lábios pelo meu rosto, chegando até meu pescoço e dando leves mordidas ali. Em um movimento rápido que até _me_ surpreendeu, eu tirei sua camisa.

Tomamos um enorme susto ao ouvir o telefone tocar. Olhei vermelha para Sasuke-kun, que olhou para o lado tentando disfarçar o rosto corado. Suspirei e levantei da cama, caminhando até a estante do outro lado do quarto. Tremula peguei o telefone.

- Alô? – Falei.

- _Finalmente atendeu Sakura!_- Serrei os punhos aos ouvir aquela voz.

- O que você quer Itachi? Não deveria estar aos amassos com a Akane-chan? – Perguntei me referindo a sua noiva.

-_ Pelo seu tom de voz eu atrapalhei algo..._ – Itachi começou a gargalhar. –_ Tomem cuidado Sakura-chan, eu sou muito novo para ser titio._

- Ora seu-

- O que ele quer? – Sasuke-kun perguntou ao meu lado, passando os braços pela minha cintura.

- Não faço a menor ideia. – Lhe respondi tapando o telefone.

-_ Hei... Sakura sua mãe está em casa?_ – Itachi perguntou quando coloquei o telefone no ouvido.

- Não ela saiu para ver as coisas do casamento, e depois vai para casa do Hiashi-sama. Por quê?

-_ Temos que falar sobre os papeis do casamento, se eles vão fazer união de bens e entre outras coisas._ – Respondeu calmamente. –_ Bom eu vou desligar... Não quero mais atrapalhar o casal. Tchau cunhadinha._

- Tchau Itachi. – Falei entre dentes.

Coloquei o telefone no suporte, e me virei para fitar Sasuke-kun. Ele me olhava intensamente, com o _meu_ sorriso de canto estampado no seu rosto. Acariciei seu rosto antes de beijar seus lábios, entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos, enquanto ele abraçava ainda mais minha cintura.

Senti-me ser pega no colo, Sasuke-kun me deitou na cama sem parar de me beijar. Separamos nossos lábios por falta de ar, mas mesmo assim Sasuke fez uma trilha de beijos por todo meu rosto. Ele parou de me beijar e fitou meus olhos, naquele instante eu esqueci o mundo inteiro e só me concentrei nos seus onixes.

- Você quer mesmo isso? – Perguntou.

- Quero. – Respondi corada.

- Eu prometo fazer dessa a melhor noite da sua vida. – Murmurou beijando minhas pálpebras.

- Eu prometo te amar para sempre. – Falei roçando seus lábios nos meus.

Sasuke-kun sorriu, de verdade mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos. Fazia anos que eu não o via sorrir daquela forma, para ser mais exata desde que Mikoto-san morreu. A forma como ele olhava para mim era... Mágica. Como se fossemos só nos dois sozinhos no universo, amando um ao outro.

[N/a: Hentai]

Seus lábios roçaram os meus mais uma vez naquela noite, sua língua invadiu minha boca. Estávamos nos beijando de uma forma doce, calma e cheia de paixão. Sasuke-kun deslizou sua mão forte pela minha barriga fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Aos poucos foi subindo minha blusa, para finalmente tira-la.

Meu rosto ficou mais vermelho que antes, olhei para o lado com vergonha. Bem, eu tinha chegado à conclusão de me entregar a ele pouco antes do mesmo chegar. Não tinha planejado nada, nem o fato de eu estar vestindo um sutiã rosa com cerejas estampadas.

Olhei pelo rabo do olho, e o vi sorrir. Sasuke-kun tocou meu rosto para que eu o fitasse... Quando encarei seus onixes, ele aproximou seu rosto mais ainda do meu. Beijou minha testa, pálpebras, bochechas e finalmente meus lábios. Quando separamos nossas bocas, ele continuou com os lábios sobre minha pele, deu uma leve mordida na minha orelha fazendo eu me arrepiar de uma forma desconhecida.

Desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço, ombros e chegando até o meu colo. Meus seios estavam rígidos, e eu estava um pouco ofegante. Sasuke-kun me olhou como se pedisse permissão para tirar o meu sutiã. Dei um leve aceno de cabeça. Suas mãos foram para minhas costas abrindo o fecho, ele deslizou as mãos por toda a extensão da mesma.

Sasuke-kun abriu o fecho, mas não tirou a peça. Ele deslizou as mãos pelo contorno do meu corpo até chegar ao meu quadril, tirando o short que eu usava. Minha calcinha fazia conjunto com o sutiã, por isso tinham a mesma estampa. Ele me fitou e vi seu rosto corar levemente.

Deslizou a mão por todo meu corpo, enquanto beijava meus lábios. Minhas mãos deslizaram por suas costas, arranhando-as. Em um ato de coragem toquei o cos de sua calça, abrindo a mesma. Sasuke-kun me ajudou a tirar a peça de roupa de seu corpo.

Ele estava com uma boxer vermelha, corei ao notar o enorme volume que era sua excitação. Estávamos grudados um no outro, eu sentia todo seu corpo sobre o meu. Ele aproximou sua boca mais uma vez do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Você é linda...

Sorri corando mais um pouco, se isso fosse possível. Suas mãos ágeis voltaram para as minhas costas, só que dessa vez tirando a peça que cobria meus seios. Beijei seus lábios, desta vez ferozmente. Seu corpo me prensava na cama, eu sabia que estava molhada.

Sasuke-kun começou a beijar e mordiscar meu seio direito já rígido, enquanto sua mão acariciava o esquerdo. Seus lábios foram deslizando até minha barriga, para depois voltar novamente aos meus seios. Assustei-me ao sentir sua mão deslizando minha calcinha para baixo, e seus dedos tocando minha intimidade.

- Sasuke-kun... – Gemi seu nome.

Cara... Isso pode ser extremamente pervertido de se dizer, mas Jiraya-sama (padrinho do Naruto e amigo da Tsunade-obaasan), estava certo, sexo era bom. Se só o toque de seus dedos era delirante, fico imaginando quando... Estivermos totalmente unidos.

Sasuke-kun sorriu ao sentir minhas mãos deslizando sua boxer para baixo. Eu nunca havia feito nada daquilo, mas me sentia necessitada... Necessitando _dele_ dentro de mim. Levantou-se um pouco, procurando algo. O vi pegar algo de dentro da sua calça, suspirei aliviada ao ver que era uma camisinha.

Arregalei levemente ao ver seu... Pênis. Eu só tinha visto um "órgão sexual masculino" em fotos na aula de biologia. Acabei por corar mais intensamente. Não era nada... Pequeno. Sasuke-kun abriu a camisinha e a deslizou sobre seu pênis. Beijou meus lábios enquanto abria minhas pernas deslizava para dentro de mim.

Gemi contra seus lábios, aquilo havia doido um pouco. Mas não era mais doloroso que a vez que eu caí de bicicleta e tive que fazer pontos no meu braço. Era algo suportável, que diminuía aos poucos. Sasuke-kun não se moveu, acho que ele estava esperando eu me acostumar.

- Aishiteru... – Sussurrou me abraçando, meus seios estavam colados no seu peito malhado.

- Eu te amo... – Murmurei fitando seus olhos.

Sasuke-kun começou a se mover dentro de mim, dando leves estocadas. Entrando e saindo do meu corpo. Abracei seus ombros e enlacei minhas pernas no seu torso em um gesto impensado. Aquele ato me fez sentir mais prazer ainda.

Por nenhum momento desviamos nossos olhos um do outro. Sasuke-kun começou a dar estocadas mais rápidas e profundas no momento que viu que eu já não sentia dor. Meu intimo apertou sua intimidade, pela primeira vez na vida eu vi Uchiha Sasuke gemer.

- Sakura...

Estávamos já há algum tempo fazendo amor, eu sabia que estava chegando ao meu limite. Minha intimidade estava inchada, e meu peito subia rapidamente devido a minha respiração ofegante. Ele se sentou na cama, me deixando literalmente no colo dele.

Sasuke-kun colocou as mãos no meu quadril, fazendo movimentos rápidos. Beijei os seus lábios calmamente, apreciando o gosto de menta de sua boca. O empurrei levemente, fazendo o se deitar na cama comigo em cima dele. Sua língua quente dançava junto da minha. As estocadas estavam cada vez mais fortes, encostei minha cabeça no seu pescoço.

Quando senti o orgasmo, mordi seu ombro para não gritar de excitação, ao mesmo tempo em que minhas unhas faziam uma trilha em suas costas. Poucos minutos depois Sasuke-kun também tinha chegado ao seu limite, meu corpo caiu por cima do seu. Ele me beijou docemente, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava minhas costas, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntei quando ele se levantou da cama.

- No banheiro, me livrar das "provas". - Sorri, eu tinha que admitir, Sasuke-kun tem uma bela visão traseira.

[N/a: OFF]

Meu cabelo estava grudado no meu rosto devido ao suor. Mordi meu lábio e sorri, sem duvida aquela tinha sido a melhor noite da minha vida. Nunca pensei que aquele ato fosse tão demasiadamente maravilhoso.

Uma vez eu e as meninas estávamos falando sobre, a primeira vez. Temari perdeu sua virgindade depois de nove meses de namoro com Shikamaru. Uma coisa todas nós concordamos, não existe idade certa, ou um tempo especifico para se entregar pela primeira vez. No momento que estivéssemos prontas, e fosse com alguém que amassemos seria hora certa.

Senti braços fortes me envolvendo, sorri mais ainda. Sasuke-kun puxou as cobertas para nos tapar, logo depois me deitando no seu peito. Ele deslizava os dedos longos pela minha coluna, fazendo leves cocegas. Sua mão direita estava entrelaçada com a minha esquerda... Sentia-me como se estivesse no lugar onde sempre deveria estar, nos braços dele.

- Foi a melhor noite da minha vida... – Murmurei.

- Da minha também. – Senti seus lábios se moldarem em um sorriso, enquanto ele beijava o topo da minha cabeça. – Por ser com você...

- Eu te amo sabia? – Sorri levemente fitando seus olhos.

- Eu sei. – Sorriu de canto. – Tenho algo para te confessar...

- O que? – Perguntei.

- Sabe aquela noite que eu contei para você que tinha medo de trovões. – Assenti enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos. – Eu menti, eu só queria dormir com você nos meus braços.

- Eu sempre soube! – Dei um leve tapa no seu ombro. – Quando tínhamos sete anos, estávamos brincando na sua casa e começou a chover. Foi você que me acalmou aquele dia, não o contrário.

.

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que senti meu peito pressionado em algo. Corei instantaneamente no momento em que me lembrei da noite passada, e que meus seios estavam pressionados contra o peito do Sasuke-kun.

Seus braços me abraçaram mais fortemente no momento em que ele começou a beijar meu rosto. Abri os olhos, Sasuke-kun sabia que eu estava acordada. O abracei, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. Riu baixo, tocando meu rosto para que eu o fitasse.

- Feliz aniversário. – Sorriu antes de me beijar.

- Não é meu aniversário, falta muito para 28 de março...

Sasuke-kun se esticou e pegou seu celular, para depois me entregar. Na tela tinha uma foto de nós dois nos beijando, durante a festa de 17 anos do Naruto em dezembro. Arregalei os olhos ao ver que eram dez da manhã. Logo acima estava a data, 28 de março. Eu estava fazendo 16 anos.

- Mas como...? – Perguntei para mim mesma.

- Você anda muito ocupada ultimamente, não me surpreende que esqueceu seu aniversário. – Me abraçou escorando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Falei.

- Tudo que você quiser. – Sasuke-kun disse para depois distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- Eu quero um banho. – Murmurei para mim mesma.

Franzi o cenho no momento em que vi Sasuke-kun se por de pé, corei violentamente ao fitar seu tanquinho. Seu abdômen, ombros, e boa parte do seu corpo estavam cheio de marcas vermelhas, arranhões. Arregalei os olhos quando ele me pegou no colo.

- Se surpreendeu com as marcas que deixou em mim, senhorita Haruno? – Sasuke-kun murmurou no meu ouvido.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Te levando para o seu banho, _nosso_ banho. – Sorriu de forma maliciosa.

.

Eu adoro festas, já fui a festas maravilhosas e extremamente divertidas. Mas a festa que mamãe armou para meus 16 anos foi a melhor de todas. Ela me fez colocar um vestido preto tomara que caia que ia até a metade da minha coxa, do busto até a cintura onde era justo havia escrito "rock" com letras pratas. Era lindo. Meu cabelo estava solto e liso indo até a metade das minhas costas, com cachos nas pontas.

Quando desci as escadas da mansão do Otou-san, Sasuke-kun estava me esperando no ultimo degrau. Eu havia pegado a sua mão e ele me encaminhou até o centro da pista de dança. Todos meus amigos e familiares estavam ali, até mesmo meus avós paternos que há séculos eu não via.

Meus pais tinham planejado tudo sem que eu ao menos desconfiasse, eles combinaram com Sasuke-kun para que ele me distraísse a tarde inteira. Para no inicio da noite Okaa-san chegar em casa me levando até a mansão do meu pai porque tínhamos algo importante para discutir.

Eu fui sem protestar, mesmo achando estranho o fato de a minha mãe querer me levar até a casa do meu pai. Despedi-me de Sasuke-kun e segui com ela. Quando chegamos papai me deu um beijo na testa e me abraçou me felicitando junto com Yumi e as minhas irmãs.

Subi para o meu quarto e tomei um banho como Okaa-san havia mandado. Ela mandou um cara lindo e extremamente gay cuidar do meu cabelo e maquiagem. Tudo era uma grande surpresa, porque eu realmente não esperava que mamãe tivesse planejado uma festa, ainda mais com todos os detalhes do seu casamento para arranjar.

Dancei uma valsa com Sasuke-kun, meu pai, Hiashi-sama e Neji, com os homens da família. Foi algo extremamente divertido, ainda mais porque Neji e eu ficamos conversando sobre Red Hot Chilli Peppers durante a valsa, e falando como ficariam a cara dos "coroas" amigos do meu pai quando soubessem que a menininha delicada que aparentava ser sua filha mais velha, era nada menos que uma roqueira assumida.

Eu nunca imaginei que eles fariam algo daquele porte. Quando terminei de dançar com Neji ouvi palmas, e me separei do meu "primo" indo até o Sasuke-kun. Eu podia ver as filhas dos sócios do papai, com olhos direcionados a ele. Caminhei até Sasuke-kun, beijando seus lábios quando estávamos próximos.

- Eu não acredito que vocês esconderam tudo isso de mim? – Falei encarando seus olhos enquanto ele enlaçava minha cintura.

- Você sequer desconfiou. – Disse encostando sua testa na minha. – Tenho que admitir que toda a ideia foi da sua mãe, Konan, Hinata e Ino.

Em um determinado ponto da noite, Sasuke-kun e eu fugimos da festa indo até o jardim onde sabíamos que nossos amigos estariam. Nós os encontramos perto da fonte com anjos esculpidos, sentados em bancos perto da mesma.

- Você está muito gata _punk princess_. – Temari falou sorrindo, ela estava sentada no colo do Shikamaru com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Obrigada... E não me chame assim!

- Velhos hábitos nunca morrem. – Falou sorrindo.

- Testuda como se sente se tornando uma mulher?- Ino perguntou. Eu e Hinata éramos um ano adiantadas na escola, por isso ambas tínhamos 16 anos estando no segundo ano.

Encarei Sasuke-kun que sorria de canto para mim. Ai se a porquinha soubesse que eu tinha me tornado uma mulher ontem à noite. Sasuke-kun se sentou em um dos bancos me trazendo para o colo dele, ao nosso lado estavam sentados Hinata com a cabeça de Naruto no seu colo e o corpo dele esticado no banco.

- Muito bem. – Respondi Ino.

- Espera aí... – Tenten disse sorrindo maliciosa. – Você...

- Sim. - As garotas deram gritinhos histéricos, enquanto os meninos ficaram sem intender nada. Fiquei vermelha quando elas disseram que já era hora. E os meninos ainda sem entender nada.

- Porque diabos mulheres falam em código? – Gaara perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Porque elas são problemáticas. – Shikamaru o respondeu.

- Eu quero todos os detalhes!- Ino riu de canto e lançou um olhar sapeca para o Sasuke-kun. – Tsc-tsc, se o Yue-san descobrir você está ferrado Sasuke-kun.

- Não vai ser pior se meu pai descobrir. – Hinata falou vermelha.

- Ai meu kami! Até você Hina-chan! – Tentei disse.

- Naruto eu estou com pena de você! – Temari gargalhou. – Ainda mais quando o Neji descobrir.

- Descobrir o que? – Neji perguntou.

- Minha mãe provavelmente vai acalmar o Hiashi-sama. – Falei. – O Naruto nem precisa se estressar, a Tenten pode fazer o mesmo com o Neji.

- Da para você pararem de falar em código e esclarecer as coisas? – Naruto berrou.

- NÃO! – Dissemos em uníssono.

- Depois eu te explico Naruto-kun. – Hinata disse beijando a bochecha dele.

Passamos o resto da noite ali, conversando e rindo com nossos amigos. Eu acabei por descobrir que tia Kushina estava gravida de uma menina, e Naruto disse que não deixaria um garoto chegar perto dela. Eu ri com toda essa proteção, a garota nem havia nascido e já estava assim.

Yumi tinha me contado que ela e papai adotaram um menino de seis anos, dois anos mais novo que Tomoyo. Eles estavam nas ultimas etapas do processo de adoção. Eu iria ganhar finalmente um irmão. Já tinha duas irmãs de sangue, agora duas de coração (Hinata e Hanabi) e por fim um menino. Se bem que conhecendo minha mãe, logo-logo ela vai querer ter um filho com Hiashi-sama.

Estava tudo perfeito de mais. Senti uma agonia no peito, aquilo era um mau pressentimento. Como se algo ruim fosse acontecer. Eu realmente esperava que isso fosse só bobagem da minha cabeça.

* * *

**N/a:**

OMG! Sasuke-kun e Sakura-chan taradinhos. Kkk

Desculpem-me se o hentai não foi grande coisa, é que foi o primeiro que eu escrevi fora que o que eu sei sobre sexo apreendi na escola e lendo hentai. :p E o capitulo não foi betado, porque a Mary-chan sumiu do mapa! Acho que são muitas provas fora o B-day!

Próximo capitulo vai ter o casamento da Mamis da Sakura, e agente vai conhecer o novo irmãozinho dela *-*. Ahh tem um motivo por eu não ter dito o que aconteceu nos últimos cinco meses! Logo-logo você vão descobrir. Muahahahaha

Mudando de assunto. Meu Kami o que foi aquilo nos dois últimos capítulos do mangá? Primeiro o início da guerra, e depois aquele discurso do Gaara-kun (me apaixonei *-*). Depois de tanta enrolação, o tio Kishi finalmente colocou algo que preste!

Ahh ainda esse mês eu vou postar uma nova fic, chamada "Aguentar" vai ser no universo normal de Naruto. Espero que leiam essa também.

Ai man! Suas reviews tão lindas! Cara fiquei tão feliz, uma mais linda que a outra! Peço mil perdoes por não as responder. Eu respondo geral aqui! Porque se eu for responder eu fico sem tempo para escrever o capitulo, porque quando eu não to fazendo alguma coisa para escola eu tenho que ver o que as pestes (meus irmãos) estão fazendo. :p

Well, a fic ia terminar com o hentai, BUT me veio uma ideias muito boas, fora o fato de que eu planejei um final melhor ainda. Vai passar de 20 capitulos!

É isso... Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos

Samy


	19. Verdade Escondidas Pelas Mentiras

**B.O.B (feat. Hayley Williams) - Airplanes**

(Aviões)

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?**

Podemos fingir que aviões no céu noturno são estrelas cadentes?

**I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now**

Um desejo seria realmente útil agora, útil agora, útil agora

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?**

Podemos fingir que aviões no céu noturno são estrelas cadentes?

**I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now**

Um desejo seria realmente útil agora, útil agora, útil agora

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 19**

Eu estava sentada com minhas irmãs, Hinata e Hanabi próximas a mim. Mamãe sorria ao se olhar no espelho com aquele lindo vestido branco de noiva. O casamento seria daqui a pouco, e ela já estava totalmente pronta. Estava arrumando desculpas para se atrasar e não quebrar o ritual da noiva.

- Você está linda Okaa-san. – Tomoyo disse sorridente. Minha irmã casula seria aia junto com Yuki, as duas estavam usando vestidos rosa bem claro quase branco.

- Obrigada meu anjo. – Mamãe respondeu dando um beijo na testa dela.

- Não entendo todo seu nervosismo Okaa-san. – Falei. – Não é a primeira vez que você casa. Você só tem que caminhar devagar com o tio Nawaki até Hiashi-sama e dizer "eu aceito".

- Eu sei Sakura! – Mamãe disse nervosa. – É que eu não casei na igreja da ultima vez, e eu não estava preocupada com minhas filhas, minhas cinco filhas. Ou então que eu vou passar um tempo de lua de mel e vocês vão ficar com Konan as vigiando. Fora que Konan é mais adolescente que você e a Ino juntas.

- HEI!- Coloquei as mãos nos ombros dela. – Mãe pensa em chocolate, ou no tanquinho do Orlando Bloom. E eu cuidei das minhas irmãs desde sempre, assim com Hina-chan cuida da Hanabi. Tudo vai dar certo você vai ver.

- Você está certa pequena!

- Viu? Sakura sempre está cuidando da gente! – Yuki falou cruzando os braços. – Agora vamos de uma vez que essa coisa horrível que vocês chamam de vestido está me pinicando.

.

A igreja estava toda decorada com flores de cereja e ameixa. Os anjos esculpidos no teto eram lindos, parecia uma igreja gótica, gótica no sentido 'idade das trevas'. Talvez essa igreja tenha sido inspirada na de Notredame.

Eu estava sentada com Sasuke-kun segurando minha mão de um lado, e Naruto do outro abraçado a Hinata. Mamãe não parava de sorrir para Hiashi-sama que estava do seu lado a fitando intensamente. Aquela cena diante dos meus olhos era mais bonita que qualquer filme de romance que mamãe já tenha feito. Era real, por isso é tão fantástica.

Tsunade-obaasan estava sentada com Jiraya-sama, eu via que minha linda avó estava segurando o choro. Acho que ela estava vendo o mesmo que eu, que uma das pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo finalmente seria feliz.

- Eu aceito. – Hiashi-sama falou sorrindo para minha Okaa-san, ele passou a mão no rosto dela secando uma única lágrima.

- E você Senju Megumi, aceita Hyuuga Hiashi como seu legitimo esposo, até que a morte os separe? – O padre perguntou.

- Aceito. – Mamãe respondeu sorridente.

- Pelo poder a mim concebido, os declaro marido e mulher. – O padre sorria. – Pode beijar a noiva.

Hiashi-sama segurou a mão esquerda da minha mãe e beijou o dedo que havia a aliança. Puxou-a devagar para si, enlaçando a cintura dela para logo depois estar beijando seus lábios. Cara aquilo era extremamente romântica. Senti uma umidade no meu rosto._ Oh Shit!_ Eu não queria estar chorando!

Sequei a lágrima solitária e olhei novamente para o casal se beijando. Sasuke-kun passou os braços pelo meu corpo, e descansou o queixo na minha cabeça. Suspirei sorridente. Quem sabe um dia Sasuke-kun e eu não nos casássemos, de uma forma tão linda quanto Okaa-san e Hiashi-sama.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei perto do seu ouvido

- Tanto quanto eu te amo. – Murmurou de volto dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

Levantamos do banco e nos encaminhamos para fora da igreja, aonde todos depois iriam para a festa. Fui com Sasuke-kun em seu carro, sem soltar sua mão por um momento sequer. Desde nossa primeira vez juntos, estávamos mais unidos do que nunca. Dificilmente nos separávamos.

Mamãe não parava de sorrir, ela e Hiashi-sama estavam cumprimentando os convidados. Eu estava indo xingar Yuki e Tomoyo por atacarem os docinhos, mas acabei por fazer isso junto com elas. Eu e as baixinhas colocamos os doces rapidamente na boca para ninguém notar nada.

- Sakura. – Me virei rapidamente para fitar Yumi com meu mais novo irmão nos braços. – Olá meninas.

- Hei pequeno qual o seu nome? – Perguntei passando as mãos pelos fios loiros do garoto, ele parecia tímido.

- Touya senhorita. – Murmurou escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Yumi.

- Hei pequeno, não precisa me chamar com essa formalidade. – Falei acariciando seus cabelos. – Sou Sakura, sua neechan.

- É e eu sou Yuki. Quando você quiser jogar videogame, ou praticar qualquer esporte é só me chamar. – Minha irmã sorriu para ele fazendo a pose Nice Gay.

- Sou Tomoyo, a flor de ameixa do papai. – Tomoyo esticou os braços para que eu a pegasse no colo.

- Touya-kun essas são suas irmãs mais velhas. – Yumi disse sorrindo para ele. – Você sempre terá alguém para brincar, além da Okaa-san e do seu Otou-san.

- Vocês são muito bonitas. – Murmurou Touya.

- Obrigada. – Respondemos em uníssono.

- Yumi, onde o Otou-san está? – Perguntei notando a ausência do meu pai.

- Da ultima vez que o vi ele estava falando com o Yuhiko. – Colocou uma mecha loira que escapou do coque atrás da orelha.

Assenti e olhei em volta. Ino e Gaara estavam sentados com Temari e Shikamaru. Já Neji e Tenten estavam na mesma mesa que Hinata e Naruto. Nenhum sinal do Sasuke-kun, provavelmente ele deveria estar com Itachi e Akane-chan.

- Com licença eu vou procurar o Sasuke-kun. – Falei colocando Tomoyo no chão.

Meu vestido lilás se mexia com o vento, às vezes uma mecha de cabelo que escapava do coque ia aos meus olhos por causa da ventania. Caminhei a procura de Sasuke-kun, eu queria ficar mais um pouco com ele, afinal agora eu vou me mudar para a casa de Hiashi-sama, não vamos ter a mesma liberdade que temos agora.

Avistei de longe uma cabeleira negra perto da floresta que rodeava o lugar a alguns metros de mim. Caminhei segurando meu vestido para ele não se embolar nas minhas pernas. Olhei para o céu e vi que já estava anoitecendo. _Oh Shit!_ Logo iriam cortar o bolo, eu iria ficar muito menos tempo com o Sasuke-kun. Iria dormir na casa de Otou-san hoje, conhecendo-o eu sabia que ele não iria querer ir para casa muito tarde por causa das crianças.

Onde Sasuke-kun estava parado estava muito escuro, eu mal conseguia o enxergar. Parei ao seu lado e toquei seu ombro. Virou-se para me encarar, finalmente podia ver seu rosto. Arregalei os olhos e fitei o sorriso cruel, aquele não era o Sasuke-kun.

Quando eu ia me distanciar ele agarrou meus braços, tentei acerta-lo com um chute, mas não deu certo. Sua mão veio em direção do meu rosto... Depois tudo escureceu.

.

Minha cabeça estava latejando, me sentia tonta. Abri lentamente os olhos fitando o teto branco. Aos poucos minha mente foi processando os dados. Eu não estava em casa, ou na festa de casamento da minha mãe como deveria estar.

Tentei me sentar, eu estava deitada em uma cama não muito confortável. Minha tentativa foi quase inútil, meus pulsos e tornozelos estavam amarrados. Podia sentir meu cabelo grudado no rosto, levantei as mãos tocando a umidade. Arregalei os olhos ao fitar meus dedos, não era suor como eu imaginava... Era sangue.

Lembrei-me que estava indo até Sasuke-kun, eu tinha visto seu cabelo negro e rebelde. Arfei. Não era Sasuke-kun, era Madara! Eu estava sangrando porque ele me bateu, desmaiei e ele me colocou nesse lugar. Madara havia me sequestrado!_ Oh Shit!_ Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo, automaticamente levantei o rosto para fitar quem estava entrando. Ele estava vestido com um bonito e caro terno negro azulado, seus cabelos negros balançavam com a brisa vinda da janela aberta. Andou a passos largos até estar próximo de mim, sorriu e cruzou os braços encostando-se à parede a minha frente.

- O que diabos quer comigo Madara? – Perguntei sem demostrar o pânico que eu sentia, às vezes ser filha de uma atriz tem suas vantagens.

- Você não está em posição de falar rudemente comigo, _Sakura-chan_. – Falou como uma voz infantil.

- Desculpe Mandy-chan. – Sorri docemente.

- Você é tão arrogante quanto seu pai, mas sabe ser doce como sua mãe quando quer. – Observou. – Sabe Sakura, você me causou muitos prejuízos nos últimos sete meses.

- Eu? – Perguntei confusa.

- Sim você. – De alguma forma eu sabia que por dentro ele estava explodindo de raiva, mesmo não transparecendo por fora. – Por sua causa meu _querido_ sobrinho desistiu das lutas, eu perdi muito dinheiro nisso. Eu sou sócio de Hidan, e estava presente quando você derrubou Kimimaro.

- Eu não iria deixar o Sasuke se machucar! – Rosnei.

- Você não entende, não é? – Disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – _Era_ para ele se machucar, e muito. Sasuke me desrespeitou, era um ótimo castigo levar uma boa surra de Kimimaro ele não iria poder sair da cama tão cedo. Mas por sua causa além de perder dois dos meus melhores lutadores, perdi 10 milhões de dólares em apostas. Kimimaro ficou de cama por três semanas, e Sasuke deixou de lutar graças a sua tia que veio _conversar_ comigo.

- Você é um mostro! – Cuspi. – Seu próprio sobrinho, filho do seu irmão, _sangue do seu sangue_! Você o envolveu com coisas ilegais, que ferrariam toda a vida dele por uma porcaria de dinheiro! Sem duvidas Madara você é da pior laia que existe!

- Muito obrigado. – Sorriu como se tivesse recebido o melhor elogio do mundo. – Sabe Sakura, foi muito fácil leva-lo para o _lado negro_.

- O que?

- O que você ouviu. – Madara olhou para algum ponto do quarto, como se tivesse se lembrando do passado. – Foi fácil matar Mikoto e depois Fugaku, mais fácil ainda colocar na cabeça de Sasuke que Itachi o culpava pela morte dos pais. Foi muito mais simples do que eu pensava.

Arregalei os olhos. Eu não acreditei no que estava ouvindo, Madara matou seu único irmão - provavelmente para conseguir dinheiro com isso – colocou mentiras na cabeça do Sasuke-kun, o fez ter brigas diárias com Itachi, a única pessoa que ele sempre confiou, e ainda o colocou na porcaria da MÁFIA JAPONESA isso tudo para conseguir dinheiro!

- Você tem noção do quanto Sasuke sofreu? – O encarei com os olhos semicerrados. – Você matou pessoas da sua própria família, destruiu a felicidade dos seus sobrinhos por NADA!

- Fugaku descobriu meus negócios clandestinos, lavagens de dinheiro, envolvimentos com a máfia. Ele era bom samaritano de mais, iria contar tudo para policia ainda mais quando descobriu que eu havia matado Mikoto. Sua amada esposa tinha descoberto tudo, quando dizem que a curiosidade mata é a mais pura verdade.

- Porque me sequestrou? – O perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- Sasuke faria qualquer coisa por você, o pirralho não está apenas apaixonado por você, ele te ama. – Deu de ombros como se fosse algo insignificante. – Ele vai transferir todo seu dinheiro para uma conta que tenho na Suíça, claro não podemos esquecer o seu pai, tia e mãe... Os três também irão contribuir com o dinheiro do seu resgate.

- Tudo é dinheiro para você. – Afirmei. – Qual a graça de ter dinheiro se você não tem pessoas que ama para estar do seu lado, se divertirem com você? Você não tem filhos, automaticamente quando morrer esse dinheiro será destinado para Sasuke e Itachi, os únicos Uchiha vivos além de você. Irá gastar toda sua fortuna com mulheres e bebidas?

- Mulheres e bebidas trazem um prazer imenso, eu sei que você já descobriu o sabor da luxuria com meu sobrinho. – Corei profundamente ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo. – Eu estava certo, adolescentes e hormônios são duas coisas que levam diretamente ao sexo. E respondendo a sua pergunta anterior... Eu ainda terei filhos, e eles farão o mesmo que eu e se duvidar melhor ainda. Irão fazer o mundo pagar por terem rido de mim, me humilhado.

- Agora eu entendo. – Sorri ironicamente. – Você é do tipo que um dia foi o nerd humilhado, que se redimiu a vilão malvado e quer dominar o mundo. Por favor, Mandy-chan você poderia ter usado melhor sua sabedoria, talvez tivesse virado um novo Bill Gates.

- Seu humor me diverte Sakura. – Sorriu não achando a mínima graça. – Você foi sequestrada, está amarrada e ainda tem coragem de debochar de mim.

- Não sou tola Madara. – Eu disse séria. – Só há um único motivo para você ter me contado todas essas coisas que aprontou. Você não vai me libertar quando pagarem o resgate... Irá me matar. E se eu for morrer que seja em grande estilo.

- A cada instante você me surpreende mais Sakura... Você é uma bela combinação de um Senju com um Haruno. Mas se eu for analisar melhor, posso garantir você é uma bela segunda Tsunade.

- Obrigada, é um grande elogio... Mesmo vindo de _você_.

- Vou te deixar com seus pensamentos por enquanto, depois voltamos para conversar. – Gargalhou antes de sair pela porta.

Escorei na parede do lado direito da cama, estiquei minhas pernas as tapando com a coberta branca que estava estendida sobre a cama. Visualizei a noite pela janela aberta, infelizmente eu não poderia fugir por ela. Porque em primeiro lugar eu podia fitar toda a cidade, eu deveria estar no mínimo no vigésimo andar do prédio, e em segundo havia barras de ferro impossibilitando a saída.

Diferente de muitos que já estiveram no meu lugar, eu não sentia medo. Não me sentia arrependida de nada que um dia eu tenha feito. Eu sabia que se não tivesse conhecido Sasuke-kun nada disso estaria acontecendo... Mas eu não me importava, Uchiha Sasuke foi à pessoa que eu mais amei em toda minha vida, não me arrependo um segundo sequer de tê-lo conhecido de ter me entregado de corpo e alma para ele.

Nunca fui o tipo de rezar antes de dormir, acordar cedo aos domingos para ir à igreja, mas nunca deixei de acreditar em Deus ele existindo ou não. Não acredito em céu e inferno, mas creio naquele velho ditado "ao que se faz ao que se paga". O inferno e o céu de um ser humano é o próprio planeta Terra. Se for uma boa pessoa, se esforçar por um bem maior irá pagar por isso na Terra... Terá sua felicidade. Mas se for cruel do tipo que mata sua própria família por dinheiro, também irá pagar por isso aqui no planeta que nasceu. Talvez não nesta vida mais sim na próxima.

Era meio irônico o fato de eu estar totalmente feliz, por tudo ter finalmente se encaixado e uma coisa dessa índole ter acontecido. Pelo menos se eu fosse morrer mesmo, estaria feliz. Por ter me acertado com meus pais, ter dado a chance de conhecer a pessoa maravilhosa que é minha madrasta, saber que Konan havia encontrado o homem certo, que meu tio Nawaki estava se saindo bem em sua carreira, por ter os melhores amigos do mundo, ter amado Uchiha Sasuke de uma forma antes desconhecida... E acima de tudo por ter sido somente eu mesma.

Fechei os olhos sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Eu nunca tive medo da morte, de todas as coisas essa foi sempre a que menos me assustou. Eu só me sentia triste por saber que nunca mais veria as pessoas que eu amava que nunca mais abraçaria minha família e amigos, nunca mais beijaria Sasuke. Mas se todos fossem felizes seria o suficiente para mim. Que venha o ceifador com sua capa e asas negras levar minha alma.

Relembrei todos os últimos sete meses. Desde quando eu descobri que Sasuke-kun me amava até agora.

Uma das coisas mais engraçadas que já vi foi Karin com medo... De mim. Temari e eu havíamos a ameaçado caso ela continuasse a se intrometer na minha vida e na de Sasuke. Nunca vi Temari tão irritada em toda minha vida, ela tinha colocado um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Karin. Dizendo-a que estava se rebaixando por correr atrás de um homem.

Sorri ao lembrar-me do agente da Okaa-san... Ele disse que uma banda de rock com talento ainda por cima com uma garota de cabelos róseos como vocalista faria grande sucesso. Os garotos e eu tínhamos feito um clipe regravando a música "I Love Rock and Roll". Mas não quisemos seguir com a música como carreira, esse não era nosso sonho, era apenas um hobby.

Ino e eu arrastando Tenten para comprar lingeries para uma noite _especial_ com Neji. Hinata ficava vermelha a cada frase maliciosa que Temari dizia. Coisas como "Se eu não gostasse tanto de homem, te pegaria de jeito. Neji vai ficar excitado logo que botar os olhos em você.". Foi uma ótima tarde apenas para garotas, só risadas e compras.

Ter saído com a mamãe foi extremamente divertido, ainda mais quando nos reunimos com Yumi que trazia Tomoyo e Yuki para tomar sorvete com agente. Nunca havia me lambuzado tanto na minha vida, tudo culpa daquele maravilhoso sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de morango.

Olhar filme de fantasma com Naruto e Hinata foi hilário. Sasuke-kun e eu riamos das coisas forçadas daquele filme, era impossível jorrar tanto sangue de cortes tão pequenos os fantasmas então eram ridículos, de longe se via que não eram reais. Enquanto Sasuke e eu riamos, Naruto e Hinata se abraçavam e gritavam de medo.

Deixei por ultimo minha melhor lembrança... Véspera do meu aniversário de dezesseis anos ter me entregado a Uchiha Sasuke. O único que eu amei, desde os meus seis anos eu sabia o sentimento que sentia por ele. Estar nos seus braços foi algo fantástico, inesquecível.

Saber que ele me ama tanto quando eu o amo foi o melhor presente que já recebi. As lágrimas deslizaram mais rapidamente pelo meu rosto quando lembrei que nunca mais sentiria seus lábios nos meus. Nem poderia o xingar por ter entrado na MÁFIA JAPONESA.

Se no final das contas eu fosse realmente morrer... Então que seja. Pelo menos Madara irá me matar agora que não tenho nenhum arrependimento. Estou completa e feliz com o mundo ao meu redor. Agora só me restava esperar para saber se iria mesmo morrer ou se por um milagre eu sairia dessa.

* * *

**N/a:**

Gatinhas, não sei se foi o choro acumulado ou a TPM chegando... Mas cara eu chorei para caramba escrevendo esse capitulo.

Eu disse para vocês que tinha um motivo para mim deixar aqueles cinco meses em aberto, eu queria colocar a Sakura refletindo nessa parte sobre suas melhores lembranças. ^^

OMG! Mandy-chan ataca! Seu fdp quem você pensa que é para sequestrar a Sakura-chan .Ò.Ó

Não vou falar muito hoje, só tenho que agradecer pelas reviews maravilhosas (que caíram o número T.T) que vocês me mandaram. Amei cada uma. Por mim eu fazia uma "n/a" enorme, mas como eu vou ter que sair daqui a pouco não vou escrever muito.

Muitíssimo obrigada a vocês que comentaram, esse capitulo foi totalmente dedicado a vocês.

E me desculpe por qualquer erro de português, é que a Mary-chan está em época de provas e eu tenho que me virar. ;p

Beijos

Samy


	20. Espero que gostem de brincar de ninja

**Rihanna - Russian Roulette**

(Roleta Russa)

**And you can see my heart beating**

E você pode ver meu coração batendo

**You can see it through my chest**

Você pode vê-lo através do meu peito

**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**

Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir

**I Know that I must pass this test**

Eu sei que tenho que passar neste teste

**So just pull the trigger**

Então, basta puxar o gatilho

**Just Me**

**Capítulo 20**

Konan e eu estávamos pensando em um bom plano há horas. Eu não estava achando Sakura na festa, logo recebi uma mensagem para que eu me dirigisse à frente do prédio onde estava sendo feita a comemoração pelo casamento.

Quando cheguei lá me deparei com Konan e Yue, pelo visto eu não havia sido o único a ser chamado até ali. A mensagem estava assinada com "H.S.", de cara vi que era uma armação. Sakura sempre assinava as coisas como "Cherry" ou então somente "Sakura". Nunca daquela maneira.

Nos entreolhamos confusos e depois nossos celulares começaram a tocar, era o numero de Sakura. Yue atendeu ao telefone, colocando o mesmo no viva-voz. Aquela não era a voz da minha Sakura, mas sim da porra do Madara. Ele estava com ela e queria 27 bilhões em euros até amanhã às oito da noite em ponto, ou algo que eu não gostaria de pensar aconteceria.

Eu conhecia Konan já há um bom tempo. Ela nunca desistia de nada, muito menos agora que se tratava da sua sobrinha preferida. Quando conheci Haruno Yue não gostei nenhum pouco dele, mas ao longo do tempo vi o quanto ele amava Sakura. Quase tanto quanto eu.

Megumi estava a procurando para se despedir, eu achei que ela soubesse sobre todo o nosso envolvimento com a máfia. Mas não era bem assim. Yue lhe respondeu que Sakura estava indisposta e Konan tinha a levado para casa.

Agora Konan, Yue, Pain e eu estávamos pensando em um plano para resgata-la. Yue nos enformou que ligaria para seus "contatos", ele disse que havia um rastreador via satélite na pulseira que ele dera para Sakura, nossa sorte é que ela jamais a tirava do pulso.

Minha mente estava a mil por hora, me sentia agoniado. Eu amava Sakura de uma forma difícil de explicar, só conseguia ser eu mesmo ao lado dela. Saber que a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo corria risco de vida me deixava com... Medo. Algo que eu jamais admitiria sentir.

- A localizaram. – Yue falou. – Ela está na Avenida Seventeen, para ser mais exato no hotel "Black Jack", no vigésimo sexto andar.

- Mas esse prédio é abandonado. – Suigetsu disse se encostando a parede.

- As pessoas _pensam_ que ele é abandonado, ali é onde as "meretrizes" vivem. – Konan o corrigiu.

- O que iremos fazer então? – Perguntei.

- Eu tenho um plano. – Pain sorriu diabolicamente. – Espero que gostem de brincar de ninja.

.

Estávamos parados na frente do prédio, Pain e eu entraríamos pela janela da sacada, uma que provavelmente Sakura não veria de onde quer que ela estivesse. Yue e Konan fingiriam negociar com Madara. Todos nós estávamos atentos a qualquer ruído. Meu tio não era previsível, e ainda por cima o desgraçado sempre tinha um plano "B".

Se Sakura estivesse com um arranhão sequer, eu acabaria com ele sem a menor piedade. Havia um grupo de homens vigiando o local, todos eles armados. Mas não eram os únicos, Pain e eu estávamos com armas escondidas dentro das calças, fora facas presas nos calcanhares. Konan gostava de se prevenir.

Era sete da noite, uma hora antes do termino de entrega da recompensa. Tanto eu quanto Pain estávamos presos por cintos de escalada, era a forma menos notável para entrarmos. Suigetsu e Juugo, capangas de Pain, estavam entrando pelo subterrâneo. Já Konan e Yue deveriam estar se dirigindo pela porta da frente, onde Madara os esperava para "negociar".

Começamos a subir rapidamente o prédio, não era muito difícil para nós dois que já éramos experientes nisso. Pain fez sinal para a sexta janela a direita, onde estava a sacada pela qual entraríamos. Meus batimentos começaram a acelerar, eu teria que me concentrar não queria que Sakura se machucasse por culpa da minha distração.

Fomos escalando mais rapidamente, chegando finalmente à sacada. Pain entrou e depois me ajudou a entrar, ficamos atentos a todo e qualquer ruído ambos com um Nambu na mão. Adentramos sorrateiramente, Pain contou ate três para entrarmos no quarto e... Nada. Estava vazio.

Meus olhos seguiram por cada canto do cômodo e a única coisa que havia ali era uma mancha de sangue no travesseiro. Arregalei os olhos, tinha fios de cabelos róseos no travesseiro. Raiva dominou meu ser. Caminhei a passos rápidos até a porta, com Pain atrás de mim.

- Não tome uma atitude precipitada e estrague o plano. – Pain segurou meu braço e me encarou sério.

Assenti e respirei fundo. Abri lentamente a porta, tomando cuidado para que ela não rangesse e nos denunciasse. Verifiquei se havia alguém no corredor e fiz sinal para que Pain me seguisse, assim como o combinado. Não deveria ter quase ninguém no prédio, devido ao fato que as "meretrizes" como disse Konan, estavam em seu horário de trabalho.

Tinha gotas de sangue espalhadas por todo o corredor, Pain colocou a mão no meu ombro fazendo sinal para que eu parasse. Ele apontou para as manchas de sangue que iam até a porta de numero 49. Não poderia existir um numero com mais sorte. Pensei sarcástico. Sento que "shi" ou "4" significava "morte" e "ku" ou "9" significava "sofrimento".

- Suigetsu e Juugo estão entrando pela janela do banheiro. – Murmurou Pain desviando os olhos do celular. – Não se mova, eles vão verificar se Madara está no quarto.

Merda! O que eu mais queria era Sakura segura nos meus braços, meu peito doía só de pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la. Minhas mãos estavam em punho, apertando firmemente a arma em minhas mãos. Encostei-me a parede, tentando ouvir algo dentro do quarto. Foi ai que ouvi a voz dela, alto o suficiente para Pain arregalar os olhos.

- _Me mate de uma vez!_ – Sakura rosnou, nunca tinha visto tanta fúria em sua voz. – _Já te disse que não tenho medo da morte Mandy-chan_.

_- Você está parecendo com a sua querida e falecida sogra._ – Serrei os olhos, Madara estava falando da minha mãe.

**Sakura POV**

- Me mate de uma vez! – Rosnei. – Já te disse que não tenho medo da morte Mandy-chan.

Eu não sabia ao certo quanto tempo fazia desde que eu fui sequestrada, mas eu não havia dormido desde que acordei hoje a algumas horas atrás. Madara voltou novamente ao "meu quarto", começou a dizer como meus pais ficariam tristes ao saber que sua primogênita tinha morrido tudo por culpa deles que sempre foram ausentes e nunca controlaram minhas amizades.

- Você está parecendo com a sua querida e falecida sogra. – Madara sorriu debochado. – Ambas alegavam não ter medo da morte.

- No que vai nos comparar agora? – Revirei os olhos. – Antes foi como éramos ambas tolas por desafiar você, agora é porque não tememos a morte?

- Antes de Mikoto morrer ela disse: "Eu posso nunca mais ver meus filhos, ou meu marido as pessoas que amo. Mas saiba Madara, o inferno e o céu de um ser humano é a própria Terra.".

Arregalei os olhos, foi praticamente aquilo que eu havia dito antes. Minha cabeça latejou um pouco, devido à perda de sangue e a má alimentação. Recusei-me a comer qualquer coisa que Madara me trouxera, nunca se sabe se ele iria querer me matar com veneno.

- Você só tem menos de uma hora de vida Sakura. – Madara me lançou um olhar superior. – Acho que por você quase ter sido minha sobrinha, irei te contar algo que muitos poucos sabem.

- Deixe-me pensar... – Segurei meu queixo com as mãos, que ainda estavam amarradas. – Já sei! Vai me responder o grande mistério "quem veio primeiro a galinha ou o ovo"?

- Seu humor negro é demasiado. – Gargalhou. – Mas não Sakura. Irei te contar a grande lenda entre os Senju e os Uchiha.

- Como é que é? – Por essa eu não esperava, para começo de conversa eu nunca soube que existia uma lenda que envolvesse os Senju e Uchiha.

- Tanto meu clã quanto o seu são muito antigos, estão no Japão a mais de mil anos. – Seus olhos estavam fitando o chão, pela primeira vez na vida vi algo diferente de ganância nos olhos de Madara. – Desde que se estabeleceram no país foram inimigos. Os Senju bondosos, os Uchiha gananciosos, sempre opostos. Eram clãs com muito poder militar, sempre lutavam um contra o outro. O motivo da rixa ninguém sabe, apenas que foi assim durante séculos.

Revirei os olhos. _Oh Shit!_ Antes de morrer eu teria que ficar ouvindo aquelas historinhas para boi dormir. Porque ele não colocou a versão antiga do Drácula, cuja qual o sangue era tão assustador por ser laranja. Ia ser muito mais divertido do que ouvir um coroa que passou dos cinquenta contar uma historia do tempo dos samurais.

- Uma velha bruxa cansada das brigas dos dois disse que um dia a primogênita filha do líder do clã Senju, se apaixonaria por um dos filhos do líder Uchiha. Todos riram da velha bruxa, mal sabiam que isso realmente iria acontecer. Sua mãe é uma Senju, hoje ela seria a atual líder do clã, e Sasuke é um dos filhos do líder do clã Uchiha. A bruxa disse que os dois se amariam tanto que dariam a própria vida pelo outro, e que o dia que isso acontecesse suas almas iriam para o paraíso, trazendo então finalmente a paz entre os dois clãs.

- Fala sério Mandy-chan. Minha família e a sua sempre estiveram em paz, minha mãe era amiga de Mikoto-san. Meu tio Nawaki até namorou uma prima do Sasuke-kun, antes de quase todo seu clã ser extinto... Por você lógico.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você é sempre o vilão da história. – Respondi. – Se foi capaz de matar seu irmão e sua cunhada, e ainda ter feito Sasuke-kun se culpar pela morte dos pais... Porque não ter matado o resto da família?

- Se eu fosse seu professor te daria um dez. – Sorriu.

- Quem dera Orochimaru um dia tivesse pensado assim.

A cada hora me convencia mais que Madara era um psicopata. Ai cara como eu queria ter ficado no meu cantinho sentada com minhas irmãs e irmão, atacando aqueles doces escondidos. Ia ser muito melhor do que ficar ouvindo aquela ladainha. Depois eu teria ido para casa do Otou-san ficaria olhando Dragon Boll Z enquanto comia pipoca com Yuki do meu lado, conhecendo Tomoyo eu sei que se isso tivesse acontecido ela estaria brincando com Touya.

- Da para você acabar com isso logo... Se não eu vou morrer, só que de tédio.

- Você é estranha. Geralmente as pessoas imploram para não ser mortas, não o contrario. – Falou pensativo com uma mão no queixo.

- Eu sou estranha. Isso que me distingue de patricinhas como a Karin. – Dei de ombros. – Sou somente eu mesma.

- Algo incomum na sociedade moderna. – Madara me olhava intrigado. - Meninas da sua idade querem parecer com celebridades, ou serem populares na escola.

- Qual é a graça de ser popular? Você não tem amigos de verdade, pelo menos dificilmente descobre quem são eles... Tem que usar aquele uniforme ridículo de líder de torcida, e controlar seu peso. Sendo assim eu não poderia comer chocolate, nem ser uma chocólatra.

Uma vez eu quis ser popular, quase cheguei a ser, fiz um teste para as lideres de torcida com Ino quando eu estava apenas na sexta serie. Mas vi que não era nada do que eu imaginava não se tratava de diversão como eu sempre pensei. Era uma competição para ser a mais bonita, quem fazia mais piruetas no ar... Elas não se importavam em competir e se divertir, apenas com ganhar.

Estava refletindo comigo mesma quando Madara me pega nos seus braços rapidamente, apontando uma arma na minha cabeça. A porta estava aberta, mas eu não conseguia ver quem era que estava ali, e não foi só a porta do quarto, mas também a do banheiro revelando duas pessoas saindo de cada porta.

- Que coisa mais clichê. – Eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Você fala muito para alguém que está com uma arma na cabeça. – Madara falou entredentes.

- Eu sempre falo de mais. – Disse seria. – Esse é meu charme. Fora o fato de que deveria ter alguma coisa naquela garrafa de agua ao lado da cama.

- Você é única. – Eu podia sentir o seu meio sorriso.

Arregalei os olhos ao escutar aquela voz tão familiar. Virei meu corpo na direção da porta onde Sasuke estava com Pain ao seu lado, ambos com uma arma na mão. Odiava admitir mais Sasuke-kun estava extremamente sexy, ele parecia um _bad boy_ com aquela jaqueta de couro preta.

Agora sim eu estava com medo de morrer, não da morte em si, mas de perder ele nunca mais o ver. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que escorregaram pelo meu rosto. _Oh Shit!_ O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Em um momento eu era a garota forte que estava discutindo com seu sequestrador, e no outro era a garota indefesa que começa a chorar ao ver o namorado vindo resgata-la.

- Sugiro que a solte _titio_. – Sasuke-kun falou com os olhos serrados.

- Sorria Sakura-chan seu cavaleiro de armadura chegou. – Madara disse sarcástico.

- Você não escutou o garoto Madara? – Konan apareceu vestida de uma forma simples, calça jeans justas, blusa preta e all star. Ela tinha uma expressão raivosa no rosto branco, e como todos os presentes ela estava com uma arma na mão.

- Então toda a tropa veio resgatar a princesa Senju? – Madara gargalhou. É eu estava certa, ele é louco _e_ psicopata.

- Princesa? – Só agora havia notado Suigetsu ali.

- Ele deve ter fumado um baseado. – Dei de ombros fitando minhas unhas pintadas de preto e roxo, como se eu não tivesse com uma arma na cabeça.

- Se eu fosse você calava a boca. – Madara apertou meu pescoço.

- Se tem uma coisa que Senju Megumi me ensinou, foi nunca abaixar a cabeça para um homem independente de quem e da situação que eu estivesse. - Falei ignorando a dor no pescoço.

- Você ainda está com a ideia de morrer em grande estilo na cabeça? – Madara riu sem humor.

- Bien sûr, trou du cul. – Lhe respondi no bom e velho francês.

- Pelo visto você fez as aulas que lhe sugeri. – Pain gargalhou.

Todos nos olhavam com o cenho franzido sem intender. Eu basicamente disse "É claro, Imbecil". Eu não sei como fui capaz de brincar em uma situação daquelas. Minhas mãos estavam suadas, minha testa franzida, e meus olhos não saiam de cima do Sasuke-kun. Se algo acontecesse, que aconteça com meus olhos verdes fitando os seus negros.

Senti-me tonta, finalmente a perda de sangue e as horas sem comer estavam fazendo efeito. Fechei meus olhos tentando concentrar para que minhas pernas não fraquejassem. Quando abri os olhos vi que tinha sido puxada dos braços de Madara, meu pai estava apontando uma arma para cabeça dele.

- Sasuke tire a Sakura daqui. – Otou-san gritou. – Suigetsu, Juugo deem cobertura a eles.

- Vamos agora você está segura. – Sasuke-kun disse no meu ouvido enquanto me pegava no colo. Parecia que logo eu ira apagar.

- A leve até Tsunade. – Konan gritou quando estávamos na porta. – RÁPIDO!

Quando estávamos no corredor, com Juugo e Suigetsu um de cada lado. Ouvi um tiro... Depois tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

**N/a:**

Por todos os Blue Bloods! O que foi isso?

Na real, acho que to ficando anêmica... Sério, ando me alimentando mal, acho que por eu ser um palito nunca me preocupei com a alimentação, agora deu nisso... To meio tonta. ¬¬ Nem acredito que a pessoa viciada em refrigerante aqui não tomou uma gota hoje, e olha que papito mão de vaca tava bem happy hoje.

Momento de desabafo OFF

Gente que coisa estranha, quando meus irmãos não estão em casa à criatividade vem a mil. Fora que eu li quase todo um livro em dois dias, só não li tudo hoje porque a criatividade resolveu aparecer.

Sakura-chan bem corajosa... tsc tsc Ta louco Mandy-chan dando drogas para menina. Sasuke-kun quer ser meu cavaleiro de armadura? *-* Se a Sakura-chan te troca pelo Sasori, saiba que eu estou aqui.

Kaskoaksokaok

**Reviews:**

**Fipa-chan**

**Dai-cham**

**Mand-chan**

**Mash**

**Zisis**

**Cristiane-chan**

**Letyychan**

**Bela21**

**Mi-Cham 18**

**Vivi Akemi**

**Saah**

**Lee-san**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Ana Higurashi**

Gatinhas muitos Thanks... Amei cada um, só não respondo por falta de tempo. Agora eu tenho que escolher, responder as reviews ou escrever capitulo. ¬¬ Fora que minhas reviews cairam... T3T

Dois avisos, eu atualizei minha fic "Princesa Ying Yang" que fazia séculos que tava parada, acho que a Mary-chan queria me esgoelar kkk e Depois de todo mundo me avisar que eu tava fumando miojo de mais, tipo o tio kishi, eu vou retomar "Between Truths and Lies". Vamos terminar o ano direito... Cara só falta um mês, bosta meus padrinhos avisaram que eu to grande de mais pra ganhar presente. ¬¬

Bom meninas, por hoje é só...

To com o maior sono, e olha que eu geralmente vou dormir meia-noite e meia passada.

Kisses

Samy

* * *

**Reviews Movem Montanhas!**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


	21. And Now Just Me More Anything!

"Finais são difíceis. Qualquer pé rapado com um teclado pode inventar um começo, mas

finais são impossíveis...

Você tenta unir todas as pontas soltas, mas nunca consegue. Os fãs vão sempre reclamar,

sempre haverá buracos.

E já que é o final, ele deveria significar alguma coisa.

Estou te dizendo, eles são um pé no saco.

Sem dúvidas, finais são difíceis...

Mas, nada realmente acaba não é?"._  
_  
Carver "Chuck" Edlund.

**Just Me**

**Capitulo 21**

Minha cabeça latejava, eu podia sentir algo pressionado ao meu dedo, o barulho da maquina de batimentos cardíacos. Não precisei abrir os olhos para descobrir que estava em um hospital. Quando finalmente abri os olhos, vi que estava certa. Sentei-me lentamente me escorando na cabeceira da cama.

Eu não sabia como havia chegado ali, minha ultima memoria foi Sasuke-kun me carregar e eu ter ouvido um tiro. Arregalei os olhos. Eu realmente esperava que nada tivesse acontecido com Otou-san, Konan ou Pain. Eles tinham que estar bem.

- Finalmente acordou Sakura-chan. - Virei meu rosto para encara-lo, meu tio Nawaki estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da minha cama, ele estava com cara de quem acordou há pouco.

- Onde está o Sasuke? – A pergunta foi meio automática, quando vi já tinha proferido as palavras.

- Oi para você também minha sobrinha querida que eu não vejo há séculos. – Cruzou os braços emburrado.

- Oi meu tio lindo. – Beijei sua testa já que ele estava escorado na cama. – Você sabe me dizer onde está meu namorado?

- Mulheres. – Rolou os olhos. – Seu namorado estava aqui à noite toda e boa parte da manhã, neechan o mandou ir para casa descansar um pouco.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei apontando para mim mesma deitada na cama.

- Eu pensei que você soubesse. – Franzi as sobrancelhas. – Sasuke te trouxe até aqui toda ensanguentada, ele disse que você tinha sido sequestrada e seu pai e Konan a tiraram dessa. Tsunade ficou uma fera ao ver "sua querida netinha" naquele estado, sério nunca a vi daquele jeito. Ela passou à noite toda cuidando de você, pelo que entendi tinha uma droga no seu corpo que te fazia agir impulsivamente.

Assenti. Agora estava explicado porque eu agi daquela forma com Madara. Acredite se eu tivesse no meu estado normal teria gritada a toda voz, artes marciais nunca teriam me livrado daquela enrascada. O que eu mais queria saber no momento era quem levou aquele tiro, não havia sido somente um disparo.

- Você perdeu muito sangue, tiveram que fazer uma transfusão. – Deu um beijo na minha testa. – Tente dormir mais um pouco você precisa descansar.

- Prometo tentar... – Fui interrompida pela porta sendo aberta.

Seus cabelos negros estavam úmidos, sinal de que tinha tomado banho há muito pouco tempo. Nawaki revirou os olhos, tive a impressão de ouvi-lo murmurar algo como "romances adolescentes". Sasuke-kun caminhou até mim, parando na minha frente e dando um beijo demorado em minha testa.

- Com licença casal, não gosto de ser candelabro. – Fitei meu tio na porta que me soprou um beijo.

- Como se senti? – Fechei meus olhos enquanto Sasuke-kun acariciava meu rosto.

- Melhor agora. – Entrelacei nossos dedos, escorando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Sasuke-kun me abraçou na hora, meus olhos começaram a derramar lágrimas. Eu me sentia aliviada, e em choque ao mesmo tempo. Aliviada por saber que tudo – ou eu pensava assim – estava bem, eu me sentia a salvo. E em choque por finalmente me tocar que eu havia sido sequestrada, drogada e ainda por cima desafiei meu sequestrador.

- Shiii, eu estou aqui. – Sasuke se sentou na cama me colocando em seu colo. – Não se preocupe Sakura, ele nunca mais vai vir atrás de você.

- Quem... Quem le-levou aquele tiro? – Perguntei em meio aos soluços.

- Você ouviu. – Aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta. Sasuke me abraçou mais fortemente, como se quisesse me proteger de algo. – Sakura... Antes de Madara morrer, ele atirou.

- Em quem? – Meus olhos marejados encaravam seus onixes.

- No seu pai. – Escondi meu rosto mais uma vez em seu peito, chorando mais fortemente dessa vez. – Mas não se preocupe, foi só de raspão, ele está bem agora.

Suspirei aliviada. Otou-san estava bem, Madara estava morto. Preferia não pensar na forma que ele morreu, eu sei que meu pai, Konan e Pain não são as pessoas mais certas e honestas do mundo, no final das contas eles estavam envolvidos com coisas ilegais. Mas apesar de tudo são minha família, e fizeram o que fizeram com o _Mandy-chan_ para me proteger.

Continuei abraçada a Sasuke, ele levantou meu rosto para depois secar minhas lágrimas com os dedos. Fitei seus olhos negros, finalmente me sentindo segura, no lugar onde eu pertencia... Seus braços. Enlacei seu pescoço, entrelaçando meus dedos nas madeixas negras para logo depois beijar seus lábios finos. Sentir seu o gosto de menta, seus braços ao meu redor, suas mãos acariciando minhas costas, não existia nada melhor.

- Sakura! – Olhei Hinata descendo as escadas rapidamente.

Sasuke-kun e eu tínhamos acabado de entrar na mansão Hyuuga, meu novo lar. Hinata estava ofegante na minha frente, com uma mão no peito como se estivesse tentando fazer seu coração se acalmar. Ela jogou os braços sobre mim, me abraçando.

- O que diabos aconteceu para você parar no hospital? – Perguntou com os olhos marejados. – Você não tem ideia do quanto ficamos preocupados.

- Eu estou bem agora Hina-chan. – Sorri a encarando. – Depois eu conto para você Neji e Naruto o que realmente aconteceu.

Eu realmente queria contar tudo para Ino, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru e Tenten. Mas eu sabia que eles não iam lidar muito bem com isso, me encheriam de perguntas e iriam querer todos os detalhes. Um dia eu contaria, mas não agora. Por enquanto é melhor só a família ficar sabendo.

- Sakura. – Neji parou no topo da escada me fitando. Ele veio a passos rápidos, quando chegou à minha frente colocou as mãos em meus ombros e me abraçou. É eu realmente estava em casa, com minha família bem maior dessa vez.

- Antes que você pergunte, eu estou bem. – Abracei meu novo primo.

- Sasuke? – Neji olhou para Sasuke-kun, para ter certeza.

- Ela está bem, só teve que fazer alguns pontos na cabeça. – Disse.

- Quando Okaa-san vai voltar da lua de mel? – Perguntei me deitando no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Hinata.

- Semana que vem. – Hinata falou. – Sua mãe andou meio preocupada com você, por ainda não ter falado com ela por telefone. Yumi-san inventou inúmeras desculpas para isso.

- Onde estão as meninas?

- Na casa do seu pai. – Neji disse se sentando com Sasuke-kun no outro sofá. – Yuki e Tomoyo levaram Hanabi para lá, devem estar comendo na beira da piscina nesse momento.

- Boa ideia! – Me sentei rápido de mais, me fazendo ficar um pouco tonta. – Vamos para piscina, podemos chamar todo mundo, Naruto, Tenten, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru e Temari.

- Você não vai à piscina. – Sasuke-kun me fitou sério. – Nada de mergulhos até tirar os pontos.

- Mas Sasuke-kun...

- Nada de, mas. – Ele me abraçou e murmurou. – Não quero correr o risco de te perder de novo.

.

- Sasuke-kun, como eu fui parar nos seus braços sendo que Madara estava me segurando? – Perguntei me referindo ao meu sequestro.

Estávamos no meu novo quarto. Hinata e Neji queriam saber o que havia acontecido comigo para eu estar no hospital, os dois acabaram por saber tudo sobre Yakuza. Eles ficaram espantados de inicio, mas felizes depois ao saberem que eu estava bem.

Eu tinha pedido para Sasuke-kun dormir comigo hoje, acho que ele pode ver em meus olhos que eu ainda estava com medo. Estávamos abraçados na minha cama, apenas abraçados curtindo a presença um do outro.

- Seu pai entrou por um buraco feito exatamente em baixo da sua cama, ele encostou a arma na nuca de Madara e Pain te tirou dos braços dele. Todos nós víamos que você estava prestes a desmaiar. – Respondeu passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

- Eu não me lembro muito daquilo, só que em um momento estava com uma arma apontada a minha cabeça e no outro estava nos seus braços. – Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro e dando leves beijos ali.

- Você nunca mais vai passar por aquilo. – Me encarou profundamente. – Porque eu não vou deixar. Você é _minha_... Ninguém tem o direito de te tirar de mim.

- Eu amo esse seu jeito possessivo. – Falei o beijando.

**Três Anos Depois...**

Finalmente... Formada! Sasuke-kun logo estaria aqui para sairmos para jantar. Ontem havia sido nossa formatura na Konoha High School. Graças a Kami-sama eu nunca mais veria a cara do Orochimaru nem da Vakarin. A última que estava namorando por acaso o Suigetsu.

Você não deve estar entendendo muita coisa... Pois bem me deixe explicar.

Atualmente eu tenho dezenove anos, namoro Uchiha Sasuke de vinte. Ontem nos formamos, mas você já deve ter se tocado disso... Eu moro com minha mãe, meu padrasto, Hinata e Hanabi minhas meias-irmãs, Neji meu primo emprestado, Tomoyo e Yuki minhas irmãs, e meu irmão mais novo filho de Okaa-san e Hiashi-sama, Kenji de apenas dois anos.

Meu pai, Yue e minha madrasta Yumi, me deram mais um irmão fora Touya. Depois de varias cirurgias em Israel onde tem os melhores hospitais do mundo, Yumi foi capaz de engravidar. Tendo assim Aiya, minha irmã mais nova de todas, com apenas um ano e três meses de idade. Minha família está no mínimo enorme.

Konan e Pain agora estão casados já faz dois anos, e minha tia está gravida de sete meses de um menino. Tsunade-obaachan se casou com Jiraya, padrinho do Naruto, nos fazendo mais parentes do que nunca. Sasuke-kun ganhou um casal de sobrinhos, Kamui a miniatura do Itachi e Maya a princesinha da família. Eles me chamavam de "Tia Saky", isso faz eu me sentir velha. ¬¬

Olhei para o teto do meu quarto, que era meu já há três anos, desde que me mudei para a mansão Hyuuga. Sorri para mim mesma, amanhã seria aniversario da minha afilhada Keiko, irmã mais nova de Naruto. Alias lembrando-me do meu amigo baka, tive que rir. Cada enrascada que eu o tirei por causa do Hiashi-sama, Naruto havia pedido Hinata em casamento ontem. Algo que achei meio precipitado, no final das contas só temos dezenove anos.

- Sakura. – Olhei Yuki na porta sorrindo, ela estava parecida comigo quando eu tinha a idade dela, treze anos. – Sasuke-kun ligou que já está saindo de casa.

- Que sorriso travesso é esse? – Me levantei a abraçando.

- Eu preciso de um conselho, sobre garotos. – Sorriu envergonhada.

- Nunca o deixe saber que você gosta dele. – Yuki se sentou na cama comigo. – Eles gostam de conquistar, de um desafio. Seja difícil, mas não ao extremo.

- OK! – Me deu um beijo e pulou da cama. – Vou me arrumar Konohamaru me convidou para sair com ele.

- Boa sorte gatinha. – Fale a imitando.

- Obrigada, gatinha! – Saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Me pus de pé caminhando até a escada, para aguardar Sasuke-kun na sala. Peguei minha bolsa e sentei no sofá ao lado da minha mãe que tinha Kenji nos colo e Tomoyo deitada ao seu lado. Hiashi-sama veio da cozinha e me deu um beijo na testa ao passar por mim.

- Esperando o Sasuke? – Okaa-san perguntou.

- Sim, vamos sair para jantar. – Sorri para ela. – Onde está a Hinata?

Hiashi-sama fechou a cara na hora. Já sabia a resposta, na casa de Naruto. Mordi o lábio para não rir. Meu padrasto era ciumento quando se tratava de suas filhas e enteadas, mas mesmo ele não admitindo, Hiashi- sama gostava de Sasuke e Naruto, seus "genros".

- Você vai voltar para casa Sakura? – Mamãe perguntou. Sorri e dei de ombros.

- Talvez, não se preocupe que eu te ligo avisando. – Beijei sua bochecha, e a de Tomoyo. Soprei um beijo para Hiashi-sama e Kenji que estavam atentos a tudo.

Me joguei em seus braços assim que abri a porta. Lá estava ele, lindo como sempre com seu cabelo negro e revoltado. Sasuke-kun beijou meus lábios calmamente, ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava minha cintura e eu entrelaçava meus dedos em seus cabelos.

- Senti sua falta. – Falei sorrindo.

- Eu também.

A viajem até o restaurante foi silenciosa, coisa que eu achei estranha. Geralmente conversávamos sobre coisas banais. Eu podia ver que Sasuke-kun estava preocupado com algo, ele tinha a testa franzida e seus olhos não desviavam da estrada.

Chegamos ao Ichiraku, rapidamente. Sasuke-kun tinha reservado uma mesa perto da janela, no segundo piso bem afastada das pessoas. Ele passou o braço por minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto dele. Nos sentamos, e logo fizemos o pedido.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei o fitando.

Sasuke-kun suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto de pura frustração. Continuei o encarando sem entender nada, ele aproximou sua cadeira mais ainda da minha. Segurando minhas mãos entre as suas.

- Sakura, me deixe falar tudo primeiro. – Assenti. – Eu recebi uma carta, uma aceitação para Harvard na faculdade de direito.

- Você vai? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta, apertei suas mãos nas minhas mais fortemente.

Eu me sentia dividida. _Oh Shit!_ Por um lado eu queria que ele fosse para Harvard, aquela é a melhor universidade do mundo! Era uma grande oportunidade. Mas por outro lado ele teria que me deixar... Apertei suas mãos, mordendo meu lábio inferior, apenas aguardando a grande resposta.

- Vou. – Me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. – E quero que você vá comigo.

Fiquei o olhando com o cenho franzido, absorvendo as informações. Sasuke-kun iria se mudar para os Estados Unidos, para fazer direito em HARVARD! A melhor faculdade do mundo! _Oh Shit!_ Mas espere um momento, ele não estava terminando comigo, dizendo que eu iria ficar aqui no Japão e ele iria para Cambridge, Massachusetts.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Haruno Sakura, você aceita se casar comigo?

O abracei mais forte que eu pude, lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos. Cara! Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto que eu sempre amei desde meus seis anos, meu atual namorado, aquele que eu livrei da MÁFIA JAPONESA, estava me pedindo em casamento! O beijei da forma mais intensa que pude demostrando todos os meus sentimentos no momento.

- Eu aceito. – Murmurei contra os seus lábios.

- Se você já ficou assim só com o pedido, quero ver quanto eu te mostrar o anel... – Sorriu para mim.

.

- Você tem certeza disso Sakura? – Mamãe me perguntou quando eu e Sasuke fomos anunciar a grande noticia.

- Tenho. – Olhei para o anel em minha mão esquerda, ele havia pertencido a Uchiha Mikoto. Um lindo anel em ouro branco, com uma única pedra de diamante no centro.

Olhei para meu pai que estava sentado ao lado de Yumi. Eu tinha reunido meus pais, minhas duas mães e meus dois pais, nada mais justo do que eles serem os primeiros a saberem. Otou-san se manteve quieto, Yumi estava sorridente ao seu lado com Aiya em seu colo, ela piscou para mim mostrando sua aprovação.

- Você vai estar em um país totalmente diferente, sem conhecer ninguém. – Hiashi-sama argumentou.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho inglês fluente. – Falei.

- Sasuke... – Meu pai o chamou. – Eu sei que você a ama, pude notar isso há anos atrás. Eu já sei a resposta, mas irei perguntar da mesma forma. Você ira proteger minha pequena, nunca ira machuca-la?

- Nada irá acontecer com Sakura, jamais seria capaz de feri-la. – Sasuke-kun me abraçou mais forte, não deixando de desviar os olhos negros dos verdes do meu Otou-san.

- Vocês tem minha benção... – Haruno Yue sorriu para nós dois. – Só lhes aviso, eu sou muito nova para ser avô.

- PAI!

- Eu concordo com seu pai, não quero netos tão cedo. – Okaa-san disse.

- MÃE!

- O que Sakura? – Se fizeram de inocentes.

- Primeiro Hinata, agora você. – Hiashi-sama bufou. – Só espero que demore muito para Hanabi e Yuki se casarem.

- Eu não sei, é bom vocês abrirem bem os olhos. – Falei antes de gargalhar.

.

Eu quis casar apenas no civil, nunca tive o grande sonho de me casar em uma enorme igreja. Preferi casar no cartório, sendo finalmente a Senhora Uchiha. Hinata e Naruto foram nossos padrinhos, após a pequena cerimônia fomos todos comer lámen no Ichiraku como havia virado rotina.

Iriamos partir no dia seguinte para Nova Iorque para nos divertirmos um pouco. Ficaríamos mais ou menos cinco anos nos Estados Unidos, talvez mais, eu não sabia ao certo. Mas já tínhamos planejado que nas férias e datas como Natal, iriamos vir para o Japão visitar a família. Otou-san e Okaa-san tinham uma grande influencia no mundo. Acho que papai tinha subornado a faculdade, conseguindo assim uma vaga em medicina para mim.

Sabe agora olhando bem, eu gostei do rumo que minha vida tomou. Em um momento eu era a garota que cuidava das irmãs porque os pais eram ausentes, depois tudo começou a se encachar. Eu agradeço por ter sido somente eu durante todos esses anos. Se eu não tivesse seguido meus princípios, e minha ética talvez nunca tivesse chegado aonde eu cheguei. Acho que se alguém me pedisse um conselho de vida, eu diria: Seja você mesmo.

O mundo é cheio de pessoas com opiniões diferentes, mas também com aqueles que vão contra seus ideais apenas para se encaixar na sociedade. Creio que se eu jamais tivesse sido a verdadeira Haruno Sakura, uma roqueira meio rebelde, se eu tivesse seguido a moda ou fosse uma patricinha apenas por ser filha de uma atriz famosa, talvez eu fosse como a Karin. Afinal o que seria do vermelho se todos gostassem do azul?

Se você gosta de uma banda de rock e ama preto, ou se você gosta de country e ama amarelo, mostre isso ao mundo! Não se esconda, mostre a todos quem verdadeiramente é você. Mas também não critique pessoas com opiniões diferentes. Eu posso ser esse ser estranho que gosta de musicas do século passado, mas minha melhor amiga ama Taylor Swift e Miley Cyrus, fora que é apaixonada por moda.

O mundo é estranho, aprendemos algo para desaprender depois. É o ciclo da vida, não há nada que podemos fazer em relação a isso. Em minha opinião você tem duas escolhas: Primeira: Ser o que a sociedade quer que você seja, seguir os padrões da moda, ser igual a todo mundo. Segunda: Ser você mesmo, o esquisito por ser diferente, mas aquele que demostra o que pensa e manda o mundo para o espaço. Seguir suas próprias ideias e talvez se tornar importante por isso.

Eu escolhi a segunda opção. Acho que grandes nomes como Albert Einstein, Freud, Leonardo da Vinci e Frida Kahlo, seguiram a mesma segunda opção que eu. E graças a esses nomes o mundo mudou. A última coisa que digo é... Seja apenas você mesmo, o resto que se exploda.

- Vamos? – Sasuke-kun pegou minha mão. – Temos que descansar amanha vai ser um grande dia.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – Perguntei contra seus lábios enquanto ele abria a porta do carro.

- Já, mas é bom ouvir de novo.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**N/a:**

Ok... I don't go to cry!

Aii gatinhas do meu heart, Just Me acabou! T.T Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-chan se casaram, Naruto e Hinata tão noivos. Itachi-kun é papai, Yumi teve uma filhinha realizando seu grande sonho, Tenten e Neji, assim como Temari e Shikamaru e Ino e Gaara estão no maior love.

É eu verdadeiramente espero que tenham gostado de Just Me, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Essa foi minha primeira fic Universo Alternativo. Eu não vou falar muito, acho melhor deixar essa parte para vocês.

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que adicionou a fic nos favoritos, nos alertes e quem recomendou. Acreditem eu amei!

Dia 21/10 domingo eu vou postar minha nova fic "Aguentar", vai ser no Universo de Naruto, uma historia com romance (como sempre), ação, um pouco de família e muita luta e força de vontade. o/

Vou deixar a sinopse para vocês:

**Aguentar:** "Se tudo mudasse rapidamente, se você não conseguisse viver mais no lugar onde sempre morou, porque as lembranças do seu único amor a consumiam? Pelo que você aguentaria?".

So... It is.

Kisses

Samy

PS: Possivelmente eu vou postar um epilogo, mas isso só depende de vocês.


	22. Epílogo

**Anberlin - You Belong Here**

(Seu lugar é aqui)

**You belong here.**

Seu lugar é aqui.

**You were meant for me.**

Você foi feito para mim.

**You belong here.**

Seu lugar é aqui.

**You were meant to be with me.**

Você foi feito para estar comigo.

**Just Me**

**Epílogo**

Faculdade e casamento. Duas palavras que eu nunca pensei em usar na mesma frase. Quem diria... Eu Haruno Sakura, digo Uchiha Sakura, a então garota certinha que virou revoltada acabou por se casar antes de entrar na faculdade. _Oh Shit!_ Espero que as pessoas não pensem que eu casei porque engravidei ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Sasuke-kun e eu estávamos deitados no gramado verde da nossa nova casa em Cambridge, Massachusetts. Olhar as estrelas com ele me abraçando, com certeza era uma das melhores coisas no mundo, era até melhor que chocolate com morango.

- No que está pensando? - Perguntei.

- Em você... - Me deu um sorriso de canto. - E nas suas irmãs.

- Yuki e Tomoyo o que têm elas?

- Vocês sempre foram unidas, enquanto eu e Itachi éramos como cão e gato. - Sasuke-kun disse me fitando.

- Não sei ao certo, mas acho que foi principalmente por causa dos nossos pais. - Falei. - Eles foram presentes na minha vida até meus seis anos, por ai. Quando Yuki nasceu Okaa-san nem a amamentava, um ano depois Tomoyo nasceu. Eu tinha sete anos, mas era eu quem cuidava delas, eu as empregadas e Tsunade. Acho que isso por sermos apenas nós três, uma sempre tentou proteger a outra.

- Faz sentido. - Sasuke-kun me abraçou mais forte, me trazendo para o seu peito.

**.::oOo::.**

- PORRA NARUTO! EU JURO QUE TE CASTRO!

Arregalei os olhos me segurando para não rir. Sasuke-kun, eu, Minato, Kushina, Hiashi-sama, Okaa-san e Neji estávamos na sala de espera do hospital de Konoha. Naruto ligou para mim urgentemente avisando que Hinata estava tendo o bebê. Fazendo-nos sair da casa de Itachi para vir até aqui. Olhei para minha barriga reta. _Oh Shit!_ O dia que eu engravidar eu não posso gritar como a Hinata está fazendo.

- Essa foi mesmo a Hinata? – Okaa-san perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Foi. – Comecei a gargalhar não me aguentando mais.

- HINATA-CHAN! – Naruto gritou de volta. – Se acalme, não deve doer tanto...

- NÃO DEVE DOER TANTO? – É essa sem dúvida não parecia a Hinata. – NÃO SÃO SEUS OSSOS QUE ESTÃO SAINDO DO LUGAR! DEFINITIVAMENTE EU VOU TE CASTRAR!

Sasuke-kun me abraçou e escondeu seu rosto nos meus cabelos. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava se segurando para não rir também. Hinata estava grávida de um menino, ela já havia passado dos nove meses e até tinha marcado uma cesariana para daqui a dois dias.

- Prometa-me uma coisa? – Sasuke-kun perguntou no meu ouvido.

- O que?

- O dia que nosso bebê nascer, não grite dessa forma. – Falou me abraçando mais forte.

- Ok. Eu prometo. – Lhe dei um selinho.

Viramos-nos ao escutar um choro de bebê. Os gritos de Hinata haviam cessado, graças a deus. Naruto saiu da sala de parto e pulou para os braços de Minato, eu podia ver lágrimas nos olhos do meu melhor amigo. Naruto sempre quis uma família grande, eu realmente esperava que Hinata fizesse a cesariana da próxima vez.

- Teme! - Naruto abraçou Sasuke-kun. - Eu sou pai!

- Eu sei dobe. - Eu sabia que ele queria sorrir, só era meio orgulhoso para isso. - Agora me solta.

**.::oOo::.**

- Sakura-neechan!

Virei-me sorrindo encarando Touya que vinha na minha direção com Aiya em seus braços. Abracei os meus irmãos mais novos, ambos com os cabelos loiros e sorrisos angelicais no rosto. Sasuke-kun e eu havíamos ido visitar meu pai e Yumi, logo na porta tínhamos encontrado meus irmãos.

- Oi pequenos. - Dei um beijo na testa de cada um, enquanto Sasuke-kun só acenou com a cabeça.

- Yo Neechan. - Aiya disse batendo suas mãos pequenas.

Sentamos-nos no sofá, enquanto uma das empregadas do papai ia chamar Yumi, já que o mesmo havia saído. Eu me sentia extremamente cansada, apesar de ter dormido no avião, fora o que eu dormi quando cheguei em Konoha. Talvez a mudança de horário estivesse me afetando.

- Sakura! Sasuke! - Senti os braços magros de Yumi me envolverem. - Meu deus eu estava com tanta saudade! Telefonemas não são o suficiente sabia!

- Também estávamos com saudade de vocês. - Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o doce perfume do seu shampoo de baunilha.

- Venham, eu fiz um bolo de chocolate, com cobertura de morango como eu sei que você gosta.

Peguei Aiya no colo assim como Sasuke-kun pegou Touya. Yumi sorriu para nós, eu podia ver que ela iria falar algo em particular comigo depois, eu só não sabia o que era. Fomos até o jardim, sentando nas mesas de madeira que haviam lá fora, perfeitas para piqueniques e almoços em domingos.

- Como anda a faculdade de direito Sasuke? - Yumi perguntou colocando o bolo e alguns pratos na mesa.

- Vai bem...

- Sasuke-kun é o melhor em todas as cadeiras, ele só não quer admitir. - Falei beijando sua bochecha.

- Sakura-neechan...

- Sim Aiya? - Fitei seus olhos verdes, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha.

- Quando vocês vão me dar um sobrinho? O Naruto-kun disse que era para mim pedir para você.

Comecei a tossir, havia me engasgado com o bolo. _Oh Shit!_ Eu juro que mato o Naruto! Não que a ideia de ter um filho com Sasuke-kun já não tivesse passado pela minha cabeça, mas ouvir minha irmã de quatro anos dizendo isso era constrangedor. Sasuke-kun bateu levemente nas minhas costas, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Não sei ainda Aiya. - Eu disse hesitante. - Quem sabe ano que vem...

- Mas quantos anos você tem? - Perguntou.

- Vinte e três.

- E você Sasuke-kun?

- Vinte quatro.

- Então porque não agora? - Ela implorava com seus olhinhos verdes. - Otou-san disse que eu só posso ter um bebê depois que eu me casar, e vocês já se casaram.

- Ok Aiya, vou pensar no seu caso. - Sasuke-kun disse.

Eu ouvi a melódica risada de Yumi, e logo atrás dela estava meu pai sorrindo amplamente. Ele veio na nossa direção e me abraçou fortemente. Eu sentia falta dele, assim como de todos da família. Faltava apenas dois anos para eu me formar, enquanto isso Sasuke-kun fazia alguns cursos a mais na área de advocacia.

- Você cresceu pequena. - Falou no meu ouvido. - Nem parece mais aquela garotinha que vinha chorando para os meus braços e implorava por chocolate.

- É, mas agora você tem três princesinhas de baixo das suas asas, e um lindo menininho. - Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Sua mãe é praticamente avó agora, eu também quero um neto. - Me disse brincalhão.

- PAI!

- O que? - Sorriu de forma inocente.

Segurei firme no seu ombro, de repente eu havia ficado tonta. Meus olhos começaram a fechar lentamente... Até que tudo escureceu e eu apaguei.

.

Bocejei me sentindo extremamente cansada. Fui abrindo os olhos lentamente, até notar que estava no meu antigo quarto. Sasuke-kun estava deitado ao meu lado, segurando minhas mãos e dormindo tranquilamente. Era tão bom vê-lo daquele jeito. Eu só não entendia como havia parado ali, até onde eu me lembrava estava conversando com o Otou-san.

- Acordou Bela Adormecida... - Sasuke-kun me abraçou, dando um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Aham. - Murmurei escondendo o pescoço no seu peito. - Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Você desmaiou. - Eu podia ouvir um sorriso na sua voz.

- O que?

- Não se preocupe, é algo natural para alguém no seu estado...

- Que estado? - Meus olhos estavam arregalados, eu esperava uma noticia ruim, mas eu sabia que não seria por causa do seu sorriso.

- Você está grávida. - Nunca vi tanta felicidade em seus olhos. Ele me deitou delicadamente na cama me beijando delicadamente.

Lágrimas deslizavam pelo meu rosto. Eu sempre quis ser mãe, apesar de me achar muito nova para isso agora. Mas cara, eu ia ter um filho do homem que eu sempre amei, desde meus seis anos de idade. Eu posso sentir que eu não era a única chorando ali. _Oh Shit!_ Eu nunca imaginei que veria Uchiha Sasuke chorar novamente, era algo meio... Sei lá, extremamente contra as leis do universo ou algo assim.

- Eu te amo. - Ele disse me abraçando e enterrando o rosto no meu peito.

- Tanto quanto eu te amo. - Falei beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo. Eu estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada... Coisa que eu sou até hoje. Eu nunca imaginei que um dia teria um filho (ou filha) com Sasuke. Fala sério, quando eu descobri que ele fazia parte da MÁFIA JAPONESA (eu tenho piti até hoje por causa disso) eu fiquei furiosa. Mas quando começamos a namorar, não sei acho que a palavra que melhor descreve nossa relação é: maravilhosa. Nós não somos um casal perfeito, nunca fomos, todo casal tem brigas e discussões, mas acho que o fato de nos amarmos supera tudo.

- Você acha que vai ser um menino ou uma menina? - Perguntei brincando com seus cabelos.

- Não sei, vou amá-lo de qualquer jeito. - Me arrepiei quando ele beijou minha barriga ainda lisa.

- Acho que o desejo do meu pai de ser avô se concretizou. - Falei rindo. - Nossa pensando agora, minha família é muito confusa.

- Por quê?

- Primeiro minha mãe casou com o pai de uma das minhas melhores amigas, e me deu mais um irmão, sendo que um dos meus melhores amigos virou meu primo, minha amiga virou minha irmã junto com a irmã dela. Meu pai adotou um menino, para alguns anos depois Yumi finalmente ser capaz de engravidar. Meu melhor amigo virou meu cunhado, e outra grande amiga minha virou minha prima emprestada. Ou seja, eu tenho sete irmãos. Isso é complicado e me da dor de cabeça.

Sasuke-kun riu e revirou os olhos. Beijando-me novamente em seguida. Ai quem diria que depois de tantos problemas, eu teria um final feliz. Ou melhor, uma vida feliz, porque uma vez eu li em uma revista a seguinte frase: _Verdadeiras histórias de amor jamais têm um final feliz, porque verdadeiras histórias de amor jamais têm um final._

**.::oOo::.**

- É a coisa mais lindinha que eu já vi. – Okaa-san murmurou vendo Mikoto nos meus braços.

- Ela é o Sasuke escrito, fora os olhos que são idênticos aos seus.

- Só espero que ela não tenha o gênio do teme. - Naruto estava escorado na parede do quarto me fitando sorridente.

- Cala a boca dobe. - Sasuke-kun o olhou com olhos serrados. - E é melhor manter seu moleque longe dela, não quero nenhum pestinha perto dela.

Olhei para Hinata que estava com Yushiro nos seus braços. Ia ser uma coisa interessante se nossos bebês ficassem juntos um dia. Mas era muito cedo para me preocupar com isso. Eu estava demasiadamente feliz, tudo estava perfeito aos meus olhos. Finalmente minha vida estava perfeita.

.

Só Sasuke-kun e eu estávamos no quarto, ambos fitando nossa pequena Mikoto que agora estava em seus braços. Sasuke-kun tinha um sorriso lindo em seu rosto, o mais perfeito que eu já vi e seus olhos... Eles brilhavam de felicidade.

- Você fica lindo a segurando. - Murmurei.

- Ela é quase tão linda quanto você. - Ele se sentou na beira da cama, bem ao meu lado. Sasuke-kun fitou meus olhos com enorme intensidade. - Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu te amo, tanto que chega a dor. - Falei encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu prometo jamais sair do seu lado. - Sasuke me beijou. Depois colocou a mão no meu rosto delicadamente. - Eu prometo te amar para sempre.

**"Eu estava realmente feliz, por ser **_**somente eu, **_**por**** ter me metido em milhares de confusões, realmente tinha valido a pena."**

* * *

**N/a:**

Aii Gatinhas, eu to triste! A fic realmente acabou agora... Sério eu vou morrer de saudade das reviews de vocês, das amizades que eu fiz, de como você sempre me deixam com um sorriso no rosto.

Sabe, algumas pessoas disseram que não gostaram do final anterior, que pareceu meio forçado... Mas eu não me importei muito com isso, afinal é impossível agradar todo mundo. Mas as palavras que eu disse, bem são as mesmas que eu ponho na minha cabeça diariamente.

Uma coisa que eu quis dizer só agora, quando a fic finalmente acabou, foi que essa Sakura de _Just Me_, a fic toda foi como, não sei ao certo, mas essa Sakura é uma Samira da vida. Eu nunca me involvi com a máfia ok? Mas em compensação, já vive várias coisas que fariam pessoas ficarem com medo, mas quando eu conto é como se eu tivesse contando uma enorme aventura. (Pelo menos é o que a minha mãe diz.)

Just Me começou quando eu estava assistindo _Bones_, quando o Booth e a Bones se infiltram nas lutas ilegais que ocorriam em Las Vegas. Cara eu jamais imaginei que a ideia ia se moldar de tantas formas, e bem ficar do jeito que ficou. Essa Sakura é uma que já quis seguir modinha para tentar encaixar, mas quando ela viu que não estava fazendo algo que ela gostasse, ela mudou completamente se mostrando ao mundo.

Well, eu não sei se vocês gostaram desse epílogo, ou da fic, ainda mais agora que eu disse que essa Sakura é super parecida comigo em diversas coisas. Mas eu escrevo por escrever, por simplesmente amar escrever, claro que as reviews me deixam extremamente feliz, fazem com que a inspiração flua e tudo mais...

Bom eu só tenho mais uma coisa para dizer. Ser você mesma é difícil, ainda mais em um mundo como o nosso. Mew no Brasil, eu acho que no planeta Terra, todo mundo fala mal de todo mundo, principalmente quando alguém é diferente. Mas sendo eu mesma, eu posso dizer que _agora_ eu tenho amigos de verdade e as pessoas gostam de mim ou me odeiam pela pessoa que eu mostrei ser. Era isso que eu queria mostrar em Just Me, se você aos poucos começasse a se conhecer e defender suas ideias, lutar pelos seus sonhos, você se sentiria em paz, feliz.

Espero que esse meu sermão de padre não tenha chateado vocês... Bom é isso.

Amo vocês

Samy

PS: Agradeçam a Mary-chan, porque cara ela sempre está me apoiando, mesmo ela não notando isso. Essa fic foi toda betada por ela, e graças a ela vocês não ficam confusos com meus extremos erros ortograficos.

* * *

**N/b: **Apoiando, puxando orelha, dando ideia... A Mary-chan aqui é mil e uma utilidades =P (inner: mentirosa ¬¬°) e eu realmente não noto isso, ta eu sei que sou desligada, mas beleza... deixa quieto...

É tão triste , ver essa fic crescer se desenvolver e ver a Samy-chan ganhar um monte de fãs, mais que merecidos, ao longo do tempo *-*, que eu meio que to com medo de entregar o cap corrigido pra ela, porque a sensação que um autor tem de terminar uma fic ou até mesmo um livro, deve ser inimaginável... Mas infelizmente fics acabam, e não podem continuar a história eternamente... Mas eu sei que se as pessoas leram com carinho e dedicação a mensagem que a Samy quis passar não precisava nem ser dita pela mesma, porque ela é tão clara como escritora que fica difícil não compreender...

Até hoje eu não sei como a Samy-chan me deixou betar a fic dela, porque bem... Eu sou maluca isso é FATO! Well eu tentei cumprir o meu papel de beta o máximo que eu pude e da melhor maneira que eu encontrei... Se eu deixei a desejar me desculpem, sinceramente. Nunca foi a minha intenção não fazer nada que não fosse mais do que o meu melhor.

Então é assim com uma dor no coração que eu me despeço oficialmente de Just Me (entro pros faves u.u FATASSO!)

Então pela última vez... (inner: mas como é melodramática ¬¬° – acho que o n/b deve estar grande o suficiente agora ne? Uhuasahuhau'')

BjO BjO ;*

Mary-chan


End file.
